


Tudo o que há é poesia

by isse



Series: High School through poetry - português [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And writes poetry, Aromantic Kyungsoo, Baek helps him, Baekhyun wears glasses, Baekhyun-centric, Bi-Curious Chanyeol, Body Dysphoria, Depression, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Baekhyun, Getting Together, He helps Baek too, HunHan is a side ship, Multi, Romance, Self-Harm, Underage Drinking, bts' members are younger though, i'm sorry too many tags, probably some side storys after this one, super mild social anxiety, they are all in third year
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isse/pseuds/isse
Summary: Baekhyun faz poesia, Chanyeol faz pontos no futebol americano.Baekhyun tenta entender seu gênero, Chanyeol não entende sua sexualidade.Baekhyun é todo inspiração, subjetividade e Baudelaire. Chanyeol é todo animação e músicas compostas à meia noite.“Dois mundos diversos ali se confundiam; o dia e a noite pareciam provir de polos distintos.” Demian, Hermann Hesse.





	1. Um olhar

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fic Chanbaek yaaay!  
> Esse ship fez algo comigo, porque eu sempre faço capítulos com média de mil palavras, mas do nada surgiram quatro mil... Tô muito feliz!

O sol ainda não tinha nascido quando Baekhyun se olhou no espelho e odiou seu corpo. O sentimento era novo e estranho para ele, mas a palavra que rondava sua mente era “desconforto” e a sensação que dominava seu peito era a de sufocamento. O menino, no entanto, ignorou o inusitado sentimento, apressando-se para se arrumar para a escola, ainda com os olhos pesados de sono na manhã escura. O garoto tirou seu pijama, jogando-o displicentemente na cama, procurando, logo depois, pelo seu uniforme no armário bagunçado. Após vestir a calça azul clara, Baekhyun colocou seus óculos de aros pretos e ajeitou a gravata vermelha em seu pescoço com dedos ágeis e treinados, seguindo sua rotina habitual.

Quando ele saiu de casa, pronto para mais um dia escolar, o sol já tinha nascido, o céu já tinha sido tingido de laranja e Baekhyun já não pensava mais no desconforto pousado em seu estômago. Aquele dia era só mais um como qualquer outro.

Exceto que não era.

**~*~**

O sentimento estranho estava de volta naquela mesma manhã quando Baekhyun chegou à escola. Ele observava os diversos estudantes em suas atividades cotidianas, mas aqueles que mais chamavam sua atenção eram as meninas. Elas que usavam as mesmas blusas brancas e gravatas vermelhas que os meninos, mas que vestiam saias azuis ao invés de calças azuis, que tinham nas pernas meias três quartos e nos pés sapatos delicados. Baekhyun as olhava com uma curiosidade incomum, estudando o movimento de seus quadris e de seus cabelos meticulosamente penteados.

Havia algo de místico no sexo feminino, no ponto de vista de Baekhyun. Existia algo intangível naquele específico gênero que atraía a atenção do garoto, alguns dias mais, alguns dias menos. Mas elas atraíam sua atenção de maneira diferente de como faziam com outros garotos. Baekhyun não fantasiava sobre elas, nem se imaginava beijando nenhuma delas. A atração dele estava muito mais ligada à curiosidade, àquilo que ele desconhecia, mas formigava para conhecer, entender. Quando Baekhyun as observava ele se sentia intrigado, confrontado e estranhamente excluído.

Baekhyun definiria o que sentia como novo e incomum, mas em seu âmago o sentimento era familiar como se sempre estivesse ali, apesar de escondido no fundo de si. Ele sempre observava as meninas de sua escola e até aquele momento ele não conseguia abstrair porque o fazia. Byun Baekhyun as observava e imaginava como seria ser como elas.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando os diversos alunos, o garoto obrigou suas pernas a se moverem para dentro do prédio, rumando para seu armário no corredor habitual. Baekhyun desviava de pessoas em seu caminho concentrando-se na voz entorpecente de Halsey, já que música era o que mantinha o menino em um relativo bom humor pela manhã. Ao chegar em seu armário, Baekhyun já murmurava a letra de _“Is there somewhere?”_ para si calmamente, enquanto retirava os livros que precisava do pequeno retângulo. Ele fez questão de pegar seu caderno de poesias, desenhos e tudo não-escolar, pois só assim era possível sobreviver às massantes horas de estudo.

E então ele se dirigiu à sua sala, pouco tempo depois abrindo a porta e instantaneamente indo para o fundo, onde Luhan e Sehun já encontravam-se conversando normalmente. Baekhyun jogou sua mochila em uma cadeira qualquer, retirando seus fones de ouvido e sorrindo para seus amigos em um cumprimento silencioso.

“Oi, Baekhyun.” Luhan disse, enquanto Sehun retirava uma de suas mãos da cintura do menor para acenar levemente para o outro.

“Ok, agora que eu estou aqui... Vocês podem parar de esfregar o relacionamento de vocês na minha cara, tá bom?” Baekhyun disse, fingindo estar irritado, mas seu sorriso o denunciava.

“Você ama a gente, Baek.” Sehun disse, não se afastando de Luhan.

“Infelizmente.” Ele respondeu, sentando-se sobre sua mesa.

Ele, então, voltou a observar seus colegas de classe antes do início da aula. Baekhyun tinha essa mania. A mania de observar tudo a sua volta por trás das lentes de seus óculos, registrar tudo – tanto com palavras quanto com fotos –, como se ele fosse um espectador, um simples observador. Como se a vida dos outros fosse um filme que ele assistisse diariamente e não participasse de nada. Seus olhos, no entanto, sempre pousavam-se no seu personagem preferido, aquele que sempre roubava sua atenção: Park Chanyeol. Naquele momento ele conversava com Jongin e Yixing, um largo sorriso   em seus lábios, exibindo seus dentes brancos sem pudor. Devia ser proibido sorrir daquela forma, na opinião de Baekhyun. Era um ultraje a qualquer outro sorriso. Apesar disso, ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos do menino.

“Se eu não posso encostar no meu namorado de manhã, você não pode encarar Chanyeol desse jeito, Baek.” Sehun disse, a provocação inocente clara em sua voz.

“Eu não estava encarando ele.” Ele mentiu, sabendo que seus amigos não comprariam a mentira.

“Você sempre está encarando ele.” Luhan acrescentou, ternura em sua fala.

“Eu não tenho culpa se ele chama minha atenção e me dá inspiração com o sorriso e as orelhas estupidamente grandes dele!” Protesta Baekhyun.

“Cara, você tá’ tão fodido...” Sehun comentou.

“Deixa ele em paz, Sehunnie. Eu acho fofo.”

Baekhyun sorriu na direção de Luhan, agradecendo silenciosamente o apoio logo que o professor chegara em sala. Os alunos passaram a se organizar no cômodo e logo todos estavam sentados, esperando o início da aula. Assim que o professor começou a falar sobre equações trigonométricas, Baekhyun abriu seu caderno de poemas ao invés do de matemática, pousando sua lapiseira sobre o caderno e seu queixo sobre sua mão. Seus olhos instantaneamente começaram a observar o perfil de Chanyeol, como ele era delicado e único e como ele próprio conhecia cada traço daquele rosto, mesmo trocando tão poucas palavras com o garoto. Baekhyun gostava de dizer que observar o outro era como um hobbie para si, pois ele sempre descobria coisas novas, mas ao mesmo tempo entendia aquela face como a palma de sua mão.

Ele entendia, também, que ele e Chanyeol eram completamente diferentes. Chanyeol era a estrela do time de futebol americano da escola, o número 61 de sua camisa era adorado e respeitado, e seu nome era um mantra nos jogos oficiais e não oficiais. Chanyeol era o sorriso, a risada, a animação. Chanyeol irradiava alegria só pelo fato de existir. Enquanto isso, Baekhyun era o poeta anônimo e invisível, levemente depressivo, os olhos que sempre observavam, mas nunca eram observados. Baekhyun se escondia no meio de multidões, seu brilho visível para poucos, só para aqueles que procuravam por ele. Baekhyun só existia.

E Chanyeol era sua musa.

Ninguém sabia que Baekhyun via Chanyeol como sua musa, nem mesmo Luhan ou Sehun, seus amigos mais próximos. O garoto gostava de pensar que aquilo era seu pequeno segrego com Park Chanyeol, mesmo que o outro não soubesse sobre ele.

Baekhyun afastou seus olhos do outro rapidamente, pegando sua lapiseira e observando a página vazia de seu caderno. Ele gira o objeto de maneira constante entre os dedos, vez ou outra observando Chanyeol entre as falas do professor. O garoto permitiu, então, que as palavras saíssem de sua mente para o papel, versos e estrofes sendo construídos aos poucos. Baekhyun rabiscava palavras, trocando-as por outras, trocando-as por vocábulos que plastificavam melhor o que ele sentia. Ele nem se preocupava em apagar seus erros e rabiscos, seu caderno sempre externalizava sua cabeça conturbada.

Faltando cinco minutos para o fim de sua aula, Baekhyun já tinha mais um poema nas páginas do pequeno caderno. Ele o releu e sorriu com o resultado alcançado.

* * *

 

Escuto sua voz.

Pergunto-me

Se escuta a minha.

 

Observo seus olhos.

Procuro por eles

Vendo os meus.

 

Sorrio seu sorriso.

Desejava que ele

Sorrisse para mim.

 

Escrevo seu ser.

Mas minha voz

Não é ouvida.                                                             

              -Byun.

* * *

 

“Luhan.” Baekhyun chamou, cutucando o amigo calmamente e tomando cuidado para não chamar muita atenção.

“Oi?”

“Toma.” Ele disse, entregando o caderno ao outro.

Era quase que uma tradição mostrar seus poemas para Luhan e Sehun sempre que ele os escrevia. Às vezes, até Kyungsoo os lia, se estivesse com um bom humor. Trazia ao peito de Baekhyun uma felicidade momentânea, pelo fato de alguém estar lendo o que seus dedos produziam, já que aquele que os inspirava nunca leria tais poemas. Quando seus amigos liam seus versos, ele sentia que talvez aquilo fosse importante.

Sua atenção foi chamada, no entanto, quando o professor se despediu e saiu da sala, Luhan virando-se instantaneamente para trás e sorrindo para Baekhyun.

“Eles estão cada vez melhores, Baek.” Comentou Luhan assim que Sehun devolveu o caderno ao garoto.

“Verdade.” Concordou Sehun e, logo, acrescentou sorrindo. “Eu acho que você devia mostrar eles para o Chanyeol.”

“O quê? Claro que não.” Baekhyun disse, seu tom de voz mais baixo que o normal. “Seria estranho e ele me acharia um louco. E além disso, eu nunca falei com ele.”

“Vocês já se falaram algumas vezes, não?” falou o mais novo.

“Ah, sim... Esqueci que mês passado eu pedi desculpas depois de trombar com ele em um corredor.” Ironizou.

“Ok, vocês não se falam muito...” Começou Luhan. “Mas você podia tentar se aproximar. O Yixing é do clube de dança junto com o Sehun, afinal.”

“Vocês sabem que eu não quero me aproximar dele. Eu gosto de observar ele de longe, escondido. Eu gosto de observar ele, porque ele me dá inspiração, não porque eu gosto dele ou quero me aproximar.” Explicou Baekhyun pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez.

“Já que você diz, então...” Sehun disse, focando seu olhar na entrada da sala assim que o próximo professor entrou no recinto.

E com aquelas cinco palavras, Sehun colocou fogo nos pensamentos de Baekhyun. Queria ele se aproximar de Chanyeol? Não, Baekhyun sabia que não. E mesmo se ele quisesse, ele sabia que não deveria. Por mais que os poemas que ele escrevia fossem românticos e por mais que Chanyeol o inspirasse, aquilo não queria dizer que ele nutria sentimentos pelo outro. Era simplesmente inspiração. Era poesia. E além disso, Baekhyun sabia que ele não era a melhor pessoa para se relacionar. Ele era estranho e carregava problemas demais e alguém como Chanyeol nunca teria olhos para alguém como ele. E as coisas simplesmente eram assim. E Baekhyun estava conformado. Escritores bons sempre têm mentes e vidas inquietantes, afinal.

E dessa forma Baekhyun extinguia o fogo que Sehun tinha acendido.   

E então o dia continuou normalmente, Baekhyun dividindo sua atenção entre aulas que o interessavam, Chanyeol e seu pequeno caderno de poesia. Ele não escrevera mais nada, no entanto, focando-se em desenhar coisas amorfas nos cantos das páginas e em escrever palavras que a sonoridade lhe agradava.

_Efêmero, framboesa, simbiose, fluidez, metalinguagem, instantâneo, corpo/alma, ronronar, vinil, som, neblina, tangerina..._

Era só mais um dia normal. Pois todos os dias eram assim para Baekhyun. Observar, escrever, desenhar, refletir. Sempre o mesmo padrão. E Baekhyun vivia daquela forma, mas sentia que existia daquela forma. Sentia que seu corpo era uma gaiola, mas que sua mente ainda não possuía a chave para abri-la. Sentia-se preso. Sentia-se uma farsa.

E Baekhyun não tinha ideia de porquê ele se sentia assim.

Seus devaneios, no entanto, foram interrompidos pelo sinal que dava início ao almoço. Instantaneamente os alunos começaram a se levantar e movimentar, cada qual conversando com outros ou saindo da sala. Baekhyun e Luhan se levantaram, pegando suas respectivas carteiras antes de sair.

“Sehun, você não vem?” Luhan perguntou, já que o garoto continuava em sua mesa focado no livro a sua frente.

“Vocês podem ir, eu já alcanço vocês... Eu só preciso terminar isso daqui.” Disse sem levantar os olhos da página.

“Ok, então.” Respondeu o namorado, saindo da sala com Baekhyun logo depois.

Os dois meninos andaram com calma até a lanchonete da escola, entrando no fim da fila para comprarem seus almoços. Luhan mexia em seu celular silenciosamente enquanto Baekhyun observava o caos ao seu redor, pessoas conversando, rindo, andando com suas bandejas, ouvindo música, lendo livros... Era curioso como todos estavam no mesmo lugar, mas cada um tinha seu próprio mundo, seu próprio tempo, seu próprio olhar.

Depois de pagar por um sanduíche vegetariano e por um suco de tangerina, Baekhyun, seguido de Luhan, rumou para fora do prédio, procurando pela sombra habitual de uma árvore específica. Ao longo dos dias escolares, aquela árvore tinha se tornado sagrada entre eles. Os quatro garotos – Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun e Kyungsoo – sempre almoçavam ali, passavam tempo livre ali, esperavam um pelo outro ali, que a árvore tornara-se uma constante no cotidiano dos meninos. Ela criava uma modesta sombra para eles, e o vento que soprava do oeste era harmônico em horários de almoço e sol forte. Semanas anteriores, Sehun tinha até esculpido no tronco da árvore suas iniciais, e o _‘BKLS’_ que jazia ali sempre fazia Baekhyun sorrir com ternura.

“Minha mãe vai me matar se eu continuar a comer sanduíches de almoço.” Luhan comentou, enquanto abria a embalagem do sanduíche de frango.

“Pois é... mas é tão mais prático.” Disse Baekhyun, entre goles em seu suco.

Luhan concordou com a cabeça, enquanto mastigava seu almoço calmamente. Os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável depois disso, cada um comendo seu sanduíche e sentindo a brisa outonal de novembro. Logo seria inverno.

“Eu me sinto estranho ultimamente.’’ Baekhyun falou após alguns minutos.

“Estranho bom ou ruim?” Luhan perguntou.

“Nenhum dos dois. Só estranho.”

“Quer falar sobre?”

“Huh? Não.” Baekhyun sorriu para o outro. “Eu ainda não entendi o que eu estou sentindo.”

Luhan o observou por alguns segundos antes de falar de novo.

“Quando precisar estou aqui, Baek.”

“Eu sei.” Baekhyun sorriu para o outro, mordendo seu sanduíche. Conversar com Luhan sempre o acalmava, o garoto sempre estava disposto a ouvi-lo.

Naquele momento, Luhan e Baekhyun perceberam que Sehun se aproximava deles com seu almoço em mãos ao mesmo tempo que conversava com Kyungsoo. Os dois garotos os cumprimentaram, enquanto eles se sentavam na grama ao seu lado.

“Trouxe um cupcake para você, Lu.” Sehun disse, entregando o doce para o namorado.

“Aw, tão fofo, Sehunnie!” Luhan falou, sorrindo largamente e aproximando-se do outro para um beijo rápido, somente um roçar de lábios. Logo depois, ele se sentou no colo do namorado e passou a comer o doce, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

“Eu vou pedir para o Kyungsoo matar vocês dois daqui a pouco...” reclamou Baekhyun.

“Com prazer.” Acrescentou Kyungsoo.

“Você não vai almoçar, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun perguntou quando notou que o outro não comia nada.

“Ah, eu já comi. O Jongin pediu para eu almoçar com ele e com os amigos dele... Mas graças ao Sehun, eu consegui sair de lá mais rápido.” Ele comentou.

“Eu percebi que você precisava de alguém para te salvar. Parecia que você ia desmaiar lá.” Sehun falou.

“É cada dia mais óbvio que o Jongin morre de amores por você, Soo.” Luhan disse, sua bochecha levemente suja de chocolate.

“Pena que não é recíproco.” Retomou Kyungsoo “Aquela mesa é uma bagunça, também. Sem falar no Yixing, que parece estar drogado o tempo todo ou no Chanyeol, que ri de qualquer coisa ou no Jongdae, que faz as piadas ruins. Obrigado, Sehun, te devo essa.” Concluiu.

“Qualquer hora.” Sehun sorriu, limpando o chocolate do rosto de Luhan e levando seu dedo aos lábios.

“Soo, você insultou o Chanyeol de novo na frente do Baekhyun.” Luhan ponderou.

“Ah, desculpa.”

“Eu não me importo, gente.” Baekhyun começou suspirando e ajeitando os óculos. “Afinal, você não gosta de ninguém, Soo. E eu sei como o Chanyeol é... Rir de tudo faz parte dele.”

“Pela segunda vez no dia, eu digo que você tá’ muito fodido.” Sehun disse.

“Enfim...” Kyungsoo falou, percebendo que o assunto não agradava de todo Baekhyun. “Joonmyun pediu para você não atrasar para o clube hoje, Baek.”

“Eu nunca atraso.”        

“Só repassando o que ele disse.” Respondeu dando de ombros.

Baekhyun fazia parte do grupo de leitura da escola juntamente com Joonmyun e Yifan. O grupo também era responsável pela elaboração mensal de um pequeno jornal escolar, contendo avisos ou reivindicações do grêmio estudantil, do qual Joonmyun e Yifan também faziam parte. Baekhyun, no entanto, mantinha sua atenção em um só clube, até porque ele era um dos que mais escrevia naquelas páginas, além de revisá-las. Somente a formatação não ficava por sua conta, a parte gráfica era totalmente de Namjoon e Soonkyu. Baekhyun gostava do clube, era calmo e não muito cheio, todos os integrantes se conheciam bem e respeitavam o espaço de cada um. Ele se sentia confortável quando estava no clube.

Porque Joonmyun fazia questão que ele não se atrasasse, Baekhyun não sabia.

Depois que Luhan e Sehun se separaram de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo provavelmente para procurar um corredor vazio, os outros dois passaram a andar juntos pela escola, rumando para suas respectivas salas. Eles conversavam sobre assuntos cotidianos até que chegaram à sala de Baekhyun, parando em frente a porta.

“Te vejo mais tarde?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“Espero que sim.” Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo.

“Até, então.” Ele disse, saindo logo depois.

Baekhyun observou a figura do amigo afastando-se antes de adentrar na sala, instantaneamente observando quem já estava ali. Kim Taeyeon e Seo Joohyun conversavam em um canto em vozes baixas, os cabelos loiros quase brancos de uma contrastando com o ruivo forte da outra. Elas não chagaram a perceber que Baekhyun entrara na sala, continuando a conversa normalmente.

A terceira pessoa que já se encontrava na sala era Chanyeol. Estranhamente sozinho. O garoto estava sentado em sua cadeira e entretido em seu celular, os pequenos fones brancos enterrados em suas orelhas. Mesmo com os fones limitando sua audição, Chanyeol levantou  seus olhos assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Baekhyun. E ele encarou por segundos o menino, e Baekhyun se sentiu como um intruso na própria sala, e Baekhyun se sentia exposto, e ele queria correr, mas Chanyeol continuava olhando fundo em seus olhos, o celular esquecido em suas mãos.

E por isso, ele quebrou o contato visual de míseros segundos, abaixando seu rosto e fazendo com que seus fios pretos tampassem sua visão. Baekhyun se dirigiu para o fundo da sala o mais rápido que pode, sentando-se em sua cadeira e abrindo o primeiro livro que vira em sua mochila. Ele ajeitou os óculos e limpou sua garganta, focando sua atenção no livro. Ele pegara _On the road_ em sua correria em meio aos muitos livros que carregava consigo. Não tinha começado a ler ainda, mas Yuri – outra integrante do grupo de leitura – tinha passado minutos ao seu lado argumentando e defendendo que “qualquer coisa que passara pelos dedos de Kerouac merecia ser lida”. Então, Baekhyun estava disposto a dar ao livro e ao escritor parte de sua atenção.

Antes de começar a nova leitura, no entanto, ele permitiu que seus olhos se pousassem em Chanyeol, mas o garoto já tinha sua atenção de volta no celular. Baekhyun sentiu seu peito contraindo-se e não soube o porquê.

Mas logo seus olhos estavam nas diversas letrinhas que iniciavam o romance norte americano. _“Encontrei Dean pela primeira vez não muito depois que minha mulher e eu nos separamos. Eu tinha acabado...”_

**~*~**

Joonmyun não queria que ele se atrasasse, Baekhyun soube quando chegou na sala do clube, pois naquele mês o jornal precisaria sair mais cedo por qualquer motivo que ele não prestara a devida atenção quando o outro explicara. Tal fato resultara em Baekhyun tendo que revisar e terminar todos os textos em dois dias. Dessa forma, ele teria que voltar para casa com um grande envelope cheio de manuscritos para serem corrigidos de última hora.

Também por este motivo, as discussões em relação a _Demian_ tiveram que ser adiadas para a semana seguinte, para a tristeza de Namjoon que tinha se interessado especialmente pelo livro. Por isso, Baekhyun saía da escola muito mais cedo que o normal, já que as atividades literárias estavam suspensas por um tempo.

“Baekhyun-hyung!” Namjoon chamou quando ele saía da sala.

“Sim?”

“Você precisa de ajuda para revisar os textos? Eu posso ajudar.” Disse.

“Relaxa, Namjoon-ah. Você já tem que cuidar da formatação e eu consigo me virar.”

O mais novo não parecia muito satisfeito com a resposta de Baekhyun, mas resolveu não discutir, despedindo-se dele enquanto ia embora junto com Seokjin. Baekhyun seguiu o próprio caminho, sem antes mandar uma mensagem para seus amigos. Ele pegou seu celular e o desbloqueou, indo direto para o grupo _‘Árvore BKLS’_.

**Baekhyun:**

_Precisei voltar mais cedo para casa._

_Tomem uma xícara a mais de café por mim._

Depois de enviadas as mensagens, Baekhyun saiu da escola após pegar sua bicicleta no pequeno estacionamento. Ele tinha passado por perto dos campos de futebol americano e ouvido vozes animadas, mas decidiu não se sentar nas arquibancadas e assistir o treino. Ele normalmente se sentava lá, fazia poesia ou desenhava pequenos corpos treinando, mas não queria fazer aquilo naquele dia. Afinal, ele tinha muitas coisas para fazer no resto da tarde. Além disso, Baekhyun não conseguia apagar de sua mente a troca de olhares com Chanyeol mais cedo, os olhos escuros e simpáticos estudando-o com uma curiosidade inquietante. Ele ainda sentia que precisava correr de tais orbes.

Então, Baekhyun só observou de longe a quadra, jogando a mochila sobre seu ombro e subindo em sua bicicleta logo depois. O vento que encontrava seu rosto era frio e reconfortante, e sua velocidade limpava a mente do garoto durante o trajeto. Radiohead era o que o acalmava por meio dos fones de ouvido.

Trinta minutos depois, Baekhyun chegava em casa, deixando a bicicleta em seu respectivo lugar e entrando na casa construída em madeira. Sua mãe, que trabalhava somente pela manhã, estranhou a chegada precoce do filho, questionando-o rapidamente:

“Porque voltou tão cedo?”

“As atividades do clube foram canceladas por hoje, porque preciso revisar coisas para o jornal.” Explicou o garoto enquanto retirava seus sapatos.

“Hum... Tome um banho antes. Você parece tenso.” A mulher disse, voltando sua atenção para uma revista logo depois.

“Ok, mãe.”

“Arrume seu quarto também! Aquilo está um inferno.” Falou para Baekhyun que já subia as escadas, não recebendo uma resposta.

O quarto de Baekhyun ficava no sótão da casa onde a família morava. O garoto tinha um apreço especial pelo cômodo, e sem dúvida aquele era seu lugar preferido no mundo. Na verdade, era como se seu próprio mundo estivesse entre aquelas quatro paredes, tudo que ele precisava em um só lugar. O espaço estava sempre bagunçado, cobertas da cama reviradas, folhas espalhadas, livros não terminados no chão, xícaras sujas de café nos móveis, fotos de câmera instantânea perdidas, pelos de seu gato em suas roupas... Somente seus vinis permaneciam em ordem, dispostos em uma estante isolada no canto direito do quarto. A iluminação era sempre tênue, o lustre e os abajures exibiam uma luz amarelada, dando impressão de foto desbotada da década de 40. O teto mais baixo, trazia uma sensação de aconchego e conforto, mas nos olhos de sua mãe ali era só abafado demais.

Logo que ele abriu a porta, Baekhyun localizou Edgar, seu gato de pelo preto e de orbes âmbar, sobre sua cama, seu rabo balançando preguiçosamente de um lado para o outro. Ele soltou de forma displicente sua mochila no chão, aproximando-se do gato com um sorriso já formado em seus lábios.

“Ei, Edgar!” Baekhyun disse logo que ele se sentou na cama, trazendo o animal para seu colo. Ele passou a acariciar o gato com seus longos dedos, e o felino instantaneamente passou a ronronar por causa do contato.

“Sentiu minha falta?” Ele continuou a falar com Edgar. “Aposto que não. Gatos não sentem falta de humanos, certo? Eu senti a sua... Senti falta desse seu pelo macio e dos seus olhinhos amarelos. Mas eu voltei para casa mais cedo hoje só... para... te... ver.” Concluiu fungando o animal entre as palavras, enquanto massageava sua barriga.

“Na verdade, não... Mas você não precisa saber disso, certo?” Baekhyun disse em um sussurro, rindo levemente para si depois.

O garoto, então, passou mais alguns minutos com o gato, basicamente contando como seu dia tinha sido antes de se levantar para um banho. Baekhyun se despiu, deixando seu uniforme no chão junto com suas outras coisas, seguindo para seu banheiro, que também encontrava-se no sótão.

Logo que entrou no banheiro, a primeira coisa que Baekhyun fez foi se olhar no espelho. O espelho não mostrava seu corpo todo, somente de sua cintura para cima. Ele se observava em silêncio, o cabelo preto cortado em um corte essencialmente masculino, os ossos protuberantes evidenciando sua magreza e o peito reto irritando-o mais do que ele admitia.

Baekhyun levou uma de suas mãos ao seu tronco e alisou vagarosamente a pele alva, empiricamente estudando o lugar. Ele continuava olhando seu reflexo atentamente, o desconforto sentido durante a manhã de volta em seu estômago, mas dez vezes mais forte. Baekhyun sentia que sua alma não pertencia ao próprio corpo. Baekhyun se sentia no lugar errado.

E foi assim que ele sentiu a primeira lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto.

Baekhyun levou outra mão à sua bochecha, sentindo a umidade ali. E quando ele percebeu que chorava por causa de seu corpo, por se sentir desconfortável, mais lágrimas rolaram. Aos poucos soluços foram libertos por sua garganta e, então, ele chorava copiosamente, os barulhos que ele tentava suprimir ecoando no banheiro como um lembrete de seu desconforto. Em determinado momento, Baekhyun se curvou sobre a bancada da pia, incapaz de olhar para seu reflexo por mais tempo, porque doía tanto. Doía tanto que ele sentia que vomitaria se olhasse mais.

Ele se dirigiu ao chuveiro evitando seu reflexo como se ele fosse um alter ego maligno.

A água quente ajudou. A temperatura elevada relaxava os músculos cansados de Baekhyun e sua mente bagunçada, mas ele ainda não conseguia distinguir o que era lágrima e o que era água canalizada. Seus soluços, apesar de menos frequentes, ainda eram ouvidos e ecoados no banheiro em meio a neblina do banho quente.

O macarrão instantâneo também ajudou. Assim que a comida ficou pronta, Baekhyun voltou para o seu quarto e trancou-se, aproveitando o silêncio e a calmaria do cômodo. Ele comia sentado em sua cama, os olhos vidrados em um ponto fixo enquanto o maxilar mastigava o macarrão. Edgar comia sua ração no chão, mas pouco tempo depois o gato já se juntava ao dono no conforto da cama e dos cobertores.

Baekhyun não pensava em nada, só encarava o teto de madeira ao mesmo tempo que acariciava o gato que aos poucos dormia. Sua mente estava estranhamente vazia, mas seu corpo parecia estar tão pesado que ele mal se movia. Sentia frio mesmo estando debaixo de cobertas, querendo se encolher o máximo possível. Sentia-se exposto mesmo estando sozinho em seu quarto. Sentia tanto, mas também não sentia. Era tudo tão estranho, e Baekhyun sentia aquilo tomando conta de si.

Já era meia noite quando Baekhyun percebeu que ele nem encostara nos textos que precisava revisar.


	2. Sorriso onírico

“Wow, o que aconteceu ontem?” Luhan perguntou assim que Baekhyun entrou na sala na manhã seguinte. “Você tá’ parecendo um zumbi... Você chegou a dormir, pelo menos?”

“Não, mãe, eu não dormi.” Ironizou Baekhyun, sentando-se em sua cadeira e descansando sua cabeça em seus braços.

“Porque não?” Sehun inquiriu, levantando os olhos da tela de seu celular.

“Joonmyun pediu para eu revisar uns textos de última hora, então eu passei a madrugada corrigindo e editando coisas a base de café. Ah, eu nem gosto de lembrar daquelas horas.” Explicou suspirando longamente no fim.

“Mas porque você tem que fazer isso de última hora?” Luhan voltou a perguntar.

“Sei lá, algo sobre o grêmio... Não tenho certeza. Só sei que eu não dormi, enchi minha cama de folhas e meu corpo de cafeína e invejei meu gato _porque ele estava dormindo_!” Disse enfatizando as últimas palavras, como se fosse absurdo o fato de seu gato dormir e ele não.

“Bom, pelo menos você pode dormir agora.” Sehun disse, os olhos focados no _feed_ de seu Instagram. “A gente tem química orgânica agora, eu sugiro que você durma.”

“Você é uma péssima influência, Sehun.” Luhan comentou, recebendo um sorriso do namorado.

“Obrigado, Sehunnie, acho que vou fazer exatamente isso.”

Assim, Baekhyun retirou seus óculos, colocando-os sobre a mesa de Luhan e enterrando seu rosto em seus braços logo depois. Ele inspirava o cheiro de sabão genérico que suas roupas exalavam, aos poucos entrando em um sono profundo em meio as vozes que ecoavam pela sala. Era bom o fato de que ele realmente não se importava com química orgânica – ou inorgânica – podendo, portanto, dormir sem nenhuma culpa e transformar as falas de sua professora em uma incomum canção de ninar.

Enquanto dormia nas aulas, ele sonhou com lágrimas molhando folhas de papel em um cenário essencialmente branco, um sorriso largo e amável no rosto de um gato que o observava atentamente. E Baekhyun chorava, molhando folhas e mais folhas, a tinta das canetas fundindo-se por causa do líquido salino. E agora o gato tinha orelhas grandes demais, orelhas humanas, e agora o gato era Chanyeol que ainda o observava atentamente. E Baekhyun não sabia se ele queria correr para o nada ou para o peito do outro garoto, e chorar ali, e chorar no seu sorriso. Mas no fim, ele só chorava e Chanyeol só observava.

**~*~**

Baekhyun só voltou a abrir seus olhos no horário de almoço, quando sentiu uma mão gentil balançando levemente seu ombro. O garoto abriu os olhos lentamente, ajustando-os a intensa claridade da sala de aula. Quando Luhan lhe informou que já era hora do almoço, Baekhyun assustou-se com a quantidade de tempo que tinha dormido sem interrupções, afinal, pretendia somente dormir durante sua aula de química. Ele tinha perdido todo o conteúdo da manhã e o intervalo matinal devido ao seu sono excessivo resultante de uma noite em claro.

“Porque não me acordaram mais cedo?” Perguntou ao mesmo tempo que esfregava os olhos com as costas da mão.

“Eu ia te acordar...” Sehun disse. “Mas o Luhan não deixou, porque ele queria que você descansasse.”

Baekhyun sorriu na direção de Luhan, ainda em certo estupor por ter acabado de acordar. O amigo sorriu de volta, aproximando-se e colocando os polegares da testa do outro.

“Cara, seu rosto está todo marcado.” Disse, massageando aos poucos a pele e aliviando a vermelhidão ali.

Baekhyun aproveitou o toque suave e relaxante dos dedos de Luhan, e quando eles se foram, o garoto quase reclamou em voz alta. Então, Sehun colocou seus óculos em seu rosto, ajeitando os cabelos pretos do amigo logo depois, afeição em seus lábios.

“Eu amo vocês...” Baekhyun comentou, seus olhos semi abertos e ainda cansados.

“A gente te ama também, Baek.” Sehun disse, estendendo uma de suas mãos para Baekhyun pegar e se levantar da cadeira. “Agora vamos porque estou morrendo de fome.”

E então, os três saíram pelos corredores da escola, Baekhyun ainda de mãos dadas com Sehun, enquanto Luhan segurava a outra. No fundo de sua cabeça ele se perguntava se alguém achava que Baekhyun tinha entrado no relacionamento de seus amigos, e que agora os três viviam algo como um ‘amor livre’. Mas ele rapidamente apagou tais pensamentos de sua mente, pois não fazia muito sentido pensar naquilo. Baekhyun chegou a conclusão que ele ainda precisava de algumas horas de sono.

“Baek, fica nos esperando na árvore.” Instruiu Luhan assim que eles chegaram a lanchonete. “Eu compro seu almoço.”

“Ok.” Ele concordou, entregando sua carteira para o amigo.

“Sanduíche vegetariano e suco de tangerina, certo?”

“Você me conhece tão bem, Lu.” Baekhyun disse sorrindo, antes de rumar para o lado de fora do prédio.

Kyungsoo ainda não estava na árvore quando Baekhyun chegou, então o menino simplesmente sentou-se sobre a grama, recostando suas costas no tronco, a sigla _‘BKLS’_ alguns centímetros acima de sua cabeça. Ele passou a observar as poucas pessoas que encontravam-se do lado de fora do prédio, afinal o clima começava a esfriar, e os alunos preferiam o aquecedor ao vento relativamente frio.

Ele localizou Jongdae e Minseok andando lado a lado e conversando casualmente e perguntou-se porque Chanyeol não estava com eles, já que os três, além de Jongin, faziam parte do time de futebol americano. Chanyeol devia estar com eles, certo? Aquela linha de pensamento sequer fazia sentido?

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, limpando seus pensamentos. Não, não fazia sentido. Ele definitivamente precisava de mais horas de sono. Foi assim que ele percebeu, no entanto, que ainda não tinha observado sua musa naquele dia, que não tinha pousado seus olhos em seu personagem preferido. E aquilo deixava o peito do garoto estranhamente vazio, como se ele estivesse negligenciando um ritual, um segredo que tivesse com Chanyeol. O que também não fazia sentido. Já que Chanyeol praticamente não sabia da sua existência.

O rosto de Kyungsoo apareceu alguns poucos minutos depois, e Baekhyun não podia estar mais feliz. Ter alguém para conversar significava limpar sua mente de pensamentos e sentimentos estranhos, assim como de seu sonho perturbador.

“Ei, você está bem?” Kyungsoo perguntou assim que ele se sentou sobre a grama e olhou bem no rosto de Baekhyun.

“Hum? Ah... Sim, estou bem. É só que eu dormi essa manhã inteira na aula.” Explicou.

“Ah, tá.” Respondeu, abrindo seu pote de Cup Noodles com cuidado. “Você parecia drogado.”

“Quem dera.”

“Enfim, cadê o Luhan e o Sehun?”

“Estão vindo. Mas mais importante do que isso... Posso deitar no seu colo?”

Kyungsoo parecia estar a um passo de recusar, mas após uma boa olhada no rosto cansado de Baekhyun ele concordou com a cabeça e ajeitou suas pernas para que o amigo pudesse se deitar. Um sorriso explodiu nos lábios de Baekhyun, e ele se aproximou rapidamente, já que era raro Kyungsoo permitir esse tipo de contato – ou qualquer outro. E então ele passou a observar o cinza do céu, enquanto o outro começava a comer seu macarrão instantâneo.

Deitar no colo de Kyungsoo era totalmente diferente de deitar no de Sehun ou no de Luhan. Os outros dois amigos instantaneamente enterrariam seus dedos no cabelo de Baekhyun, massageando sua nuca e aliviando seu estresse, e era maravilhoso. Mas com Kyungsoo era totalmente diferente. Kyungsoo não fazia nada, somente deixava que Baekhyun repousasse sua cabeça em suas coxas macias e quentes. E era como se seu amigo fosse seu travesseiro preferido, aquele que você procura quando precisa realmente só recostar a cabeça e relaxar. Era estranho, mas era único e era Kyungsoo.

“Não deixe esse líquido nojento cair no meu cabelo, ok?” Baekhyun pediu, focando seus olhos no amigo e afastando-os do cinza.

“Você decidiu deitar aí.” Retrucou Kyungsoo. “Se cair, a culpa é totalmente sua.”

Baekhyun bufou irritado, mas no fundo não estava irritado. Aquela era a forma como Kyungsoo agia, era só como ele era.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hm?”

“Como é ser arromântico?”

“Hum... Não sei, Baek. Eu só sou assim. E não tenho nada para comparar, porque eu simplesmente sou arromântico.”

“Parece fácil.” Comentou Baekhyun.

“Não é. As pessoas não entendem como é a Arromanticidade. Ou elas pensam que eu tenho medo de relacionamentos e por isso digo ser arromântico, ou elas acham que eu sou um ser frio que não sente nada. E isso não é verdade.”

“Desculpa, Soo. Eu não queria-“

“Tudo bem, Baek. Eu estava falando de pessoas no geral.” Ele fez uma pausa. “E você é um poeta. Você é todo sentimento e subjetividade. Deve ser bem difícil também.”

“É difícil.” Baekhyun concordou em voz baixa.

Foi então que Baekhyun sentiu dedos em seus cabelos, um movimento contido e envergonhado de Kyungsoo. E ele percebeu que Kyungsoo o confortava, ele dizia que estava ali. Com aquele gesto Kyungsoo dizia a Baekhyun que ele não amava ninguém romanticamente, mas amava seus amigos e que aquilo era suficiente.

E Baekhyun só não começou a chorar porque naquele momento ele só queria sorrir. E ele sorriu para Kyungsoo. Dentes e gengivas a mostra porque ele amava tanto Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sorriu de volta.

E Baekhyun sentiu orquídeas desabrochando-se dentro de si.

Minutos depois, Luhan e Sehun chegaram. Luhan entregou o almoço comprado à Baekhyun que tirou sua cabeça do colo de Kyungsoo relutantemente e passou a comer. Enquanto isso, Sehun reclamava sobre como a fila não andava, sobre como pessoas não sabem andar rápido e sobre como ele estava com fome. Kyungsoo revirava os olhos, Luhan ria e Baekhyun sorria.

“Sehunnie, você esqueceu de contar certos acontecimentos ao Baekhyun.” Luhan disse, interrompendo um dos silêncios do almoço.

“Que acontecimentos?” Baekhyun perguntou, curiosidade tomando conta de si.

“Não acredito nisso...” Kyungsoo murmurou, já prevendo o que escutaria a seguir.

“Não é nada de mais, na verdade.” Sehun disse, pausando para dar um gole em seu chá de bolhas. “Nós três fomos à cafeteria ontem, já que você tinha ido embora mais cedo, e certa pessoa estava lá. Certa pessoa estava suada e com os cabelos bagunçados por causa do treino, e eu tenho certeza que você descreveria isso tudo muito melhor do que eu, mas essa pessoa estava lá. E você perdeu.”

“É só isso?” Baekhyun perguntou, fuzilando tanto Sehun quanto Luhan com os olhos.

“Não! Ele não chegou na melhor parte.” Luhan interviu.

“Bom, como eu ia dizendo, Chanyeol estava lá sendo sexy com todos os amigos dele, mas algo estava diferente. Porque a cada dois minutos, ele olhava para a nossa mesa como se estivesse procurando algo, como se na nossa mesa estivesse faltando algo. E o que estava faltando na nossa mesa?”

Baekhyun continuou encarando-o de forma impassível.

“Você! Você não estava lá e Chanyeol estava te procurando!” E Sehun estava tão animado que Baekhyun acharia fofo, se tudo aquilo não fosse tão idiota.

“Meu Deus...” Kyungsoo murmurou de novo.

“Eu não acredito que eu quis saber do que vocês estavam falando.” Baekhyun comentou, sua voz baixando em volume assim como a de Kyungsoo.

“Ah, vocês são muito sem graça.” Luhan reclamou.

“Vocês são muito idiotas.” Rebateu Baekhyun.

Mas Luhan e Sehun só riam entre si, o que suavizou o clima aos poucos, e dessa forma o almoço voltou ao normal. Os quatro terminaram de almoçar pouco tempo depois e passaram a conversar casualmente sobre assuntos escolares, até que Kyungsoo perguntou a Baekhyun:

“Você precisa voltar para casa mais cedo hoje também?”

“Pretendia.” Ele respondeu.

“Ah, não, Baek.” Sehun reclamou. “Fica por mais tempo e faz companhia para a gente.”

“Você pode revisar seus textos na biblioteca ou algo do tipo.” Luhan sugeriu.

“Sim...” Kyungsoo estranhamente pediu, acrescentando logo depois. “Eu não sei se eu consigo passar mais uma tarde com os dois sem você, Baek.”

“Aw, depois disso, Soo... Não tem como eu ir embora mais cedo.” Baekhyun disse, enquanto Sehun e Luhan protestavam por causa da fala de Kyungsoo.

“Precisamos rever nossas amizades, Lu.” O mais novo disse, mas o sorriso em seus lábios evidenciava que ele não falava sério.

O sinal tocou naquele minuto, então, retirando grunhidos de preguiça dos quatro garotos, que se levantaram da grama lentamente. Eles entraram no prédio, andando em meio a multidão de alunos, e alguns minutos depois Kyungsoo se separou dos outros três, seguindo para sua sala.

Baekhyun percebera, quando fechou a porta da sala atrás de si, que o recinto já encontrava-se relativamente cheio, os estudantes conversando entre si e aproveitando o fim do tempo livre que tinham. Mas seus olhos não se demoraram muito no geral, focando-se na cadeira próxima as janelas da sala, onde Chanyeol sempre se sentava.

Ele estava lá, como esperado. O uniforme abraçando seu corpo perfeitamente. O sorriso adornando seu rosto perfeitamente.

No entanto, Chanyeol não conversava com Jongin ou Yixing. Ele conversava com Seo Joohyun, a garota sentada na cadeira que antecedia a de Chanyeol, um sorriso encantador em seus lábios, suas mãos mexendo em seus cabelos ruivos constantemente, criando curvas efêmeras e harmônicas. Chanyeol retribuía o sorriso dela, e eles conversavam com uma animação evidente em seus olhos.

E Chanyeol não olhara para Baekhyun assim que ele fechara a porta. E Baekhyun queria mais uma vez correr.

Ao invés disso, ele deixou seus olhos correrem pela sala mais uma vez. Concentrando-se melhor, Baekhyun percebeu que Taeyeon, em um canto, observava a cena sorrindo levemente, como se sorri quando algum trabalho árduo é terminado.

E tudo ocorreu em frações de segundo. E Baekhyun compreendeu o que acontecia ali nessas frações de segundo.

E foi um baque tão grande e repentino, que Baekhyun não soube como conseguiu mover suas pernas, mas instantes depois ele estava ao lado de sua mesa, sentando-se pesadamente na cadeira. E ele arriscou olhar mais uma vez para Chanyeol e Joohyun, e no segundo seguinte tinha o rosto entre seus braços, tentando, de forma frustrada, apagar a imagem de sua mente.

Luhan e Sehun teriam percebido sua angústia, mas ambos estavam entretidos demais em algo no celular do mais novo para perceber. E Baekhyun estava muito grato, pois ele realmente não confiava em sua voz naquele momento. Ele só queria se trancar em seu quarto, ou queria até mesmo que a aula começasse logo para que aquela conversa tivesse um fim.

Mas os poucos minutos que a professora demorou para chegar pareceram horas na cabeça de Baekhyun. E ele se sentia de volta em seu sonho, onde ele chorava e Chanyeol sorria.

Durante a aula, Baekhyun permitia-se observar Chanyeol rapidamente, e o fato de ele e Joohyun não se sentarem perto era aliviante. Seu caderno de poesias jazia aberto em sua mesa, uma folha branca encarando-o como se o desafiasse a escrever. Mas Baekhyun não escreveria. Porque naquele momento, Chanyeol não o inspirava nem um pouco. Chanyeol, naquele momento, não era sua musa. Chanyeol parecia ser só mais um garoto de ensino médio almejando ter uma namorada. Chanyeol era genérico enquanto sua imagem estivesse vinculada a Joohyun, na cabeça de Baekhyun.

E Baekhyun tinha medo de que Chanyeol permanecesse genérico. Porque ele definitivamente não queria aquilo. Porque sua poesia era Chanyeol. E Chanyeol era sua poesia.

A aula de história que se seguia ajudou a limpar a mente de Baekhyun, pois assim ele podia se concentrar nos fatos históricos em detrimento dos fatos daquela tarde. Começara a chover, então. E Baekhyun afastou seus olhos da professora, afastou seus olhos de Chanyeol para observar o fenômeno através das grandes janelas da sala. A chuva começara forte, mas pouco tempo depois já era contida e tímida, e Baekhyun sentiu a ponta de seus dedos formigarem com a vontade de transformar chuva em inspiração. Inspiração em palavra.

 

**_ O chorar _ **

_“A chuva tinha começado a deixar as nuvens levemente forte, mas logo passou a cair de forma lenta, os pingos encontrando o chão em intervalos quase regulares. Era como se os pingos sentissem falta do seu antigo lar, tão alto, imponente e observado. Mas como ela não podia voltar para lá era como se chorasse em silêncio, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces do mundo entre fungadas veladas._

_E, por fim, contentando-se com seu destino, a chuva foi parando de chorar de tempos em tempos como se aos poucos fosse se acomodando no novo e diferente lugar. Do macio para o rígido. Do imaterial para o material. Do alto para o baixo. Do azul para o cinza._

_E de duas cores... para sete.”_

 

E a chuva terminou de chorar pouco tempo depois que Baekhyun terminou de escrever.

“Você escreveu algo?” Luhan perguntou, assim que percebeu que Baekhyun tinha sua atenção voltada para o pequeno caderno.

Baekhyun o entregou o caderno, e Luhan rapidamente leu o conteúdo, sorrindo de leve todo o tempo.

“Chanyeol vai ficar com ciúmes da chuva...” Comentou, mas Baekhyun não mostrou nenhuma emoção em seus olhos, e Luhan percebera que aquelas não tinham sido as melhores palavras. Baekhyun era imprevisível, afinal. Mas seus amigos eram capazes de entender como ele era.

“Desculpa, Baek. Eu não... Enfim, é um belo conto.” Luhan disse, e Sehun concordou com a cabeça, observando a pequena tensão instaurada ali.

“Está ok.”

Mas Luhan sabia que não estava.

**~*~**

Ao final da aula, Sehun rapidamente saiu da sala, rumando para seu clube de dança em passos largos. Luhan e Baekhyun permaneciam na sala, já que Baekhyun não precisava comparecer ao clube naquele dia. Luhan olhou fundo em seus olhos antes de falar.

“Você vai voltar para casa ou...”

“Não, vou corrigir os textos aqui mesmo. Eu aviso vocês por mensagem onde vou estar.” Baekhyun respondeu.

“Ok.”

Quando Baekhyun estava pronto para sair da sala, Luhan, no entanto, o chamou novamente.

“Baek?”

“Oi?”

“Você está bem?” Era uma pergunta que Luhan sempre fazia a Baekhyun. O outro soltou um riso rápido.

“Eu sempre estou bem, Lu.” Sempre que ele respondia aquilo, ele não estava bem, e Luhan sabia daquilo. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de preocupação, e Baekhyun acrescentou. “Converso com você mais tarde.”

“Você tem certeza?”

“Tenho. Agora anda logo que o Kyungsoo deve estar te esperando no clube de canto de vocês.”

Luhan parecia contra as ideias do amigo, mas ainda assim os dois garotos saíram da sala, um empurrando de leve o outro para o lado de fora. Luhan olhou mais uma vez nos olhos de Baekhyun e aproximou-se para um abraço, que o outro estava feliz em retribuir. Luhan se importava tanto, que ele conseguia apagar parte da dor só por estar ali.

“Te vejo mais tarde, Baek.” Disse após se afastar.

“Até logo.”

Quando o corpo de Luhan virou o corredor, Baekhyun permitiu-se tomar o próprio caminho, descendo escadas, abrindo portas, até que ele estava do lado de fora de novo. A grama e o calçamento ainda encontravam-se levemente molhados por causa da chuva, e Baekhyun perguntou-se se certa arquibancada ainda estaria molhada.

Ele devia ser louco, ou muito auto destrutivo por estar dirigindo-se àquele específico lugar naquele específico dia. Mas Baekhyun não conseguia mudar o sentido no qual seus pés o levavam, a quadra de futebol americano já entrando em seu campo de visão.

Não demorou muito, e logo o menino já subia as arquibancadas com calma, vez ou outra ajeitando a mochila nas costas. Ele parou de subir quando alcançara uma altura considerável, os corpos dos jogadores pequenos, mas ainda assim distinguíveis. Baekhyun percebeu satisfeito que as arquibancadas não estavam molhadas e, dessa forma, sentou-se rapidamente, colocando sua mochila ao seu lado.

O treino estava prestes a começar, e Baekhyun disse a si mesmo que ele também precisava começar seu trabalho, retirando o envelope da mochila com cuidado e outros utensílios que precisaria. Porém, antes de começar ele colocou seus fones de ouvido, dando play em _‘So sad, so sad’_ por _Varsity_. Ele riu com a ironia de estar ouvindo tal música naquele contexto. Logo depois, ele se livrou de seus tênis All Star extremamente velhos, ficando somente com suas meias nos pés.

E então ele focou sua atenção nas diversas folhas que tinha diante de si. Baekhyun passou a corrigir palavras, circular frases, mudar termos, puxar setas e fazer comentários, o tempo todo levando seus óculos ao topo de seu nariz, pois eles sempre caíam dali. Música ainda tocava em seus ouvidos quando certo tempo depois, Baekhyun percebeu que ele terminara a tarefa que Joonmyun tinha lhe passado. Ele suspirou longamente e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, observando Jongin no momento em que o garoto marcara um ponto. Jung Hoseok comemorava com ele.

Ele se concentrou na música por alguns minutos, seus óculos em uma mão enquanto a outra massageava seu nariz e olhos. Logo depois, ele checou as horas e percebeu que ainda tinha cerca de quarenta minutos antes que seus amigos terminassem suas atividades extraclasse.

Baekhyun, portanto, decidiu passar rapidamente na gráfica da escola, podendo, dessa forma, scanear as folhas corrigidas e enviá-las a Joonmyun para que ele pudesse organizar o resto do maldito jornal com os outros integrantes. Ele calçou os tênis, amarrando-os logo depois e descendo as arquibancadas em pequenos saltos, levando consigo somente o envelope e deixando a mochila para trás, já que ele pretendia voltar ali para esperar Luhan, Sehun e Kyungsoo.

Enquanto ele descia ele sentia olhos em si. Tentava não pensar muito nisso, mas quando o sentimento se tornou insuportável, ele levantou seus olhos e encontrou os dele. Chanyeol o observava enquanto ele descia as arquibancadas, e Baekhyun se sentia ridículo. Ele devia parecer uma criança descendo daquela forma. Por isso, ele desviou os olhos o mais rápido possível, concentrando-os em seu tênis. Ele ainda não conseguia olhar para o outro. Olhar para Chanyeol lembrava-o de Joohyun.

Baekhyun chegou na gráfica da escola em tempo recorde. Provavelmente porque ele se concentrara em andar, focando corpo e mente na tarefa. Sooyoung estava lá. Baekhyun gostava dela. Sooyoung fazia parte do grêmio, garota de opinião forte, engajada política e socialmente, era uma das pessoas mais simpáticas que Baekhyun conhecia. Ela sabia, como ninguém, como balancear força e doçura de uma só vez.

“Olá, Sooyoung!” Ele cumprimentou assim que a viu no recinto.

“Oi, Baekhyun!” Ela respondeu, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. “Veio fazer o quê?”

“Ah, eu terminei de revisar os textos que o Joonmyun pediu. Vou scanear e enviar para ele.” Explicou brevemente, já começando a mexer no Scaner.

“Hum, entendi. Ele está super nervoso nos últimos dias por causa dessa correria.” Sooyoung disse, organizando panfletos sobre uma mesa.

“E o que você está fazendo?” Baekhyun inquiriu.

“Eu e a Yoona tivemos a ideia de fazer uns panfletos feministas e entregar pela escola. Eu não aguento mais ouvir algumas coisas e não fazer nada.”

“Oh, que massa. Posso pegar um?” Ele perguntou, e Sooyoung instantaneamente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, um largo sorriso em seus lábios.

Baekhyun olhou rapidamente para o panfleto, enquanto voltava para perto da máquina que scaneava os papéis. A escrita de Sooyoung e Yoona era impecável, inflamada com palavras de empoderamento e militância. Aquelas meninas eram realmente incríveis, e Baekhyun estava levemente com inveja delas pelo seu poder.

“Isso tá maravilhoso, Sooyoung.” Ele comentou, balançando levemente o panfleto. A garota riu de leve.

“Ah, obrigada. Bom, eu vou indo, Baekhyun... Te vejo por aí.”

“Ok... _Fighting!”_

 _“Fighting!”_ Ela respondeu sorrindo, saindo da sala logo depois.

Depois de scanear as folhas, Baekhyun sentou-se em frente a um computador, organizando o e-mail que mandaria para Joonmyun. Após alguns minutos tudo estava pronto, então ele só escreveu um pequeno recado ao outro antes de enviar.

E logo ele andava de volta ao campo de futebol americano, escolhendo novas músicas para ouvir e navegando displicentemente por redes sociais. Quando chegou ao seu destino, Baekhyun fez questão de não olhar nenhum dos jogadores, evitando qualquer interação que o abalasse.

Ele rapidamente abriu o grupo ‘Árvore BKLS’, começando a digitar mensagens a seus amigos com calma, ao mesmo tempo que voltava a subir as arquibancadas.

**Baekhyun:**

_Eu estou nas arquibancadas do campo de futebol._

_Me encontrem aqui._

_Chegou a hora de encher vocês de snaps._

Baekhyun então abriu o Snapchat, sorrindo levemente. Entre os quatro, cada um tinha seu próprio estilo em mandar snaps. Baekhyun era o aleatório. Ele tirava fotos de qualquer coisa, de tudo que chamava sua atenção, sempre com um olhar poético demais para o mundo. Sehun, no entanto, mandava selfies ou fotos do seu cachorro, Vivi. Sehun sempre mandava fotos suas, divertindo-se com os filtros que se renovavam. Luhan também mandava fotos e vídeos de Sehun. Ele gostava de pegar o namorado desprevenido, quando ele não estava esperando uma câmera apontada para si. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, raramente mandava algo, atendo-se a assistir o que os outros mandavam. Quando ele mandava, porém, Kyungsoo gostava de tirar fotos de pessoas desconhecidas, sempre um zoom exagerado nos snaps.

Baekhyun adorava e se divertia com cada um deles.

E assim ele passou a tirar fotos do céu, de páginas do seu livro, do treino, dos diversos patamares da arquibancada...

Em certo momento, seus olhos voltaram a observar Chanyeol enquanto ele jogava. Infelizmente, ele ainda associava a imagem do garoto a Joohyun. Baekhyun perguntou-se se a menina apareceria mais tarde no campo e se ela e Chanyeol voltariam juntos para casa, e seu estômago revirou-se com tais pensamentos. Ele percebeu que encontrava-se em outra situação em que invejava mulheres, mas por um motivo diferente. Talvez se ele fosse uma menina, Chanyeol o olharia com desejo ao invés de curiosidade. E Baekhyun nunca teve nada contra Joohyun. Mas agora ele tinha.

Meio álbum dos Smiths depois, Baekhyun notou que Sehun e Yixing tinham chegado ao campo, acenando de leve para eles. Os dois garotos passaram a subir as arquibancadas, dirigindo-se na direção de Baekhyun, assustando-o um pouco, visto que nunca tinha falado com o amigo chinês de Chanyeol. A presença de Yixing o deixava apreensivo.

“Oi, Sehun, Yixing.” Ele cumprimentou, quando estavam próximos.

“Oi.” Yixing respondeu, e Sehun sorriu ao seu lado.

Os dois dançarinos sentaram-se, suspirando longamente provavelmente por cansaço. Baekhyun observou que o pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Yixing já era capaz de evidenciar suas covinhas, dando um aspecto mais pueril ao garoto. Ele era bonito.

“Esse treino sempre demora para acabar...” reclamou Yixing, colocando sua cabeça em suas mãos, enquanto recostava-se no degrau de trás. O silêncio que se instaurou era desconfortável, e Baekhyun procurava por assuntos em sua mente, mas não encontrava nenhum. Sehun, no entanto, o salvou de seu desconforto.

“O Yixing estava te invejando hoje, Baek.”

“Porque?” Perguntou ao mesmo tempo que o chinês sorria.

“Você dormiu a manhã inteira...” Foi Yixing quem respondeu. “Queria muito estar no seu lugar naquele momento.”

“Ah, sim... Eu estava super cansado.” Comentou.

“Jongin achou que você tinha morrido. Chanyeol mandou ele te deixar em paz, o que não faz muito sentido, já que você já estava em paz.” Yixing comentou.

“Quê?” Baekhyun estava confuso. Sehun sorria ao seu lado.

“Oh, o treino acabou.” Disse Yixing, já levantando-se. “A gente se vê, Baekhyun.”

“Ok.” Baekhyun respondeu, e logo Yixing já descia as arquibancadas. “Ele é legal.” Comentou para Sehun, assim que o outro se fora.

“Ele é.”

Não demorou muito e logo Luhan e Kyungsoo chegaram ao campo também, e assim os quatro seguiram para a cafeteria. Kyungsoo estava reclamando que Taeyeon e sua namorada Tiffany deviam parar de se agarrar durante as atividades do clube, porque ele não era obrigado a ver nenhum casal fazendo aquilo.

“Você é obrigado a ver eu e o Luhan, porque você é nosso amigo.” Sehun disse assim que eles chegaram na cafeteria.

“Eu ainda vou matar vocês dois por causa disso um dia.”

Baekhyun riu de leve ao mesmo tempo que eles se sentavam em uma mesa ao lado das janelas. Sehun só depositou sua mochila sobre uma cadeira, dirigindo-se para a fila para comprar tanto sua bebida quanto a de Luhan. Baekhyun implorou a Kyungsoo que comprasse seu café duplo com creme, entregando-o o dinheiro necessário. O menino reclamou, mas acabou fazendo o requisitado pelo outro.

“E então?” Luhan perguntou assim que os outros dois estavam na fila.

“Não é nada de mais, Lu. Sério.”

“Ainda assim quero ouvir... É claro, se você quiser falar.”

“É só que...” Baekhyun começou, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer. “É o Chanyeol. Eu percebi que tem algo rolando entre ele e a Joohyun. É idiota, eu sei. Mas eu não posso negar que senti um pouco de ciúmes, o que também é bem idiota. Afinal, ele não é meu e é normal alguém como ele querer estar em um relacionamento.”

“Baek, nada disso é idiota. Só mostra que você sente.” Luhan disse, pegando sua mão por cima da mesa.

“Mas eu não devia sentir. Porque era só poesia, mas agora eu olho para ele e não sinto inspiração, só dor. E isso traz tantas inseguranças de volta.”

“E poesia é o que se não sentimento?” Luhan perguntou, sorrindo ternamente. “E a dor pode ser inspiração também, não?”

“Porque você sempre está certo?”

“Porque eu sempre estou.” Luhan deu de ombros, sua mão nunca deixando a de Baekhyun.

O café que Kyungsoo lhe trouxe o relaxou profundamente, sua temperatura esquentando seu corpo gradativamente, seu sabor entorpecente tomando conta de sua boca.

Quando Baekhyun chegou em casa, ele rapidamente dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, preparou-se para dormir e entrou debaixo das cobertas, Edgar já sobre os tecidos. Baekhyun dormiu, não pensando mais nos demônios que viviam dentro de si.


	3. Passante

Quando Baekhyun acordou no dia seguinte, seu corpo parecia não ter ossos, pois ele estava totalmente relaxado. Ele finalmente tinha conseguido suas preciosas horas de sono perdidas nos dias anteriores. O garoto mexeu suas pernas debaixo das cobertas, espreguiçando-se longamente. Feixes de luz tentavam adentrar em seu quarto pelas suas cortinas fechadas, somente alguns conseguindo, criando uma iluminação desprezível.

Sua mente encontrava-se estranhamente vazia de problemas, e Baekhyun pegou seu celular em seu criado para mantê-la daquela forma. Conectando o aparelho ao wifi da casa e esperando alguma notificação, Baekhyun calmamente acariciou o pelo de Edgar, que ronronou pelo seu toque. Ele só recebera algumas mensagens de Joonmyun e um snap de Luhan.

**Joonmyun**

_Recebi seu e-mail._

_Você é o melhor, sabia que podia contar com você, Baek._

**Baekhyun**

_Tudo bem, estou aqui para isso._

Depois de responder Joonmyun, Baekhyun abriu o Snapchat para checar o que Luhan tinha lhe enviado. Era uma única foto de Sehun dormindo ternamente em meio a várias cobertas, seus ombros nus a mostra. Baekhyun sorriu com o que aquela foto explicitava e implicava.

Era sábado. E por isso Baekhyun não precisava comparecer à escola naquele dia. Só este mero fato era capaz de melhorar o humor do garoto, que continuava deitado em sua cama simplesmente porque ele podia.

Baekhyun levantou-se alguns minutos depois, no entanto, abraçando Edgar em seus braços e descendo as escadas com os pés descalços, o tempo todo acariciando o animal. A casa estava vazia, como esperado. Afinal, seus pais trabalhavam aos sábados e Baekbeom, seu irmão, fazia sua residência médica em uma cidade relativamente distante. No início da faculdade do irmão, Baekhyun estranhava a falta do outro, de alguém que sempre estivera presente, mas com o passar dos anos ele acabou se acostumando. Com o tempo ele aprendera a apreciar sua solidão.

Ele depositou o gato no chão assim que chegou na cozinha, recebendo um miado em protesto. Baekhyun riu levemente e abriu a geladeira, pegando uma caixa de leite e servindo o líquido ao animal em um pequeno prato.

“Um prato de leite para Edgar.” Brincou, afagando sua cabeça assim que ele começara a comer.

“E um café para Baekhyun.” Disse, pegando uma chaleira e o pó de café necessitado para preparar sua bebida.

Baekhyun, então, coou seu café e voltou para o quarto, a grande caneca esquentando suas mãos gradativamente. Ele sentou-se em sua cama, pegando _On the Road_ em seu criado e abrindo na página certa. Ele lia com calma a narrativa, bicando a quente bebida entre frases, parágrafos, capítulos.

Algum tempo depois, Baekhyun não saberia dizer quanto, ele fechou seu livro, colocando um fim na constante mudança de posições na cama e no movimento metódico de se passar as páginas. Ele fechou o livro, deixando-o momentaneamente sobre a cama e levantando-se da cama logo depois. Baekhyun andou até sua estante de vinis e passou a estudá-los, decidindo o que ouviria a seguir. Seus longos dedos pararam no vinil da banda britânica Arctic Monkeys, AM. Baekhyun tinha um apreço especial pelo aquele LP em específico, sem nenhuma razão certa aparente. Ele simplesmente gostava das músicas, da voz, das ondas que compunham a capa, das linhas sinuosas que se formavam na sua cabeça quando ele ouvia o álbum. Era relaxante e surpreendente ao mesmo tempo. E Baekhyun amava o limbo que era aquela sensação.

Baekhyun retirou o vinil de sua capa, colocando-o com cuidado sobre a vitrola, que ganhara de presente de seu pai. Em alguns segundos, ele já ouvia o ritmo conhecido da percussão acompanhada de uma guitarra afiada. E então a voz entorpecente de Alex Turner. E a letra de _‘Do I Wanna Know?’_ preenchendo seu quarto rapidamente. E as palavras preenchendo seu mundo.

E os versos o lembravam tanto de sorrisos largos e de orelhas grandes, que Baekhyun se deitou na cama de olhos fechados, focando-se na música e no Chanyeol materializado em sua mente. Porque Baekhyun se perguntava se Chanyeol sabia que era sua obsessão, porque ele sonhava com o outro quase todas as noites. Todas as manhãs. E o poeta encontrava melodia na poesia, repetindo-as em sua cabeça e derramando bebidas em sua cama. E Baekhyun queria saber se o sentimento era recíproco, mas sabia que aquilo era impossível. E talvez ele quisesse que Chanyeol ficasse, que Chanyeol notasse. E talvez não.

Talvez ele não quisesse saber de nada.

E o vinil continuava a rodar, os pensamentos de Baekhyun rodando também. Tudo no quarto lhe lembrava Chanyeol. Seu uniforme jogado em um canto do quarto. As músicas de banda britânica. O pom pom de torcida que Sehun lhe dera no último jogo da escola. Os poemas em seu pequeno caderno. Ele próprio. Baekhyun lembrava Chanyeol.

Porque Park Chanyeol estava sempre em si.

Baekhyun concordava com Sehun quando ele dizia que o amigo estava fodido. Afinal, Baekhyun tinha se apegado tanto a figura de Chanyeol que ele simplesmente não conseguia mais se separar. Ele não conseguia mais desprender seu emocional do outro. Chanyeol, de certa forma, o controlava. E Baekhyun só queria ser dele. Ou talvez não.

The ghost in your room/ Run but you cannot hide

E Baekhyun não sabia dizer se o fantasma era Chanyeol ou ele próprio. E ele corria e se escondia. Mas não conseguia se esconder de seus pensamentos. Eles sempre voltavam com força, trazendo dor, soluços, lágrimas...

Chanyeol. Chanyeol parecia sempre tão inatingível, tão distante. E nos míseros momentos em que ele trocava olhares ou palavras com o outro, Baekhyun sentia a necessidade de fugir, calar, desviar. Porque estar perto de Chanyeol o deixava desconfortável. Afinal, Baekhyun gostava de estar longe, observando em silêncio enquanto suas páginas falavam por si.

Turner continuava a cantar, e Baekhyun ainda encarava seu teto revestido em madeira, pensamentos a mil.

Joohyun. A garota apareceu em sua mente. O sorriso que Chanyeol usava ao falar com ela apareceu em sua mente. A inveja também apareceu. Porque Baekhyun invejava Joohyun. Ele a invejava porque ela conversava normalmente com Chanyeol, porque ela tinha sua atenção, seu sorriso, seu desejo. E ele a invejava pelos seus longos e vibrantes cabelos, pelas suas curvas femininas, pela delicadeza de seu corpo e rosto. Baekhyun a invejava tanto.

Música ainda penetrava em seus ouvidos.

Baekhyun. Após pensar em Chanyeol e em Joohyun, ele refletiu sobre seu próprio ser. Baekhyun. Aquele era seu nome, mas às vezes ele sentia que o nome não estava certo. Que o nome não lhe pertencia.

“Byun Baekhyun.” Disse em voz alta, o som sendo abafado pelo vocalista.

Mas o que mais causava desconforto a ele era seu corpo. Com o passar do tempo, Baekhyun aprendeu a odiar sua gaiola. Mas, assim como com o nome, o sentimento não era constante, indo e voltando na sua fluidez. E Baekhyun não sabia porque ele se sentia daquela forma. Ou talvez ele soubesse. Mas não conseguia aceitar.

Porque tinha medo. Medo do que guardava dentro de si. E ele ainda não tinha a chave.

Ele estava perdido dentro do próprio ser.

O garoto, então, moveu sua mão direita e enfiou-a debaixo da camisa de seu pijama, sentindo a pele macia e plana ali. Baekhyun passou algum tempo alisando seu peito, sentindo como só aquilo era capaz de lhe trazer tristeza. Como se não bastasse, ele levou sua mão esquerda a sua calça e pressionou levemente sobre o tecido contra seu membro. Baekhyun sentiu sua respiração ficar presa em sua garganta e ele não sabia se era por medo, excitação ou nojo.

E quando o álbum chegou ao fim, o vinil perdendo velocidade em seu giro e as últimas notas de _‘Stop the world I wanna get off with you’_ soando no ar, Baekhyun sentiu lágrimas silenciosas deixando seus olhos e rolando para as cobertas da cama.

**~*~**

Baekhyun estava tendo uma crise. Às vezes, andando pela casa as lágrimas voltavam com toda força, e ele não podia fazer nada a não ser se encolher e chorar até parar. Além disso, ele não conseguia concentrar-se em nenhum livro que segurava entre suas mãos, a leitura simplesmente não fluía. Ele não conseguia fazer mais nada. Baekhyun não tinha _vontade_ de fazer mais nada.

Por isso, o garoto encontrava-se sentado no sofá da sala, os olhos vidrados em um comercial na tela da TV enquanto abraçava um balde de pipoca. Ele comia as pequenas pipocas brancas compulsivamente, ao invés de um almoço decente. Edgar tinha se juntado a ele no sofá, enrolado em um canto, uma pequena bolinha preta, que dormia ternamente. Baekhyun o acariciava de tempos em tempos, sorrindo para o adormecido animal.

Em algum momento do programa de culinária que Baekhyun assistia, seu celular vibrou ao seu lado. Preguiçosamente, ele pegou o aparelho e o desbloqueou, checando quem tinha lhe mandado mensagens. Só algumas de sua mãe.

**Mãe:**

_Eu e seu pai decidimos passar na casa de sua tia Yang Mi._

_Provavelmente vamos demorar aqui._

_Tudo bem em você ficar sozinho aí?_

**Baekhyun:**

_Tudo bem, se divirtam._

_Diga para o Tae que eu sinto a falta dele._

**Mãe:**

_Ok, até mais tarde._

Baekhyun respondeu brevemente, mas antes de bloquear o celular de volta seus olhos estudaram seus contatos mais recentes. Ele, antes que mudasse de ideia, clicou sobre o nome de Joonmyun e escreveu rapidamente, mandando logo depois. Baekhyun realmente precisava de algum conselho.

**Baekhyun:**

_Joonmyun, o que você faz quando está passando por uma crise interna?_

Esperando pela resposta do outro e voltando a comer suas pipocas com calma, Baekhyun passou a pensar em seu primo. Ele verdadeiramente sentia a falta de Taehyung e das coisas que eles costumavam fazer quando mais novos. Havia tanto tempo que ele simplesmente não se sentava e conversava com o outro. Baekhyun lembrou, com um sorriso nostálgico, do episódio em que ele e Taehyung trocaram pequenos beijos proibidos em seu quarto. No momento, Baekhyun tinha quatorze anos, enquanto Tae só tinha doze, e eles roubavam selinhos enquanto ouviam Zooey Deschanel. Era o primeiro beijo de ambos, e tinha sido doce, divertido e único. Baekhyun se perguntava quem Taehyung estaria beijando agora.

Suas memórias foram interrompidas, então, quando o celular vibrou mais uma vez, sinalizando a resposta de Joonmyun.

**Joonmyun:**

_Eu faço listas._

_Quer ajuda para organizar sua crise em uma lista?_

Baekhyun riu. Só Joonmyun faria listas em um momento de crise interna, sempre racional e organizado. Além disso, o caráter maternal de sua segunda mensagem não passara despercebido pelo garoto, que sorriu mais com a preocupação do outro.

**Baekhyun:**

_Não, Joonmyun. Mas obrigado pela ajuda._

Assim, Baekhyun obrigou-se a abrir um bloco de notas que sua mãe sempre deixava sobre a pequena mesa de centro. Ele encarou a folha em branco com a caneta em mãos, pensando sobre como colocar a disforia que sentia em uma lista. Parecia impossível. Baekhyun já se se perguntava se ele não era cisgênero e tal questão o assustava, mas parecia estranho fazer uma lista sobre aquilo também. Cis versus Trans? Não, aquilo soava horrível. Então, ele só jogou o bloco longe, juntamente com a caneta e suspirou longamente em cansaço e estresse.

Porque era tão difícil chegar a uma conclusão?

A pipoca não durou muito depois disso e logo Baekhyun já estava de volta na cozinha. Ele só precisava de uma xícara de chá para se acalmar. Baekhyun esperou que a água esquentasse navegando em seu Instagram recostado na bancada da cozinha. Sehun tinha postado uma foto alguns minutos atrás, e Baekhyun sorriu ao vê-la. Luhan encarava uma bela taça, que parecia conter um elaborado café, como se brigasse com ela, um bico infantil em seus lábios. Sehun escrevera como legenda: “Lu continua com raiva dos pedaços de chocolate que fogem de si”, e Baekhyun sorriu mais, curtindo a foto logo depois.

Quando a água atingiu a temperatura certa, Baekhyun a colocou em uma caneca, jogando o sachê de chá e observando a gradual mudança de cor causada pelas curvas efêmeras, que o lembravam das curvas dos cabelos de Joohyun. Era bonito e durava tão pouco. Assim que ele deu o primeiro gole na bebida, Baekhyun reconheceu o barulho homogêneo da chuva contra o telhado da casa. Ele amava as chuvas das estações mais frias, elas eram mais calmas e contidas, começavam sem que ninguém percebesse e seu cheiro permanecia por horas e horas.

Depois de desligar a televisão, Baekhyun seguiu para o seu quarto novamente, ouvidos atentos ao gentil som da água. Ele se sentou no chão de seu quarto, observando o cair contínuo das gotas pela janela enquanto tomava pequenos goles de chá. Era impressionante como o fenômeno era capaz de chamar sua atenção e de o inspirar, tirando Chanyeol de sua cabeça um pouco. Mas era irônico, porque quando ele pensava que a chuva conseguia inspirá-lo ele logo pensava em Chanyeol, sua musa original.

Seu dedo traçava as formas de sua caneca, e Baekhyun dividia seu olhar entre o líquido que segurava e o que não segurava.

“Chá e chuva...” Murmurou. “Chuva e chá...” Sorriu. A sonoridade era bela, e havia folhas e canetas não muito longe de si.

Em segundos, já tinha em suas mãos o que precisava, sua mente borbulhando com palavras que enriqueceriam a sonoridade. Sua cabeça fundia fonemas, líquidos, pessoas.

E o lápis se movia, tendo como combustível chá e chuva.

E algo novo se formava enquanto a caneca se esvaziava e as nuvens sumiam no céu.

* * *

 

Chá e chuva

 

O chorar da chuva chega.

A xícara cheia de chá chama.

 

Choro

 

Minha chave não acho.

Minha chave é sua.

 

Choro

 

Sua chegada machuca.

Murcho como sachê de chá.

 

Chá é chuva.

             -Byun.

* * *

 

Baekhyun releu em voz alta o poema que escrevera na folha avulsa, estudando como ele fundira chuva e Chanyeol ao seu eu lírico. E ele chorou mais um pouco, como no poema. Tudo aquilo era tão desconfortável para o garoto, pois Baekhyun nem sabia porque chorava, porque sentia tristeza e dor. E a falta de respostas o confundia ainda mais sobre tudo o que se passava dentro de si.

E ele não sabia como chegar a uma resposta, sentindo-se em um limbo existencial. Ele poderia conversar com Luhan, pois ele sempre o ajudava, mas parecia que naquele momento nem aquilo resolveria o problema. Porque além das respostas Baekhyun também não tinha as perguntas. Ele não entendia.

Baekhyun pensou sobre toda aquela situação durante horas, revolvendo seus pensamentos constantemente em um ciclo vicioso. Há muito a chuva já tinha cessado e o chá esfriado, mas o poema permanecia vivo, tanto em palavra quanto em sentimento.

Faltavam poucas dezenas de minutos para as cinco da tarde quando o telefone de Baekhyun tocou, assustando-o levemente. Era raro, se não inexistente, as circunstâncias em que ele recebia ligações em seu celular, então Baekhyun pegou o aparelho vagarosamente, estudando quem estava ligando. Era Sehun, e ele atendeu sem hesitar.

“Sehunnie?” perguntou assim que tinha o celular em uma de suas orelhas.

“Baekhyun! Aqui é o Luhan, na verdade.” Luhan disse, e o sorriso era perceptível em seus lábios.

“A quê devo a honra de interromper seu encontro com o Sehun?” Baekhyun perguntou, rindo levemente no fim.

“Bom, eu e o Sehun estamos aproveitando essa tarde desde muito cedo...” Luhan começou. “E nós estávamos pensando em comer um belo hambúrguer agora.”

“E?” Baekhyun perguntou não entendendo onde Luhan queria chegar.

“E você podia aparecer aqui, a gente quer a sua companhia.”

“Porque?”

“Porque você deve estar sozinho nessa casa e você só sai daí para ir para a escola. Você precisa aproveitar mais o tempo. E a gente quer te ver.” Luhan explicou.

“Você sabe que se eu for aí vou ficar reclamando o tempo todo, certo?” Baekhyun disse.

“Aham, mas a gente te quer aqui.” Luhan insistiu.

“Lu... Estou com muita preguiça.” Ele reclamou.

“Ah nem, Baek. Deixa essa preguiça de lado.”

Baekhyun, então, ouviu o telefone sendo passado para outra pessoa, e logo a voz de Sehun soava pelo aparelho.

“Baek, eu estou te obrigando a tirar sua bunda preguiçosa de casa e aparecer aqui.”

“Sempre tão convincente, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun comentou sorrindo.

“Pois é. Enfim, nós estamos prestes a comer na sua lanchonete preferida, então você tem a obrigação de nos encontrar.”

“Sério?”

“Sério.” Sehun respondeu instantaneamente.

“Vocês aceitam ‘não’ como resposta?”

“Não.”

Baekhyun suspirou longamente e bagunçou seus cabelos, já andando na direção de seu armário.

“Ok, eu apareço aí.”

“Yay! Você quer que a gente já peça seu hambúrguer?” Ele ofereceu.

“Aceito. O Luhan sabe qual é o meu preferido.”

“Ok. Vista algo que te deixe irresistível. E não demore.”

“Tá bom, tá bom.” Baekhyun concordou, estudando as roupas que seus cabides exibiam.

“Até logo, Baek.” Sehun disse.

“Até logo.” Ele respondeu, desligando o celular logo depois.

Baekhyun escolheu sua roupa rapidamente, jogando as peças sobre a cama e dirigindo-se para o banheiro para um banho rápido. Ele fez questão de não demorar, já que Luhan e Sehun já estavam na lanchonete, e logo ele já vestia a calça preta rasgada e uma blusa básica, seu casaco por cima e tênis nos pés. Seu cabelo ainda pingava sobre suas roupas, mas ele realmente não tinha tempo para secá-lo. O garoto colocou ração para Edgar e sua carteira e chaves no bolso de sua calça, saindo de casa e trancando-a.

Ele andou por algumas ruas até a estação de metrô, checando as horas no celular. Ainda não era cinco e meia, e Baekhyun convencia-se de que ele não fizera seus amigos esperar demais. Ele não teve que esperar o metrô por muito tempo, permanecendo em pé no veículo, já que ele já desceria na terceira estação para a lanchonete onde eles estavam.

Um garoto sentado não muito longe de si o observava, Baekhyun percebeu. Ele era charmoso. Seus olhos eram bem pequenos e parecia haver uma leve maquiagem ali, evidenciando-os. Seus lábios, no entanto, eram grossos, e o menino usava um boné ao contrário sobre seus cabelos castanhos. Suas roupas eram pretas e os dedos que seguravam seu celular exibiam diversos anéis. Quando ele sorria na direção de Baekhyun seus olhos ficavam ainda menores, e o outro sentia seu peito contrair com a atenção. Sempre que o desconhecido sorria, Baekhyun retribuía o sorriso de forma tímida, desviando o olhar da mesma forma.

A troca durou pouco tempo, no entanto, pois Baekhyun precisava descer rapidamente do metrô. Quando sua estação foi anunciada, ele mais uma vez observou o belo menino, sorriu e saiu do veículo. Os olhos do garoto traziam ao corpo de Baekhyun algo novo, uma atenção que normalmente ele não recebia.

Baekhyun pegou seu celular enquanto andava para fora da estação, olhando seu reflexo. Seu cabelo estava metade molhado metade seco, apontando para diferentes direções, e Baekhyun sentia-se feio. E todos os sorrisos que o garoto lhe direcionara, de repente, pareciam de deboche ao invés de apreço. E a atenção que ele recebera não parecia mais tão boa.

Suas pernas pareciam mais cansadas no caminho para a lanchonete.

Não demorou muito e logo Baekhyun estava em frente a pequena casa amarela, subindo preguiçosamente os degraus que levavam a entrada da lanchonete. Logo que ele entrou, Baekhyun percebeu que Sehun e Luhan encontravam-se em uma mesa no fundo, entretidos em qualquer conversa que eles estivessem tendo. Uma mesa mais próxima de si, no entanto, chamou sua atenção quase que instantaneamente. A mesa mais próxima de si continha Yixing, Jongin, Minseok, Jongdae e Chanyeol.

Chanyeol estava de costas para a entrada, não vendo Baekhyun no primeiro instante. Yixing, porém, acenou de leve para ele logo que eles fizeram contato visual, sorrindo com suas covinhas. Baekhyun retribuiu timidamente. E assim mais quatro pares de olhos se voltaram em sua direção, curiosidade por trás deles. O garoto rapidamente abaixou seus olhos, desviando a mesa e seguindo para onde seus amigos estavam.

“Oi.” Baekhyun cumprimentou assim que se sentou na cadeira vazia.

“Baek!” Luhan sorriu.

“Você chegou na hora certa, os hambúrgueres acabaram de chegar.” Sehun comentou, observando os três pratos intocados sobre a mesa.

“Vocês me chamaram aqui de propósito, não foi?” Baekhyun perguntou, acusação em sua voz.

“Não sei sobre o que você está falando.” Sehun brincou, mas Baekhyun não queria brincar.

“ _Luhan_.” Ele chamou, e seu tom exigia explicações.

O garoto tirou seus olhos da comida sobre a mesa e apagou seu sorriso, focando seus olhos nos de Baekhyun.

“Nós já estávamos pensando em te chamar para sair, Baek. E quando a gente chegou aqui, eles estavam ali... E parecia uma boa ideia te chamar. Foi só mais um fator que influenciou, Baek.”

“Não fique com raiva, ignore aquela mesa e saboreie seu hambúrguer.” Sehun instruiu, e Baekhyun decidiu não guardar rancor das ações dos amigos. No entanto, eles realmente precisavam parar de brincar de cupido.

Ele sorriu e recebeu dois sorrisos de volta. Após a primeira mordida na comida, Baekhyun já sentia-se no céu, encantado com o que sentia em suas papilas gustativas. Os três passaram certo tempo em silêncio, cada qual apreciando seus pratos sem palavras.

“A roupa está ótima, Baek...” Sehun começou depois de alguns minutos. “Mas você não está _irresistível_.”

“Bom...” ele começou, pausando para dar goles em seu refrigerante. “Eu tive que sair o mais rápido possível de casa, então...”

Quando Baekhyun riu de leve para si próprio sem nenhum motivo aparente, Luhan perguntou o motivo da risada. E Baekhyun só sorriu mais.

“Tinha esse cara... No metrô. Ele estava constantemente me encarando.”

“Meu deus... Fala mais!” Sehun pediu animado.

“Ele passava um ar meio punk, sabe? Roupas pretas, maquiagem, acessórios... Mas ao mesmo tempo seu sorriso era infantil e delicado. E era uma combinação que dava certo. Eu acho que, na verdade, ele estava me encarando por causa do meu cabelo ridículo que estava uma bagunça.” Baekhyun desenvolveu.

“Eu duvido.” Luhan respondeu. “E você sabe que você fica fofo com o cabelo bagunçado.”

“Não faz muito diferença, no fim. Afinal, é provável que eu nunca mais o veja.” Baekhyun deu de ombros, mordendo seu hambúrguer mais uma vez.”

“É uma pena...” Sehun comentou.

“Eu devia dedicar _‘À une passante’_ a ele. É perfeito.” Baekhyun disse, mais para si do que para os outros dois.

“Esquece Baudelaire um pouco, Baek.” Luhan disse, e a provocação era evidente.

“Nunca.” Ele respondeu, mostrando a língua para o outro.

Sehun, então, pegou seu copo de refrigerante e levantou-o acima de suas cabeças, uma expressão séria estampada em seu rosto. Luhan e Baekhyun o olharam intrigados.

“Dedicatória a um estranho” Sehun começou e ele lutava contra um sorriso. “Levantem seus copos. Baek, recite Baudelaire.” Ele ordenou depois.

“Pois de ti já me fui, de mim tu já fugiste,/ Tu que eu teria amado, ó tu que bem o viste!” Ele recitou os dois últimos versos, ainda segurando seu copo junto com seus amigos.

Luhan foi o primeiro a começar a rir, sua risada alta contaminando Sehun e Baekhyun, que logo riam também. O pequeno ritual tirava risadas estéricas dos garotos, e eles sabiam que tinham a atenção de muitas mesas, mas não se importavam. Naquele momento só existia os três, hambúrgueres e Baudelaire. Naquele momento só existia a risada e um estranho em um metrô.

A risada de Baekhyun cessou, no entanto, quando ele percebeu qual par de olhos o observava avidamente. Ele olhou nos olhos de Chanyeol por alguns segundos, desviando o olhar não muito tempo depois. Buscando distrair sua mente, Baekhyun disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

“Ah, Sehunnie... Adorei a foto que você postou hoje.” Comentou sorrindo.

“Ah, valeu.”

“Que foto?” Luhan perguntou, já pegando seu celular para checar.

Poucos segundos depois, Luhan já batia no braço do namorado, reclamando da foto postada. Sehun só ria, desviando dos ataques do outro e argumentando que ele estava adorável na foto.

“Eu não quero ser adorável...” Reclamou Luhan, um biquinho infantil nos lábios. Era adorável.

“Porque, Lu?” Sehun inquiriu, já sabendo o que ouviria com resposta.

“Você gosta de caras fortes e... sei lá, viris.” Luhan respondeu em voz baixa.

“Eu gosto de caras como você, Lu.” Ele respondeu sorrindo. Logo depois sussurrou pausadamente. “Você é minha estética.”

Luhan corou fortemente, e Sehun aproximou seus lábios aos do outro, beijando-o com calma e carinho, somente um pressionar de lábios. Baekhyun, que antes observava calado, resolveu intervir naquele momento.

“Ok! Podem parar de flertar na minha cara!”

Sehun e Luhan afastaram-se sorrindo e corando, e Baekhyun não conseguia fingir que estava verdadeiramente irritado. Os três passaram a conversar casualmente, até que se levantaram para pagar e sair da lanchonete. Estranhamente, assim que os três se levantaram Chanyeol e seus amigos também começaram a se levantar, movendo-se preguiçosamente. Baekhyun os observou com apreensão, mas ainda assim seguiu seus amigos para o caixa do lugar.

Aconteceu aquilo que Baekhyun mais temia. Sehun conversava com Yixing com animação. Luhan falava algo com Minseok, e desde quando eles têm algum assunto? Jongin e Jongdae também conversavam entre si, enquanto Baekhyun permanecia em pé e calado, em meio a palavras e alheio a todas elas. Chanyeol estava ao seu lado, igualmente calado, e era tão estranho e desconfortável tê-lo ali.

“Ei.” Chanyeol disse do nada, assustando o outro com sua voz súbita e grave.

“Ei.” Baekhyun respondeu encarando seus tênis All Star e os Vans que Chanyeol usava.

“Hum, você mora aqui perto?” O garoto perguntou, e Baekhyun não fazia ideia de onde Chanyeol queria chegar. Provavelmente a lugar nenhum. Conversa casual.

“Aham, não muito longe.” Ele falou, surpreso com sua voz que não falhava.

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, murmurando um “entendi...” mais para si do que para o outro. E assim eles caíram em mais um silêncio desconfortável e estranho, Chanyeol observando os outros garotos e Baekhyun observando os sapatos de cada um.

Baekhyun sentiu-se mais leve quando os dois grupos se separaram, libertando o ar de seus pulmões que ele não percebera que segurava. Ele rapidamente despediu-se de Luhan e Sehun, abraçando-os e beijando suas bochechas, logo depois, rumando para a estação novamente.

O tempo voara, pois já era tarde e a estação não encontrava-se tão cheia. Baekhyun pegou seu respectivo metrô, sentando-se em um banco próximo a porta. Em seu vagão só havia um homem em seu terno amarrotado que provavelmente devia ter seus cinquenta anos e uma garota talvez em seus vinte anos, entretida em seu celular.

Baekhyun não prestou muita atenção em nenhum dos dois, observando pela janela as imagens desconexas que a velocidade do veículo formava.

Baekhyun sentia falta de certa atenção.

E ele não sabia se sentia falta dos olhos gentis de um desconhecido ou dos olhos curiosos de uma musa.


	4. Dicotomia

Last night

I dreamed about you

You’re lips

Were on mine

And your hands

Were on my hips

 

The dream was

Like cotton candy

Sweet and fluffly

Ephemeral, ethereal

 

Then I opened my eyes

You were not there

And I was cold

             -Byun.

* * *

 

Tais tinham sido os primeiros versos que Baekhyun escrevera assim que acordara na manhã de domingo, mente relaxada por causa de um sonho, mas pensamentos embaralhados por causa de uma conversa. A escolha do inglês tinha sido puramente arbitrária, somente um idioma dispondo suas palavras e fonemas a Baekhyun. Além disso, não era uma grande dificuldade para o garoto, pois ele sempre estivera em meio às diversas línguas.

Baekhyun ainda estava em sua cama com as pernas emaranhadas nas cobertas, relendo o pequeno poema várias e várias vezes enquanto relembrava o que seu inconsciente lhe dera de presente naquela noite. Ele ainda sentia frio, apesar dos grossos cobertores sobrepostos em sua cama. O sonho era aconchegante e quente demais se comparado ao conforto habitual de sua cama.

Se ele pudesse resumir seu sonho em uma palavra, Baekhyun diria ‘doce’. Era como se ele sentisse cheiro de sobremesa, como se ele sentisse o gosto mesmo em sua inconsciência. Tratava-se daquele tipo de doce que é enjoativo, mas que não é possível parar de comer. Porque Chanyeol era enjoativo e Baekhyun o odiava, mas não conseguia ficar longe por muito tempo. Era enjoativo e entorpecente.

Chanyeol tinha suas mãos nos quadris do outro, suas grandes mãos massageando com calma e cuidado o lugar enquanto seus lábios massageavam os de Baekhyun com paixão. E os dois estavam em uma estação de metrô, mesmo eles não podendo estar em tal lugar. E tudo tinha sido tão belo, tão efêmero, tão etéreo, o cinza do concreto e o rosa do doce fundindo-se na mente de Baekhyun quando ele abriu os olhos. E não havia mais Chanyeol. Só havia o frio.

“Baekhyun... Calma.” Ele disse a si próprio, tentando acalmar suas emoções aos poucos. Era incrível e injusto o fato de que Chanyeol ocupava sua mente quando ele tirava sua cabeça do travesseiro e quando ele a colocava de volta ali.

Ele se forçou a sair da cama, rumando para o andar de baixo e encontrando seus pais tomando um café da manhã de maneira displicente. Baekhyun os cumprimentou normalmente, sentando-se em uma cadeira logo depois para comer.

“Você saiu ontem, Baekhyun?” Seu pai perguntou entre bicadas em seu café preto. “Quando chegamos você não estava aqui.”

“Aham.” Ele confirmou, pegando um pedaço de pão para si. “Fui encontrar o Luhan e o Sehun.”

“Os gays?” Sua mãe perguntou, e o preconceito por trás da pergunta não passou despercebido por Baekhyun. Era muito cedo para lidar com esse tipo de discurso.

“Sim, os gays.” Ele respondeu, revirando os olhos. “Quero dizer, o Luhan é bissexual.”

“Eu realmente não consigo entender esse tipo de sexualidade.” Seu pai comentou, como se fosse normal não entender a diversidade.

“Vocês deviam saber que sexualidade não dita o que uma pessoa é.” Baekhyun começou, não conseguindo permanecer calado. “O Sehun é muito mais do que um ‘gay’ assim como vocês são muito mais do que ‘héteros’... Não é tão difícil assim. O Tae é gay e minha tia aceita e suporta a sexualidade dele.”

“Baekhyun, querido.” Sua mãe disse, sua voz calma e inabalada. “Eu e seu pai não somos pessoas preconceituosas. Só estamos comentando.”

Baekhyun só revirou seus olhos mais e respirou fundo, levando seu café aos lábios.

“Falando no Taehyung...” ela continuou. “O namorado dele estava lá ontem. Ele é até bem doce.”

“Como ele se chama?” Baekhyun perguntou, pretendendo mudar o assunto um pouco.

“Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook, se estou certo.” Seu pai respondeu casualmente. “Nunca ouvi esse nome antes.”

“É bonito...” O garoto comentou.

“Ele era bem educado, mas ele e o Taehyung ficaram a maior parte do tempo sozinhos. Como a Yang Mi permite algo assim? Eles só tem quinze anos! Não sei o que um garoto delicado como ele está fazendo com seu primo... Eles são tão diferentes.” Sua mãe disse.

“Mãe, o Tae é um doce.” Baekhyun defendeu o primo. As pessoas simplesmente não entendiam seu senso de humor e jeito de ser. Quem quer que Jeon Jungkook fosse, ele era um garoto de sorte. Baekhyun queria muito conhecê-lo.

Pousou-se na mesa, então, um silêncio confortável, que colocava um fim no discurso preconceituoso de seus pais. Baekhyun percebera, assim, que ele também invejava Taehyung. Porque a mãe do garoto entendia e aceitava. Enquanto seus pais vestiam facetas de falsa aceitação. E Baekhyun nunca poderia contar para sua mãe que ele escrevia poesia sobre outro garoto, que ele sonhava com os lábios de tal garoto sobre os seus.

Sua mais recente crise, no entanto, era ainda mais preocupante. Porque alguém que questionava seu gênero era alguém que desrespeitava o que o corpo era. Alguém assim nunca seria aceito. Não em sua família. E Baekhyun sabia disso. Talvez por isso, Baekhyun evitava pensar sobre tal crise, porque se ele aceitasse tudo ficaria mais difícil. Ele precisaria se esconder ainda mais.

E já doía muito usar uma máscara para sua família.

Alguns minutos depois, Baekhyun voltara para seu quarto, jogando-se na cama preguiçosamente e pegando seu celular no processo. Ele desbloqueou o aparelho, rapidamente procurando pelo nome que queria. Taehyung.

**Baekhyun:**

_Quando vou conhecer o Jungkook, Tae?_

Ele não teve que esperar tanto, e logo seu celular vibrava com a resposta do primo.

**Tae:**

_Em breve, espero._

_Seus pais te falaram sobre ele?_

**Baekhyun:**

_Sim. Posso te ligar?_

A resposta de Baekhyun chegou como uma chamada, Taehyung já tomando a iniciativa de ligar para o outro. Ele atendeu sem hesitar, antecipando uma conversa com o primo que ele sentia falta.

“Oi, Baek.” Ele disse, a voz levemente diferente pelo aparelho.

“Ei, Tae. Senti sua falta.” Baekhyun disse já sorrindo.

“Também senti a sua. Precisamos colocar as coisas em dia um dia desses.” Taehyung falou, e o outro sorriu mais.

“Definitivamente. Agora me fale mais sobre esse Jungkook.”

“Ah, o Jungkook é um anjo.” A voz de Taehyung instantaneamente ficou mais doce. “A gente tá junto tem... dois meses, acho. Ele tá dormindo aqui e, deus, ele parece tão em paz.”

“Aw, Tae. Ele realmente te conquistou.” Baekhyun comentou, e o outro riu de leve.

“Eu gosto de chamar ele de ‘Kookie’, Baek.” O garoto confessou em um tom mais baixo.

“Isso é fofo, Tae. Você deve ter super conquistado ele também.”

“Espero. Mas e você? Como está?”

“Humm... Normal? Solteiro?” Baekhyun disse, rindo junto com o primo pelo telefone.

“Ainda obcecado com aquele cara?”

“Infelizmente sim.” Confessou, o sorriso em seus lábios era amargo.

"Você precisa se soltar, Baek.” Tae aconselhou.

“Talvez um dia...”

“Enfim, precisamos nos encontrar um dia. Eu realmente sinto sua falta.” Taehyung disse, apaziguando o clima da conversa.

“Aham, combinamos por mensagem.” Baekhyun concordou.

“Claro... Oh, bom dia, Kookie!” Ele disse, obviamente para o namorado que acordara.

“Tchau, Tae. Foque sua atenção no seu Kookie.” Baekhyun brincou.

“Ok... Tchau, Baek.”

E assim a ligação estava terminada.

Baekhyun se perguntava se algum dia Chanyeol dormiria em sua cama, o chamaria por um apelido, teria sua atenção voltada para ele. Ele se perguntava se algum dia Chanyeol seria seu namorado.

Ele sabia que não.

Ele sabia que Chanyeol era bom de mais para alguém como ele.

E pelo resto do dia Baekhyun não fez mais nada além de pensar e procrastinar.  

**~*~**

Segunda chegou rapidamente. O sol nasceu taciturno, feixes de luz tímidos aos poucos iluminando o dia. Baekhyun levantou-se devagar, o tédio que o cotidiano lhe passava tomando conta de seu corpo.

O vento matinal era frio e calmo, mas ainda assim bagunçava os cabelos de Baekhyun enquanto ele pedalava sua bicicleta até a escola. O asfalto estava levemente molhado, e o garoto perguntava-se se havia chovido durante a noite anterior. Ele não escutara nada, mas suas poucas horas de sono foram harmônicas e ininterruptas. Baekhyun permitiu que seus lábios formassem um sorriso, o vento contra seu corpo, o cinza contra seus olhos, _Blackbear_ contra seus ouvidos.

"Porque você sempre parece não ter dormido, Baek?” Luhan perguntou assim que eles se cumprimentaram. Sehun ainda não estava na sala, e o outro se distraia no celular.

“Porque eu sempre durmo poucas horas por noite.” Baekhyun respondeu, pousando sua mochila ao lado de sua cadeira antes de acrescentar. “Ou por madrugada.”

"Porque?” O menino inquiriu, guardando o aparelho móvel e focando sua atenção no amigo.

“Porque a noite é o período do dia que mais me inspira. Tudo é tão calmo e, de certa forma, morto.” Ele explicou. “A noite eu escrevo mais, desenho mais, reflito mais... para mim, tudo é mais intenso a noite.”

“Então você definitivamente precisa usar essas horas para dormir.” Luhan sorriu, e o outro mostrou sua língua de maneira infantil.

Baekhyun observou o rosto sorridente do amigo e se lembrou de uma breve conversa que tivera com Luhan dias atrás. Deveria ele confiar a Luhan o assunto que o incomodava? Baekhyun não sabia se ele estava pronto, ele não tinha nenhuma resposta, nenhuma conclusão. Mas sentia que precisava falar algo para alguém, antes que ele vomitasse suas inseguranças e medos.

“Luhan...” Chamou.

“Hm?”

“Eu... Eu acho que comecei a entender porque me sinto estranho.” Baekhyun disse, a cabeça e as palavras baixas por causa de uma vergonha não justificada.

“Sou todo ouvidos, Baek.” Luhan respondeu, um sorriso terno em seus lábios.

Baekhyun sentia que as palavras estavam presas em suas cordas vocais, pois nenhum som saía dali. E Baekhyun nem sabia o que dizer, mas a falta de comunicação o irritava e o assustava. Ele brincava com a barra de sua camisa, os dedos inquietos apertando constantemente o tecido e os olhos confusos desviando contato visual.

Luhan, de repente, pegou uma de suas mãos e apertou de leve, obrigando Baekhyun a encontrar seus olhos. Ele sorriu ainda mais com a mão do amigo entre as suas.

“Eu estou aqui. Você sempre pode confiar em mim.”

"Eu sei...” Baekhyun respondeu, sorrindo minimamente em retribuição. “É só que... Eu... Bom, eu não sei se eu sou cis.” Ele finalmente concluiu.

Os olhos de Luhan se arregalaram um pouco com o que Baekhyun tinha lhe dito, pois ele não esperava aquilo. Normalmente Baekhyun falava sobre Chanyeol ou sobre uma tristeza constante e sem motivo, mas aquela era a primeira vez que o assunto era tão íntimo, tão sério, tão _Baekhyun_. Luhan estava assustado e não sabia o que dizer, mas se sentia especial e sabia que o outro precisava dele mais do que nunca.

“Eu não esperava isso, eu realmente não esperava.” Ele disse, rindo de leve depois. “Mas ok. Você é trans, então?”

“Acho que não. Sei lá, não parece certo para mim.” Baekhyun deu de ombros, incapacitado de definir o que sentia. Era tudo tão confuso.

“Ok.” Luhan respondeu, e a casualidade de sua resposta relaxou Baekhyun, pois seu amigo o tratava com naturalidade, o tratava como sempre. E Baekhyun sentiu que gênero não era algo para se preocupar ao lado de seus amigos.

“Eu não entendo nada ainda, para falar a verdade.” Ele disse, olhando sua mão entrelaçada na de Luhan. “Eu só me sinto no corpo errado... às vezes.”

“Talvez algo do espectro não-binário, então?” Luhan perguntou, e o outro deu de ombros mais uma vez, suas cordas sem resposta. “Desculpa, Baek. Não é direito meu ficar tentando acertar algo aqui. Essa descoberta é sua e só sua, até porque eu não sei como é se sentir assim. Mas eu acho que você devia pesquisar e se informar sobre isso... E meus ouvidos sempre estarão aqui.” Ele concluiu sorrindo mais, e Baekhyun aproximou-se para um abraço desconfortável em meio as mesas da sala.

“Eu te amo, Lu.”

“Eu também te amo.”

Eles se separaram do estranho abraço e sorriram mais, Baekhyun sentindo-se mais leve por ter compartilhado sua crise com alguém próximo, que o entendia. Sehun não demorou muito mais tempo para chegar, sua longas pernas lhe dando movimentos fluidos enquanto ele se aproximava de Luhan e Baekhyun. Sua respiração estava pesada quando se sentou, e Sehun só parou de xingar seu despertador quando o professor pediu silêncio aos alunos.

Segundas eram massantes. Nenhuma das aulas que Baekhyun tinha no dia o agradavam, tornando o dia tedioso e cansativo. Por isso, o menino desenhava símbolos aleatórios nas bordas das páginas de seu caderno, ocupando seu tempo. Vez ou outra ele observava Chanyeol atento a aula, mas não permitia-se olhar por muito tempo, porque Baekhyun sentia culpa.

Ele sentia culpa pois sonhara com os lábios do outro sobre os seus. Baekhyun sempre sonhava com Chanyeol, mas eles mal se encostavam normalmente. A distância sempre estava lá. E ter Chanyeol tão próximo, mesmo em seu inconsciente, era assustador. E Baekhyun sentia culpa porque sentia que Chanyeol perdia seu papel de musa em sua vida.

E Baekhyun realmente não sabia se ele gostava do que acontecia.

Ele não sabia se queria o tentador roçar de lábios ou a segura distância que os separava.

Baekhyun se sentia como Sócrates, só sabendo de que nada sabia.

E então o filósofo tomou conta da mente do garoto, que passou a refletir sobre a hipocrisia e a falsa humildade do consagrado filósofo grego. Sócrates, para ele, era só mais um sofista que odiava sofistas. Ele era um gênio, no entanto, a ponto de manipular mais de dois mil anos de conhecimento e ainda ser louvado nas academias.

E horas se passaram regadas a filosofia antiga, poesia ultrarromântica e falso roçar de lábios.

**~*~**

O dia, portanto, decorreu sem grandes acontecimentos. Logo Baekhyun seguia para o clube de leitura, enquanto seus amigos seguiam para suas respectivas atividades. Tudo o que estava deixando os nervos de Joonmyun a flor da pele estava resolvido, trazendo de volta o clima calmo e relaxante do clube.

Eles discutiriam _Demian_ naquela segunda, e o livro encontrava-se debaixo do braço de Baekhyun, que caminhava lentamente pelos corredores e escadas. Quando ele chegou a sala certa, somente Nanjoom e Seokjin estavam ali conversando em vozes baixas, um livro nas mãos do mais novo. Os dois lembravam Demian e Sinclair demais, como se o que saia de suas bocas fosse profano e proibido, visões diferentes do mundo apresentado a todos. Baekhyun sorriu com o pensamento, cumprimentando-os depois.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira, esperando as outras pessoas chegarem. Alguns minutos depois, Joonmyun chegou, sentando-se ao lado de Baekhyun e o cumprimentando rapidamente.

“Cadê o Yifan?” Baekhyun perguntou, já que os dois sempre estavam juntos.

“Ah, nem me pergunte.” Ele respondeu suspirando, um olhar cansado em seu rosto.

“O que aconteceu?” inquiriu, estranhando o comportamento do outro.

“Bom... É só que, ultimamente, o Yifan passa o tempo todo com aquele namorado delinquente dele. Eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde ele está.”

“O Zitao?”

“O próprio.” Joonmyun respondeu.

“Ele é um delinquente? Para mim, ele só era um cara rico demais, que ama maquiagem e não faz nada.” Baekhyun comentou.

“É quase a mesma coisa, Baek.” Joonmyun disse. “Enfim, alguém que faz parte do grêmio não devia se envolver com algum mimado qualquer.”

“Existe alguma regra contra isso?” O menino não conseguiu evitar a pergunta, sorrindo provocador.

“Baekhyun... Eu achei que você estava tentando me consolar aqui. Eu só quero meu melhor amigo de volta.”

“Então porque não diz para ele?”

“Ele iria achar que eu estou com ciúmes.” Joonmyun respondeu.

“Você não está?”

“Não!” Ele protestou. “Porque todo mundo acha que... ah, que merda!”

“Talvez porque ano passado você se jogou encima dele quando estava bêbado naquela festa?” Baekhyun começou. “Joonmyun, não há problema algum em sentir ciúmes. E também não há problema em sentir algo a mais pelo seu melhor amigo.”

“Você sabe que há um problema, Baek.” Joonmyun suspirou. “Porque ele tem um namorado, porque todo mundo sabe, porque _ele_ sabe. Eu me sinto tão idiota.”

“Sentir coisas não te faz um idiota, Joonmyun.” Baekhyun comentou, pousando uma mão amiga no ombro do outro.

E Baekhyun perguntava-se qual das situações era mais idiota: apaixonar-se pelo seu melhor amigo ou apaixonar-se por alguém que mal se conhecia.

Naquele momento, Yifan chegara a sala, respiração ofegante e lábios levemente inchados e vermelhos. Joonmyun desviou seus olhos. Os integrantes do clube, então, começaram a se organizar, formando um círculo para a discussão do livro alemão. Nanjoom e Seokjin continuavam lado a lado, Yuri e Soonkyu logo depois. E Baekhyun estava entre Yifan e Joonmyun, sentindo a tensão entre os dois garotos. Joonmyun limpou sua garganta e pegou seu livro, trazendo a atenção de todos para si.

“Primeiramente, eu acho que seria interessante analisarmos a dicotomia do mundo luminoso e do mundo sombrio.” Ele disse, e várias cabeças concordaram com o sugerido.

“Em uma visão bem superficial...” Soonkyu começou. “O luminoso seria o _status quo_ de Sinclair, e o sombrio seria tudo fora de sua zona de conforto.”

Baekhyun ouviu as palavras da menina e percebeu que o seu mundo luminoso era a sua poesia, seu quarto... enquanto que seu mundo sombrio eram as pequenas conversas que ele eventualmente tinha com Chanyeol. Seu mundo sombrio era Chanyeol.

“Sim, mas Sinclair é trazido para o mundo sombrio de formas diferentes. Kromer faz isso violentamente enquanto que Demian usa um método mais provocador e talvez mais... entorpecente?” Nanjoom falou. A linha de pensamento do menino era extremamente boa.

“De certa forma, os dois o manipulam.” Seokjin acrescentou.

“Mas Kromer acaba afastando Sinclair desse mundo, pelo menos por um tempo. Se os dois o manipulam, Demian faz isso de uma maneira muito mais eficaz.” Yuri ponderou.

“Com certeza.” Yifan falou antes de continuar. “Os dois momentos, no entanto, são uma jornada de autoconhecimento para Sinclair.”

“Podem também ser uma jornada de auto esquecimento.” Baekhyun falou pela primeira vez desde o início da discussão. “Porque Sinclair se desprende dos valores da família, da religião, do mundo luminoso como um todo, esquecendo-se disso. Então isso depende da perspectiva da leitura.”

“Sim, até porque Hermann Hesse foi influenciado por Nietzsche.” Joonmyun concordou.

“O mundo sombrio, então, poderia representar o dionisíaco?” Soonkyu perguntou.

"Sim. E o luminoso seria o apolínico.” Yuri respondeu a menina.

"Porque depois que se conhece o dionisíaco percebe-se que o apolínico é uma ilusão.” Seokjin disse, e Nanjoom sorriu ao seu lado animado com toda a análise.

Baekhyun se perguntava se valia a pena sair do apolínico. Se valia a pena esquecer de seus medos e jogar-se no dionisíaco. Porque seu mundo luminoso era muito mais confortável. Porque estar fora de sua zona de conforto era ruim e assustador. Era bizarro como tudo se encaixava com uma obra escrita em 1919.

“Mas se o mundo luminoso é mais confortável e viver na ilusão é melhor... porque Sinclair se deixa levar pelo mundo sombrio?” Baekhyun perguntou.

“Porque depois de conhecer tudo no mundo sombrio é impossível se iludir de novo.” Nanjoom o respondeu.

“Depois que se tem o conhecimento é impossível desprender-se dele. Ele se esquece de um mundo, mas se prende a outro.” Joonmyun completou, corroborando o ponto do mais novo.

“O que essa transição significa, no fim?” Yifan perguntou.

“Abra sua mente, talvez.” Nanjoom sugeriu.

“Saia de sua zona de conforto.” Yuri adicionou.

“É um processo de libertação, portanto.” Joonmyun disse, e Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, ainda estabelecendo paralelos entre si e Sinclair.

Enquanto a discussão sobre o livro continuava, Baekhyun refletia em meio aos argumentos. A dicotomia de Sinclair, guardando suas devidas proporções, era bem similar a que ele próprio vivia. O conforto versus o conhecimento. Aquela dicotomia aplicava-se a várias coisas na vida de Baekhyun.

E Baekhyun não sabia se ele queria seguir os passos do protagonista. Baekhyun não sabia se ele queria Chanyeol em sua vida.


	5. Distância

Baekhyun não sabia como ele tinha se colocado naquela situação. Ele sabia, na verdade. Mas não conseguia aceitar que fora tão estúpido.

Naquele exato momento ele organizava seu material, tirando-o da bancada do laboratório sob o olhar repressor de sua professora. Ele, Sehun e Luhan vinham conversando demais, alto demais, não se importando com as práticas biológicas propostas ou com os olhares de censura, e então a mulher simplesmente se cansou de ignorar suas vozes, pedindo para Baekhyun trocar de bancada.

Não seria um grande problema se ela não tivesse pedido ao garoto que trocasse de lugar com Kim Jongin, sentando-se assim na mesma bancada que Chanyeol. Luhan o olhava com dó em seus olhos, enquanto Baekhyun se levantava do banco com calma. Ele tentava suavizar sua respiração, havia olhos em si, e ele se sentia tão, tão desconfortável.

“Ande logo, Byun. Não temos o dia todo.” A mulher disse amargamente, e ele andou até a bancada de Chanyeol em passos rígidos, seus olhos focados no livro em seus braços.

Jongin sorriu para ele largamente enquanto levantava-se, e Baekhyun tentou retribuir a gentileza, mas o sorriso em seus lábios era fraco e forçado.

“Obrigada, Jongin.” A professora agradeceu o garoto que já se sentava ao lado de Sehun.

“Por nada.”

A sala permanecia silenciosa, Baekhyun mantinha seus olhos no granito cinza, evitando levanta-los. A voz da mulher era só um som que penetrava em seus ouvidos sem algum significado.

Chanyeol encarava o quadro a frente enquanto Yixing dormia sobre seu casaco na bancada, seus traços finos suavizando-se ainda mais em seu sono. A indiferença do garoto parecia não ser um problema para a professora que só se irritava com vozes diferentes da sua. Não era por isso, no entanto, que Baekhyun mantinha seus lábios selados.

O garoto preferia infinitamente que a mulher o tivesse expulsado de sala. Sentar-se ao lado de Chanyeol era uma tortura muito mais efetiva.

“Ok, vocês podem começar a prática agora.” Ela avisou, e Baekhyun obrigou-se a levantar seus olhos, soltando a lapiseira que desenhava hexágonos constantemente no canto da página.

“Baekhyun, você pode pegar as substâncias enquanto eu pego as vidrarias?” Chanyeol perguntou, e o outro esqueceu-se de como respirar por alguns segundos.

“Claro.” Forçou-se a responder, balançando afirmativamente a cabeça.

Ele dirigiu-se à bancada principal com o livro em mãos, pegando aquilo que era necessário. Sehun estava ao seu lado e o garoto o cutucou levemente, trazendo sua atenção para si.

“Você tá’ bem?” ele perguntou em voz baixa.

“Aham. Preferia que ela me tivesse tirado de sala a ter que sentar perto dele.” Baekhyun respondeu, colocando os ingredientes para o experimento em seus braços.

“Aguenta firme. Falta só um horário.” Sehun disse, sorrindo ternamente.

Baekhyun, então, voltou para a bancada com cuidado, focando-se em não derrubar nada. Sua professora já o odiava o suficiente. Chanyeol já estava na bancada, organizando béqueres e outros utensílios. Quando ele notou que Baekhyun estava de volta aproximou-se rapidamente do garoto dizendo de forma doce:

“Deixa eu te ajudar.”

“Não precisa.” Baekhyun respondeu rápido demais, soltando sobre a bancada o que estava em seus braços.

O barulho for abafado pela borbulhante conversa dos alunos, mas Chanyeol o encarou por longos segundos impressionado pela reação repentina do garoto. Eventualmente ele desviou seu olhar, atentando-se ao livro de biologia.

E Baekhyun não sabia quem ele odiava mais: Chanyeol por deixá-lo desconfortável, ele próprio por agir de maneira estranha, sua professora por colocá-lo ali ou Yixing que continuava a dormir.

“Hum... O Yixing vai continuar dormindo?” Baekhyun inquiriu, quebrando o silêncio momentâneo.

“Ah, sim.” Chanyeol disse. “Ele sempre dorme no laboratório. E mesmo se estivesse acordado ele não seria de muita ajuda.”

“Ok, então.”

“Ok, primeiro nós temos que misturar a substância 1 com a 2.” Chanyeol instruiu, passando o dedo sobre as frases impressas no livro.

E então os dois garotos tentaram pegar o béquer ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos esbarrando-se no caminho. E ambos as retiraram rapidamente, assustados com o novo contato. E Baekhyun queria se matar, porque aquela cena era pateticamente cliché e previsível.

Mas o toque de Chanyeol queimava, e sua mão pendurava morta ao seu lado. Seus olhos não deixavam o perfil de Chanyeol que já voltava sua atenção para as substâncias, inalterado. Baekhyun ainda podia sentir suas bochechas corando, no entanto.

Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele tinha que deixar o rubor, a surpresa de lado e focar sua atenção na prática. Ele e Chanyeol passaram a trocar poucas e pragmáticas palavras, cada um fazendo uma parte daquilo proposto. Baekhyun tentava agir normalmente, fechando-se em sua timidez, mas ele não conseguia evitar observar as mãos grandes do menino. As mãos que preparavam um experimento. As mãos que esbarraram nas suas. As mãos que seguravam sua cintura em um sonho.

E não era possível fugir do rubor, porque ele já estava em seu rosto, memórias falsas em sua cabeça. Merda! Porque lembrar daquele sonho naquele momento?

No irreal Chanyeol e ele eram próximos, íntimos, amantes. Mas na realidade eram praticamente completos desconhecidos.

E Baekhyun sabia qual das situações era mais confortável. Mas também sabia qual delas o atraía mais.

“Baekhyun! O que você está fazendo?” A voz assustada de Chanyeol o tirou de seus devaneios, e Baekhyun percebeu que derramava uma solução sobre a bancada, o líquido incolor sobre sua mão, seu livro... Ele imediatamente afastou o béquer, pousando-o sobre a bancada.

“Merda!” xingou, balançando a mão no ar para se livrar da substância. “Desculpa, Chanyeol! Eu... Eu não estava prestando atenção, eu sinto muito. Eu caguei com essa prática, não é?”

“Ei, calma.” O garoto disse, e era tão doce. “Mais importante do que isso... Você tá’ bem? Esse líquido é tóxico?”

“E-eu estou bem.” Baekhyun respondeu. A atenção, a preocupação eram novas. “Não acho que seja tóxico, é só água oxigenada.”

“Ah, que bom...” Chanyeol suspirou aliviado. “De qualquer forma, lave sua mão.”

Baekhyun acenou positivamente com a cabeça e dirigiu-se à pia, lavando a mão com calma. Ele esperava que a água fria fosse capaz de esfriar seu corpo, suavizar o que Chanyeol causava em seu corpo.

“Eu realmente sinto muito, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun desculpou-se mais uma vez, após lavar suas mãos.

“Tudo bem, já consertei as coisas aqui. Você realmente estava em outro mundo.” Ele comentou, sorrindo largamente na direção do garoto.

Baekhyun não conseguiu segurar seu próprio sorriso, rindo de leve com a pequena provocação de Chanyeol. Era estranho tê-lo por perto, mas não era ruim. Nem um pouco.

Os minutos finais, então, se passaram rapidamente. Os dois garotos conseguiram terminar a prática, limpando as vidrarias quando chegaram a um resultado. Logo que terminaram de organizar os materiais, o sinal que os libertava do laboratório tocou, e Baekhyun rapidamente pegou seu livro nos braços pronto para sair dali. Chanyeol acordava Yixing sem prestar muita atenção no outro garoto, e Baekhyun sentiu que aquela era sua deixa para sair.

“Byun Baekhyun.” Sua professora o chamou quando ele estava prestes a sair da sala, e ele girou em seus calcanhares para respondê-la.

“Sim?”

“Sente-se naquela bancada daqui para a frente. Foi bom para você e para o decorrer da aula.” Ela disse, um sorriso sarcástico adornando seus lábios envelhecidos.

“Sim, senhora.” Baekhyun respondeu, sabendo muito bem que a mulher odiava ser chamada de ‘senhora’.

E ele saiu da sala, recostando-se na parede do corredor enquanto esperava por Luhan e Sehun. Baekhyun tinha seus olhos fechados e respirava fundo, tanta coisa havia acontecido em míseros dois horários de laboratório.

Os diversos alunos saíam em grupos, passos e falas passando rapidamente pelos olhos fechados e pelos suspiros eventuais de Baekhyun.

“Você tá’ vivo?” Baekhyun ouviu a voz singular de Sehun perto de si, abrindo os olhos com calma.

“Eu estou com fome.” Ele respondeu, e os três meninos passaram a andar em direção a lanchonete da escola.

“O que tem a nos dizer sobre a aula de hoje, Baek?” Luhan perguntou, sorrindo de forma marota.

“Eu odeio aquela mulher.” Resmungou.

“Talvez ela _shipe_ você e o Chanyeol...” Sehun comentou, rindo nasalmente depois.

“Cala a boca, ela quer me ver morto.” Baekhyun disse assim que eles chegaram a lanchonete, localizando Kyungsoo sentado em uma mesa isolada. Havia chovido mais e ainda havia previsão de mais chuvas, então os quatro garotos não podiam estar na árvore nos últimos dias.

Eles se aproximaram do amigo rapidamente, Baekhyun sentando-se ao lado do menino enquanto o casal sentava-se do outro lado da mesa. Eles trocaram cumprimentos rápidos e habituais, voltando a conversa inicial.

“Enfim.” Sehun começou. “O Jongin é bem legal.”

“De fato, ele fez quase toda a prática.” Luhan completou.

“O que aconteceu?” Kyungsoo perguntou curioso, desviando os olhos do livro que tinha em mãos.

“A senhora Kim obrigou o Baek a se sentar com o Chanyeol. E o Jongin acabou na nossa bancada.” Luhan explicou brevemente.

"Eu não sei se devo dar meus pêsames ao Baekhyun ou a vocês dois.” Ele ironizou.

“Eu aprovo, Soo. A união entre você e o Jongin.” Luhan disse provocador.

“Não, obrigado.”

“Mas ele é esteticamente favorável...” Sehun acrescentou. “Para uma noite ele seria perfeito para você, Soo.”

“A gente pode por favor voltar a irritar o Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo perguntou, chamando a atenção do amigo que se mantinha calado até o momento.

“Soo!” Ele protestou, batendo no ombro do amigo.

E os quatro garotos começaram a rir alto, sugando o tutano da efemeridade. Sugando o tutano da vida.

E eles riam livremente, alheios a dois pares de olhos que os observavam, querendo saber porque riam, querendo rir também.

**~*~**

Baekhyun andava sozinho por um dos corredores da escola, voltando para sua sala depois de uma satisfatória refeição. O corredor estava vazio. Majoritariamente vazio, na verdade.

Baekhyun conseguia reconhecer o corpo de Yifan sobre o de Zitao que era pressionado contra a parede imaculada – até então – da escola. Ele continuou seu caminho sem prestar muita atenção ao casal, desviando seus olhos da cena supostamente íntima.

Ele não falhou em notar, no entanto, os cabelos loiros platinados de Tao, que há três dias ainda eram fortemente negros. A descoloração havia sido muito bem feita, e a nova cor combinava com o garoto de faces felinas e etéreas. Combinava com o delineador fino que sempre adornava seus olhos.

Depois que ele passou pelo casal, Baekhyun se perguntou se quando estivesse em um relacionamento ele agiria daquela forma. Ele profundamente esperava que não. Era desconfortável. Exposto demais para alguém como ele.

Sua mente foi apagando seus pensamentos sobre o casal de loiros a medida que suas pernas se moviam, a medida que sua própria vida seguia.

Quando ele chegou a sua sala, e seus olhos encontraram os de Chanyeol, Baekhyun deixava de ser espectador e passava a ser ator.

E pela primeira vez era bom ter olhos em si. Porque tais olhos sorriam minimamente.

Baekhyun andou até sua mesa, lutando contra o sorriso que também se formava em seus olhos. E ele claramente perdia aquela luta.

**~*~**

“Baekhyun, seu irmão vai voltar para casa para as festas de fim de ano...” Sua mãe o avisou assim que ele chegou em casa. “Você pode limpar o quarto dele para mim mais tarde?”

“Porque exatamente eu tenho que fazer isso?” Baekhyun perguntou, preguiça tomando conta de si só pelo pensamento de uma limpeza no quarto do irmão.

“Porque eu estou pedindo?” Ela respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha e não abrindo espaço para discussão.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem...” respondeu já rumando para as escadas. “Faço isso um dia desses.”

“Ah, Baekhyun!” sua progenitora o chamou novamente, e ele se virou na beirada da escada.

“Sim?”

“Arrume o quarto de hóspedes também... Acredito que Baekbeom vai trazer a namorada dele aqui por alguns dias.” Havia um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios da mulher, e Baekhyun só acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça antes de seguir seu caminho.

Baekhyun afagou brevemente Edgar quando entrou em seu quarto antes de preparar-se para um banho merecido e relaxante. A água quente e a fumaça causada pela alta temperatura deixavam os nervos do garoto a flor de sua pele, sublimando-os, e Baekhyun aliviou todo seu estresse no tempo que tinha ali.

Assim que ele saiu do banheiro embaçado, os cabelos ainda pingando sobre seus ombros enquanto os secava com uma toalha, Baekhyun percebeu que seu celular piscava constantemente sobre sua cama. Alguém o ligava, e o garoto rapidamente aproximou-se para atender.

“Oi?” disse assim que colocou o aparelho em uma orelha.

“O que você estava fazendo?” a voz conhecida de Luhan soou. “Eu te liguei cem vezes.”

“Eu estava tomando um banho, Lu. É permitido?” Baekhyun brincou, pousando a toalha úmida em seus ombros.

“É sim. Enfim, estou ligando para te avisar algo.”

“O quê?”

“Daqui a dois dias é o aniversário do Chanyeol.” Luhan informou.

“E daí?” Ele perguntou, não entendendo o que o amigo queria que ele fizesse com a informação.

“E ele vai comemorar...” O garoto acrescentou.

“Luhan, eu realmente não sei onde você quer chegar.” Baekhyun disse.

“O Yixing chamou eu e o Sehun. Você deveria vir também. O convite foi meio indireto, mas você também foi chamado.”

“Luhan, _não_.” Ele salientou.

“Ah, Baek! Porque?” O outro protestou.

“Lu... Eu não vou ir a um aniversário em que a pessoa não se deu ao trabalho de me convidar. Mas mais determinante do que isso... É o Chanyeol. Eu provavelmente não iria nem se ele chamasse.”

“Baek, o Kyungsoo também vai estar lá. Por favor!” Luhan implorou, sua voz ficando mais aguda pela linha.

“Isso não muda nada.”

“Byun Baekhyun.” Luhan começou, deixando de lado a fofura. “O Yixing citou seu nome quando convidou eu e o Sehunnie! Calma, eu vou pedir para o Sehun mandar um _print_ da conversa, porque você é um bosta!” Ele terminou, não abrindo muito espaço para uma contestação por parte de Baekhyun.

“Ok, ok.”

E então a chamada chegou ao fim, e Baekhyun não conseguia conter o sorriso em seus lábios diante da rigidez de seus amigos. Ele vestia seu pijama com calma, até que seu celular notificou uma nova mensagem no grupo _‘Árvore BKLS’_.

Havia, de fato, uma foto com a conversa entre Sehun e Yixing, e Baekhyun a abriu, lendo rapidamente. Yixing escrevera em algum momento “ _o Chanyeol disse para chamar o Baekhyun também”_ , e o garoto sentiu seu peito contraindo-se com o que o menino chinês tinha dito por mensagem.

Mas Baekhyun era orgulhoso e medroso, portanto sua resposta condizia com seu jeito de ser.

**Baekhyun:**

_Isso não muda nada._

**Luhan:**

_Eu te odeio!!!_

**Kyungsoo:**

_Eu realmente preciso de você lá, Baek._

**Sehun:**

_Vai ser estranho se você não for._

**Luhan:**

_Sua óbvia crush no menino vai se tornar ainda mais óbvia._

**Baekhyun:**

_Me deixem em paz, filhos da puta._

Depois de responder seus amigos, Baekhyun bloqueou seu celular e deitou-se em sua cama, encarando o teto do quarto enquanto suas mechas ainda levemente úmidas molhavam seus lençóis.

“ _o Chanyeol disse para chamar o Baekhyun também.”_

Aquela frase libertava seres no estômago de Baekhyun, que ele nem sabia que existiam ali. E era uma frase tão casual, pragmática e despretensiosa, mas capaz de causar tanto exatamente pelo fato de ser cotidiana e ordinária. Aquelas palavras banais causavam uma explosão em sua normalidade.

Havia sorriso em seus lábios.

E Baekhyun podia mentir para seus amigos.

Mas sabia que não podia mentir para si prórpio. Mesmo que tentasse.

E Baekhyun queria estar com Chanyeol em seu aniversário.

**~*~**

Baekhyun estava em uma livraria, andando entre as estantes em passos contidos e incertos e estudando os livros que se dispunham organizadamente aos seus olhos. Ele tinha, de certa forma, decidido comparecer ao aniversário de Chanyeol minutos depois de passar a ignorar as mensagens de seus amigos. Além disso, Sehun tinha lhe dito mais cedo que o aniversário se tratava de um rodízio de pizza e poucas pessoas. A ideia era ainda mais atraente.

Por isso, Baekhyun decidira passar em algum estabelecimento para comprar um presente depois do fim das aulas. Acabara atraído por uma livraria, o que era mais que normal. Mas ele mal conhecia Chanyeol, e a possibilidade de comprar um presente ruim ou aleatório o assustava. Ele só andava entre as páginas, lendo títulos, autores e tentando não se distrair com alguma obra em específico.

Cansado de vagar pela livraria vazia ganhando olhares curiosos dos vendedores, Baekhyun pegou seu celular em seu bolso, discando o número que sempre o ajudava.

“Luhan?” disse assim que o outro atendeu.

“Falando.” Ele respondeu rapidamente.

“Você tá’ ocupado?” Baekhyun perguntou, já que ouvira barulhos levemente bruscos do outro lado.

“Só estou separando ingredientes para um fettuccine ao molho branco. Sehunnie vai jantar comigo e meus pais não estão em casa, então quero gabar meus dotes culinários com minha receita. Mas não se preocupe. Me diga como posso ser útil.” Luhan falou.

“O que você comprou para o Chanyeol?” Baekhyun perguntou, deixando sua hesitação de lado.

“Oh, então é sobre isso!” Ele exclamou. “Eu e o Sehunnie compramos bonés. Ouvi que ele ama usar.”

“Bom, eu não sei nada sobre o estilo dele. Eu estou em uma livraria agora.” O garoto explicou.

“É um bom lugar. Afinal, o que mais une vocês?”

“Poesia.” Baekhyun respondeu de imediato.

“Exato.” Luhan sorria, e o amigo ouvia aquele sorriso.

“É, mas não é como se ele soubesse disso.” Baekhyun começou, analisando a sinopse de um _best-seller_ qualquer de capa vibrante. “E além disso, não é todo mundo que aprecia poesia.”

“Ainda acho que seria legal e único.” Luhan respondeu, encorajando o amigo.

“Ainda acho que um livro de poesias seria estranho e arriscado.”

“Baek, seja confiante!”

“Não é falta de confiança.” Ele protestou. “Só estou pensando que tipo de presente combina mais com ele.”

“Tamanha consideração a sua!” Luhan debochou, e Baekhyun revirou seus olhos. “Baek, é só um presente de aniversário. Agora garimpe um livro massa nessa livraria, você é o melhor nisso.”

“Me lembre, por favor, o porquê de eu ter te ligado.”

“Porque você, no fundo, quer meus conselhos. Ah! De preferência algo romântico, ok?”

“Vai se foder.” Baekhyun respondeu.

“Só mais tarde.” O amigo rebateu, rindo no fim.

“Obrigado, Lu... acho.” Baekhyun disse, levando a conversa ao fim. “Boa sorte com o jantar.”

“Obrigado também. Tchau~!” Sua despedida era doce.

Baekhyun guardou o celular de volta no bolso quando a ligação terminara, deixando a bancada de _best-sellers_ de lado e rumando para a ala de poesia da livraria com passos um pouco mais decididos. Ele parou em frente a estante nomeada como ‘Poesia Estrangeira’ e passou a estudar os diversos nomes e nacionalidades dos autores. Cabia tanto conteúdo, tanta cultura em tão pequena estante?

 _Thoreau, Baudelaire, Pound, Pessoa –_ e seus inúmeros heterônimos _–, Byron, Eliot..._

Seus olhos congelaram-se sobre o nome do cantor e poeta canadense, seu livro em um canto da estante. Leonard Cohen era encantador, e Baekhyun acreditava que era uma boa escolha, já que o homem também estava no campo musical. _Flores para Hitler_ parecia esquecido ali, esmagado por nomes mais fortes que o seu, como se as _Flores do Mal_ de Baudelaire sufocassem as do outro poeta. Seu lirismo era lindo, e talvez Baekhyun quisesse um pouco demais o livro para si próprio.

Mas ele estava ali com um objetivo e não sairia da livraria sem um presente comprado. Baekhyun pegou o livro e caminhou com calma até o caixa do lugar, seus olhos parando em outros livros em sua caminhada. Ele acabou não resistindo a tentação que um livro de Simone de Beauvoir representava, o ‘tornar-se mulher’, e logo o livro também estava em suas mãos. Há meses Sooyoung o indicava o livro.

A garota de cabelos rosados e moletom azul claro por trás do caixa lhe sorriu ternamente, como se estivesse impressionada e orgulhosa com sua compra. Baekhyun sorriu de volta, procurando sua carteira na mochila.

“O livro do Leonard Cohen é um presente.” Baekhyun instruiu, e a garota assentiu ainda sorrindo.

A garota embalou tudo e entregou a sacola a Baekhyun, que pagou pela sua compra antes de sair, agradecendo-a e sorrindo.

O menino subiu em sua bicicleta e pedalou na direção de sua casa, mente vazia e corpo leve. O vento era frio, a música era calma, e o dia cinzento era belo.

Baekhyun sentia-se estranhamente em paz.

**~*~**

Vinte e sete de novembro havia finalmente chegado. Aquele era o dia em que Chanyeol completava seus dezoito anos, mas sua comemoração só seria no dia seguinte, aproveitando a sexta-feira e o início do final de semana.

Portanto, tal quinta-feira ímpar passou como um borrão na mente de Baekhyun, recheada com ‘parabéns’ sendo cantados em aulas, sorrisos belos de agradecimento e olhares nem tão discretos.

Quando Baekhyun saiu de seu pequeno e hermético mundo e voltou para o real, portanto, ele percebeu que já era sexta e o fim de mais um dia escolar chegava. O resto do seu dia consistia em se arrumar e comparecer a festa de Chanyeol. A cada segundo ele sentia seu corpo ficar mais tenso. Ele sabia que não tinha sido uma boa ideia concordar com as pressões de seus amigos.

Por um lado, no entanto, Baekhyun tinha sido capaz de chantagear Kyungsoo de última hora. Kyungsoo, então, se arrumaria na casa de Baekhyun para que os dois pudessem chegar juntos na comemoração. Baekhyun realmente não acreditava que ele teria coragem de chegar sozinho, sentir olhos em si e somente em si. Era reconfortante a existência de Do Kyungsoo e de seu coração bom por trás da faceta de indiferença.

Os dois garotos andavam juntos na direção da casa de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tinha sua mochila mais leve do que nunca, pois todos seus livros e cadernos tinham sido descarregados em seu armário, o garoto estava convicto em não fazer nada no fim de semana. Baekhyun empurrava sua bicicleta ao seu lado, andando na mesma velocidade que o amigo.

“Soo, você tem certeza que não quer sentar na garupa da bicicleta? Seria mais rápido.” Baekhyun perguntou pela terceira vez.

“Sim, Baek. Eu sou novo demais para morrer.” Ele respondeu, sorrindo malicioso.

“Você fere meus sentimentos assim, ok?” Baekhyun disse, pousando uma mão sobre seu peito e fingindo estar profundamente ofendido.

“É a verdade.”

“Se não quer morrer cedo, é melhor parar com esses comentários.”

“Você não faria mal a uma mosca, Baek. Provavelmente escreveria um poema sobre sua infame morte.”

“Eu posso envenenar sua comida.” Baekhyun ameaçou.

“Então vou fazer questão de comer só o que você comer.” Ele mostrou sua tática de defesa.

“Ótimo! Assim mato dois coelhos com uma cajadada só!” Baekhyun disse, sorriso largo em seus lábios.

Kyungsoo riu alto, empurrando o amigo levemente pela calçada. Baekhyun devolveu a agressão. E Kyungsoo a devolveu de novo. E eles continuaram se empurrando pelo caminho, eventualmente a bicicleta também sofria, e os risos os acompanharam até que a casa de Baekhyun entrou em seus campos de visão.

“Sempre achei sua casa uma fofura.” Kyungsoo comentou enquanto andavam, observando a construção em madeira.

“Você é sempre bem-vindo.” Baekhyun disse sorrindo.

“Mas você não joga videogames... Então acaba sendo uma tortura ficar muito tempo aí.”

“Abra sua mente para novas atividades, Soo.” Baekhyun disse enquanto cruzavam o portão.

“Eu poderia te dizer a mesma coisa.” Ele respondeu revirando os olhos, e então já estavam na porta da frente.

Baekhyun entrou primeiro, cumprimentando sua mãe brevemente. Kyungsoo entrou logo depois, e assim que sua mãe viu o amigo do filho seus lábios explodiram um largo sorriso. Sua mãe amava Kyungsoo. Ele era o tipo de amigo quieto e educado, tudo que uma mãe queria para seu filho. E o completo oposto de Luhan e Sehun.

“Kyungsoo! Como é bom te ver!” a mulher disse aproximando-se e abraçando o menino. Ela não sabia o erro que cometia, Kyungsoo simplesmente não abraçava qualquer pessoa.

“Senhora Byun.” Ele disse educado depois que ela se afastou. “Também é bom te ver.”

“Você vai passar a noite?” Ela perguntou esperançosa. Baekhyun realmente não entendia sua mãe, ela odiava estranhos em sua casa meticulosamente organizada.

“Não, só vou ficar por um tempo.”

“Que pena. Passe a noite quando quiser.” Ofereceu.

“Bom, mãe, eu e o Soo vamos subir agora, ok?” Baekhyun interviu, sabendo bem que aquela conversa era desconfortável tanto para ele quanto para o amigo.

Ele colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Kyungsoo, empurrando-o levemente para as escadas. Os dois começaram a subir em silêncio, ignorando o que a mulher no andar de baixo falava sobre comer alguma coisa.

“Baek, você precisa arrumar esse quarto um dia.” Ele disse assim que entraram no quarto do outro.

“Não, não preciso. Você sabe que eu gosto dele assim.”

“Quem, em sã consciência, gostaria de uma bagunça dessas?”

“Aí que está, eu não estou em sã consciência. E para de falar sobre minha bagunça, fica parecendo minha mãe.” Baekhyun reclamou.

Ao invés de responder, Kyungsoo aproximou-se da cama desarrumada do amigo e acariciou Edgar que descansava sobre as cobertas. Edgar raramente gostava de pessoas novas, até mesmo em casa ele só se aproximava de Baekhyun. Mas Kyungsoo parecia exercer algo sobre o animal, um charme único destinado ao felino, pois o gato o adorava. Edgar também gostava de Sehun, e o único excluído era Luhan que ficava mais triste com o fato do que deixava transparecer.

“Ele engordou.” Kyungsoo comentou, não retirando seus olhos do animal.

“Eu tenho que parar de mimar ele.” Baekhyun respondeu. “Você quer tomar banho primeiro?”

“Não, vai você. Vou matar a saudade do Edgar um pouco.”

“Ok, fique confortável.” Baekhyun instruiu já rumando para o banheiro.

Depois de um banho demorado, Baekhyun voltou ao seu quarto encontrando Kyungsoo e Edgar cochilando juntos sobre sua cama, e a cena era tão fofa que Baekhyun pegou rapidamente seu celular para registrá-lo. Além disso, era quase impossível pegar Kyungsoo desprevenido. Diversas fotos foram tiradas antes de Baekhyun acordar seu amigo com um gentil toque no ombro.

“Soo, você precisa se arrumar para encontrar o Jongin. Anda logo.” Baekhyun provocou, recebendo um grunhido em resposta.

Enquanto o amigo acordava, Baekhyun dirigiu-se até seu armário, analisando as roupas que tinha, a toalha ainda amarrada em seu quadril. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que vestir.

“O que eu devo vestir, Soo?”

“Algo que te deixe sexy pra caralho para que o Chanyeol não tire os olhos de você.”

“Não seja bobo.” Baekhyun mostrou sua língua para o amigo.

“Não estou sendo.” Kyungsoo retribuiu a língua.

E Kyungsoo dirigiu-se para o banheiro, tomando um banho muito mais rápido que o de Baekhyun. Ele não conseguiu evitar, no entanto, que a letra de _R.I.P. 2 my youth_ fosse libertada pelas suas cordas vocais afinadas, cantando normalmente mesmo não estando em seu próprio banheiro.

“Eu amo essa música.” Baekhyun disse assim que ele voltou do banheiro.

“E você não vai usar essa roupa.” A resposta de Kyungsoo não fazia sentido, e Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“O que tem de errado?”

“Nada. Mas é básica demais. É o tipo de roupa que não chama nenhuma atenção.” Kyungsoo explicou.

“Então está perfeita. Eu não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém.”

“Nós estamos tentando colocar os olhos de Chanyeol em você, ok? Se importa em ajudar?”

Baekhyun bufou irritado antes de perguntar: “O que você sugere então?”

“Só um minuto.”

Kyungsoo tirou suas roupas de dentro de sua mochila e começou a se vestir. Baekhyun observava o que o amigo estava vestindo, procurando por defeitos, mas ele estava impecável. Ele usava um jeans escuro com uma blusa neutra, uma camisa xadrez aberta e um grande casaco por cima. A camisa xadrez deixava tudo mais bonito, mas o que realmente destacava ali era o chapéu estilo folk que ele pousou sobre seus fios negros ao fim.

“Eu te odeio.” Baekhyun disse irritado.

E Kyungsoo só riu enquanto se aproximava do ármario do amigo.

“Pode continuar com essa calça preta, ela é bonita. O resto a gente muda.”

“Desde quando você entende de moda? Achei que o Sehun era o _expert_ nisso.” Baekhyun comentou enquanto tirava seu casaco e blusa.

“Ele é o _expert_ , mas eu tenho meus truques.” Kyungsoo disse, mexendo nas roupas do outro. “Tome essa blusa.”

Baekhyun pegou o que o outro jogara para si e vestiu. Era uma blusa preta com desenhos cubistas no centro, e Baekhyun não via o que havia de tão interessante nela. Depois de um tempo, Kyungsoo lhe entregou um blazer também escuro, e ele realmente não sabia qual era a diferença entre a roupa atual e a de antes.

“Soo, isso está praticamente igual.” Ele reclamou.

“Calma.”

Kyungsoo apareceu com um cachecol creme em suas mãos e o enrolou com facilidade nos pescoço do outro, sorrindo com o resultado. Levou suas mãos ao rosto do amigo e retirou os óculos com cuidado.

“Sem óculos.”

“Soo, eu preciso dos meus óculos. Eu não enxergo um palmo na minha frente sem eles.”

“Você tem lentes, não tem?”

“Eu odeio lentes.”

“Ah, Baek... Só hoje. O Chanyeol precisa ver seu rosto sem nada na frente. E eu sei que você ama se esconder atrás desses óculos. Agora, vá pegar essas lentes.”

“Ok...” respondeu com preguiça.

Quando Baekhyun terminou de colocar suas lentes em seus globos oculares, ele piscou diversas vezes, acostumando-se com o desconforto. Kyungsoo tinha saído do quarto e voltava naquele momento, um spray de cabelo em suas mãos.

“Eu nem tenho isso...” Comentou olhando para o recipiente cilíndrico.

“Mas sua mãe tem. Sente-se, vamos arrumar esse cabelo.”

“O que tem de errado com ele?” Baekhyun perguntou pela segunda vez, levando sua mão inconscientemente aos fios.

“Nada, mas seu cabelo sempre está assim.” Kyungsoo disse, penteando o cabelo do amigo para um lado e logo depois jogando o spray. Eles não demoraram muito, pois Kyungsoo queria algo mais natural, mas quando Baekhyun se olhou no espelho ele não estava nada natural.

“Wow.” Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

Kyungsoo atrás de si sorria largamente.

Em poucos minutos os dois garotos já estavam andando pela rua em direção ao metrô. A mãe de Baekhyun os elogiara por minutos, dizendo que estavam maravilhosos, que pareciam _idols_ , que aproveitassem a noite. Baekhyun odiava admitir, mas aquilo inflava seu ego.

Baekhyun se sentia bonito. Baekhyun estava ansioso pelo aniversário de Chanyeol. Baekhyun queria entregar ao outro um livro de poesias.

E pela primeira vez, o nervosismo que sentia não era por medo, mas sim por excitação.


	6. Conhecimento

Quando Baekhyun, após um trajeto tranquilo de metrô, chegou à pizzaria com Kyungsoo ao seu lado, ele sentiu todo seu nervosismo e ansiedade serem multiplicados por dez ao mesmo tempo que se pulverizavam e desapareciam. Ele percebeu, também, que a ideia de ‘poucas pessoas’ era totalmente subjetiva, pois Baekhyun discordava claramente de Sehun quando o mais novo dissera que não haveria muitas pessoas no aniversário.

Definitivamente não havia poucas pessoas ali. Baekhyun deveria ter previsto tal situação, levando em consideração quem Chanyeol era na escola.

Havia uma grande mesa praticamente cheia no fundo da pizzaria, exibindo adolescentes barulhentos e animados. Baekhyun reconhecia alguns rostos ali, como os amigos mais próximos de Chanyeol e outros jogadores de futebol. Jung Hoseok, por exemplo, tentava animadamente alimentar um hesitante Min Yoongi. Além deles, Baekhyun viu Taeyeon, Tiffany e Joohyun conversando entre si enquanto bebiam refrigerantes em longos canudinhos. Luhan e Sehun sentavam-se ao fim da mesa entretidos em algum assunto. E, por fim, havia diversas garotas que ele desconhecia, provavelmente namoradas das outras estrelas do futebol escolar.

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo andaram normalmente até Chanyeol com o intuito de cumprimenta-lo e presenteá-lo. Baekhyun tentava se manter atrás do amigo, inconscientemente escondendo-se do outro menino. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, tentava puxar Baekhyun para frente de forma discreta e firme. Os palavrões que escapavam de seus lábios, no entanto, não ajudavam na discrição que tentava manter.

"Kyungsoo!" Fora Jongin quem percebera que o garoto tinha chegado, acenando de leve com uma mão para o garoto que supostamente era o objeto de seu desejo. Quando percebera que Baekhyun estava ao seu lado, acenou para o menino também, sorrindo discretamente.

Chanyeol olhou para o lado depois da repentina animação de Jongin, prendendo seus olhos as duas figuras que acabavam de chegar. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo aproximavam-se com calma em sua direção , exibindo roupas belas e bem colocadas. Chanyeol sorriu largamente, levantando-se de sua cadeira instantaneamente. Ele viu, pelo canto dos olhos, que Jongin se levantava também e suprimiu um pequeno riso. Seu amigo era tão previsível. E claramente Kyungsoo tinha um poder sobre ele.

"Baekhyun! Kyungsoo!" Ele exclamou feliz e radiante, parando em frente aos dois garotos visivelmente mais baixos que ele.

Os três trocaram abraços rápidos e excessivamente amigáveis, mas Baekhyun não podia evitar que suas mãos tremessem um pouco e seu peito apertasse enquanto Chanyeol se afastava. Jongin tinha se aproximado também, parando ao lado do amigo.

"Parabéns, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo disse entregando ao outro um pequeno embrulho.

Chanyeol rasgou o embrulho como uma criança afoita e ansiosa pelo presente, um sorriso constante em seus lábios. Talvez ele fosse exatamente aquilo, apesar de seus recentes dezoito anos. O papel de presente revelou um álbum da banda australiana _Tame Impala_ , Currents. O sorriso de Chanyeol se alargou ainda mais, se possível. Baekhyun refletia seu sorriso, embora mais contido, reservado.

"Meu deus, obrigado! Kyungsoo, eu gosto muito deles!" Ele agradeceu, o álbum entre suas mãos grandes.

"Fico feliz em ter acertado, Chanyeol. Eles são realmente muito bons." Kyungsoo disse, e então sua atenção foi roubada por Jongin que falava animadamente com o outro que mantinha seus lábios em forma de coração imóveis.

E Baekhyun realmente não sabia como entregar seu presente idiota a Chanyeol. Realmente não sabia como manter uma conversa estável contra o outro.

Baekhyun apertou o livro de poesias em sua mão e obrigou palavras a saírem de sua boca.

"É.. não sei se meu presente é tão bom quanto o do Soo, mas tá aqui, Chanyeol." Ele disse nervoso, entregando o embrulho retangular ao garoto. "Feliz aniversário."

"Tenho certeza de que é tão bom quanto, Baekhyun." Chanyeol respondeu e sorriu em sua direção, abrindo o embrulho concentrado com um lábio entre seus dentes. Baekhyun se perguntaria de onde tanta intimidade tinha surgido, mas sua atenção estava somente nos lábios do outro, na linha de expressão entre suas sobrancelhas. Como alguém conseguia ser tão encantador e sexy ao mesmo tempo?

"Baekhyun, isso é maravilhoso." Chanyeol disse, e o outro saiu de seu estupor. "Leonard Cohen? Cara, eu amo as músicas dele. Mas eu nunca li as poesias dele... Nossa, muito obrigado."

"São lindas." Baekhyun disse, e o sorriso em seu rosto era afetuoso.

Chanyeol olhava feliz para os dois presentes que tinha recebido antes de voltar seus olhos para o garoto a sua frente. Ele parecia em dúvida sobre o que falar a seguir, e Baekhyun não conseguiu acreditar no que foi dito no segundo seguinte.

"Você fica bem sem óculos, Baekhyun."

"O quê?"

"Huh... O que eu quero dizer é que você fica bem sem óculos e com o cabelo de lado desse jeito." Ele recomeçou, e Baekhyun não tinha palavras. "Mas você também fica bem normalmente. É só... normal."

Baekhyun encarou o outro por longos segundos antes de conseguir proferir uma única palavra.

"Ah, o-obrigado." Baekhyun só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Para sua sorte, alguns parentes de Chanyeol chegaram naquele exato momento, desviando a atenção do garoto de si. Enquanto ele cumprimentava os novos convidados, Baekhyun aproximou-se de Luhan e Sehun, sentando-se do lado oposto do casal.

“Baek, eu estou orgulhoso de você.” Luhan disse assim que ele se sentou. “Você passou minutos ao lado de Chanyeol sem morrer.”

“Eu _estou_ morrendo.” Baekhyun respondeu bufando.

“Lu... você esqueceu que ele passou muitos minutos ao lado dele no laboratório.” Sehun disse.

“Nem me lembre desses momentos.” Baekhyun disse ao mesmo tempo que sorria ao garçom que servia um pedaço de pizza a ele. “Eu contei a vocês que aquela mulher quer que eu passe o resto do ano naquela bancada?”

“Sério? Isso vai ser sua salvação ou sua morte, Baek.” Luhan respondeu enquanto Sehun ria alto de sua desgraça ao seu lado.

“Estou certo de que será a morte.” O garoto falou antes de levar uma garfada a sua boca.

“Morte de quem?” Kyungsoo perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Baekhyun finalmente livre das tentativas frustradas de Jongin de conquistá-lo.

“A minha.” Baekhyun disse. “Causada pelo Chanyeol.”

“Mais importante do que isso, Soo...” Sehun começou, debruçando-se levemente sobre a mesa. “Como as coisas estão indo com o Jongin?”

“Simplesmente não estão, Sehunnie. Supera esse casal inexistente.”

“Tão chato...” Luhan reclamou, um bico infantil em seus lábios.

Então os garotos começaram a comer seus diversos pedaços de pizza entre palavras despretensiosas e risadas eventuais. Baekhyun roubava olhares na direção de Chanyeol, observando seus sorrisos largos, suas risadas histéricas, seus olhos brilhantes. Enquanto seus próprios lábios mostravam um sorriso melancólico e resignado.

"Hum, Baek..." Sehun trouxe a atenção para si em determinado momento. "Você finalmente está vestindo algo que te deixa irresistível. Eu não sei se estou com inveja ou excitado."

"Sehun!" Luhan exclamou, socando o braço do namorado sem muita força.

"Obrigado, Sehunnie." Baekhyun disse sorrindo. "O Soo me ajudou bastante."

"Bom trabalho, Soo." Sehun elogiou e o outro sorriu em agradecimento. O mais novo, então, recomeçou, mas voltado para Luhan. "Desculpa, _baby_ , mas acho que vou te deixar pelo Baek."

"Como se ele te quisesse." Luhan rebateu, sabendo que o menino não falava sério.

"É uma pena, Baek..." Ele disse, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e mantendo contato visual com o amigo. "Eu tenho tanto para te oferecer."

"Eu passo, Sehunnie." Ele respondeu, tentando, sem sucesso, parecer pensativo quanto a oferta. "Infelizmente."

"O coração dele já tem dono, Sehun." Kyungsoo interviu. "Você vai ter que se contentar com o Luhan."

"Mas acho que eu não vou me contentar com ele, Soo." Luhan disse, provocando de volta. "Talvez eu deva me valorizar mais."

Sehun olhou de volta para o namorado – que observava suas unhas em falsa irritação – e sorriu apaixonado. Ele amava aquele idiota tanto.

"Mas eu te amo." Sehun disse, circulando a cintura do outro com seus braços longos. "Eu não poderia te trocar."

"Eu estou pensando seriamente em _te_ trocar, Sehun." Luhan respondeu, tentando sair do abraço do outro, mas seu sorriso o denunciava.

"Lu~~~" Sehun reclamou longamente, apertando o outro com mais força.

"Você é um bebê, Sehunnie..." Luhan disse, segurando as bochechas magras do namorado e terminando as provocações pueris.

O casal começou, então, a trocar um beijo preguiçoso e longo, todo lábios e línguas. Algumas pessoas olharam brevemente para a troca de beijos, mas não prestaram muita atenção ao casal.

"Ok, já deu." Kyungsoo disse, cutucando o ombro dos dois meninos por cima da mesa e chutando suas canelas por baixo.

Luhan e Sehun se separaram aos poucos, sorrisos bobos em seus lábios excessivamente rosados.

"Soo, você podia parar de interromper o beijo alheio e simplesmente ir beijar o Jongin?" Luhan disse em voz baixa, prevenindo-se de que Jongin não ouviria seu nome.

"Não, Lu... Minha missão na vida é fazer a vida de vocês uma merda." Kyungsoo explicou.

"SatanSoo está de volta." Baekhyun disse  já rindo por causa do apelido antigo do amigo.

Suas risadas foram morrendo, no entanto, quando pizzas doces chegaram em seus pratos, efetivamente calando os meninos durante alguns minutos. Não muito tempo depois, um bolo inteiramente de chocolate chegava a grande mesa ao mesmo tempo que o coro adolescente começava a cantar em meio as palmas descompassadas. Baekhyun tinha um crescente sorriso em seus lábios enquanto observava Chanyeol. O garoto sorria sem pudor, mas a mão em sua nuca indicava que ele estava levemente envergonhado por ter a total atenção sobre si.

Ele soprou as velas com os olhos fechados, e Baekhyun perguntou-se se ele fazia algum pedido.

Minutos de chocolate e risadas passaram em um piscar de olhos, e em pouco tempo o grande número de jovens encontrava-se do lado de fora da pizzaria, trocando últimas palavras, últimos momentos. O vento outonal bagunçava cabelos e roupas, fazendo com que Baekhyun escondesse seu rosto em seu cachecol creme. Ele escondia seu rosto, escondia seu sorriso.

A brisa fria não era capaz de esfriar seu corpo aquecido pela felicidade.

“Eu tinha achado que o Chanyeol faria uma festa enorme no início.” Baekhyun comentou com Sehun ao seu lado, que assentiu. “Mas eu prefiro isso infinitamente mais.”

“Aham... O Yixing disse que, apesar de ser quem ele é, ele prefere coisas menores, entre amigos.” O amigo respondeu.

Baekhyun estava surpreso que ele era considerado um amigo próximo, suficientemente, pelo menos, para ser convidado a um aniversário relativamente pequeno. A brisa fria de outono parecia ainda mais fraca naquele momento.

“Mas eu ainda acho que isso não pode ser considerado ‘poucas pessoas’, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun continuou, observando seus colegas.

“Baek, lembre-se de que você não é parâmetro para nada. Porque você não segue padrões.” Sehun respondeu, suspirando cansada e longamente depois e passando sua mão pelos seus cabelos.

“Algo te incomodando?” Baekhyun perguntou, focando seus olhos no menino.

“Não vou passar a noite com o Luhan hoje. Parentes em casa. Eu queria poder contar tudo de uma vez para todo mundo, ao invés de ouvir o ódio deles calado.” Sehun explicou.

“Vem cá, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun disse, puxando o outro para um abraço afetuoso. Ele sabia que, em determinadas horas, gestos específicos eram melhores do que palavras. E ele conhecia Sehun como a palma de sua mão. Sehun amava abraços.

Baekhyun fechou seus olhos e inalou o perfume amadeirado de Sehun, aproveitando o calor que o amigo irradiava. Ele fez questão de apertar o outro em seus braços, lembrando-o de que estava ali, que seus abraços eram constantes, mesmo se houvesse quilômetros entre eles.

Quando Baekhyun abriu seus olhos, no entanto, ele sentiu que precisava daquele abraço mais do que Sehun. E o vento outonal, de repente, parecia invernal.

Porque sobre a cintura de Joohyun estava pousada a mão de Chanyeol. Porque a altura e a firmeza com que a mão se colocava ali não era nem um pouco amigável. E Baekhyun sentiu sua garganta se fechar, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Porque Baekhyun era sensível, e seu dia era facilmente estragado por uma só pessoa.

“Sehunnie...” Baekhyun começou, separando-se do abraço aos poucos. “Eu acho que vou embora agora.”

“Porque?”

“Eu tô’ um pouco cansado.” Baekhyun respondeu, sorrindo um sorriso talvez falso demais.

“Ok, Baek. Te vejo na segunda?”

“Claro.” Baekhyun sorriu discretamente, e Sehun refletiu seu sorriso.

O caminho até a estação de metrô foi silencioso e solitário, seus passos ecoando pelas ruas vazias. Baekhyun escondia parte do seu rosto sob o cachecol, protegendo-se do frio. Ao mesmo tempo ele se recusava a derramar lágrimas, não é como ele tivesse tal direito. Chanyeol não tinha nada a ver com suas lágrimas infundadas.

O vagão do metrô que Baekhyun ocupou estava completamente vazio, e ele simplesmente sentou-se em um banco próximo a porta, recostando sua cabeça contra as paredes do veículo. Ele suspirou de forma audível, tentando limpar sua mente. Mas era inútil. Chanyeol sabia como se fixar em sua mente. E agora Joohyun também sabia.

Era em momentos como aquele que seu desconforto voltava com toda força. Não era como se a disforia que ele sentia fosse culpa de Chanyeol, mas era óbvio que ele influenciava. Porque se Baekhyun fosse reconhecido como uma garota talvez Chanyeol virasse seus olhos para ele um pouco. Se ele fosse uma garota, Chanyeol poderia colocar suas mãos em sua cintura.

Mas ele também não queria ser uma garota. Nem um garoto. Nem nada. Baekhyun era alguém que estava completamente perdido.

Baekhyun queria usar um vestido. E sentir como a barra da saia seria contra suas pernas.

Baekhyun queria usar terno e gravata e se sentir belo.

Baekhyun queria encher seu rosto de maquiagem. Olhar no espelho e sorrir.

Baekhyun queria andar somente de cueca pela casa nos sábados quando ele era o dono do mundo.

Ele queria coisas simples, mas por serem vistas como opostas ele não podia tê-las. Porque tudo tinha que ser polarizado? Porque ele tinha que escolher um lado?

**~*~**

Quando Baekhyun chegou a sua casa, o lugar encontrava-se em completo silêncio e sombra, seus pais dormindo. Ele entrou mantendo a surdez da casa, dirigindo-se para seu quarto imediatamente, seus coturnos em suas mãos enquanto ele andava de meias.

Trancando a porta de seu quarto atrás de si, Baekhyun abriu todas as janelas de seu quarto, preenchendo-o com ar frio rapidamente. Logo, havia um vinil rodando, _Simon & Garfunkel_ não se importando com o sono dos outros moradores. Baekhyun realmente não tinha vontade de dormir.

O garoto aproximou-se de gavetas que há muito tempo não eram abertas e passou a procurar por algo que pudesse aliviar sua tensão. O maço de cigarros encontrou seus olhos poucos minutos depois, e Baekhyun o abriu, checando a quantidade – ainda grande – de cigarros ali. Baekhyun pegou um e o colocou entre seus lábios, encontrando um isqueiro antigo na mesma gaveta.

O minúsculo cilindro estava aceso em segundos, e Baekhyun inspirou pela primeira vez. A primeira tragada era sempre a melhor, a mais relaxante. Ele continuava, no entanto, inspirando e expirando fumaça, parado no centro de seu quarto. O calor do cigarro contrastando com o frio gélido do vento.

Baekhyun tinha dado ao cigarro uma função que ele sabia que não devia ter dado. Aquilo o relaxava, e apesar de sempre estar em crise, Baekhyun não fumava com frequência. Afinal, o tabaco não era o mais eficiente para limpar a mente.

Ele também não se importava com a possibilidade de sua mãe sentir algum cheiro e desconfiar de algo. Não era como se ela se importasse, afinal. Baekbeom era mais rígido em relação a isso, depois de anos de medicina e estudos. E Baekbeom não estava ali, então ele realmente só precisava focar no prazer e no esquecimento.

“Será que algum dia alguém vai amar sua alma distorcida, Baekhyun?” Ele se perguntou, observando a lua solitária no céu escuro durante sua madrugada igualmente solitária.

Quando Baekhyun trocou suas roupas pelo seu pijama o sol começava a nascer tímido, não havia mais música, não havia mais chama.

Tudo era efêmero, exceto a angústia em seu peito. E assim ele adormeceu.

**~*~**

Era uma manhã de domingo, e Baekhyun tinha seu celular pressionado contra sua orelha.

Seu dia anterior havia passado sorrateiramente e sem intercorrências, Baekhyun realizando suas refeições na companhia de Edgar, lendo Simone de Beauvoir e textos na internet que o ajudavam a entender melhor o que se passava em sua mente. Ele estava simplesmente seguindo os conselhos que Luhan lhe dera. No fim daquele sábado, Baekhyun não tinha certeza se tinha uma resposta, mas era fato que ele já tinha sua cabeça mais limpa e calma. E aquilo já era um começo.

“Luhan, você pode passar na minha casa hoje?” Baekhyun perguntou após os usuais cumprimentos depois que o amigo atendeu o telefone.

“Posso. Porque?” A voz do amigo ainda era sonolenta.

“Eu quero companhia. E alguém para conversar.” Ele disse como uma criança mimada, rolando em sua cama.

“Quer tomar um café da manhã junto também?” Luhan perguntou, e Baekhyun ouviu o amigo mexendo em coisas do outro lado. “Eu ainda não comi.”

“Aham, eu vou te esperar.”

“Ok, eu não devo demorar muito, Baek.”

Eles se despediram brevemente, e Baekhyun forçou-se a se levantar, trocando seu pijama por um jeans limpo e claro e um suéter verde água. Logo depois, ele colocou _Smiths_ para tocar em seu quarto, apreciando a melodia e os temas suicidas e fúnebres. Baekhyun amava _Smiths_ e tudo que ele precisava era um pouco de música triste. Tudo que alguém precisava em uma manhã de domingo era de música triste.

Ele esperava Luhan deitado em sua cama, seus ouvidos atentos a Morrissey.

Baekhyun não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, mas as músicas começavam e terminavam, começavam e terminavam...

“Meu deus... Eu consigo sentir a depressão de longe.” A voz de Luhan ironizou, e Baekhyun retirou seus olhos do teto para observar o amigo.

“Mas eu não estou deprimido.” Baekhyun disse, suportando seu corpo em um braço. “Não hoje pelo menos.”

“Eu amo _Smiths_ , Baek, mas posso mudar para algo mais feliz? Domingo já é um dia deprimente demais.” Luhan reclamou, recostado na porta.

“Não. Vem aqui, Lu.” Baekhyun chamou, e Luhan andou até a grande cama, sentando-se na beirada. Baekhyun o obrigou a se deitar ao seu lado.

“Sua mãe não ficou feliz em me ver, Baek.” Luhan comentou e sorriu malicioso.

“Ela só gosta do Soo. Aposto que ela me trocaria por ele...”

“Cadê seu gato demoníaco? Ele também não vai ficar feliz em me ver.” Luhan continuou.

“Adimite que você ama o Edgar, Lu!” Protestou Baekhyun.

“A questão é que _ele_ não me ama.”

“Só dê um tempo para o animal.”

“Eu já dei o suficiente. Enfim, o que você quer conversar sobre? Eu consigo sentir que você precisa dos meus ouvidos.” Luhan disse, acariciando a cintura do amigo em um gesto platônico.

“Ok.” Baekhyun começou, inspirando longamente e retribuindo os carinhos de Luhan. “Eu segui seus conselhos sobre pesquisar sobre tudo que estou sentindo e...”

“E...?” Ele encorajou.

“E eu acho que, talvez, eu seja gênero fluido.” Baekhyun concluiu após longos segundos de apreensão.

Luhan o trouxe para mais perto, então, abraçando-o com força e carinho.

“Isso é bom, Baek. É bom que você tenha se encontrado em um dos mil rótulos por aí.” Ele disse, e Baekhyun riu de leve sobre o ombro do amigo.

“Eu entendo que rótulos têm problemas, mas eu também entendo que às vezes eles nos ajudam.” Baekhyun disse, e seu abraço com Luhan parecia ficar mais forte a cada segundo.

“Sim, você está certo, Baek.”

Foi assim que Luhan sentiu lágrimas molharem de leve seu ombro e nuca. Ele se afastou aos poucos, observando as lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam pelas bochechas belas de Baekhyun. Ele limpou as lágrimas com seus dedos delicados, sorrindo ternamente para o menino.

“Porque você está chorando?” Luhan sussurrou, como se tudo aquilo fosse um segredo. De certa forma era.

“E-eu não sei...” Baekhyun disse, limpando suas lágrimas rudemente com as costas de suas mãos. “Eu estou feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sei o que fazer. É tudo tão confuso e parece que a cada dia minha situação piora.”

“Sua situação não está piorando, Baek. Você só está se conhecendo melhor. E eu sei que isso muitas vezes dá medo.” Luhan o conssolou, e Baekhyun assentiu em silêncio. “Ei, e quanto a pronomes?”

“Mínima ideia sobre isso... Eu ainda estou no começo desse processo de entendimento.” Baekhyun explicou.

“Ah, okay... Qualquer mudança, não hesite em me avisar.” Luhan disse, desprendendo-se do abraço do amigo e dirigindo-se a vitrola de Baekhyun. “Eu definitivamente vou trocar isso agora.”

Luhan mexeu nos vinis e CDs do amigo por certo tempo, bufando frustrado quando não encontrava nada. Então _Smiths_ se fora em um instante.

“Eu quero algo muito feliz, então vou conectar meu celular nessa merda, porque você não tem nada apropriado.” Luhan explicou, costas viradas para o amigo.

Quando Luhan voltou para a cama, ele ficou de pé sobre o colchão e obrigou Baekhyun a ficar de pé também. Luhan tinha colocado algum grupo feminino de k-pop, mas Baekhyun realmente não sabia qual era.

“Isso é um comeback de _Blackpink_.” Luhan disse, movendo seus quadris no ritmo da música. Baekhyun seguia os movimentos de Luhan. A música era realmente entorpecente.

Poucos segundos depois, os dois já se moviam sem sentido algum, libertando-se na melodia e nas vozes femininas. Luhan cantava alguns versos, e Baekhyun ria alto, jogando os braços para cima.

_My love is on fire_

Quando _Playing with fire_ chegou ao fim, Luhan e Baekhyun deitaram-se novamente, respirando pesadamente e rindo genuinamente. A música que se seguia era _Stay_ , mais leve, mais violão e gaita. Baekhyun percebeu que ele sorria mais.

Palavras pesavam, e Baekhyun tinha tirado aquele peso de si.

“Vamos comer? Estou morrendo de fome.” Luhan comentou, a música doce ainda no fundo.

“Claro. Vamos naquela lanchonete maravilhosa aqui perto.” Baekhyun respondeu. “Aqui só deve ter café, e eu realmente preciso de paquecas.”

“Então vamos.” Luhan disse, levantando-se e puxando Baekhyun consigo.

Logo eles tinham seus tênis calçados e andavam pelas ruas calmas do bairro de Baekhyun em direção a panquecas frescas e cafés quentes. Alguns quarteirões depois, o estabelecimento rosa bebê e amarelo pastel entrou em seus campos de visão, e eles caminharam até ele com calma apesar da fome que sentiam.

‘It’s a good day’ era o melhor lugar para se tomar um café da manhã prático e bem feito, além de que o lugar era simplesmente relaxante e belo. Sempre que Baekhyun precisava se acalmar, ele passava no lugar e se acalmava com doces bonitos e coloridos.

Naquele dia o lugar estava relativamente vazio, pessoas em suas respectivas mesas comendo em silêncio. Um garoto atrás do caixa jogava algum jogo em um aparelho antigo, e as luzes azuladas e avermelhadas eram refletidas em seu rosto jovem e em seus cabelos artificialmente acinzentados. Duas meninas que pareciam ter seus vinte anos conversavam entre si atrás do balcão, vez ou outra observando os clientes e suas necessidades.

Baekhyun e Luhan dirigiram-se a uma mesa no fundo, sentando-se de frente um para o outro e abrindo os cardápios já dispostos sobre a mesa limpa. Quando eles fecharam os cardápios, uma das garotas aproximou-se com uma pequena caderneta em mãos, perguntando o que comeriam de forma educada.

“Uma porção de panquecas com mirtilos e creme de limão.” Baekhyun começou. “E um café com leite duplo.”

“Waffles e chocolate quente com canela.” Luhan pediu, e a garota terminou de anotar seus pedidos, sorrindo para os dois.

“Ok, trarei seus pedidos em alguns minutos.” Ela disse formalmente, recolhendo os cardápios e saindo.

Os dois amigos, então, caíram em um silêncio confortável. Luhan olhou para a rua, pousando seu queixo em sua mão e observando os eventuais carros que passavam. O garoto suspirou alto, e Baekhyun fitou seu perfil por longos segundos, seus olhos cansados, sua boca sem seu  sorriso habitual.

“Você parece cansado.” Baekhyun disse, trazendo a atenção do outro para si.

“Eu estou.” Luhan confirmou.

“Eu sou bem egoísta, não sou?” Baekhyun recomeçou, e Luhan arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas confuso. “Eu te ligo para falar dos meus problemas, mas não percebo os seus.”

“Você percebeu, Baek.” Luhan sorriu, mas era resignado. “Mas não se preocupe, eu fiquei feliz quando me ligou e preencheu minha mente com outras coisas. Me relaxou, e eu acho que eu precisava dançar _Blackpink_ tanto quanto você.”

“O que aconteceu?” Baekhyun perguntou, pousando sua mão sobre a do outro.

“Eu e o Sehun conversamos toda noite pelo telefone...” Luhan disse, e Baekhyun assentiu, encorajando-o a continuar. “Nos últimos dias, ele sempre chora quando conversamos. Ele está cansado de se esconder, Baek. Ele está machucado.”

Baekhyun apertou a mão de Luhan com mais força, sentindo que precisava abraçar Sehun mais vezes.

“Eu não quero que ele sofra por minha causa, sabe?” O menino continuou, respirando fundo e parecia que ele lutava contra as lágrimas. Baekhyun sabia que ele já tinha derramado muitas. “Eu consigo viver sendo só ‘o melhor amigo’ para a família dele, mas ele não. Ele quer ser aceito e reconhecido. E eu só quero que meu bebê fique bem, Baek. Sehunnie não merece sofrer.”

Baekhyun, então, deu a volta na mesa e abraçou forte o amigo, acariciando seus fios castanhos calmamente.

“O Sehun não está sofrendo por sua causa, Lu. Nunca coloque essa culpa sobre você, sendo que você só traz felicidade para ele. Eu sei como é não poder falar o que você realmente quer e, às vezes, é horrível, mas na maior parte das vezes você só ignora e foca no que vale a pena.” Baekhyun disse, consolando-o.

Naquele momento, os dois viram a garçonete andando em suas direções novamente, e Baekhyun voltou para seu lado da mesa. Ela colocou os pratos e canecas sobre a mesa, desejando-os um bom apetite e voltando para sua conversa com a outra garota.

“Nunca desista dele, Lu.” Baekhyun disse, cortando um pedaço de suas panquecas.

“Eu nunca faria isso.” Luhan respondeu, levando seu chocolate quente aos lábios.

Doces realmente faziam bem a alma, pois entre garfadas e goles sorrisos voltavam aos lábios aos poucos. Porque mesmo que lágrimas rolassem havia um novo desabrochar em cada dia.


	7. Mês pálido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas considerações antes desse capítulo:  
> -no início essa fanfic era para minhas duas amigas viciadas em Chanbaek, mas agora que ela está recebendo mais amor, eu gostaria de agradecer a atenção! Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sinto uma maior responsabilidade e medo de decepcionar meus leitores (espero que continuem gostando <3 )  
> -Tenham o MV de 'Love me right' em suas mentes ao ler esse capítulo  
> -Eu revisei isso levemente alcoolizada então erros podem aparecer
> 
> Calarei a boca agora.

Dezembro chegou frio e seco, colocando um fim nas chuvas outonais dos meses anteriores. Pessoas investiam em roupas mais grossas e monocromáticas, protegendo-se do frio iminente e invernal. As férias de inverno estavam próximas e a perspectiva de semanas sem aula era entorpecente e desejada.

Naquela quarta-feira de ventos fortes e gélidos, Baekhyun sentava-se na arquibancada do campo de futebol, observando o treino como era de seu costume. Sehun lhe fazia companhia, olhos fixados nas figuras que se moviam de um lado para o outro no campo. Era incomum que Sehun faltasse as atividades do clube de dança, o que fazia sua presença ali, no mínimo, estranha. Mas o menino tinha um olhar triste em seu rosto, e Baekhyun só queria ajudar. Nos últimos dias, aquele olhar era constante.

“Tá’ tudo bem?” Ele perguntou, tentando não se mostrar muito preocupado. A conversa com Luhan no domingo, no entanto, por vezes ainda o preocupava.

Sehun assentiu em resposta, olhos ainda fixados no jogo. Baekhyun sabia que se estivesse tudo bem, Sehun não estaria ali. Ele estaria movendo seus quadris de um jeito único, um sorriso pueril em seus lábios.

Mas nada daquilo acontecia.

Nada estava bem.

“Você não devia estar no clube?” Baekhyun inquiriu, fitando um animado Jung Hoseok pulando nas costas de um colega de time.

“Eu torci meu pé enquanto praticava uma coreografia ontem...” Sehun explicou, e o outro observou seu perfil sério e lívido longamente. “Então eu não posso dançar por um tempo.”

“Como você está?” O amigo perguntou e, dessa vez, Baekhyun não deixou a preocupação de lado. Ele sabia como a dança era importante para o outro. Sehun deu de ombros.

“Luhan sofreu mais do que eu, acho.” Ele disse, e um sorriso melancólico estampou-se em seus lábios.

O mais novo, então, desviou seu olhar dos jogadores e levantou calmamente a barra de sua calça, expondo seu tornozelo esquerdo. Sobre ele havia diversas faixas – que continuavam até o interior do tênis de Sehun – enrolando-o e forçando uma mais rápida recuperação. Os olhos de Sehun encontraram os seus, e o menino sorriu triste mais uma vez, soltando a barra da calça,.

“Eu não posso mais participar do festival de final de ano, mas quem se importa?” Sehun continuou. “Tá’ tudo certo, já me substituíram.”

Baekhyun não hesitou em forçar Sehun a se deitar em seu colo, e logo a cabeça do menino encontrava as coxas do amigo. Os dois voltaram a observar o treino em silêncio, os dedos belos de Baekhyun acariciando seus fios escuros.

O vento forte bagunçava seus cabelos e roupas, cachecóis tentando deixar os pescoços que os prendiam. Tudo parecia pacífico, mas o silêncio instalado só explicitava os dramas juvenis.

“Como estão as coisas com sua família, Sehunnie?” Baekhyun inquiriu, quebrando o silêncio.

Sehun riu sarcasticamente e ele parecia anos mais velho do que realmente era.

“Meu pai fica elogiando essa menina nos últimos dias... Acho que ela é filha do chefe dele ou algo do tipo. É tão patético.” Sehun disse, rindo nasalmente depois.

“Você não tem medo?”

“Não. Não é como se eles pudessem me obrigar a transar com ela. E o mais breve possível, eu estarei fora daquela casa, na faculdade.” Sehun respondeu, e sua tristeza parecia ter se transformado em ódio.

Baekhyun continuou massageando a cabeça de Sehun, tentando passar seu apoio e amor por meio do gesto. O jogo de futebol continuava acirrado, e quando Chanyeol foi esmagado por pelo menos cinco jogadores, Sehun riu genuinamente, e Baekhyun sorriu.

“Corre, Baek!” Sehun brincou. “Você precisa salvar ele!”

Baekhyun transformou seu sorriso em risada e socou o ombro do amigo sem força, focando seus olhos na bola que era roubada de Chanyeol. O garoto conseguiu, então, sair do emaranhado de corpos que o tinha atacado, e ele respirava de maneira ofegante, mas Baekhyun era capaz de perceber seu sorriso largo. Era como se Chanyeol pudesse fazer aquilo o dia todo. Talvez ele realmente pudesse.

Ele desviou seus olhos de Chanyeol, no entanto, quando seu celular vibrou ao seu lado. Logo ele checava a mensagem recebida de Kyungsoo.

**Kyungsoo:**

_Eu e Luhan estamos na cafeteria. Venham para cá._

Baekhyun respondeu o amigo brevemente antes de repetir a mensagem a Sehun, que se levantou gemendo em cansaço. Os dois garotos começaram a pegar suas respectivas mochilas, jogando-as em seus ombros. Enquanto eles desciam as arquibancadas, o time de futebol saía do campo, dirigindo-se, provavelmente, aos vestiários.

“Ei, pessoal!” Jongdae disse, aproximando-se de Baekhyun e Sehun. Minseok andava ao seu lado, bagunçando seus cabelos e limpando seu suor com sua blusa.

Jongdae exibia um recém feito undercut, que evidenciava suas orelhas grandes e seu sorriso felino. Minseok, por sua vez, mantinha a mesma aparência usual: o rosto infantil, os olhos penetrantes, a boca pequena e o corpo extremamente belo e invejado.

Jongdae e Minseok, apesar de serem amigos de Chanyeol, formavam entre si uma dupla inseparável e, de certa forma, misteriosa. Ninguém sabia ao certo que tipo de relação os dois realmente sustentavam, mas Baekhyun não se importava. As poucas palavras que ele trocara com a dupla deixaram uma boa impressão em si, e ele sorriu para eles.

“Oi, Jongdae.” Sehun respondeu, e os quatro garotos passaram a andar juntos lentamente para fora do campo.

“Como foi o treino?” Baekhyun perguntou.

“Foi bom.” Minseok respondeu.

“Eu diria cansativo.” Jongdae retrucou, e Baekhyun percebeu que ele ria de leve. A conversa despretensiosa era boa.

“Vocês virão no jogo de sábado?” Minseok ignorou o amigo, virando-se para Baekhyun e Sehun.

“Claro.” Sehun disse. “Não podemos perder um clássico das rivalidades escolares.”

“Tragam o Kyungsoo, Jongin vai ficar ainda mais animado para ganhar.” Jongdae provocou, mesmo sem a presença de Jongin ali.

“Ele também não perderia esse jogo por nada.” Baekhyun disse, percebendo que eles se aproximavam dos vestiários.

“Eu adoraria continuar conversando com vocês, mas eu realmente preciso de um banho agora.” Jongdae comentou.

“Vejo vocês por aí!” Minseok completou, Baekhyun e Sehun acenando levemente para os dois e continuando o caminho para a cafeteria.

**~*~**

Baekhyun encarava a porta fechada a sua frente com uma calma silenciosa. Havia um balde com produtos de limpeza em sua mão direita, enquanto que na esquerda havia um rodo decadente. O garoto tinha finalmente deixado sua preguiça de lado e decidido fazer a tarefa que sua mãe pedira, vulgo mandara, há dias – limpar o quarto de Baekbeom.

Baekhyun não saberia dizer há quanto tempo ele não colocava os pés no quarto do irmão. O cômodo quase não existia mais dentro da casa, sem Baekbeom entrando e saindo, fechando a porta com calma, enquanto Baekhyun batia a do seu quarto por causa de discussões familiares. O irmão sempre fora aquele que apaziguava os desentendimentos dentro da casa, posicionando-se ao lado da mãe e acalmando Baekhyun.

Era curioso, pois a falta de Baekbeom não trazia discussões mais frequentes, pelo contrário. Baekhyun e a mãe viviam em um armistício, a indiferença suprimindo as divergências. A relação entre eles era uma de mãe e filho distantes.

E Baekhyun sentia ciúmes de Baekbeom, mas a distância era melhor do que o ódio.

Ele suspirou fundo e pousou o balde no chão, envolvendo sua mão na maçaneta da porta. Ele abriu a porta devagar, adentrando sorrateiro no cômodo esquecido. O lugar estava escuro, as cortinas opacas barrando a entrada da luz alaranjada. Baekhyun abriu as cortinas e observou as pequenas partículas de poeira voarem, raios de luz interceptando-as.

Era bonito.

Antes de começar sua limpeza, Baekhyun observou o quarto do irmão longamente. O lugar mais parecia um quarto de hotel, totalmente monocromático e organizado, cada coisa em seu devido lugar em seu devido ângulo. O cômodo era o completo oposto do caos de Baekhyun no sótão. Mas a falta de personalidade do quarto já dizia muito da personalidade de Baekbeom.

O menino, então, começou a observar os porta-retratos dispostos na estante do irmão. Havia uma foto da família toda em uma viagem para a Tailândia quando Baekhyun tinha dez ou onze anos, e ele sentia falta daquelas viagens. Depois que Baekbeom se fora, eles não fizeram mais viagens juntos. Baekhyun viajava sozinho, seus pais relembravam a lua de mel, mas os quatro já não eram como a sete anos atrás. Típica família decadente.

Havia outro porta-retrato, uma foto em que Baekhyun e Baekbeom estavam deitados na grama, expressões felizes em seus rostos e diversos brinquedos espalhados no quintal. Baekhyun lembrava-se de tal dia, era seu aniversário de sete anos, e Baekbeom tinha catorze. Aquela era a época em que o irmão era seu melhor amigo, seu porto seguro.

E os anos se passaram e aquilo se dissolveu na memória como brincadeira infantil.

Sobre a escrivaninha havia mais dois porta-retratos, fotos quase idênticas. Baekbeom segurando o diploma do ensino médio, Baekbeom segurando o diploma da faculdade de medicina. Sorrisos iguais, um levemente mais velho e cansado que outro.

Baekhyun sorriu amargamente com a perspectiva de fotos de formatura, de fim do ensino médio.

“Ok, ao trabalho.” Disse a si próprio, agachando-se perto do balde e remexendo nos produtos de limpeza.

Baekhyun odiava trabalhos domésticos e exercícios físicos, mas tirar poeira dos móveis e trocar a roupa de cama o acalmaram aos poucos, limpando sua mente enquanto ele se concentrava na tarefa. As mangas de seu moletom estavam puxadas até o meio de seus braços e, vez ou outra, Baekhyun limpava o suor de sua testa, analisando o que ainda precisava ser arrumado.

Baekhyun sentiu um vento frio invadir o quarto pela janela, e então olhou para o lado de fora, aproximando-se. Nevava. Nevava levemente, os pequenos flocos de neve tingindo aos poucos a superfície. Baekhyun sorriu e se apoiou na janela, estendendo seu braço para fora. Algum tempo depois, um floco atingiu a palma de sua mão, e ele observou atentamente como a neve derretia em contato com o calor de sua pele.

Ele amava neve. A textura. A cor. A temperatura.

Era fofo e o branco era calmo e belo. E o frio transformava o calor em algo aconchegante.

O Inverno era aconchegante em seu próprio paradoxo.

**~*~**

A partida de futebol americano do sábado chegou rapidamente, e Baekhyun acordara animado naquele dia, vestindo roupas quentes e encontrando o pom pom de torcida esquecido em seu quarto. Tomou um café simples, e logo a rua estava sob seus pés, enquanto Baekhyun rumava em direção a escola.

O dia estava frio, mas não nevava. A iluminação matinal era forte, mas não cansativa. A escola estava cheia, rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos, e Baekhyun misturava-se a multidão, sua animação em seus passos, em seu sorriso.

As arquibancadas estavam cheias de alunos de ambas as escolas que jogariam naquele dia, as cores rosa e preto de um lado contrastando com o laranja e branco do outro. Risadas e gritos de torcida excitados ecoavam pela manhã, e era impossível não se animar com o jogo iminente. Baekhyun encontrou Kyungsoo, Luhan e Sehun com facilidade, já que seus amigos estavam bem próximos do campo em um degrau mais baixo da arquibancada.

“Trouxe o pom pom?” Sehun perguntou assim que Baekhyun parou ao lado de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, em resposta, esfregou o objeto rosa e preto na cara do amigo.

“Ah, eu estou tão ansioso! Tem tanto tempo que a gente não joga contra a _Starship_.” Baekhyun comentou, percebendo, então, que Yixing estava ao lado de Luhan, levemente desconfortável. “Oi, Yixing!”

“Eu não fazia ideia de que você se animava tanto com futebol, Baekhyun.” O garoto disse, retribuindo seu cumprimento com um aceno breve.

“Todos se assustam com isso, mas o Baekhyun é louco por esses jogos.” Kyungsoo explicou. “Você vai ver.”

“Acho que não posso discordar.” Baekhyun acrescentou, sorrindo envergonhado.

“Calem a boca, eles vão começar.” Luhan disse quando viu os dois técnicos se aproximarem.

Os dois homens de meia idade trocaram algumas palavras, até que o treinador da _Starship_ pegou um microfone e passou a dizer o nome dos jogadores titulares. Baekhyun os observava atentamente, especulando que tipo de jogadores eram. Son Hyunwoo era o capitão, alto, forte e de rosto sério, ele parecia liderar bem o time. Logo depois, Lee Jooheon foi anunciado, cabelos vermelhos vivos e feições únicas. Ele parecia ser um atacante agressivo e bom, com seu olhar estreito e penetrante. Ao seu lado, um garoto colocava esparadrapo sobre seus piercings, e se Baekhyun ouvira direito seu nome era Shin Hoseok.

Os outros oito jogadores não pareciam tão agressivos quanto os três primeiros, mas Baekhyun sabia que o jogo não seria determinado pela força individual de cada um. E então, o time do Colégio SM começou a ser anunciado, e a torcida vibrava mais a cada nome dito. Chanyeol sempre era o último a entrar em campo, e Baekhyun conseguia sentir sua pele formigando em excitação.

“Park Chanyeol!” O nome foi chamado, e a multidão gritou em euforia, mas assim que Baekhyun pousou seus olhos sobre Chanyeol, ele não soube como respirar.

Porque os cabelos uma vez negros de Chanyeol agora eram totalmente brancos, brancos como a neve que Baekhyun pegara dias antes. E o branco voava, porque Chanyeol corria sorridente e confiante, o número 61 estampado em sua camisa tremulando. Ele estava maravilhoso, e Baekhyun se apaixonava mais.

E Baekhyun não sabia se ele fechava sua boca ou se a abria mais para gritar.

Mas ele acabou não precisando tomar uma decisão, pois naquele momento Joonmyun parou ao seu lado, sorrindo-lhe de forma terna. Baekhyun sorriu de volta, os cabelos brancos de Chanyeol no fundo de sua mente.

“O Yifan não vem?” Baekhyun perguntou, sabendo que pisava em um território delicado ao mencionar Yifan.

“Tao precisa de uma carteira nova da Chanel, pelo visto. _Precisa_.” Joonmyun respondeu, olhos focados nos jogadores que se preparavam.

Baekhyun riu, e os outros garotos passaram a cumprimentar Joonmyun brevemente. Yixing parecia desconfortável novamente, e o bom humor de Baekhyun ajudou.

“Acho que vocês não se conhecem, certo?” disse, dirigindo-se a Yixing. “Yixing, Joonmyun. Joonmyun, Yixing.”

Os dois desconhecidos trocaram sorrisos breves e distantes, e, então, os seis garotos voltaram a observar o campo. Os jogadores já tinham se aquecido e agora se posicionavam em determinados lugares, prontos para o início da partida. _Starship_ começaria atacando e o silêncio era cortante.

Longos segundos pareciam ter se passado antes que o jogo efetivamente começasse, mas rapidamente os corpos se moviam, tentando atacar, tentando defender. Baekhyun acompanhava a bola e os movimentos com olhos ágeis, irritando-se pelo fato de que o time adversário estava com a vantagem e eles não estavam contra-atacando.

“Pega essa bola!” Ele gritou, balançando o pom pom rosa no ar.

E logo depois Jooheon conseguiu um touchdown.

“Porra!” Baekhyun xingou, enquanto o outro lado do campo vibrava. “Volta para lá!”

“Wow, vocês não estavam mentindo.” Baekhyun ouviu Yixing comentar, mas ele não ousava tirar seus olhos do campo. Como aqueles jogadores poderiam estar tão lerdos sendo que o primeiro tempo tinha acabado de começar?

Jongin conseguiu marcar depois da jogada inicial de Jooheon, mas era claro que a _Starship_ estava na frente. A inutilidade de Chanyeol no jogo frustava Baekhyun, porque aquele não era o mesmo time que ele observava nos treinos.

O primeiro tempo chegou ao fim em um piscar de olhos, e a torcida sentou-se brevemente enquanto os times descansavam por alguns minutos e ouviam as táticas do treinador.

“O que tá’ acontecendo?” Baekhyun protestou, limpando suas mãos suadas em sua calça. “Eles não jogam assim normalmente!”

“Calma, Baek. Faltam três tempos ainda.” Luhan disse, tomando goles do chá de bolhas de Sehun.

“Eles realmente estão uma bosta hoje.” Yixing comentou.

“Eles vão dar algum jeito.” Kyungsso acrescentou, encarando a tela do celular.

“Eu acho que o Jongin percebeu que a defensiva deles é fraca. E que eles escondem isso com uma ofensiva foda.” Baekhyun explicou, e era perceptível que ele realmente se interessava pelo esporte.

“O Chanyeol não está fazendo nada hoje.” Joonmyun falou, e Baekhyun assentiu ao seu lado.

“A única novidade dele é o cabelo branco.” Sehun brincou, e os garotos soltaram pequenos risos, levantando-se ao perceber que o jogo recomeçaria.

Como que para prová-los o contrário, no segundo tempo, Chanyeol voltou a ser a estrela, e seu nome voltou a ser um mantra. Aos poucos, eles se aproximavam do adversário, trabalhando em equipe e cobrindo falhas.

Durante uma jogada no terceiro tempo, Yoongi passou a bola a Chanyeol que correu na direção certa para marcar. Aquele era o ponto de desempate, quando eles finalmente teriam a liderança. Chanyeol marcou, e a torcida explodiu em rosa e preto, gritando em euforia.

“Boa! Mostra quem é que manda nessa porra!” Baekhyun gritou feliz, dando pequenos pulos no mesmo lugar. Chanyeol tinha um sorriso largo em seu rosto, e Baekhyun não podia evitar seu prórpio sorriso.

Hyunwoo marcou o último ponto da _Starship_ , mas os pontos conseguidos depois do touchdown de Chanyeol davam a vitória para SM. A multidão gritou e aplaudiu os jogadores, que se cumprimentavam e agradeciam o bom jogo.

Baekhyun abraçava Joonmyun e Kyungsoo animado, eventualmente balançando seus braços no ar e elogiando o time. Kyungsoo tentava ler algo em seu celular, mas Baekhyun não se importava e continuava a abraçar o amigo.

“Churrasco de comemoração na casa do Jongin.” Kyungsoo disse, guardando o celular no bolso de sua calça.

Baekhyun conseguia ver que Sehun queria provocar o amigo em relação a Jongin, mas não o fizera por causa de Yixing. Ele não sabia até que ponto Kyungsoo não o mataria, afinal.

“Tem certeza que é ok a gente aparecer lá?” Baekhyun perguntou.

“Aham. Um bando de gente vai.”

Os garotos passaram a sair da arquibancada, dirigindo-se a saída da escola. Yixing se despediu deles, dizendo que encontraria seus amigos e que os veria em breve. Luhan chamou um táxi com capacidade para cinco quando estavam do lado de fora, e logo o carro rumava para a casa de Jongin.

Baekhyun observava o caminho pela janela do carro, as notas do celular abertas sobre sua mão. Os cabelos brancos de Chanyeol tinham mais uma vez tomado conta de sua mente, e ele só conseguia pensar sobre mechas alvas e sorrisos belos.

E ele não conseguia evitar que seus dedos encontrassem o teclado do celular.

 

* * *

 

Brancos lençois, nuvens, orquídeas

Brancas folhas, suspiros, mentes

 

Alvas cortinas e amores

Alvos dias e dentes

 

Alvas pessoas

Brancos cabelos

             -Byun.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun releu o que tinha escrito. Ele sabia que aquele não era um dos melhores poemas que tinha escrito, no fundo ele nem gostara dele. Mas ele estava feliz.

Baekhyun sorriu. Sua musa estava de volta.

Minutos depois o táxi parou em frente ao endereço fornecido por Kyungsoo, Joonmyun pagando o motorista rapidamente. Os cinco desceram do carro e observaram a casa de Jongin longamente. Era uma casa relativamente grande, dois andares e um jardim largo. Era impressionante como já havia diversas pessoas ali, comendo e bebendo.

“Ele vive bem.” Luhan comentou, e os outros assentiram ao seu lado.

“E se a gente tivesse perdido?” Baekhyun perguntou, imaginando a quantidade de comida que teria que ser guardada. Afinal, ninguém comemora uma derrota.

“Acho que ele estava bem confiante.” Kyungsoo disse enquanto eles entravam na casa com calma.

“Eu não ficaria muito confiante depois do jogo de hoje.” Sehun replicou.

Logo que eles entraram na casa, Baekhyun reconheceu _Foals_ tocando alto por meio de alto-falantes no canto da sala. Kyungsoo lhe entregou uma garrafa de cerveja enquanto o grupo procurava um espaço para ficar em meio as várias pessoas ali. Eles acabaram se acomodando na varanda que dava para a parte de trás da casa, bicando suas bebidas e comendo o que lhes era servido eventualmente.

“Kyungsoo, você veio!” Jongin disse se aproximando dos garotos e jogando um braço sobre o ombro de Kyungsoo. “Vocês estão bem servidos?”

“Aham.” Sehun respondeu ao mesmo tempo que os outros assentiam. “Tá’ tudo ótimo.”

“Chanyeol!” Jongin gritou do nada, virando sua cabeça para dentro da casa. “Chanyeol!”

O garoto apareceu na porta e sorriu largamente, aproximando-se do grupo. Ele já não vestia seu uniforme de futebol americano, obviamente, exibindo um blazer rosa e preto sobre uma camisa branca. Baekhyun o observava com cuidado, pois o cabelo branco ficava realmente bom com seu sorriso e sua roupa. Ele cumprimentou todos, mas logo estava ao seu lado, sorrindo entre goles em sua cerveja. E a baixa taxa de álcool em seu sangue ajudou Baekhyun a começar uma conversa.

“Parabéns pelo jogo.”

“Obrigado.” Chanyeol sorriu.

“O touchdown do terceiro tempo foi realmente impressionante.” Baekhyun elogiou, e as bochechas coradas de Chanyeol eram adoráveis. “Bom, ninguém conseguiu te parar.”

“Eu ainda não sei como consegui fazer aquilo.” Chanyeol disse, rindo de leve. Baekhyun socou seu ombro de leve, rindo também.

“Seu cabelo ficou ótimo assim, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun elogiou mais uma vez, porque ele estava amando deixar Chanyeol envergonhado.

“O Tao me ajudou...” Ele respondeu, coçando sua nuca e bagunçando os cabelos brancos. “Ele realmente entende sobre essas coisas.”

Baekhyun assentiu e levou a garrafa aos lábios novamente, percebendo que não havia mais líquido ali. Chanyeol percebeu também, dizendo logo depois.

“Vou trazer mais uma para você.” Ele disse, afastando-se brevemente.

Baekhyun sorriu enquanto esperava que o outro voltasse, e Sehun lhe olhava provocador ao lado de Luhan, mas ele só sorriu de volta. Chanyeol voltou, então, uma nova garrafa em sua mão e um prato de comida na outra.

“Ah, obrigado.” Baekhyun agradeceu, pegando a garrafa.

Baekhyun sabia que ele era fraco com bebida, mas ele não podia evitar quando Chanyeol estava ao seu lado conversando e sorrindo. Música tocava e Baekhyun sentia que ele não conseguia apagar seu sorriso. Não era como se ele quisesse apagar aquele sorriso.

Assim, os dois garotos passaram a conversar displicentemente, comendo e bebendo. Vez ou outra pessoas se aproximavam de Chanyeol, elogiando-o pelo jogo, mas Chanyeol nunca saía de seu lado. E Baekhyun sabia que ele não devia deixar esse tipo de pensamento tomar conta de sua cabeça, mas ele se sentia especial. Porque Chanyeol estava ao seu lado. O tempo todo.

Quando Baekhyun ouviu o início de ‘Something good can work’ seu rosto explodiu em um sorriso, e Chanyeol o olhou confuso.

“Meu deus... Two door cinema club.” Baekhyun disse, pegando o pulso de Chanyeol e o puxando. “Eu preciso dançar isso.”

Chanyeol o seguiu, e logo os dois estavam dentro da casa, na sala onde algumas pessoas dançavam. Baekhyun começou a mover seus quadris no ritmo da música, e Chanyeol continuava a encará-lo. Ele estava realmente surpreso, porque aquele não era o Baekhyun que ele conhecia. Baekhyun era tímido e fechado, não expansivo e animado daquele jeito.

Mas não era como se Chanyeol não gostasse desse outro lado do menino.

Em algum momento, Yixing se juntara a eles na pista, dançando junto com Baekhyun. Chanyeol começou a se mexer também, e, então, havia três meninos se movendo de maneira idiota e rindo alto.

Baekhyun balançava seus cabelos, Yixing empurrava seus quadris no ar, Chanyeol mexia seus braços e pulava.

E os três riam.

E logo muitas pessoas dançavam juntas, formando um grande círculo. E sempre havia alguém no centro, dando um pequeno show de dança. A bebida devia estar tomando conta da cabeça de Baekhyun, porque em um segundo ele estava no centro, rebolando seu quadril até o chão, enquanto gritos ecoavam pela sala. Quando Baekhyun voltou para seu lugar na roda, Luhan olhou para ele incrédulo ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

“Você tá’ bem?” Ele perguntou. “Eu achava que esse Baekhyun nunca surgia em público.”

“Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo!” Baekhyun respondeu, sorrindo e dançando. “Eu só sei que não me divirto assim há muito tempo.”

Luhan riu e eles continuaram a dançar os diversos estilos musicais que surgiam. Sehun também dançava, apesar de mais calmamente. Mas o sorriso em seu rosto mostrava que ele sabia se divertir mesmo com o tornozelo machucado.

A festa em comemoração ainda durava quando o sol começou a se pôr, e Baekhyun observou o laranja deitado na grama ao lado de diversos garotos, Chanyeol ao seu lado.

E quando o céu tornou-se escuro e as luzes foram acesas, Baekhyun continuou aproveitando o dia com seus amigos, movendo seu corpo e rindo sem motivo.

E a beleza de sua vida estava exatamente em momentos estúpidos e cotidianos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa ter enfiado Monsta X aqui, mas é que ultimamente estou viciada neles. E logo depois disso vou postar uma oneshot Jookyun como parte 3 dessa série, porque eu amo esse casal.
> 
> Eu sei que minhas poesias são um lixo, mas elas precisam aparecer. Me perdoem por isso.
> 
> Playlist dessa fanfic no Spotify: All there is is poetry (meu username é isse_rodarte) Ela ainda não está pronta, mas há uma quantidade de músicas consideráveis.
> 
> até a próxima, pessoas!


	8. Almoço de domingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> essa fanfic transita tanto entre feliz e triste... eu nem sei mais.

Baekhyun acordou na manhã seguinte com batidas fortes e contínuas em sua porta. Ele demorou longos minutos para sair de seu sono e perceber as batidas e o seu nome sendo chamado pela voz conhecida de seu pai. Ele se mexeu na cama, percebendo que ainda usava as mesmas roupas do dia anterior e que suas cobertas estavam mais no chão do que sobre a cama. Seu pai continuava a bater na porta, e sua cabeça latejava a cada batida.

“Que foi?” Baekhyun perguntou, fungando seu travesseiro.

“Levanta daí, Baekhyun. Seu irmão chega em meia hora.” Seu pai respondeu, e então o garoto ouviu passos se afastando dali.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, rolando e se espreguiçando sobre a cama bagunçada. Logo ele se sentou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, sua cabeça doía e seu corpo parecia não ter ossos. Baekhyun tinha algumas lembranças animadas do dia anterior, mas tudo estava embaçado em sua mente. A grande questão, no entanto, era como ele tinha chegado em casa. Porque Baekhyun não fazia a menor ideia de como ele tinha saído da casa de Jongin e chegado a sua.

Ele se lembrava que às duas da manhã ainda estava na casa de Jongin, a festa terminando aos poucos, copos de plástico no chão e lixeiras cheias de garrafas. De alguma forma desconhecida ele chegara em casa, indo direto para a cama. Baekhyun olhou para o relógio ao lado de sua cama. Ele marcava 9:24 da manhã. Suspirou mais, tinha dormido tão pouco e seu corpo reclamava a cada movimento.

Mas ele tinha que se preocupar com aquilo mais tarde, pois Baekbeom chegava em meia hora, e ele precisava estar apresentável.

Baekhyun descartou as roupas que usava pelo quarto, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Ele abriu a torneira do chuveiro, e enquanto esperava a água esquentar Baekhyun procurou por aspirinas nas gavetas do banheiro. Sua dor de cabeça o matava, e ele só queria um alívio rápido. O garoto engoliu dois comprimidos em seco antes de deixar a água quente o relaxar, molhando seus cabelos e seu corpo.

Vinte minutos depois, Baekhyun saía do banheiro, dor de cabeça levemente melhor e corpo relaxado. Ele vestiu uma roupa confortável, calças largas e um moletom antigo, descendo as escadas com os cabelos ainda molhados. Baekhyun só precisava de uma xícara grande de café, o que terminaria de curar sua cabeça.

Assim que ele colocou seus pés na sala, Baekhyun soube que sua mãe começaria uma discussão inútil. Seus pais estavam bem vestidos, diferentemente de Baekhyun, que prezava seu conforto em detrimento de sua elegância. Ele estava em casa, afinal.

“Baekhyun, que tipo de roupa é essa?” Ela perguntou, e Baekhyun quase começou a rir. Tão previsível.

“Uma roupa normal, mãe.” Respondeu enquanto preparava um café para si.

“Seu irmão está quase chegando. Você não podia se esforçar mais?” A mulher insistiu, e Baekhyun ouviu seu pai suspirando ainda entretido em uma revista.

“E daí? É só o Baekbeom. Não é como se ele não tivesse me visto em roupas piores.”

“A namorada dele também está vindo, Baekhyun. Que tipo de imagem você quer passar?” Ela continuou.

“Nenhuma.” Baekhyun riu de leve, brincando logo depois. “Eu tenho que ficar feio, para ela não trocar o Baekbeom por mim.”

“Quem trocaria o Baekbeom por você, Baekhyun?” Ela perguntou, e Baekhyun riu mais entre goles em seu café.

“Boa pergunta.”

A discussão foi interrompida por três toques gentis na porta, e Baekhyun recostou-se na mesa, ainda bicando seu café. Sua mãe suspirou irritada antes de dirigir-se até a porta, colocando um sorriso em seus lábios, já que seu primogênito voltava a casa.

“Baekbeom!” Ela exclamou feliz, abraçando o filho com força. Havia uma garota loira atrás de Baekbeom e várias malas ao redor do casal.

Baekbeom riu junto com a mãe, retribuindo o abraço. Seu pai também tinha se aproximado, dando tapas nas costas do filho. A garota entrava na casa receosa, sem saber como se comportar, mas seus pais logo a abraçaram, dizendo que ela era bem-vinda sempre que quisesse.

“Essa é Kim Hyoyeon, minha namorada.” Baekbeom apresentou a garota, que se abaixou respeitosamente, sorrindo ternamente.

“Obrigada por me receberem.” Hyoyeon disse.

Hyoyeon tinha seus cabelos curtos descoloridos em um loiro platinado, não era alta e seu rosto era angelical e calmo. Ela usava uma calça jeans básica, uma camisa social branca e um casaco preto, sorrindo constantemente.

“É um prazer querida! Eu sempre estou no meio de homens, vai ser bom ter uma companhia feminina!” Sua mãe respondeu, ajudando os dois com as malas.

“Cadê o Baekhyun?” Baekbeom se perguntou, seus olhos estudando a casa. Ele parou no irmão, um sorriso se estampou em seus lábios e ele começou a se aproximar.

Baekhyun sorriu e largou a xícara de café, aproximando-se também e encontrando o irmão no meio do caminho. Eles se abraçaram com força, eliminando a distância entre eles. Apesar das divergências, Baekhyun amava seu irmão. Era bom tê-lo de volta.

“Como meu irmãozinho está?” Baekbeom perguntou, bagunçando os cabelos ainda molhados do outro.

“Eu não sou mais uma criança, ok?” Baekhyun reclamou, mas seu irmão só riu.

“Você sempre vai ser meu ‘irmãozinho’.” Ele respondeu antes de pegar o pulso de Baekhyun, puxando-o para perto de Hyoyeon.

“Muito prazer, Hyoyeon.” Baekhyun disse, sorrindo para a menina e estendendo sua mão para ela.

“Prazer.” Ela respondeu, pegando a mão de Baekhyun. “O Baekbeom fala muito de você.”

“Não sei se devia estar aliviado ou preocupado.” Ele brincou, olhando para o irmão com o canto dos olhos.

O casal riu com a brincadeira, e seus pais seguiram o exemplo. Apresentações feitas, o grupo entrou na casa, sentando-se nos sofás da sala.

“Baekhyun, me ajude a levar as malas para os quartos.” Sua mãe pediu, e Baekhyun não discutiu pegando uma mala em cada mão.

“Eu posso ajudar.” Hyoyeon sugeriu, mas foi interrompida.

“Não se preocupe, querida. Você é uma convidada aqui.” A mulher disse, começando a subir as escadas.

Baekhyun a seguiu, carregando as malas com dificuldade em seus braços fracos. Sua mãe o instruiu a colocar as malas de Hyoyeon no quarto de hóspedes, e Baekhyun riu internamente com o conservadorismo da mulher, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido. Quando ele estava descendo as escadas novamente, ela o parou na escada.

“Vou fazer um almoço mais tarde para o Baekbeom e para a família toda.” Ela começou. “Coloque uma roupa melhor antes.”

Baekhyun assentiu e ela continuou a andar. Ela realmente não aceitava perder um argumento, pensou antes de voltar para a sala. Sua mãe dizia a Hyoyeon que suas malas estavam no quarto de hóspedes, e Baekhyun conseguia ver que Baekbeom não aprovava a decisão. Mas ele não ousava contestar a decisão da mãe. Velhos hábitos dificilmente morrem.

“Você é formada em quê?” Seu pai perguntou a menina, assim que Baekhyun se sentou no sofá.

“Hum... Veterinária.” Hyoyeon respondeu, e Baekhyun conseguia perceber que ela estava desconfortável. Mas então Baekbeom começou a falar sobre sua vida na cidade distante, e o silêncio a salvou.

Baekhyun realmente não queria estar no lugar de Hyoyeon, pois a atenção sempre era voltada para ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Baekhyun não queria estar em seu lugar e não queria colocar ninguém ali. Mas, no fim, Baekhyun não precisava se preocupar, já que ele não tinha planos de apresentar um namorado para sua família. Afinal, ele ainda precisava de um teto para morar.

Com os seus pais entretidos no jovem casal, Baekhyun sentiu-se livre para pegar seu celular no bolso da calça, procurando uma forma de distração. Entrou no grupo _‘Árvore BKLS’_ e começou a digitar, o celular pousado em seu colo.

**Baekhyun:**

_Eu gostaria de saber como eu cheguei em casa depois daquela festa._

_Isso está me intrigando desde que acordei._

_Você não vão me responder, certo? Devem estar todos dormindo._

_Coisa que eu estaria fazendo se meu pai não tivesse me acordado._

_Tudo porque o Baekbeom voltou... Ele podia ter chegado umas horas mais tarde. Sério._

Baekhyun voltou a guardar o celular, sabendo que não receberia uma resposta em breve. Ele passou, então, a observar entediado o que os outros faziam. Sua mãe preparava um chá na cozinha, seu pai e seu irmão conversavam sobre carros e Hyoyeon observava a casa em silêncio, seus dedos entrelaçados nos de Baekbeom.

A hora do almoço se aproximava com calma após várias xícaras de chá quente na manhã fria, e logo Baekhyun estava na cozinha ajudando sua mãe com o iminente almoço. Não havia muito o que ser feito, já que a maioria dos pratos já tinham sido temperados, mas ainda assim Hyoyeon ofereceu sua ajuda.

“Eu já disse que não precisa, querida.” Sua mãe respondeu, pousando um grande prato sobre a bancada. “Você deve estar cansada com a viagem. Eu e o Baekhyun podemos tomar conta disso sozinhos.”

“Eu insisto, senhora.” Hyoyeon respondeu, arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa e lavando suas mãos na pia da cozinha.

“Você é um doce.” A mulher disse sorrindo. “Você é Baekbeom realmente foram feitos um para o outro.”

A garota riu de leve, e Baekhyun revirou seus olhos quando sua mãe não era capaz de vê-lo. Porque há coisas que não se diz para um casal recém formado, e aquela era uma ótima maneira de afastar uma garota legal da família.

Os três corpos começaram a se mover na cozinha, cada um entretido em sua própria tarefa, raras trocas de palavras entre os trabalhos manuais. Em determinado momento, a mãe de Baekhyun saiu da cozinha, dizendo que arrumaria a sala e deixando Hyoyeon e o garoto em um silêncio desconfortável.

“Você não é muito de palavras, certo Baekhyun?” Ela quebrou o silêncio, cortando fatias de tomate com agilidade. O garoto riu levemente.

“Não das faladas.” Baekhyun respondeu, e Hyoyeon retribuiu seu riso. “Mas eu gosto bastante das escritas.”

“Eu ainda não te conheço direito, mas acho que já percebi que você e o Baekbeom são bem diferentes.” Ela comentou, e Baekhyun suprimiu um suspiro. Sua vida toda fora uma comparação em relação a de Baekbeom; todos faziam aquela comparação, até mesmo ele próprio.

“Como vocês se conheceram?” Baekhyun perguntou, desviando o foco da conversa. Ele podia ver a surpresa nos olhos da menina, mas ele realmente não se importava.

“Bom... Ele fazia medicina e eu veterinária, então a gente tinha algumas aulas juntos. Muito poucas, na verdade. Um olhar levou a outro e assim as coisas continuaram.” Hyoyeon explicou, focando-se no legume que tinha em mãos. “É uma história bem sem graça. Nada de muito interessante.”

“Dizem que esse é o melhor tipo de relacionamento, no entanto.” Baekhyun disse confuso, não sabendo ao certo como Hyoyeon se sentia.

“Eu discordo. Não que eu esteja descontente, Baekhyun. Não me entenda errado, eu amo o seu irmão.” Ela começou, e um leve rosado tingiu suas bochechas. “Mas você não acha que é mais emocionante quando há lágrimas, e discussões, e raiva... e, depois, amor?”

Baekhyun sorriu largamente. Hyoyeon sabia do que falava.

“Definitivamente.”

“Definitivamente o quê?” Sua mãe escolhera aquele momento para entrar na cozinha e na conversa.

“Eu definitivamente preciso trocar de roupa, porque logo pessoas chegarão, certo?” Baekhyun disse, observando o relógio preso a parede da cozinha.

Ele lavou sua mão rapidamente, sentindo seu celular vibrar com notificações no bolso de sua calça. Assim que ele saiu da cozinha, Baekhyun desbloqueou o aparelho, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto em passos extremamente lentos.

**Kyungsoo:**

_Eu te levei para casa, Baek._

_Porque você estava bêbado e, aparentemente, eu sou o único que consegue lidar com álcool aqui._

_Ah, o Jongin teve que me ajudar a te colocar dentro do táxi. Você devia se desculpar mais tarde._

**Baekhyun:**

_O quê???????????_

_Meu deusss, que vergonha, Soo!!!_

**Kyungsoo:**

_Não se preocupe, na verdade. Ele estava tão bêbado quanto você, então nem deve se lembrar. Mas ele continua forte mesmo bêbado então..._

**Sehun:**

_Huuummm... Alguém anda checando os músculos de outro alguém!_

**Luhan:**

_Minha cabeça dói só de olhar para essa tela._

**Baekhyun:**

_Cuidem bem da ressaca de vocês._

_Eu tenho um clássico almoço de domingo agora._

**Sehun:**

_Ugh, que nojo._

**Kyungsoo:**

_Boa sorte, Baek. Não morra._

Baekhyun riu com as mensagens finais de seus amigos e abriu a porta de seu quarto, entrando com calma no cômodo. Logo, ele procurava pelo seu armário roupas adequadas, aquelas que sua mãe não começaria mais uma discussão sobre. Porque Baekhyun estava cansado e a única coisa que ele queria era ser esquecido.

Talvez momentaneamente, talvez para sempre.

Logo que Baekhyun trocou de roupa e escovou seus dentes, ele estava de volta à sala de visita da casa onde alguns de seus parentes já se acomodavam. Baekhyun cumprimentou todos normalmente, prolongando-se em algumas conversas sobre seus estudos e escolhas futuras.

Assim que Baekhyun entrou na cozinha, checando se Hyoyeon ou sua mãe precisavam de ajuda, ele ouviu batidas na porta da frente.

“Baekhyun, você pode abrir para mim?” Sua mãe pediu, e Baekhyun assentiu, saindo da cozinha assim que entrara.

Quando Baekhyun abriu a porta, seu rosto explodiu em um sorriso ao ver quem estava do outro lado. Ele abraçou Taehyung com força, e o primo retribuiu o abraço instantaneamente, rindo levemente junto com o outro. Recuperando-se da surpresa de ter visto Taehyung, Baekhyunk cumprimentou seus tios com calma, abrindo espaço para que eles entrassem na casa.

“Você parece surpreso em me ver, Baek.” Taehyung disse enquanto o outro fechava a porta.

“Quando minha mãe disse que toda a família estava vindo, eu não associei que você viria também.” Baekhyun explicou, e Taehyung riu.

“Fico feliz em ouvir isso, ok?” Ele brincou, fingindo estar ofendido.

“Não é isso, Tae.” Baekhyun respondeu. “Eu cheguei duas da manhã em casa, acho que minha cabeça ainda não está funcionando direito.”

“Ah, está explicado. Qual foi a ocasião?” Taehyung perguntou.

“A gente ganhou uma partida de futebol americano ontem de manhã. A comemoração acabou durando muito tempo.”

“Por favor me diga que você passou o rodo.” Taehyung provocou, mexendo suas sobrancelhas sujestivamente.

“Taehyung!” Baekhyun exclamou, pousando um soco no ombro do primo. “Não, eu não fiz isso.”

“Mas devia ter feito.”

“Eu tenho lembranças vagas de ter dançado pra caralho, se isso te satisfaz...”

“Sim! Anda, Baekhyun, me conta mais!” Taehyung pediu animado, e Baekhyun começou a falar sobre o que lembrava da festa do dia anterior.

Enquanto os dois meninos conversavam, mais parentes chegavam, cumprimentando-os, mas Taehyung e Baekhyun mantinham-se entretidos na conversa entre si. Quando o almoço começou a ser servido, os dois garotos prepararam pratos para si e foram para o lado de fora da casa, já que a pequena mesa não era capaz de comportar tantas pessoas.

Baekhyun e Taehyung sentaram-se no banco de madeira do jardim, conversando entre mastigadas e goles nas pequenas taças de vinho.

“E aquele cara?” Taehyung perguntou, ajeitando o prato em seu colo.

“O Chanyeol? A gente conversa um pouco, mas nada mais do que isso. Estritamente amigável nossa relação.” Baekhyun respondeu.

“Qual é, depois de ver seus quadris se mexendo aposto que isso mudou.” O outro disse, mais uma vez movendo suas sobrancelhas.

“Taehyung, você não presta.”

“Não mesmo.”

“Ah, porque você não trouxe seu namorado hoje?” Baekhyun perguntou pouco tempo depois. “Seria uma boa oportunidade para a gente se conhecer.”

“Não, acho que seria estranho. Como você sabe, nossa família está cheia de preconceitos ainda.” Taehyung disse, e Baekhyun assentiu resignado. “Mas e a namorada do Baekbeom... Como ela é?”

“Ela é legal.” Ele começou. “Nós conversamos pouco, mas eu senti que ela é interessante demais para o meu irmão.”

“Você é uma pessoa horrível, Baek.” Seu primo disse, escondendo seu sorriso malicioso. “Falando mal do próprio irmão.”

“Não estou falando mal dele, mas a convivência faz coisas com você.” Baekhyun explicou, fazendo o outro rir.

Em breve, os dois pratos estavam vazios, e Baekhyun encarou seu colo antes de falar novamente.

“Eu quero te contar uma coisa, Tae.”

“Então conte. Você está me deixando preocupado com essa preliminar.”

“Aqui não.” Baekhyun respondeu, levantando-se do banco de madeira com o prato em mãos. “Vamos para meu quarto... E não precisa se preocupar, idiota.”

Os dois entraram dentro da casa, deixando as vasilhas sujas na cozinha antes de subirem as escadas, em meio as conversas e risadas altas da família.

“Seu quarto ainda é um inferno?” Taehyung perguntou, e Baekhyun riu alto.

“Se me lembro bem, o seu não era muito melhor.”

“É, você tem um ponto.” Ele disse, assim que Baekhyun abriu a porta de seu quarto e os dois entraram.

Taehyung instantaneamente sentou-se sobre a cama bagunçada de Baekhyun, pois a intimidade entre eles permitia. Baekhyun mexia em uma caixa de som, acoplando seu celular a ela. Logo, _‘I could’ve been your girl’_ começou a tocar, e Taehyung estranhou a escolha específica de Zooey Deschanel.

“Posso te perguntar porque essa música especificamente?” Taehyung perguntou, e Baekhyun se juntou a ele na cama rindo de leve.

“Eu só acho que ela combina com a gente. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, o que eu preciso te dizer não é uma confissão bizarra de amor de primo para primo.”

“Eu não estava com esse medo, ok?”

“Tá bom, sei.” Baekhyun provocou.

“Ok, o que você quer me contar?” Taehyung inquiriu.

Agora que Baekhyun precisava falar, as palavras pareciam presas em sua garganta, o peso de ter que se assumir novamente sobre seus ombros. Ele conhecia Taehyung, confiava no primo, mas a ideia de falar tão abertamente sobre ele, sobre o que ele sentia era aterrorizante em qualquer situação.

Baekhyun sabia que Taehyung o apoiaria, mas Baekhyun não sabia se ele próprio se apoiaria.

Até aquele momento, só Luhan sabia sobre suas questões de gênero. Baekhyun queria contar para Sehun e Kyungsoo também, mas parecia nunca haver uma hora certa. Ele queria contar para seus amigos, porque gênero fluido não era o que ele era, mas sim parte do que ele era. E era tão difícil proferir aquelas palavras, aceitá-las e degluti-las.

Baekhyun queria que Taehyung soubesse, mas ao mesmo tempo Baekhyun só queria se fechar na cela de seu quarto, empurrando seus problemas para o lado, empurrando o mundo para fora.

“Baekhyun?” Taehyung chamou, quebrando a linha de pensamento do menino.

“Ah, o que eu quero te contar é que...” Ele começou, coçando sua nuca e observando suas pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão.

"Baekhyun, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, certo?” Taehyung o interrompeu, seu tom calmo e compreensivo.

“Eu sei... É só que, bom, é difícil.” Baekhyun falou.

E então o refrão da música começou, a voz estável de Zooey Deschanel penetrando em seus ouvidos.

_I could’ve been your girl_

_I could’ve been a girl_

A cabeça de Baekhyun mudou uma palavra na letra da música, mas assim tudo mudou. Baekhyun poderia ser uma garota. Baekhyun poderia ser uma garota _também_.

“Eu acho que sou gênero fluido, Tae.” Baekhyun disse de repente, mas corrigiu-se antes que Taehyung se pronunciasse. “Não, eu sou gênero fluido.”

E Baekhyun sabia que dizer aquelas palavras com convicção fazia uma grande diferença. Porque ele estava aceitando. Porque ele estava se aceitando. Baekhyun sabia que dali para frente não seria fácil. Pessoas não aceitam a transexualidade. Como aceitariam alguém que transita?

Mas dizer aquilo fazia o ar circular melhor no peito de Baekhyun. E ele não se arrependia de suas palavras.

“Sério?” Taehyung começou. “Isso é bom, Baek.”

E aquilo era exatamente o que Baekhyun queria. Uma aceitação normal, porque o que ele sentia era normal. Não era algo para ser desprezado, não era algo para ser aplaudido com loucura. Era só um sentimento.

“Posso desabafar?” Baekhyun perguntou.

“Vá em frente, Baek.” Taehyung sorriu.

“É tudo muito confuso, sabe? Eu não sei direito o que eu sinto, mas...” Baekhyun disse, deitando-se sobre seus travesseiros. “Mas tem momentos que eu sinto que estou no corpo errado e outros momentos não. E às vezes eu só quero colocar uma saia e ter maquiagem no meu rosto. Ou eu quero me esconder do mundo, ou eu quero gritar para ele... É bem estranho, não é?”

Baekhyun olhou para Taehyung que sorria docemente para ele. Era bom tê-lo ao seu lado, Baekhyun percebeu. Ele era capaz de se abrir tanto, de dizer tanto. E ele se sentia mais leve a cada sílaba.

“Eu nunca soube reagir direito quando as pessoas se assumiam para mim, sabe?” Taehyung começou. “Mas aí o Jungkook me disse que era trans. Nós só éramos amigos naquela época, e eu fiquei congelado. Eu tinha medo de dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse machucar ele, sabe? A única coisa que eu precisava fazer era assentir.”

“O Jungkook é trans?” Baekhyun perguntou, confirmando o que Taehyung tinha dito.

“Aham... Ele me disse uma vez que tinha medo de eu não me atrair por ele, porque eu era gay e ele trans. Porque eu sentiria falta de um corpo masculino.” Ele explicou. “Mas não é assim que funciona. O Jungkook sempre foi um garoto, e eu nunca conseguiria vê-lo como uma garota.”

“Eu queria tanto que você não fosse meu primo.” Baekhyun disse, e Taehyung riu. “Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito?”

“É só como todos devíamos ser.” O menino respondeu. “Enfim, nós não fizemos sexo ainda por causa disso, acredito. Ele ainda não está confortável com um corpo feminino, entende? Ele usa o binder direto por mais de doze horas, e, às vezes, ele só quer chorar, mas as cirurgias são caras. Eu tento deixar ele confortável em seu próprio corpo, não porque eu quero sexo, mas porque eu amo aquele garoto.”

Naquele momento, Baekhyun percebeu que Taehyung precisava dele tanto quanto Baekhyun precisava de Taehyung. Era muito provável que Taehyung não tinha ninguém para falar sobre aquilo, excetuando o próprio Jungkook. E Baekhyun estava mais do que pronto para confortar seu primo, já que ele era capaz de deixar Baekhyun mais feliz com apenas três palavras.

Baekhyun aproximou-se do primo e o abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos e sua nuca. Aos poucos, as palavras de Taehyung saíam com dificuldade, e sua respiração era entrecortada por soluços.

“Ele é tão especial, Baekhyun.” Taehyung disse, e Baekhyun sentiu o primo fungar em seu ombro. “Mas ele não sabe disso. Eu só quero que ele seja capaz de se amar.”

“Então você precisa mostrar isso para ele. Sempre.” Baekhyun aconselhou. “Você não pode deixar que ele se esqueça.”

E então os dois continuaram se abraçando, novas músicas felizes de Zooey Deschanel tocando no quarto. Mutuamente, eles mostravam seu apoio, seu carinho, sua presença. Naquele momento, nada podia abalar aquele elo, aquele abraço.

Às vezes, a única coisa que alguém precisa é um par de ouvidos, ou braços que abraçam. Às vezes, só o silêncio é necessário, enquanto a presença é constante. Palavras não eram mais necessárias ali entre os meninos, mas sim os gestos, ou a falta deles.

Sentados sobre a cama bagunçada, tudo que Baekhyun e Taehyung precisavam era que suas respirações voltassem ao normal, que seus olhos se secassem naturalmente, que seus braços ficassem dormentes para que o abraço chegasse a um fim.

Horas pareciam ter se passado enquanto Baekhyun e Taehyung continuavam na mesma posição, mas, no fim, só eram alguns minutos. Quando eles se separaram, sorriram de leve um para o outro, um grande peso tirado de seus ombros. Baekhyun limpou as últimas lágrimas silenciosas de Taehyung, fungando mais algumas vezes. Taehyung, então, reproduziu o afeto, seus dedos sobre as bochechas macias do primo.

“Nós dois somos grandes bebês.” Baekhyun disse, retirando uma pequena risada do outro.

“Acho que não posso discordar.” Taehyung completou, e os dois garotos substituíram suas lágrimas por risadas.

“Tudo vai dar certo.” Baekhyun disse.

“Tudo vai dar certo.” Taehyung repetiu.

“Será que eles já estão comendo a sobremesa?” Baekhyun perguntou-se, levantando da cama rapidamente.

“Vamos descobrir.” O outro respondeu, se levantando também.

Baekhyun e Taehyung sorriram mais uma vez entre si, antes de começarem a correr pelos corredores e escadas a procura de doces, recebendo olhares desconfiados de seus tios e familiares. Mas aqueles olhos não importavam, porque eles se sentiam leves, capazes de voar.

Os dois corriam como quando eram só pequenos bebês.


	9. Conhaque e chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avisos: self-harm

Baekhyun entrou no auditório de sua escola em passos calmos e olhos atentos. O garoto dividia sua atenção entre observar os alunos já sentados a procura de Sehun e checadas rápidas na tela de seu celular, esperando por qualquer notícia.

Baekhyun estava ali para o festival escolar de inverno, já que não havia mais aulas regulares. As férias de fim de ano tinham finalmente chegado, e Baekhyun não estaria naquele auditório se Luhan e Kyungsoo não fossem se apresentar. Eles iam, no entanto. Luhan lhe dissera que os escolhidos para a apresentação no clube de canto eram selecionados por meio de uma votação, e recusar participar do festival era como pecar.

Kyungsoo tinha quase recusado, no entanto. Porque o garoto cantava porque amava, não porque queria se apresentar para um público juvenil e estritamente escolar. No fim, Kyungsoo só participava do clube em questão porque era, de certa forma, obrigado a frequentá-lo.

Mas ele participaria do festival, os olhos carentes de Luhan o seduzindo e os elogios exagerados inflando o seu ego.

Andando pelos corredores do auditório, Baekhyun localizou Sehun em uma fileira no centro, fones de ouvido enterrados em sua orelhas e olhos focados na tela clara do celular. Baekhyun guardou o próprio aparelho no bolso de sua calça e aproximou-se do amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado.

“Sabe quando eles vão cantar?” Perguntou ao mais novo, que retirava os fones de sua orelhas.

“Não.” Sehun respondeu, entregando-lhe um folheto logo depois. “Aí só diz que eles vão cantar junto com a Taeyeon e com a Tiffany.”

“Hum, entendi.” Baekhyun disse, observando o folheto e reconhecendo alguns nomes, como o de Yixing e Joonmyun. “Ah, que preguiça desse festival.”

“É, eu também.” Sehun completou. “Se não fosse por isso, eu estaria vendo minhas séries preferidas de novo com o Luhan.”

“Eu achava que vocês dois só assistiam pornô.” Baekhyun provocou, recostando-se em sua cadeira enquanto um sorriso se formava em seus lábios.

“Baek!” O garoto exclamou, olhos arregalados e bochechas levemente rosadas. “Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo?”

“Você sabe que, no fundo, eu sou tão provocador quanto você e tão demoníaco quanto o Soo.” Ele respondeu, risadas sendo libertas entre as palavras.

“Ok, isso é humanamente impossível.” O outro retrucou. “E eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu com você.”

“A causa dessa mudança é, provavelmente, o Taehyung. Encontrei ele no fim de semana.”

“Ah, aquele seu primo que você beijou quando tinha, sei lá, quinze anos?” Sehun perguntou.

“Quatorze.” Baekhyun corrigiu.

“Enfim, eu amo aquele cara.” Sehun disse. “Acho que ele te deixa mais leve, mais Byun Baekhyun.”

“Hun, eu não sei onde você quer chegar com isso.” Ele respondeu, estranhando o doce quase imperceptível na voz de Sehun.

“Em lugar nenhum.” E então o corriqueiro Sehun estava de volta, sorriso provocador em seus lábios e sobrancelhas desenhadas movendo-se sugestivamente. “Mas eu sempre me esqueço que por trás dessa cara de anjo, existe um Baekhyun incestuoso.”

“Cala a boca!” Baekhyun protestou, socando o ombro do amigo sem força. “Foi só uma vez, ok?”

“O que foi só uma vez?”

Baekhyun nunca virara sua cabeça tão rapidamente em sua vida. Ele reconheceria aquela voz grave em qualquer lugar, e talvez sua garganta já estivesse seca demais. Ele encarou Chanyeol por longos segundos antes de limpar sua garganta, expulsando qualquer palavra presa ali.

“Hum... Nada.” Baekhyun disse constrangido.

Chanyeol riu um pouco, passando a mão pelos cabelos brancos sem insistir na pergunta. Baekhyun encarava os movimentos das mechas, fios lisos pousando-se sobre a cabeça do garoto em uma bagunça harmônica.

“Posso sentar com vocês?” Chanyeol perguntou, então, apontando para a cadeira ao lado de Baekhyun.

“Aham, claro.” O garoto respondeu, enquanto Sehun balançava sua cabeça afirmativamente.

Chanyeol sentou-se rapidamente, pernas longas esticando-se por baixo das cadeiras enfileiradas a frente. Ele digitava em seu celular com rapidez, e Baekhyun tentou não observar por muito tempo seu perfil, suas orelhas entre fios claros, seus lábios pressionados. Ele tentou não olhar para as mãos grandes que abraçavam o aparelho, para os dedos longos que digitavam com praticidade. Baekhyun tentou não fazer tudo aquilo.

E talvez ele tenha conseguido. E talvez não.

Entre um silêncio desconfortável e palmas suadas, Jongin, Minseok e Jongdae se juntaram aos três garotos já sentados, conversando animadamente entre si.

“Vocês vieram por causa do Yixing?” Sehun perguntou, dando início a uma conversa com o grupo de meninos que a cada dia tornava-se mais próximo.

“Bem... sim.” Chanyeol começou, e seus lábios alargaram-se em seu sorriso habitual. “Mas acho que o Jongin veio por causa do Kyungsoo.”

O garoto moreno de lábios cheios olhou incrédulo para o amigo alto, enterrando seu rosto nas palmas de sua mão e libertando um gemido doloroso e longo. Minseok alisava suas costas curvadas com mãos amigáveis, enquanto Jongin ainda se escondia dos olhares e da meia verdade nas palavras de Chanyeol. Baekhyun permitiu que um pequeno riso escapasse de si quando Jongin retirou suas mãos de seu rosto, bochechas ainda levemente coradas.

Ele percebeu que, de certa forma, Chanyeol e ele tinham relações similares com seus respectivos amigos. As provocações bobas, mas verdadeiras, as presenças constantes, os afagos amigáveis. Era tudo tão similar.

Talvez aquela constatação fosse idiota, ou talvez todo grupo de amigos se comportasse daquela maneira, mas Baekhyun realmente não se importava. Porque por mais que ele e Chanyeol fossem diferentes, os dois mundos opostos, nas palavras do escritor alemão, eles podiam se fundir.

E quando as cortinas vermelhas e decadentes se abriram, e Joonmyun deu início às suas palavras formais... Baekhyun ainda sorria com sua sutil linha de pensamento.

**~*~**

Yixing foi um dos primeiros a se apresentar junto com outros garotos do clube de dança, mas era claro que o garoto chinês se destacava entre os outros, movimentos precisos e fortes de seus quadris. A parcela dos alunos que tinha aparecido no auditório aplaudiu forte a apresentação.

Depois de uma dança feminina e leituras de redações exemplares, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Taeyeon e Tiffany entraram no palco, microfones em suas mãos. _‘What kind of man’_ começava calma, logo explodindo em uma cacofonia de instrumentos e notas altas. Os versos de Florence and The Machine eram divididos entre os quatro alunos que cantavam de maneira estável, e Baekhyun percebeu que algumas partes da música também escapavam de seus lábios em um canto silencioso.

Baekhyun aplaudiu animadamente quando seus amigos começaram a voltar para os bastidores, Sehun assoviando alto ao seu lado.

Poucos minutos depois, Luhan e Kyungsoo se juntavam aos outros garotos nas cadeiras enfileiradas, recebendo elogios em sussurros. Sehun beijou rapidamente os lábios de Luhan, e Jongin corou ao parabenizar Kyungsoo pela apresentação. Yixing também se juntou a eles, explicando que havia demorado porque precisava de um banho rápido.

“Vamos sair daqui?” Sehun sugeriu. “Sei lá, comer alguma coisa.”

“É uma boa ideia.” Minseok respondeu.

“Ok, então vamos sair.” Jongin disse. “Mas com calma, ok Chanyeol?”

“O quê?” O garoto protestou.

“Você é desastrado e chama atenção demais.” Jongin disse, saindo com calma da fileira. Baekhyun riu levemente, e talvez o rubor nas bochechas de Chanyeol fosse imaginação sua.

Do lado de fora, o vento frio brigava com seus agasalhos enquanto os garotos decidiam o que fariam a seguir. Baekhyun encarava seu celular enquanto respondia as mensagens de sua mãe, uma expressão levemente irritada em seu rosto.

“Baek, nós decidimos ir naquela pizaria nova.” Luhan o informou, percebendo que o amigo estava no próprio mundo. “Vamos?”

“Não vou poder ir.” Baekhyun respondeu, bloqueando e guardando o celular no bolso da calça.

“Porque não?” Kyungsoo e Chanyeol perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Baekhyun não gostava de toda aquela atenção sobre si, mas pelo menos Jongin, Minseok e Jongdae estavam entretidos no celular de um dos três. Yixing dividia sua atenção sonolenta entre os dois grupos de pessoas, sem proferir palavras.

“Convenientemente, minha mãe descobriu que hoje é o aniversário de namoro do Baekbeom e da Hyoyeon.” Baekhyun deu de ombros. “Então eu tenho que estar em casa para o jantar de comemoração.”

“Você não pode simplesmente não aparecer lá?” Chanyeol perguntou, e Sehun assentiu acrescentando:

“Aham, nem é o seu aniversário de namoro.”

“Bom, eu poderia não aparecer lá...” Baekhyun disse. “Mas isso seria colocar minha vida em risco.”

“Ah não, Baek!” Luhan reclamou, infantilizando sua voz e seu rosto.

“Sério, gente, eu vou ter que ir.” O garoto falou. “Não é como se outras oportunidades não surgirão, certo? Comam muitas pizzas, ok?”

“Eu te odeio.” Kyungsoo falou, e Baekhyun riu.

“Não, você me ama.” Baekhyun retrucou. “Até qualquer dia!”

E quando o grupo de garotos tomou um rumo diferente do seu, Baekhyun tentou não pensar no rosto excessivamente triste de Chanyeol.  

**~*~**

O jantar já estava sobre a mesa quando Baekhyun abriu a porta de sua casa, retirando os sapatos e o casaco. A casa estava aconchegante, e a luz alaranjada do pôr do sol banhava os cômodos da casa em cor.

“Baekhyun!” Sua mãe o cumprimentou, pousando uma última travessa sobre a mesa. “Você chegou na hora certa. Lave suas mãos para começarmos o jantar.”

“Ok.”

Baekhyun fez o que foi pedido, e logo todos estavam sentados em seus respectivos lugares, servindo-se e conversando sobre trivialidades. Baekhyun contou brevemente como tinha sido o festival de inverno, mas a atenção logo estava em Baekbeom, que contava o que ele e Hyoyeon tinham feito no dia para celebrar a data. Seus pais também relembraram os tempos de namoro, e entre comentários o jantar continuava.

Não era o que Baekhyun tinha planejado para o dia, mas também não era ruim. As conversas bobas e familiares eram, de certa forma, acolhedoras entre garfadas de risoto e goles de vinho tinto.

Baekhyun percebeu que ele sorria, até que seu pai trouxe a atenção da mesa para ele.

“Hoje, no trabalho, eu saí para tomar um café a tarde...” O homem interrompeu-se e levou a taça aos lábios. “E quando eu estava andando pela rua, eu vi esse garoto, provavelmente não muito mais velho que o Baekhyun, usando uma saia rosa e maquiagem.”

“Um travesti?” Sua mãe perguntou, e Baekhyun quis vomitar toda a comida que comera.

“Isso que me intrigou...” Ele recomeçou. “Ele estava usando roupas femininas, mas ao mesmo tempo o cabelo era curto e sua presença era claramente masculina.”

“Que confuso.” A mulher voltou a falar.

“Talvez ele seja de um gênero não-binário.” Baekhyun disse em voz baixa, seus olhos encarando seu prato quase limpo.

“Oi?” Sua mãe perguntou, e Baekhyun levantou seus olhos e encontrou a confusão nos olhos da mulher.

“Talvez ele seja de um gênero não-binário.” Ele repetiu com a voz mais alta.

“O que é isso?” Seu pai perguntou. Baekhyun tentou engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta aos poucos.

“É alguém que se identifica com os dois gêneros... ou com nenhum.” O garoto explicou, forçando as palavras para fora com dificuldade.

E para sua surpresa seu pai soltou uma risada, balançando a cabeça como se achasse tudo divertido. _Ele provavelmente acha_ , Baekhyun disse a si mesmo.

“Se eu já não entendo aqueles seus amigos bissexuais, esse negócio de gênero não-binário não existe.” O homem disse, rindo mais e levando comida à sua boca.

Baekhyun encarou seu pai calado, sentindo sua garganta se fechando e seus olhos ardendo. Logo, sua atenção estava de volta em seu prato, decepção e resignação em suas mãos trêmulas.

“Essa questão da identidade no século XXI virou uma bagunça.” Baekbeom disse, então, e Baekhyun só queria que aquele assunto acabasse. “As pessoas podem ser o que elas quiserem, certo? Aí, um bando de loucos interpreta isso de maneira errada e começa a dizer que é homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo.”

Baekhyun não sabia dizer como ele estava segurando suas lágrimas e suas palavras. Baekhyun não sabia dizer como o ódio de Baekbeom era ainda maior do que o dos seus pais. Mas era. E doía tanto ouvir tudo aquilo calado.

E então Baekhyun olhou rapidamente para Hyoyeon, que também mantinha-se calada. A garota comia em silêncio ao lado de Baekbeom, e Baekhyun sentiu uma pontada de orgulho em seu peito. Seu silêncio podia significar muitas coisas: consentimento, divergência, indiferença... Aquele silêncio podia significar nada, mas Baekhyun não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que talvez, talvez ele não estava sozinho naquela casa.

“Se você nasce mulher você é mulher, se você nasce homem você é homem. Gênero não é algo para se discutir.” Baekbeom terminou.

“Aham, isso realmente não existe.” O pai dos garotos concordou.

Baekhyun sentia-se cada vez menor em sua cadeira, abaixando sua cabeça para todo o ódio que era jogado sobre si ali. A conversa tinha tomado outros rumos, mas aquelas palavras continuavam na cabeça de Baekhyun, sendo repetidas por sua consciência em uma autoflagelação constante.

_Isso realmente não existe. Isso não existe. Isso._

E o gosto amargo ainda estava em sua boca, e o nó em sua garganta apertava-se, e as lágrimas ameaçavam rolar. Baekhyun não podia ficar mais ali.

“C-com licença.” Baekhyun disse com dificuldade, levantando-se. “Eu estou satisfeito.”

“Já? A sobremesa é cheesecake de frutas vermelhas.” Sua mãe disse, mas Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente.

“Mais tarde eu como um pedaço. Eu só quero descansar um pouco agora.”

“Ok, filho.” Seu pai disse. Baekhyun saiu como um raio do jantar.

Logo que Baekhyun fechou a porta atrás de si, um primeiro soluço seco escapou de sua garganta. O garoto cobriu sua boca com sua mão trêmula, sentindo as bochechas serem molhadas por lágrimas, os novos soluços silenciosos e abafados.

Baekhyun sentia que ele não existia para sua família. Ele sabia que seu pai não dissera aquilo com tal intenção, mas o sentimento era inevitável. Baekhyun existia se ele fosse de certa maneira, se ele permanecesse naquela caixinha em que ele nasceu. Baekhyun não existia se ele fosse qualquer outra coisa.

Isso não existe.

O garoto se livrou de seus óculos, esfregando seus olhos molhados com brutalidade, não se importando mais que ele chorava copiosamente. Não havia ninguém ali para ver ou limpar suas lágrimas, Baekhyun podia chorar e chorar. E ele chorava.

E o sentimento de invisibilidade tomava conta de si a cada segundo. Você não existe, Baekhyun. Não do jeito que queria. No fim, Baekhyun nunca poderia ser o que ele era. Existiam pessoas como Luhan e Taehyung, mas e todo o resto? Baekhyun só queria ser o garoto de saia rosa e maquiagem no meio da rua. Ele era louco por isso?

Com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, Baekhyun andou até seu banheiro, soluçando e respirando fundo. Ele sentia que estava sem ar, que estava aos poucos se sufocando. Abriu a gaveta do banheiro, procurando por calmantes. Mas tudo naquela gaveta estava tão bagunçado, e as mãos de Baekhyun a bagunçava ainda mais, empurrando objetos de um lado para o outro em meio a sua ansiedade e lágrimas.

E Baekhyun não encontrou calmantes. Ao invés disso, Baekhyun encontrou giletes novos e embalados.

Ele abriu o pacote de giletes e pegou um, deixando o resto de lado. Baekhyun recostou-se na parede e escorregou para o chão, observando o objeto em sua mão, as lâminas novas e reluzentes. As lágrimas que agora escorriam de seus olhos eram silenciosas, e suas fungadas eram escassas, vez ou outra cortando o silêncio do banheiro.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Baekhyun destruiu o gilete, separando as finas lâminas do corpo inútil e plastificado. Agora ele olhava atento por entre suas lágrimas para o metal entre seus dedos belos, sabendo que o que faria não tinha mais volta e colocava um fim no longo tempo que ele permanecera sem se machucar.

Quando Baekbeom viu pela primeira vez as finas linhas vermelhas nas coxas do irmão, os comprimidos alaranjados viraram rotina na vida de Baekhyun. Pílulas da felicidade. Aos poucos, não havia mais cortes, não havia mais o vermelho na pele alva. E então, ele deixou os comprimidos de lado também. Porque ele estava feliz. Apesar de as lágrimas e a dor serem constantes.

Mas agora tudo voltava com força. Tudo voltava de uma maneira ainda pior. Todas as inseguranças e medos, toda a dor interna que precisava ser transformada em dor física.

Baekhyun sabia que a pele imaculada seria manchada de novo.

E ele sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, mas em segundos as mangas de sua camisa estavam puxadas, deixando seu antebraço a mostra. Baekhyun alisou seu braço com a ponta de seus dedos, sabendo que em breve haveria ali marcas vermelhas e altas.

Baekhyun pousou a pequena lâmina sobre seu pulso, e o primeiro corte foi feito, lenta e dolorosamente. O garoto mordeu seu lábio e fechou seus olhos, expulsando mais lágrimas dali. Mas as novas lágrimas eram diferentes, eram lágrimas de dor e não lágrimas de palavras.

Ele moveu a lâmina em outro ponto, criando mais um corte. Pequenas gotículas de sangue saíam pelos cortes superficiais enquanto as palavras de sua família ecoavam em sua cabeça. Baekhyun odiava eles, Baekhyun odiava a si mesmo.

As lágrimas continuavam a cair, e Baekhyun soluçava criando mais cortes. O garoto se lembrava de quando os objetos cortantes precisavam ser escondidos de si, e talvez ele precisasse daquilo de novo. Ele simplesmente não queria parar, não queria soltar aquele pequeno metal, que de alguma forma trazia alívio por meio da dor. Baekhyun observava os diversos cortes feitos, novamente traçando seu braço com os dedos belos e sentindo o estrago que tinha feito ali.

Baekhyun lembrou de como estava feliz ao lado de seus amigos em um festival escolar entediante. Baekhyun lembrou de como ele ria com seus amigos e com Chanyeol. E seus pais e seu irmão eram capazes de acabar com aquilo em segundos, com palavras imprudentes e levianas. O garoto os odiou ainda mais.

Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo depois, mas Baekhyun forçou-se a se levantar, últimas lágrimas sendo libertas. O garoto observou seu reflexo no espelho, seus olhos e nariz vermelhos pateticamente. Olhou para o braço e sentiu um leve formigar de dor remanescente. Baekhyun abriu a torneira de água quente e enfiou seu braço esquerdo por debaixo do fluxo d’água, suprimindo um grunhido de dor enquanto a água coloria-se fracamente com o sangue. Também lavou seu rosto, saindo rapidamente do banheiro e evitando seu reflexo.

Baekhyun olhou para o céu já escuro e para as poucas estrelas que o adornavam. Respirou o ar frio, decidindo que precisava sair de casa por um tempo. Precisava ficar completamente sozinho, ouvindo somente sua respiração e os uivos da noite.

Em pouco tempo, ele tinha sobre sua blusa um moletom largo. Baekhyun enfiou no bolso grande seu celular e seus cigarros, assim como um isqueiro, saindo rapidamente do quarto e esperando não encontrar ninguém em sua fuga.

Ele encontrou, no entanto. Hyoyeon.

“Onde você vai, Baekhyun?” Ela perguntou, olhos preocupados em seu rosto.

“Só vou dar umas voltas pela noite.” Baekhyun respondeu, colocando um falso sorriso em seus lábios. “Para clarear a mente.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Aham, eu sempre faço isso.”

“Ok.” Hyoyeon respondeu, mas ela parecia incerta. “Mas tente não demorar muito.”

“Pode deixar.” O garoto disse, começando a andar pelo corredor novamente. “Ah! Hyoyeon?”

“Sim?”

“Parabéns.” Ele disse. “Pelo aniversário de namoro.”

“Ah, obrigada.” Hyoyeon agradeceu sorrindo, mas Baekhyun sentiu certa resignação na voz da garota. E então ela desapareceu por trás de alguma porta.

Baekhyun seguiu seu próprio caminho, então, calçando os tênis rapidamente e saindo de casa. Ele escondeu seus fios bagunçados com o capuz do casaco e guardou a chave de casa em seu bolso, andando sem rumo. Logo, ele colocava seus fones de ouvido em suas orelhas, ouvindo qualquer playlist sugerida para ele.

Em passos de um _flâneur_ , Baekhyun acabou chegando a estação de metrô. Ele entrou com passos calmos, observando os trabalhadores engravatados que almejavam o descanso no fim do dia. O garoto entrou em um metrô qualquer, não se importando em checar sua linha. Apesar de cheio, Baekhyun encontrou um assento ao lado da janela, onde ele podia observar as paredes cinzas sem vida e as eventuais luzes neon da cidade.

Baekhyun viu pessoas saírem e entrarem no veículo, mas ele continuava em seu lugar, ouvindo suas músicas e imerso nos próprios pensamentos. O metrô já tinha dado diversas voltas, mas Baekhyun não se importava. Sua cabeça continuava recostada contra o vidro frio, e suas mãos esquentavam-se dentro do bolso do casaco em contato com os poucos objetos que trouxera consigo.

E então uma nova pessoa se sentou ao lado de Baekhyun no metrô. O garoto olhou rapidamente para o lado por curiosidade, mas logo desviou seus olhos do desconhecido porque Baekhyun reconhecia aquele desconhecido. Porque aquele rosto era único demais para que ele se esquecesse.

O garoto que se sentara ao lado de Baekhyun era o punk charmoso com quem Baekhyun trocara sorrisos em um dia remoto.

E a julgar pelo sorriso nos lábios do garoto, o pequeno punk também reconhecia Baekhyun. Aquele sorriso divertido tinha que ser proposital.

“Você parece conflitado recostado contra essa janela esse tempo todo.” Ele disse, e Baekhyun permitiu que seus olhos se pousassem no garoto ao seu lado, tirando seus fones e segurando-os em seus dedos nervosos.

E então ele reparou nas diferenças. Os cabelos, antes castanhos, estavam agora tingidos em um laranja aconchegante. Ele não estava vestido em somente preto naquele dia, já que a camisa por baixo da jaqueta de couro era listrada em preto e branco. Os dedos ainda exibiam diversos anéis, e os olhos ainda sumiam quando ele sorria.

“Você parece um stalker.” Baekhyun respondeu, arrancando uma risada do garoto.

“Provavelmente.” Respondeu ainda sorrindo. “Primeiras coisas primeiro. Meu nome é Jimin.”

Um nome para um rosto. Jimin.

“Baekhyun.” Ele respondeu sem hesitar. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, até que Jimin começou a falar.

“Ok, Baekhyun...” Jimin disse, testando o nome do outro em sua língua antes de perguntar. “Porque você está dentro desse metrô sem nenhum destino?”

“Se você teve tempo suficiente para perceber isso...” Baekhyun começou. “você também não tem destino.”

Jimin arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu levemente. Deu de ombros logo depois.

“Você me intriga.” Jimin disse. “Desde aquele dia. Minha estação passou e eu não consegui forças para descer.”

“Me sinto culpado agora.” Baekhyun falou, coçando sua nuca. “Eu só quero limpar minha mente.” Ele, então, respondeu a pergunta inicial do garoto.

“Existem lugares melhores para se fazer isso do que em um vagão de metrô.”

Baekhyun não respondeu, dando de ombros e olhando brevemente pela janela. Ele nunca fora muito bom em manter conversas, mas Jimin parecia tomar conta de sua falta de habilidade.

“Posso escutar o que você estava ouvindo?” Jimin inquiriu, apontando para os fones nas mãos de Baekhyun.

“Aham, claro.”

Jimin colocou os fones em suas orelhas, e logo um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto pueril. Baekhyun não percebeu, mas um sorriso discreto também surgia em seu rosto.

“Metric.” Jimin disse, devolvendo os fones a Baekhyun. “Eu gosto deles.”

“Eu também.”

“Posso te levar para um lugar?” Jimin perguntou de repente, assustando Baekhyun.

“Eu posso confiar em você?” Baekhyun perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não era a pergunta certa a se fazer.

“Isso só você pode me dizer.” Jimin respondeu, sorrindo largo novamente. E era difícil dizer ‘não’.

“Se você for um stalker bizarro que me matar, eu vou te assombrar quando virar um fantasma.” Baekhyun disse.

“Feito.” Ele respondeu. “Te aviso quando nossa estação chegar.”

No fim, Jimin e Baekhyun acabaram em uma loja de conveniências vazia em um bairro afastado do centro, onde índices de violência eram mais altos e onde lendas urbanas aconteciam. Crianças tinham medo dos alienígenas daquele bairro.

“Aqui é melhor do que um metrô?” Baekhyun provocou, enquanto Jimin andava entre as prateleiras de produtos.

“Calma, apressado.” Jimin respondeu. “Só paramos aqui para comprar o necessário.”

“O que é necessário?”

“Isso!” Jimin exclamou, apontando para as bebidas dispostas na prateleira.

“Ok, mas...” Baekhyun sussurrou. “quantos anos você tem?”

“Dezesseis.” Jimin respondeu em um tom de voz mais baixo, checando se a garota atrás do caixa não o ouvira.

“Eu tenho dezessete, então como você está planejando...” Baekhyun começou, mas interrompeu-se assim que Jimin tirou uma identidade do bolso de sua calça.

“Eu tenho os meus jeitos...” Jimin falou, analisando as garrafas e seus líquidos âmbar. “Conhaque barato sempre é bem vindo.”

O garoto disse, escolhendo uma garrafa no meio da grande variedade. Ele sorriu para Baekhyun, olhos transformando-se em meias luas.

“Pegue alguns chocolates, Baekhyun. Chocolates também são bem vindos.”

Baekhyun fez o que foi pedido, escolhendo variados chocolates, e logo os dois garotos estavam no caixa. A garota olhou para a garrafa de conhaque e para os dois, pronta para questionar sobre a validade de suas idades. Mas Jimin sorriu e piscou para ela, e o rubor em seu rosto dispensou o uso da identidade falsa.

“Para o nosso destino agora!” Jimin exclamou assim que eles saíram da loja, sacolas de papel em mãos.

Jimin o levou para uma praça deserta no meio daquele bairro. Os postes de iluminação eram afastados entre si, e as árvores não estavam podadas. Havia folhas no chão e bancos de pedra espalhados. E apesar do clima frio e perigoso, Baekhyun não estava com medo.

Ele estava sentindo cada momento daquela nova experiência.

Os dois se sentaram sobre a grama, perto de uma grande árvore. Baekhyun abriu um pacote de chocolate amargo enquanto Jimin lutava contra a garrafa de conhaque. Eles dividiram mordidas no chocolate e goles no conhaque em silêncio, sentindo o vento frio que castigava aos poucos a cidade ao redor deles.

“Eu amo esse lugar.” Jimin disse, mastigando um pedaço do doce. “Dá quase para ver a cidade toda... E quando está estrelado é ainda melhor. Tá vendo aquilo?” Ele apontou, e Baekhyun assentiu. “É uma roda gigante.”

“É calmo.” Baekhyun disse, tomando mais um gole da bebida amarga. Ele já sentia seu corpo mole e sonolento, mas a mistura do álcool com o doce era boa demais.

“Você mora por aqui?” Baekhyun perguntou por curiosidade.

“Não, na verdade moro do outro lado da cidade.” Jimin explicou. “Mas esse lugar me cativa.”

“Você é bem carinhoso para um punk, Jimin.” Baekhyun disse, e Jimin riu alto, pegando a bebida para si.

No escuro, Baekhyun mal conseguia ver o rosto de Jimin. Ele só podia imaginar o sorriso e os olhos desaparecidos. Uma feição que ele tinha visto tão pouco, mas que já parecia tão familiar.

No escuro, sua coxa direita encostava na coxa esquerda de Jimin. Seus braços se encontravam quando eles passavam a bebida ou o chocolate. Seus sorrisos eram refletidos pelo outro.

No escuro, Baekhyun aproximou-se de Jimin até que seus lábios tocaram. Ele estava receoso, mas logo sua mão estava no pescoço de Jimin, roçando na gargantilha de veludo. Jimin largou a garrafa e pousou sua mão no quadril de Baekhyun, apertando de leve. Línguas encontraram-se com calma, sentindo gosto de álcool e de açúcar compartilhado.

E quando as bocas e os corpos se separaram, eles só sorriram em sua embriaguez.

“Me conte algo sobre você.” Jimin pediu, garrafa pressionada contra seus lábios de novo.

“Eu gosto dos seus lábios.” Baekhyun disse. Jimin sorriu contra a  garrafa.

“Eu gosto de suas mãos.” Foi a frase de Jimin. Baekhyun encarou suas mãos no escuro.

E dessa forma, um jogo entre eles começou.

“Minha bebida preferida é café.” Baekhyun falou.

“Eu não tenho uma comida preferida.” Confessou Jimin.

“Eu gosto de tomar banhos com bombas da Lush.”

“Baekhyun, todos amamos bombas da Lush.”

“Eu estou apaixonado por um cara que não dá a mínima para mim.” Baekhyun explicou, suspirando. “Existe a possibilidade de ele ser hétero também.”

“Foi horrível quando perdi minha virgindade.” Jimin contou, deitando-se sobre a grama.

Não havia pena e não havia palavras de conforto. Porque ali estavam eles, dois garotos bêbados contando sobre seus gostos, seus medos, seus segredos. E era bom só falar sobre eles. Falar sobre eles sem que ninguém sentisse dó e pena.

“Meu braço está cheio de cortes.”

“Eu raramente consigo manter algo em meu estômago.”

“Eu queria que alguém se importasse.” Baekhyun suspirou, sabendo que a cada segundo ele ficava mais depressivo.

“Eu queria um cigarro.” Jimin disse. “Porque a gente não comprou?”

“Não se preocupe.” O outro respondeu, mexendo no bolso do moletom e encontrando o maço e o isqueiro.

Baekhyun colocou um cigarro entre seus lábios e outro entre os lábios de Jimin. Fumaças acinzentadas saíam de suas bocas a cada tragada, dois pontos de luz em uma noite escura e triste.

“Eu te amo.” Jimin disse entre um gole e uma tragada.

“Eu também te amo.”

“Isso é bom.” Jimin tornou a falar, após um silêncio cortante.

“Isso é muito bom.”

Falavam do cigarro, do conhaque, do chocolate. Falavam do momento e da companhia. E apesar de fazerem parte da noite escura e triste, estar ali era bom. Não se preocupar com nada era bom.

Libertar-se era maravilhoso.

No trajeto de volta, entre onze e meia-noite, Baekhyun adormeceu sobre o ombro de Jimin, que recostava sua cabeça na janela, segurando o resto dos chocolates em suas mãos. Nem um dos dois pediu por números de telefone, porque se voltassem a se encontrar seria por pura casualidade. Porque era preciso libertar-se. Porque valorizavam o efêmero. O momento e o piscar de olhos. O agora.

O metrô estava vazio e era uma extensão da praça vazia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não sei se ficou bom, mas eu tinha esse capítulo pronto na minha cabeça há um bom tempo já. O desconhecido do metrô voltou!


	10. Maquiagem do ser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente saí do meio bloqueio criativo, mas ainda assim não sei se esse capítulo está prestando. Enfim, espero que gostem!!

Baekhyun pousou sua xícara vazia dentro da pia, abrindo a geladeira logo depois. Havia um último pedaço de cheesecake guardado para ele em um pote de plástico, e Baekhyun não hesitou em comê-lo naquela mesma manhã.

Não era mais manhã, no entanto. Baekhyun tinha acordado depois de meio-dia, as atividades na noite anterior na companhia de Jimin durando mais do que o planejado. Aquela experiência fora única, o álcool, e o doce, e os lábios apagando as preocupações de Baekhyun, apagando a culpa.

Mas tudo aquilo voltava naquele momento. Baekhyun ainda conseguia sentir a dor em seu antebraço, mesmo não vendo os cortes. Ele sabia que eles existiam, ele sentia sua existência. E Baekhyun sentia-se sujo. Agora ele se arrependia pelos movimentos ritmados da lâmina.

Baekhyun precisava se esconder. Mais uma vez.

Era uma sorte o fato de que o inverno estava próximo, pois assim Baekhyun podia usar camisas de mangas compridas sem se preocupar. Ele sabia que era mais inteligente fazer cortes em suas pernas, mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Além disso, seus pais trabalhavam naquele dia, deixando Baekhyun, Baekbeom e Hyoyeon sozinhos em casa. Aquilo era um grande alívio. O casal provavelmente aproveitaria seu tempo juntos, e Baekhyun seria deixado em paz.

“Oi, Baekhyun.” Hyoyeon disse, entrando na cozinha e surpreendendo o garoto.

“Oi.”

Hyoyeon serviu-se com um copo d’água em silêncio, pousando o copo vazio dentro da pia logo depois. Ela encarou Baekhyun por certo tempo, como Baekbeom costumava fazer quando eram crianças. Aquele olhar repressor, mas ao mesmo tempo amável. No fundo, Baekhyun não gosta de ser olhado dessa maneira.

“Você voltou tarde ontem.” Ela diz, e Baekhyun sabe que não é uma pergunta, mas responde como se fosse uma.

“Aham.” Ele diz, levando a última garfada do doce aos lábios. “Acabei encontrando um... um amigo. E o tempo voou.”

“Eu fiquei preocupada.” Ela fala, e Baekhyun percebe que não se irrita com aquilo. Se sua mãe dissesse aquilo, Baekhyun só ignoraria a mentira da mulher.

“Desculpa.” Baekhyun sorri. “Não vai acontecer de novo.”

“Você sabe que não precisa me prometer esse tipo de coisa, certo?” Hyoyeon pergunta.

Baekhyun ri de leve e coloca o prato dentro da pia junto com as outras vasilhas. Ele realmente não se importa com as palavras que saem de sua boca no segundo seguinte. Elas são a verdade, afinal.

“Você é a única que merece.” Fala, ódio pela sua família por trás de simples palavras. Ele se vira para deixar a cozinha.

“Baekhyun!” Mas Hyoyeon o chama, e ele se vira de volta.

“Sim?”

“Tem algo...” Ela faz uma breve pausa. “Tem algo que você quer me contar, por acaso?”

“Hã... não?” Ele responde confuso. “O que eu teria para contar?”

“Qualquer coisa.” Hyoyeon sorri. “Você sabe que pode confiar em mim para qualquer coisa, não é.”

“Eu confio.”

Eles trocaram sorrisos breves, e Baekhyun olhou fundo nos olhos da garota. Baekhyun não sabia porque, mas ele parecia ser um ponto fraco de Hyoyeon. Ela parecia querer protegê-lo do mundo. E a atenção e preocupação eram boas, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhas.

“Você quer que eu cozinhe algo para você de almoço?” Ela perguntou.

“Não, não precisa. Eu vou comer algo mais tarde... Você e o Baekbeom já comeram?”

“Sim, fomos em um restaurante próximo há pouco tempo.”

“Bom, eu vou para meu quarto agora, ok?”

“Ok.”

Baekhyun subiu as escadas com calma, ignorando a dor em seu peito. Baekhyun sentia-se ainda mais culpado pelos cortes em seu braço, sentia-se ainda mais fraco. Porque quando pessoas se importavam era pior, porque quando elas se importavam elas se decepcionavam.

Se ninguém se importasse, Baekhyun não sentiria nenhuma culpa. Quando ninguém se importa os cortes só são lembretes da sua invisibilidade.

Baekhyun subiu as escadas tentando não sentir a dor em seu braço, em seu peito. Doía demais.

**~*~**

Protegido pelo calor de suas cobertas, Baekhyun pousou seu notebook sobre seu colo, observando seu reflexo disforme na tela enquanto o aparelho ligava. Para expulsar os pensamentos ruins de sua mente e substituí-los por assuntos mais prosaicos, o garoto procurou ver filmes já vistos diversas vezes, aqueles que ele amava, decidindo primeiramente pelo francês ‘Le fabuleux destin d’Amelie Poulain’.

Tal filme sempre fora uma terapia para Baekhyun, as cores e as músicas e os sorrisos... Toda a produção o encantava e o acalmava, e Baekhyun se pegou sorrindo diversas vezes. Ele também, no entanto, chorava junto com a protagonista suas lágrimas silenciosas.

Baekhyun não sabia dizer se suas lágrimas eram estritamente por causa do filme francês.

Após o término do filme, Baekhyun continuou com sua pequena maratona, apreciando a Nouvelle Vague com os filmes de Godard. Ele assistiu ‘Pierrot le fou’ primeiramente, murmurando algumas falas com os atores. Baekhyun partiu para ‘À bout the souffle’ logo depois, perguntando-se como seria viver dentro de um dos filmes do diretor.

Às vezes, tudo que Baekhyun queria ser era uma garota de cabelos curtos que ama roupas listradas e foge com assassinos.

Ao fim dos três filmes, o relógio ao lado de sua cama marcava quase seis da tarde, quando o sol começaria a se por. Baekhyun não tinha comido nada desde que tinha acordado, uma xícara de café e um pedaço de cheesecake sendo suas únicas refeições no dia. Seu estômago reclamava pela falta de comida, vazio e dolorido. Apesar disso, Baekhyun não sentia uma fome real, ele sentia que vomitaria qualquer coisa que comesse.

Colocando o notebook desligado de lado, Baekhyun espreguiçou-se debaixo de suas cobertas, ouvindo os pequenos estalos em seus ossos. O garoto pegou seu celular negligenciado, então, ignorando todas as notificações de redes sociais e focando-se nas recém mandadas mensagens de Taehyung.

**Taehyung:**

_Ei, quer conhecer o Jungkook???_

_A gente está em uma cafeteria com muito tempo para gastar!!!_

_Vem, estou louco para vocês se conhecerem yaaay!!!_

Baekhyun não hesitou em responder imediatamente, percebendo que já havia algum tempo que Taehyung lhe mandara a mensagem.

**Baekhyun:**

_Eu adoraria! Mas vocês ainda estão aí?_

_E eu também não quero ficar segurando vela aí para vocês, ok?_

Seu celular vibrou instantaneamente com a resposta do primo.

**Taehyung:**

_Estamos aqui, claro. Eu disse que temos muito tempo para gastar._

_Você não vai segurar vela. Eu quero que vocês se conheçam._

_E outra, pode gastar o tempo que quiser. A gente te espera._

**Baekhyun:**

_Ok, vou tentar ser rápido._

_Pode me mandar o endereço??_

Baekhyun não esperou pela resposta do outro, rapidamente saltando da cama e dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Ele se perguntou brevemente porque as pessoas sempre o faziam correr para encontrá-las, mas Baekhyun rapidamente deixou tais pensamentos de lado. Afinal, ele não podia deixar Taehyung e seu precioso namorado mofando em um café por causa dele.

Em tempo recorde, Baekhyun estava fora do banheiro, corpo limpo e seco, mas cabelos levemente molhados. Baekhyun vestiu-se rapidamente com uma calça jeans apertada e azul clara e um suéter rosa e confortável, ajeitando seu cabelo em frente ao espelho ainda embaçado. O garoto, por fim, calçou seus all star pretos rapidamente, guardando o que precisava nos bolsos da calça.

Assim que Baekhyun abriu a porta da frente pronto para sair, ele deu de cara com o rosto cansado de sua mãe, bolsa jogada displicentemente sobre seu ombro após um longo dia de trabalho. Ela olhou as roupas do filho longamente antes de entrar na casa, suspirando fundo.

“Onde você está indo?” Ela perguntou, massageando as têmporas com calma.

“Encontrar o Tae e o namorado dele.” Baekhyun disse sinceramente.

Sua mãe levantou uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu da mesma forma.

“Diga para Hyoyeon não se preocupar comigo.” Baekhyun disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

E se Baekhyun notou confusão nos olhos da mãe, ele não pensou sobre isso.

O café que Taehyung e Jungkook estavam ficava no centro da cidade, facilitando o trajeto para Baekhyun. O garoto pegou um metrô com facilidade, ficando em pé perto da porta já que aquele era o horário que todos saíam de seus trabalhos, deixando os metrôs lotados. Vez ou outra, Baekhyun se perguntava se um dia ele também se espremeria naquela lata de sardinha por um salário.

As ruas estavam cheias e iluminadas por luzes artificiais. Baekhyun encontrou o café com rapidez, encontrando a dificuldade, no entanto, em entrar no lugar. A cafeteria estava lotada, uma grande fila em frente ao balcão principal e várias pessoas saindo com seus copos de papel, pastas de negócios debaixo de seus ombros e celulares em seus ouvidos.

Quando Baekhyun finalmente entrou no estabelecimento, ele percebeu que as mesas também estavam cheias de clientes, o som de xícaras contra pires e conversas cotidianas preenchendo o local. Passando seus olhos rapidamente pelas pequenas mesas, Baekhyun reconheceu o recente laranja dos cabelos de Taehyung, aproximando-se da mesa no fundo tênue do café.

Ele parou antes de alcançá-los, no entanto. Baekhyun observou o casal por alguns segundos, antes que eles percebessem sua presença. Seus sorrisos eram totalmente diferentes, mas de alguma forma pareciam idênticos. Jungkook tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos, pareciam macios ao toque sempre que ele o afastava de sua testa.

Baekhyun resolveu aproximar-se, então, sorrindo genuinamente, mas ainda assim incerto. Taehyung encontrou seus olhos e explodiu em um sorriso diferente, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

“Demorei muito?” Baekhyun perguntou, abraçando o primo.

“Não.” Taehyung respondeu radiante. “Eu e Jungkook nem vimos o tempo passar. E por falar em Jungkook, hora das apresentações!”

“Não precisa, hyung.” Jungkook disse, um sorriso pueril em seu rosto. “Não tem como eu não conhecer Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun riu de leve, estendendo sua mão para Jungkook em mais um ato incerto, mas Jungkook ignorou a mão, abraçando-o com força. O abraço havia sido repentino, mas Baekhyun abraçou o garoto de volta.

“Bom, não tem como eu não conhecer Jeon Jungkook também.” Baekhyun disse ao fim do abraço, sentando-se a frente do casal. “Tae só fala de você.”

“Acho que o mesmo vale para você.” Jungkook respondeu.

“Eu odeio interromper esse ping pong de palavras entre vocês...” Taehyung começou. “...Mas que tipo de roupa é essa, Baek?”

Baekhyun olhou para baixo, inconscientemente ajeitando o suéter rosa. Ele olhou de volta para o primo que sorria provocador.

“Isso é a coisa mais _sugar baby_ que eu já vi você usando.” Taehyung explicou. “E olha que você ama essas cores pasteis e etc... Daqui a pouco você está saindo com caras de quarenta anos e chamando eles de ‘Daddy’.”

“Não, obrigado.” Baekhyun disse. “Para de transformar tudo naquelas fanfics bizarras que você lê.”

Jungkook começou a rir com o comentário, e Taehyung colocou uma feição triste em seu rosto, recebendo um sorriso vitorioso de Baekhyun. Então uma garçonete aproximou-se da mesa deles, perguntando o que queriam, apesar da mesa já ter copos e xícaras vazias.

Foi então que Baekhyun percebeu que ele estava realmente com fome. Talvez fosse o café, com todos os aromas e sabores, mas tudo que Baekhyun queria era um prato recheado de panquecas.

“Eu quero mais um Americano, por favor.” Jungkook pediu.

“Um Mocha. Duplo chocolate.” Taehyung disse. “Obrigado.”

“Latte grande e panquecas tradicionais, obrigado.” Baekhyun pediu. A garota anotou seus pedidos e limpou a mesa, saindo logo depois. “Eu estou com fome.” Ele explicou.

“Tá vendo, Baek? Você não está segurando nenhuma vela.” Taehyung disse, e Baekhyun riu de leve.

“Nunca se sabe.” Baekhyun deu de ombros. “Eu faço isso o tempo todo para meus amigos.”

“Deve ser uma merda.” Jungkook comentou.

“Não é tão ruim, na verdade.” Baekhyun disse. “Eu acho que Luhan e Sehun são o tipo de casal que não aguenta não encostar no outro.”

“Jungkook e eu somos o tipo de casal que não mostra afeição em público.” Taehyung disse, olhando com afeição para o namorado.

“Hyung, afeição é uma coisa, e sugar a cara do outro em público é outra.” Jungkook explicou, arrancando risadas de Baekhyun.

“Falando em sugar caras...” Taehyung começou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. “O quão ativo você está nessa área ultimamente, Byun Baekhyun?”

“Se satisfaz sua curiosidade, eu beijei um cara ontem.” Ele respondeu, divertindo-se com o choque no rosto do primo.

“Quem?”

“Um... Um amigo. Distante.” Baekhyun explicou, meias verdades por trás de suas palavras. “A gente se encontrou por acaso, compramos uma garrafa de bebida e... bom, foi só um beijo.”

“Para alguém que escreve poesia, você é horrível para descrever cenários, Baek.” Taehyung replicou assim que a garçonete voltava com seus pedidos.

Os três tomaram os primeiros goles de suas bebidas em silêncio, Baekhyun experimentando suas panquecas ainda quentes e oferecendo pedaços ao casal. Jungkook tomou mais um gole de seu americano, pousando a grande xícara na mesa e limpando sua garganta.

“Bem,” O garoto começou. “eu não sei como começar essa conversa, Baekhyun, mas o Tae pediu para eu conversar com você. Sobre gênero, essas coisas.”

Baekhyun rapidamente olhou para o primo, surpreso com a nova informação. Taehyung tentou esconder seu rosto em sua xícara, tomando goles do café por falta de algo melhor para fazer.

“Eu fiz mal?” Taehyung perguntou. “Você tá bravo comigo, Baek? Eu sei que eu não tinha esse direito, mas você parecia tão perdido quando me contou e, às vezes, é bom falar com alguém que sente as mesmas coisas. Eu nem tinha direito de contar para ele que você é gênero fluido. Desculpa, Baek.”

“Tae, eu não estou bravo com você.” Baekhyun disse, pousando sua mão sobre a do primo. “Eu só estava surpreso, é isso. Na verdade, eu acho até bom que você tenha dado as notícias ao invés de mim.”

“Porque?” Jungkook perguntou.

Baekhyun coçou a nuca nervoso.

“Eu fico inseguro quando tenho que dizer, mesmo quando sei que a pessoa vai me apoiar e me amar da mesma forma.” Baekhyun pausou, tomando um gole do café. “É difícil. As únicas pessoas que sabem são vocês dois e o Luhan. E eu quero tanto falar com o Sehun e o Soo, mas-“

“Então fale com eles.” Jungkook respondeu simplesmente. “Eu sei que não é fácil, mas nessas horas o que importa é confiança e aceitação.”

“Nunca parece ser a hora certa.” Baekhyun falou, voz baixa e melancólica.

“Não há uma hora certa.” Jungkook disse, dessa vez pousando sua própria mão sobre a de Baekhyun. “Isso é sobre _você_.”

_Eu nem sei mais o que eu sou._

Mas Jungkook parecia ler sua mente por meio de sua mão.

“E eu sei que muitas vezes a gente se perde.” Jungkook disse. “A gente se perde dentro de nós mesmos, dentro desses rótulos... E é por isso que é importante se abrir, dizer o que somos. Porque assim sempre haverá olhos nos procurando e mãos nos salvando quando nos perdermos.”

Baekhyun quase queria chorar, as palavras de Jungkook eram tão doces quanto a calda sobre as panquecas, eram tão certas quanto o aroma de café na manhã ou no final da tarde. E aquilo tudo trazia lágrimas ao seus olhos.

“Eu acho que ele é o poeta aqui.” Taehyung brincou, aliviando a tensão. Baekhyun estava realmente agradecido porque o nó em seu peito desafroxou um pouco com a risada que ele libertou.

“Eu acho que vou roubar seu namorado, Tae.” Baekhyun provocou, e Taehyung abraçou o braço do namorado com força e possessividade.

“Aposto que você já está super desconfortável com essa conversa,” Jungkook recomeçou, e Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, mostrando que não estava desconfortável. “mas posso te fazer mais uma pergunta?”

“Vá em frente.” Baekhyun respondeu.

“Pronomes?” Jungkook simplesmente disse.

“Huum, isso é complicado.” Baekhyun falou. “Eu não cheguei a pedir para ninguém para me chamar por pronomes femininos, mas às vezes eu odeio quando me chamam de ‘ele’. É ridículo, mas às vezes eu falo com meu reflexo. No fim, sempre é algum sentimento diferente ao longo do dia. É tão confuso, eu não sei o que quero.”

“Eu sei como é, mas deve ser ainda mais difícil para você.” Jungkook respondeu. “E o negócio do reflexo eu fiz isso milhões de vezes. Você não tem que ter medo do próprio reflexo.”

“Como você se tornou essa pessoa tão confiante e, sei lá, foda?” Baekhyun inquiriu sorrindo.

“Bom, você quer saber um pouco da minha história?” Jungkook perguntou de volta, e Baekhyun assentiu animado.

“Acomode-se na sua cadeira, Baek.” Taehyung brincou.

“Não é tão longo assim, hyung. E eu vou resumir.” Jungkook replicou. “Eu me descobri há um ano, mais ou menos. Mas, por vezes, eu sempre sentia que havia algo de errado comigo. Quando eu entendi o que era ser trans e refleti sobre meu próprio ser, eu me libertei completamente. Minha irmã foi a primeira pessoa a notar as mudanças, o fato de que eu larguei meus vestidos e passei a usar roupas largas para esconder meus peitos. Nós dois sempre fomos próximos, então foi fácil contar para ela. Mas mesmo assim eu sempre tive medo de contar para meus pais. No fim, eles entenderam... Fico feliz que eles sempre foram mais liberais. E bom, eu também sofro com inseguranças, mas tudo isso melhorou...” Jungkook olhou rapidamente para Taehyung. “E há alguns meses, eu fiz a cirurgia para tirar meus peitos e eu vou à academia... Logo eu vou ser muito mais masculino do que o Tae.”

“Que mentira!” Taehyung discordou. “Você sempre foi mais masculino do que eu. Você toma todos esses Americanos amargos e todos os meus cafés ou tem chocolate ou chantilly. Você podia continuar usando seus vestidos que você continuaria sendo mais masculino do que eu.”

O casal sorriu entre si, e Baekhyun sentiu um sorriso involuntário formando-se em seu rosto.

“Eu estou feliz por você, Jungkook.” Baekhyun disse, ganhando a atenção do casal. “Por vocês dois.”

Taehyung sorriu largo e Jungkook corou, desviando seus olhos do menino mais velho. Os três garotos continuaram conversando displicentemente, bicando cafés e roubando pedaços de panquecas.

“Vou ao banheiro, hyung.” Jungkook disse, então, levantando-se de sua cadeira. Taehyung assentiu e o garoto afastou-se.

“Ele te chama bastante de ‘hyung’.” Baekhyun comentou.

“É, eu acho que é uma forma de ele constantemente se lembrar.” Taehyung respondeu, olhando brevemente para a entrada dos banheiros.

“Se lembrar de que?”

“Se lembrar de que ele é um garoto de verdade.” Taehyung explicou. “Garotas chamam homens mais velhos de ‘oppa’ e garotos chamam homens mais velhos de ‘hyung’. Eu acho que ele se afirma e se fortalece mais toda vez que ele me chama de ‘hyung’.”

Baekhyun só assentiu silenciosamente, incerto sobre o que dizer exatamente. Mas era notório como Jungkook transformara algo tão comum em uma palavra para lutar.

“Ele é tão especial.” Taehyung recomeçou. “Às vezes, acho que não sou o suficiente para ele.”

“Claro que é, Tae.” Baekhyun o confortou. “Ele está ao seu lado por um motivo. Você é suficiente para ele. E ele é suficiente para você.”

**~*~**

Nevou durante o natal. Baekhyun observou os pequenos montinhos de neve que se agrupavam em sua janela, contrastando com o grande cenário branco que a nevasca formava a sua frente. Baekhyun bateu de leve contra o vidro da janela, mas a neve permaneceu intacta.

“Baekhyun?” Baekbeom chamou, recostado na porta do quarto do irmão. “Alguns parentes já chegaram, mamãe vai servir o jantar em breve. Vamos?”

“Ok.” Ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos da neve imóvel. “Eu já vou.”

Baekhyun ouviu os passos de Baekbeom afastando-se e suspirou fundo. Ele afastou-se da janela e pegou o presente de Baekbeom dentro de seu armário, descendo as escadas com calma. Havia parentes espalhados pela casa, mas ainda assim o lugar parecia estranhamente vazio para Baekhyun. A decoração natalina era mínima e discreta, e Baekhyun não sentia mais aquele prazer infantil em relação a data.

À meia noite, os familiares trocaram presentes, Baekhyun entregando o seu a Baekbeom e recebendo outros do irmão e dos pais. A ceia estava rica e a mesa animada com conversas, mas Baekhyun se vira perdido no meio de tantas palavras. Ele respondia seus parentes brevemente, focando-se na comida a sua frente.

Baekhyun realmente não sabia dizer o que era o sentimento vazio em seu peito, mas estar no meio daquelas risadas familiares o sufocava. O garoto sentia-se um intruso dentro da própria casa, sem Taehyung ali para encher sua mente de informações bobas e alegres.

Baekhyun voltou para seu quarto o mais rápido possível, assim que sua taça de vinho ficou vazia e seu prato de sobremesa limpo. Ele despediu-se rapidamente de seus parentes, abraçando seus poucos presentes e subindo as escadas de madeira.

Assim que ele entrou em seu cômodo, Baekhyun soltou seus presentes no chão, pulando em sua cama e aproveitando a solidão do lugar. Ali era tão silencioso, sem conversas e risos, e Baekhyun, aos poucos, sentia-se como uma pessoa de novo.

O travesseiro tirava seu ar aos poucos, mas Baekhyun recusava mover seu corpo, respirando fundo nas cobertas limpas e aromatizadas com lavanda. Se ele parasse de pensar, Baekhyun poderia dormir ali, nas mesmas roupas, por cima das cobertas, em uma posição horrível...

Mas um leve bater na porta o impediu de cair no sono.

Baekhyun gemeu fundo em sua garganta e girou na cama, levantando-se com preguiça. Ele abriu a porta, revelando Hyoyeon parada ali, um sorriso inseguro em seus lábios.

“Vem, entra.” Baekhyun chamou, quebrando o silêncio e abrindo mais a porta.

Hyoyeon o seguiu para dentro, observando o quarto em silêncio. Pela primeira vez, Baekhyun sentia-se constrangido pela sua bagunça. Talvez.

“Desculpa pela bagunça.” Ele se desculpou. “É só que-“

“Não precisa se desculpar, Baekhyun.” Ela disse. “Seu quarto é bem excêntrico.”

“Obrigado.” Baekhyun coçou a nuca. “Eu acho.”

“Enfim.” Hyoyeon começou, estendendo um pequeno embrulho preto em sua direção. “Eu comprei isso para você.”

Baekhyun pegou o presente, surpreso pelo ato da garota e envergonhado por não ter nenhum presente para ela. Por falta de palavras, Baekhyun abriu o embrulho em silêncio. A pequena caixa revelou um delineador e um corretivo, e Baekhyun não sabia mais se ele devia agradecer ou se desculpar.

“Eu não sei se você tem o costume de usar maquiagem, mas...” Hyoyeon disse, mas Baekhyun interrompeu-a com um abraço, ainda segurando seus presentes com força.

“Eu amei, Hyoyeon.” Baekhyun falou. “Muito obrigado.”

“Fico feliz.”

Baekhyun terminou o abraço, afastando-se da outra e observando o delineador e o corretivo em suas mãos. Ele mordeu seu lábio apreensivo e olhou para Hyoyeon, encontrando um sorriso doce em seu rosto. Ele se sentia tão culpado naquele momento.

“Eu acho que seus olhos vão ficar maravilhosos com um fino delineador.” Hyoyeon comentou.

“Eu não comprei nada para você.” Baekhyun disse, desviando seus olhos novamente.

“Não tem problema.” Hyoyeon replicou. “Afinal, eu te fiz uma surpresa.”

E assim uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Baekhyun gentilmente guiou Hyoyeon até sua cama, fazendo-a se sentar sobre as cobertas bagunçadas. Ela o olhou confusa, mas Baekhyun sorriu, pousando seu presente ao lado da mulher.

“Fica aqui.” Baekhyun instruiu. “E feche seus olhos.”

“Ok.” Ela fez o que pedido.

“Sem roubar!” Baekhyun avisou, afastando-se de Hyoyeon e dirigindo-se a sua estante de livros.

Ele estudou os títulos que tinha, vendo o que não tinha lido e o que já tinha lido e relido. O livro de capa azul clara isolado em um canto chamou sua atenção, e Baekhyun pegou o livro, voltando para perto da cama.

“Posso abrir?” Hyoyeon perguntou, um sorriso pueril em seus lábios.

“Não, ainda não.”

Baekhyun rapidamente pegou uma fronha de travesseiro, embrulhando o livro de forma rústica e corrida. Ele, então, colocou-se em frente a Hyoyeon, sorrindo de leve.

“Pode abrir.” Baekhyun disse por fim.

Hyoyeon abriu os olhos aos poucos, focando-os no embrulho improvisado de Baekhyun. A risada liberta pela garota era divertida e contagiante, e logo Baekhyun ria com ela. Ela, por fim, livrou o livro da fronha, revelando Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov. Baekhyun não sabia dizer se tinha sido uma boa escolha, mas o sorriso discreto de Hyoyeon o deixava mais confiante.

“Lolita.” Ela disse, estudando o livro.

“Você já leu?” Baekhyun perguntou preocupado.

“Não.” Hyoyeon respondeu. “Uma amiga comentou sobre o filme comigo, mas eu também nunca cheguei a assistir.”

“Espero que tenha sido uma boa escolha.”

“Tenho certeza de que foi.”

Então Hyoyeon levantou-se da cama, aproximando-se da porta. Ela sorriu para Baekhyun que retribuiu seu sorriso igualmente. Eles trocaram despedidas breves silenciosamente, expressões similares em seus rostos. Baekhyun, sempre sozinho naquela casa, sentia que agora tinha uma aliada ali. Uma amiga.

Hyoyeon estava prestes a descer as escadas, quando Baekhyun disse, recostado contra a porta:

“Vem conversar comigo sobre o livro qualquer hora.”

“Eu venho.” Hyoyeon sorriu. “A gente pode te maquiar também.”

“Fechado.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É, eu não gostei muito desse capítulo...


	11. Mudança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: uso de drogas

Baekhyun acordou ao som fraco de panelas contra trempes e ao vibrar contínuo de seu celular. O sono foi deixando seu corpo com lentidão, os sons repetitivos tornando-se mais nítidos e altos aos poucos. Baekhyun coçou seus olhos lentamente, chutando as cobertas com preguiça e sentando-se sobre o colchão ainda quente.

Ele alcançou o celular com dificuldade no criado ao lado da cama, apertando os olhos no escuro para ver quem lhe ligava logo pela manhã. Joonmyun. O nome de Joonmyun era estranho aos seus olhos míopes e cansados, mas Baekhyun aceitou a chamada e pressionou o celular contra o ouvido da mesma forma.

“Oi?” Ele disse, voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

“Baekhyun?” A conhecida voz de Joonmyun parecia preocupada. “É muito cedo? Eu te acordei?”

Baekhyun quase riu por causa da preocupação excessiva do outro, mas seu riso, no último segundo, transformou-se em um bocejo longo.

“Me desculpa, Baekhyun.” Joonmyun desculpou-se.

“Não se preocupa. Eu acabei de acordar, você ligou logo depois.” Baekhyun mentiu. “Então você não me acordou.”

Baekhyun ouviu um suspiro aliviado de Joonmyun, sorrindo inconscientemente em relação a personalidade quase maternal de Joonmyun. Ele se deitou na cama novamente, prendendo o celular entre o travesseiro e seu rosto.

“Então...” Baekhyun começou. “Qual o motivo da ligação?”

“Eu preciso de um motivo?” Joonmyun devolveu a pergunta.

“Às dez da manhã sim, você precisa.” Baekhyun respondeu, ouvindo a risada do outro na linha.

“São quase onze horas, Baek.”

“Não importa.” O garoto retruca. “Vá direto ao ponto.”

“Você tem planos para o réveillon?” Joonmyun, então, inquiriu.

“Huumm, não sei. Porque?”

“Yifan está organizando uma festa de réveillon e pediu para eu ajudar com os convidados.” Joonmyun explicou. “Na casa dele, começando às oito da noite do dia 31, claro.”

“Entendi.”

“Você pode avisar seus amigos para mim?” Joonmyun pediu. “Eu tô tentando criar um efeito cascata, entende? Para me poupar trabalho.”

“Pode deixar, Joonmyun.” 

“Eu vou te mandar o endereço e essas coisas por mensagem, ok?”

“Ok, obrigado.” Baekhyun agradeceu.

“Ah!” Joonmyun, de repente, exclamou. “Aquele cara... Yixing. Vocês são próximos?”

“Hum não.” Baekhyun respondeu, estranhando a pergunta de Joonmyun. “Ele é amigo do Chanyeol, e o Sehun conhece ele mais do que eu.”

“Ah tá.”

“Você quer que eu consiga o número dele para você?” Baekhyun perguntou.

“Não!” Joonmyun respondeu rapidamente. “Não, não precisa. Obrigado, Baek!”

“Por nada!” Baekhyun disse, ainda levemente confuso. “Tchau, Joonmyun.”

“Tchau.”

Baekhyun se espreguiçou mais ao fim da chamada, levantando-se com calma da cama. Ele andou até a cozinha em passos lentos, seguindo o eventual barulho de panelas e as poucas palavras pronunciadas.

Só Baekbeom estava sentado a mesa quando Baekhyun chegou a seu destino, coçando os olhos e desejando que o estado sonolento o deixasse. Sua mãe estava na cozinha, preparando algo enquanto trocava palavras com o filho mais velho.

“Bom dia.” Baekhyun murmurou, sentando-se do lado oposto do irmão.

“Bom dia.” Baekbeom lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

Naquele momento, sua mãe saiu da cozinha e colocou sobre o prato de Baekbeom uma bela omelete, beijando os fios do filho com amor. Baekbeom a agradeceu, e a mulher sorriu largamente.

“Quer uma omelete também, Baekhyun?” Ela perguntou, segurando a frigideira com uma luva de pano. Baekhyun olhou em seus olhos e, pela primeira vez, parecia que ela não perguntava por obrigação.

“Claro.” Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo brevemente. Enquanto sua mãe voltava para dentro da cozinha, Baekhyun serviu-se de uma xícara de café, bicando em silêncio enquanto Baekbeom lia algo em seu tablet.

Hyoyeon se juntou a eles na mesa pouco tempo depois, e Baekhyun sorriu orgulhoso ao reconhecer o livro de capa azul clara. Hyoyeon sorriu de volta para ele e abriu o livro, lendo enquanto tomava seu suco de laranja.

Poucos minutos depois, sua mãe pousou sua omelete em seu prato, perguntando instantaneamente se Hyoyeon também queria. Baekhyun viu a garota recusar respeitosamente, mas a mulher mais velha insistiu em preparar mais uma.

Aquele era um sentimento estranho, mas ao observar Hyoyeon lendo avidamente Lolita, e Baekbeom entretido em seu tablet, e sua mãe preparando e servindo omeletes, Baekhyun conseguia imaginar uma família pacífica e feliz. Baekhyun conseguia imaginar como seria se discussões não existissem toda semana. Ele imaginava cafés da manhã silenciosos e recheados de sorrisos. Ele imaginava aceitação.

Baekhyun sabia que aquilo era uma ilusão, mas iludir-se era bom.

Ele levou uma garfada da omelete a sua boca, e a quantidade de sal e tempero e queijo era perfeita. Baekhyun não conseguia se lembrar qual fora a última vez que sua mãe cozinhara algo especificamente para si. Parecia tão longínquo.

Nos últimos anos, cafés de máquinas e macarrões instantâneos eram tudo.

“Mãe?” Baekhyun chamou após engolir a última garfada de omelete.

“Hum?” Ela respondeu, sentada de lado na cabeceira da mesa, tomando chá verde e lendo uma revista de moda.

“Nós temos planos para o réveillon?” Ele perguntou.

“Baekbeom e Hyoyeon vão em uma festa no centro da cidade.” A mulher explicou. “Eu e seu pai vamos na festa da empresa.”

E daquela forma, a falsa imagem de família feliz desmoronou. Baekhyun respirou fundo e pegou a geleia de damasco para si, jogando um pouco sobre o prato vazio para comer com biscoitos caseiros. Biscoitos caseiros comprados.

Não era como se Baekhyun quisesse acompanhar o irmão e a namorada em uma festa estritamente heterossexual. Ou participar de outra festa para pessoas de cinquenta anos. Mas o fato de que ninguém o tenha levado em consideração deixava Baekhyun frustrado. E abandonado. Mesmo que já estivesse acostumado com aquilo dentro de casa.

Pena que ilusões duravam pouco.

“Porque?” Sua mãe perguntou, pelo que pareciam ser dez minutos depois.

“Por nada.” Baekhyun respondeu, mastigando seus biscoitos com geleia. “Eu vou passar com meus amigos, ok? Em uma festa.”

“Ok.” Ela respondeu, sua atenção nas páginas da revista.

E Baekhyun jogou um último biscoito na boca e saiu da mesa.

**~*~**

As batidas de Hyoyeon em sua porta tinham se tornado familiares para Baekhyun. Ele reconheceu o leve bater enquanto terminava de abotoar sua camisa branca, olhando seu reflexo no espelho.

“Pode entrar!” Ele disse, e logo a porta revelava Hyoyeon vestida em um vestido curto e azul claro.

“Você está bonita.” Baekhyun elogiou, observando-a brevemente antes de voltar sua atenção para o espelho.

Baekhyun enfiou a camisa para dentro da calça preta assim que Hyoyeon aproximou-se o bastante para olhá-lo de cima a baixo. Ela sorriu.

“Você também, Baekhyun.”

“Valeu.” Ele agradeceu sorrindo.

Hyoyeon o observou enquanto Baekhyun terminava de ajeitar sua roupa. Ele sorriu satisfeito com o resultado, saindo da frente do espelho e sentando-se na beirada de sua cama.

“Posso passar delineador nos seus olhos?” Ela perguntou, aproximando-se do outro.

“Pode.” Baekhyun respondeu sem hesitar, surpreendendo-se com sua própria resposta.

Baekhyun levantou-se da cama rapidamente para pegar os presentes de Hyoyeon em seu banheiro. A voz da garota chegou leve aos seus ouvidos quando ela perguntou:

“Você vai usar seus óculos?”

Baekhyun pensou durante segundos em qual desição tomar antes de respondê-la.

“Não, acho que vou colocar minhas lentes.”

Baekhyun voltou a se sentar na cama, Hyoyeon abrindo o delineador com calma. Ela o instruiu a fechar os olhos, e logo ele os fechara, mantendo-se o mais imóvel possível. Pouco tempo depois, Baekhyun sentiu os movimentos precisos e firmes de Hyoyeon contra suas pálpebras.

“Você está gostando do livro?” Baekhyun inquiriu em um sussurro.

“É estranho.” Hyoyeon respondeu, ainda focada em sua tarefa. “Como Humbert é o narrador, você acaba entendendo ele, talvez até simpatizando com ele, mas...”

Hyoyeon moveu-se para seu olho direito.

“Mas ele é doente. O relacionamento deles é doentio... Dolores tem doze anos, isso é bizarro.”

Baekhyun mantinha seus olhos fechados, escutando a análise breve de Lolita por Hyoyeon.

“Ele abusa dela. Eu-“ Hyoyeon respira fundo. “Eu odeio ele.”

Baekhyun riu de leve, tomando cuidado para não se mexer e estragar o trabalho da garota.

“Eu também me senti assim quando li.” Baekhyun explicou. “Nabokov é um gênio.”

“Mantenha seus olhos fechados por um tempo.” Hyoyeon instruiu.

“Você e Baekbeom já vão sair?” Baekhyun perguntou.

“Em breve.” Ela respondeu. “Quer uma carona para sua festa?”

“Baekbeom não vai achar ruim?”

“Não.” Hyoyeon disse. “Pode abrir seus olhos, acho.”

Baekhyun abriu seus olhos, ajustando sua visão a claridade piscando constantemente. Hyoyeon observou seu trabalho e sorriu satisfeita, inclinando a cabeça de Baekhyun para cima com seus dedos em seu queixo.

“Você está maravilhoso.” Ela comentou, e Baekhyun sorriu de volta. “Eu poderia ter feito algo melhor se tivéssemos sombra e outras coisas, mas isso já está perfeito.”

“Créditos são seus.” Ele brincou, arrancando risadas da garota.

“Te espero lá embaixo, ok?”

“Ok.” Baekhyun respondeu. ”Eu só vou colocar minhas lentes e pegar um casaco.”

Ele, então, dirigiu-se para o banheiro, instantaneamente observando seu reflexo. O delineador preto evidenciava seus olhos castanhos, um traço discreto, mas ainda assim perceptível. Baekhyun sentia-se belo, sorrindo para a imagem formada no espelho antes de procurar pelas lentes.

Talvez Kyungsoo estivesse certo, e ele gostava de se esconder por trás de seus óculos grandes, mas naquele dia Baekhyun queria tudo menos se esconder. Talvez fosse Jungkook ou Hyoyeon que o inspiravam confiança, mas aquele Baekhyun, que encarava seus olhos maquiados, só queria mostrar o que ele realmente era.

**~*~**

Quando Baekhyun chegou na festa de Yifan, o lugar já estava recheado de estudantes, tanto rostos conhecidos quanto desconhecidos. Baekbeom estacionou em frente a grande casa, observando os jovens que entravam na casa.

“Feliz ano novo!” Baekhyun disse ao casal, saindo rapidamente do carro.

“Aproveita a festa!” Ele ouviu Hyoyeon dizer, acenando de leve enquanto ele entrava na casa e o carro acelerava na rua.

A casa estava cheia e quente apesar do inverno forte daquele ano, corpos movendo-se sem sincronia na batida da música alta. Pela escolha musical, Baekhyun tinha certeza que Zitao tinha cuidado da playlist.

Enquanto Baekhyun esforçava-se para se mover na multidão, Jongdae surgiu do nada, colocando um braço em volta de seus ombros, todo sorrisos largos e bochechas coradas pelo álcool. O garoto riu ao seu lado antes de mais nada, e pelo cheiro Baekhyun sabia que Jongdae começara cedo.

“Oi, Jongdae.” Baekhyun cumprimentou, tendo que gritar para superar o volume da música.

“Olá!” Jongdae respondeu, sorrindo mais. “Eu vi você chegando e pensei ‘porque não servir um drink a Byun Baekhyun?’”

Jongdae colocou em seu campo de visão um copo vermelho, o líquido balançava perigosamente na beirada. Baekhyun pegou o copo e sorriu agradecido na direção de Jongdae, tomando um gole incerto do drink. A bebida descia quente, mas era doce, e Baekhyun a apreciou pelo momento ínfimo que o líquido manteve-se sobre sua língua.

“Obrigado.” Ele agradeceu.

“Por nada.” Jongdae disse, movendo-se com ele no meio das pessoas. “Minha missão aqui é embebedar as pessoas.”

“Ok, mas onde posso deixar esse casaco?” Baekhyun perguntou, um riso em suas palavras. “Acabei me arrependendo de ter trazido.”

“Coloca no quarto do Yifan.” O garoto respondeu. “Segundo andar, última porta do corredor da direita. Ah! Cuidado para não se perder, esse lugar é enorme.”

“Ok, obrigado, Jongdae.”

O garoto afastou-se dele, então, gritando o nome de alguma pessoa próxima. Baekhyun sorriu para si mesmo, tomando goles pequenos de sua bebida enquanto subia as escadas e procurava pelo quarto de Yifan.

Tal cômodo parecia ter se tornado um depósito de casacos e bolsas, diversas peças de roupas jogadas sobre a cama grande, formando uma pilha de cores diferentes. Baekhyun pousou o seu em um canto vazio da cama, facilitando seu trabalho quando ele fosse embora da festa.

Voltando para o primeiro piso, Baekhyun encontrou Joonmyun ao pé  da escada, movendo-se de leve de um lado para o outro entre goles de alguma bebida. Ele pousou-se ao lado do amigo, sorrindo brevemente.

“Bom te ver aqui!” Joonmyun disse, aproximando-se de Baekhyun para ser ouvido.

“Você viu alguém conhecido?” Ele perguntou. “Só vi o Jongdae.”

“Ele e o Minseok estão se divertindo no bar.” O outro informou. “Além deles, vi o Kyungsoo perto daquela porta.”

Baekhyun olhou para onde Joonmyun apontava, uma grande porta de vidro que provavelmente levava a um jardim. Baekhyun pegou o pulso de Joonmyun, puxando-o pelos corpos até chegar a porta aberta.

De fato, perto da porta estavam Kyungsoo e Jongin, além de Luhan e Sehun para a surpresa e sorte de Baekhyun. Sehun abraçava o namorado por trás, rosto sorridente pousado no ombro de Luhan enquanto o grupo conversava levemente, entre o vento frio do jardim e o turbilhão de sons dentro da casa.

“Olá, vadias!” Baekhyun cumprimentou, sorrindo largo. Ele já conseguia sentir o leve efeito da bebida de Jongdae sobre seu corpo, afinal Baekhyun sempre fora fraco com álcool.

“Eu senti sua falta nesses dias, Baek.” Luhan respondeu rindo.

“É claro que sim.” Baekhyun replicou pretensiosamente.

Naquele momento, Chanyeol apareceu ao lado de Jongin juntando-se ao grupo. Ele sorriu brevemente para Baekhyun e Joonmyun, trazendo em sua mão direita um pequeno prato com várias mini pizzas. O grupo serviu-se rapidamente, Chanyeol largando o prato na mesa mais próxima enquanto os outros o agradeciam pela comida.

“Baek.” Sehun começou, trazendo a atenção para si e apertando os olhos como se para averiguar algo. “É impressão minha ou você está realmente usando maquiagem hoje?”

E então diversos pares de olhos estavam nele, e Baekhyun estava na dúvida se ele gostava ou não da atenção. Por um lado ele estava desconfortável, mas ainda assim era o que ele queria aquela noite: não se esconder.

“Culpado.” Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso, dando de ombros. Ele tomou um gole final de sua bebida, limpando o copo e esperando que o assunto terminasse ali, mas parecia que a sorte não estava do seu lado. Ou estava.

“Eu acho que nunca te vi usando maquiagem.” Kyungsoo comentou.

“Você _tem_ maquiagem?” Luhan perguntou logo depois incrédulo.

“Isso nem é grande coisa, gente.” Baekhyun riu de leve. “Ok, eu não costumo usar maquiagem, mas a Hyoyeon me deu de presente e me ajudou a passar.”

“A namorada do seu irmão?” Luhan perguntou, e Baekhyun assentiu.

“Eu já gosto dela.” Sehun disse.

“Ficou bem em você.” Jongin comentou, até então em silêncio. Os olhos de Chanyeol fitaram rapidamente o rosto do amigo, antes de voltar sua atenção para Baekhyun, assentindo em concordância.

Baekhyun sorriu constrangido por alguns segundos, desviando sua atenção para seu copo vazio.

“Hum, eu vou pegar outra bebida.” Baekhyun disse, com o intuito de sair da situação embaraçosa. “Alguém quer alguma coisa?”

Kyungsoo e Jongin levantaram suas mãos, e Baekhyun perguntou-se como ele faria com três copos em sua mão.

“Eu também quero.” Sehun disse, finalmente soltando seus braços da cintura de Luhan. “Vamos, Baek. Eu te ajudo com os copos.”

Assim, os dois andaram com certa dificuldade até o pequeno bar, as mãos de Sehun nos ombros de Baekhyun enquanto ele o guiava pela casa. Sehun movia-se de acordo com a música atrás do menor, cantando alguns versos, mas sua voz sumia em meio ao caos de risadas, falas e melodias.

De fato, quando a dupla chegou ao bar, Jongdae e Minseok se divertiam por trás de uma bancada de granito, diversas garrafas de bebidas e copos de plástico espalhados por ali. Os dois dançavam de maneira extravagante e divertida, membros movendo-se para todos os lados. Do chão, surgia uma fumaça leve, mas o cheiro de maconha era forte. Baekhyun recostou-se sobre a bancada, encontrando Yixing sentado no chão, um cigarro entre seus dedos.

Ele sorria em seu estupor, passando o cigarro a Minseok logo depois, que tragou longamente antes de passar a droga a Jongdae. Quando Jongdae terminou de exalar a fumaça, ele passou o já pequeno cigarro a Sehun, finalmente percebendo os dois garotos ali.

“O que vocês vão querer?” Minseok perguntou, os lábios finos de Sehun ainda em volta da maconha.

“Eu quero aquele drink que você me deu quando eu cheguei, Jongdae.” Baekhyun pediu.

“Eu não disse que tinha ficado bom, Minnie?” Jongdae disse para Minseok, sorrindo largo. Minseok só revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

“Três caipirinhas.” Sehun falou logo depois. Ele estendeu o cigarro na direção de Baekhyun, perguntando silenciosamente se ele queria. Baekhyun deu de ombros e pegou o cigarro, tomando cuidado para não se queimar. Parecia haver séculos desde a última vez que ele colocara um cigarro de maconha em sua boca.

Enquanto Jongdae e Minseok preparavam suas bebidas, Baekhyun permitiu-se uma vaga lembrança de como tinha experimentado aquilo pela primeira vez. Havia sido na casa de Kyungsoo, quando os quatro amigos aproveitavam um fim de semana de liberdade sem os pais de Kyungsoo em casa. Eles bebiam e jogavam jogos de tabuleiro e de dança, rindo em meio a piadas bobas e danças idiotas. Naquele dia, Luhan tirara um cigarro de seu bolso, representando ao mesmo tempo o medo e o desejo de garotos novos. No fim, o dia terminou com ‘spin the bottle’, Baekhyun beijando todos seus amigos languidamente e rindo logo depois. Depois daquilo, Luhan e Sehun começaram a namorar.

Baekhyun sorriu nostálgico com a lembrança, entregando o cigarro de volta a Jongdae.

“Eu acho que você consegue pegar o Chanyeol hoje para você, Baek.” Sehun sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Baekhyun bateu no amigo sem força, mas suas bochechas coradas o denunciavam. “Sério, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de você, praticamente te comendo com os olhos-“

“Sehun! Cala a boca!” Baekhyun protestou, dessa vez batendo com mais força no mais novo.

“É a verdade.” Ele deu de ombros, piscando para Baekhyun. “Não deixe essa oportunidade passar.”

Baekhyun não teve a chance de responder, Jongdae e Minseok entregando-lhe os copos. Ele e Sehun pegaram as bebidas, voltando para o grupo perto da porta com cuidado. Baekhyun tomou alguns goles de sua bebida doce, tentando empurrar as palavras de Sehun para o fundo de sua mente. Mas era realmente difícil quando os cabelos brancos de Chanyeol ficavam bagunçados, e tudo que ele queria era arrumar os fios. Ou quando seus lábios sujavam-se com alguma comida, e Baekhyun queria limpá-los com os próprios. Era extremamente difícil quando os olhos de Chanyeol encontravam os seus e o garoto sorria.

“Onde está o Yifan?” Baekhyun perguntou a Joonmyun em determinado momento, tentando fugir dos olhos amendoados de Chanyeol. “Eu não vi ele.”

“Bom, eu também não.” O outro respondeu com uma risada amarga. “Provavelmente transando com o Tao em algum canto.”

Baekhyun arrependeu-se de mencionar Yifan a Joonmyun, percebendo que o assunto afetava seu amigo mais do que ele deixava transparecer. Ele tentou pensar em alguma distração, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça. Até que um remix de ‘Team’ da Lorde começou a tocar, e Baekhyun enlaçou o pulso de Joonmyun, puxando-o para o meio da sala improvisada de pista de dança.

“Vem, vamos dançar.” Baekhyun disse.

Os dois pararam em um ponto mais vazio entre a massa de pessoas que se movia na sala, e logo o resto do grupo se juntava a eles ali. Baekhyun começou a dançar perto de Joonmyun, forçando-o a se mexer também e soltar um sorriso. Logo, Joonmyun já dançava enquanto os garotos formavam um pequeno círculo entre si.

Cada um deles dançava da sua própria maneira, e Baekhyun movia seus quadris livremente, mas tomando cuidado para não derramar sua bebida no chão e causar um pequeno acidente. Aos olhos de Baekhyun, todos moviam-se em inúmeros momentos de imobilidade, e provavelmente ele devia parar de beber por um tempo, mas em sua embriaguez Baekhyun falhou em notar aquilo.

Ele terminou sua bebida em um só grande gole e, no instante seguinte, Chanyeol estava ao seu lado.

Ele se movia de maneira quase engraçada, seu corpo grande sem muita coordenação motora, mas o sorriso largo em seu rosto evidenciava que, de qualquer forma, ele estava se divertindo. Baekhyun retribuiu o sorriso, igualmente largo.

“Eu não sabia que você aguentava bebida desse jeito, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol provocou, tendo que aproximar sua boca do ouvido do outro. Baekhyun suprimiu o pequeno choque em seu corpo, ignorando o que aquela voz causava em si.

“Na verdade, eu não aguento.” Baekhyun respondeu rindo. “Tudo tá se movendo bem devagar, mas ao mesmo tempo super rápido. Entende?”

Chanyeol riu também, assentindo e pegando o copo vazio na mão de Baekhyun. E se seus dedos demoraram para se afastar, Baekhyun disse a si mesmo que tudo se movia mais devagar.

Enquanto Chanyeol afastava-se para deixar o copo em alguma mesa, Baekhyun arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa, sentindo o calor da sala em seu corpo. Foi então que ao puxar a manga de seu braço esquerdo, Baekhyun lembrou-se que seus cortes ainda estavam ali. Apesar de já estarem cicatrizando, as pequenas linhas ainda eram perceptíveis e, com pressa, Baekhyun abaixou a manga da camisa novamente, ignorando o calor.

Ele rapidamente procurou por alguém que pudesse ter visto seu antebraço, pousando seus olhos em Kyungsoo. O rosto do amigo mostrava entendimento e preocupação por Baekhyun, sabendo pelo que o outro já passara antes. O garoto murmurou ‘depois’ para Kyungsoo, mas ele já se aproximava do outro.

“Baek...” Kyungsoo disse, tentando pegar o braço esquerdo de Baekhyun de leve.

“Depois, Soo.” Baekhyun pediu, tentando deixar seu desespero de lado. “Me desculpa, mas depois a gente fala sobre isso.”

Kyungsoo assentiu resignado, aceitando a decisão do outro. Baekhyun olhou em volta, Luhan e Sehun beijavam-se com calma, ignorantes em relação ao que tinha acontecido. Os outros garotos também pareciam imersos na festa, o dionisíaco tomando conta de seus corpos. Baekhyun suspirou aliviado ao mesmo tempo que Chanyeol juntava-se ao grupo novamente.

“Só um minuto.” Baekhyun falou, seu tom não suficientemente alto para ser ouvido. Chanyeol o fitou confuso. “Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.”

Baekhyun saiu do meio das pessoas, perdendo o olhar confuso e assustado de Chanyeol. Ele procurou por um banheiro no primeiro piso, mas a porta que parecia levar a um lavabo estava trancada. Baekhyun clicou sua língua, subindo as escadas a procura de um banheiro vazio. Sua cabeça latejava incessantemente. Ele ignorou qualquer barulho proveniente dos quartos, até que ele encontrou um banheiro vazio e limpo. A luz forte fez Baekhyun apertar seus olhos em desconforto antes de observar seu reflexo no espelho.

Baekhyun estava levemente suado, mas seu delineador continuava perfeito. Ele queria afundar seu rosto na pia e deixar a água escorrer pelo seu rosto, mas Baekhyun só respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos, acalmando-se aos poucos, mãos segurando fortemente a bancada da pia.

O garoto saiu do banheiro pouco tempo depois, lavando suas mãos e jogando um pouco da água fria em sua nuca. Baekhyun voltou pelo caminho que tinha tomado, música ainda tocava, mas o caos de vozes estava estranhamente ausente. Ele franziu sua testa ao descer a escada, não entendendo o porquê do repentino silêncio.

Havia poucas pessoas na sala, pequenos grupos conversando entre si enquanto músicas aleatórias ainda tocavam. O vinco entre as sobrancelhas de Baekhyun afundou-se, e ele se aproximou do bar com facilidade, onde Jongdae agora estava sozinho.

“Cadê todo mundo, Jongdae?” Baekhyun perguntou.

“Lá fora.” Ele respondeu, direcionando o olhar de Baekhyun para a porta de vidro com a cabeça.

“Porque?”

“Quanto você bebeu?” Jongdae perguntou rindo. “Estamos perto de meia noite, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun assentiu, pegando seu celular no bolso de trás e percebendo que, de fato, faltavam cerca de dez minutos para o novo ano. Ele suspirou e dirigiu-se para o lado de fora, Jongdae atrás de si com sua risada única e escandalosa.

No jardim, algumas pessoas organizavam fogos de artifício enquanto outras continuavam bebendo e dançando, a música ali baixa sendo engolida pelas risadas e conversas. Baekhyun encontrou seus amigos com certa facilidade, Jongin e Minseok ajudando Yifan – que Baekhyun via pela primeira vez na noite – com os fogos. Olhando em volta, ele percebeu que Zitao conversava com Joonmyun, e Baekhyun rapidamente aproximou-se com o intuito de salvar seu amigo.

“Oi, Tao!” Baekhyun exclamou, abraçando Joonmyun de lado. “A gente não se fala há tanto tempo.”

“Pois é!” Tao respondeu, sorrindo de maneira infantil para Baekhyun.

“A gente precisa colocar coisas em dia...” Baekhyun começou. “...Mas se importa se eu roubar o Joonmyun aqui?”

“Tudo bem, Baekhyun.” O garoto respondeu. “Foi bom conversar com você, Joonmyun-hyung!”

A dupla afastou-se de Zitao que pegou seu celular para entreter-se. Joonmyun sorriu para Baekhyun agradecido, suspirando longamente.

“Obrigado, Baek.” Ele disse, por fim.

“É, eu percebi que você precisava de alguém para te salvar.” Baekhyun brincou.

“O pior-“ Joonmyun falou, olhando brevemente para Zitao sobre seu ombro. “é que eu não consigo odiar ele. Sei lá, ele parece tão puro que eu não poderia odiá-lo por causa de ciúmes.”

“Sim.” O outro concordou. “Tao é um anjo.”

Os dois voltaram suas atenções para o grupo que tomava conta dos fogos de artifício quando ouviram gritos de euforia, Jongin e Minseok comemorando entre si enquanto Yifan sorria satisfeito. Parecia que tudo estava pronto.

“E então?” Baekhyun perguntou. “Alguma resolução para 2017?”

“Seguir em frente, eu acho.” Joonmyun respondeu com uma risada nasalada.

“Você parece um velho de cem anos.” Ele provocou, e Joonmyun riu genuinamente.

“E você? Alguma resolução?” Joonmyun devolveu a pergunta.

“Hum... Acho que não.” Baekhyun deu de ombros. “Nunca vi muita graça em ano novo.”

“Feliz ano novo.” Uma nova voz juntou-se a eles, e Baekhyun sorriu, reconhecendo a sonolência ali.

“Ainda não é ano novo, Yixing.” Baekhyun informou, e o rosto de Yixing era pura confusão, seus olhos movendo-se entre Baekhyun e a tela de seu celular.

“Ah, acho que meu relógio tá errado, então.” Yixing comentou, guardando o aparelho no bolso. Ao seu lado, Joonmyun riu.

“Então?” Baekhyun começou após um breve momento de silêncio. “Nós somos aqueles que não vão beijar ninguém no ano novo?”

“Estranhamente, eu não estou dando a mínima para isso.” Joonmyun respondeu, e Yixing manteve-se calado, observando o céu preto e livre de estrelas.

Pelo canto de seu olho, Baekhyun viu Joonmyun olhar brevemente para o garoto chinês e, de súbito, ele lembrou perfeitamente de sua conversa com Joonmyun pelo telefone, vários dias antes. Joonmyun pedindo informações sobre Yixing. Tudo que Baekhyun fez foi sorrir maliciosamente para si.

E assim, as pessoas começaram a contar.

_10, 9_

Baekhyun olhou para o rosto disperso de Yixing.

_8, 7, 6_

Baekhyun viu diversos rostos preparando fogos de artifício.

_5, 4_

Baekhyun ouviu o grande coro de pessoas e começou a contar.

_3_

Baekhyun viu o sorriso de coração de Kyungsoo.

_2_

Baekhyun fitou Sehun e Luhan se abraçando com força.

_1_

Baekhyun percebeu um vulto de cabelos brancos e de um sorriso animado demais. Ele sorriu mais, talvez ele tivesse uma resolução de ano novo, afinal.

_Feliz 2017!_

Baekhyun viu explosões em vermelho e dourado, seguidas por diversas cores. Baekhyun ouviu vários ‘feliz ano novo!’ e sentiu o abraço de Joonmyun. Ele abraçou Yixing também, mesmo o garoto ainda parecendo absorto em pensamentos ou preso em outro planeta.

E no segundo seguinte, Baekhyun, sem cerimônias, empurrou Yixing nos braços de Joonmyun. Talvez porque Joonmyun estivesse bêbado ou talvez porque Yixing estivesse drogado, mas logo os dois garotos se beijavam devagar, fogos literalmente estourando como plano de fundo.

Baekhyun sorriu orgulhoso, voltando sua atenção para o céu. E logo para as pessoas. Yifan parecia ter abandonado seu cargo para beijar o namorado. Jongdae o tinha substituído, rindo animado ao lado de Jongin e Minseok. Kyungsoo os observava, ainda sorrindo. Sehun e Luhan ainda estavam nos braços um do outro, perdidos em seu próprio mundo, seu próprio beijo.

E Chanyeol... O sorriso de Baekhyun desapareceu. Porque Chanyeol tinha seus dedos enterrados em cabelos longos e ruivos enquanto braços finos enlaçavam seu pescoço, brincando com os fios brancos em sua nuca. Baekhyun viu Chanyeol trazer o corpo magro de Joohyun para perto, uma mão confiante em suas costas pequenas.

O casal estava relativamente perto, e era nauseante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Chanyeol parecia tão longe. Tão irreal.

Um leve e longo roçar de dedos sobre um copo parecia mentira.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco e olhou para o céu, vendo uma bela explosão laranja. Seu coração parecia explodir no mesmo momento, manchando o interior de seu corpo com sentimentos solitários e sem reciprocidade. Ele forçou para dentro as lágrimas que ameaçavam ser libertas, inspirando e expirando com calma, cada explosão pintando a cena com uma nova cor. Tudo ali era bonito, mas, mais uma vez em sua vida, Baekhyun sentiu que ele não pertencia àquele lugar. Baekhyun sentiu-se solitário como seus sentimentos.

Ele forçou-se a sair dali, voltando para a casa vazia e dirigindo-se ao bar. Baekhyun só queria esquecer, pelo menos momentaneamente, o turbilhão de coisas que ele sentia naquele momento. Tristeza, inveja, raiva, disforia...

O garoto encontrou uma garrafa parcialmente cheia de tequila e preparou para si dois shots, encontrando com certa facilidade sal e limão. A bebida era amarga e desagradável, mas Baekhyun só procurava por algo forte em sua corrente sanguínea. Ele saiu da casa novamente enquanto a maioria das pessoas voltava para dentro após o fim dos fogos de artifício.

Baekhyun reconheceu Yixing deitado sozinho em um ponto isolado do jardim, aproximando-se do garoto. Yixing brincava com mais um cigarro de maconha, seus dedos longos alisando a droga ainda não acesa. Ele olhou brevemente para Baekhyun, focando sua atenção no baseado de novo com rapidez.

“Posso fumar com você?” Baekhyun perguntou, deitando-se sobre a grama úmida e fria. Ele nem se importava com o estado de sua camisa branca quando ele saísse dali.

Yixing assentiu, então, tirando do bolso do moletom um isqueiro rosado. Ele acendeu o cigarro e tragou por longos segundos, entregando-o a Baekhyun em silêncio logo depois. Era bom e pacífico fumar ao lado de Yixing, os olhos presos no céu escuro enquanto aos poucos ele sentia o efeito da droga sobre seu corpo.

“Os lábios dele são estranhos.” Yixing disse pela primeira vez, quebrando o silêncio ao pegar o cigarro entre os dedos do outro.

“De quem?” Baekhyun perguntou rindo. Ele olhou para o lado e a covinha de Yixing era profunda, resultado de seu sorriso. Sem pensar, Baekhyun tocou a covinha com seu indicador. Yixing riu.

“Joonmyun.”

“Que tipo de estranho?” Baekhyun inquiriu.

“Estranho bom.”

“Oh.”

Eles compartilharam mais uma pequena risada, logo voltando a tragar o cigarro em silêncio até que era impossível fazê-lo sem se queimar. De qualquer forma, Baekhyun queimou-se e Yixing riu.

“Acho que vou voltar para lá, Xing.” Baekhyun disse, apontando para a porta que levava para a sala de Yifan.

“Ok, eu vou ficar aqui.” Yixing respondeu, repousando sua cabeça em seus braços.

Enquanto Baekhyun dançava entre estranhos, o tempo parecia se esticar para ele, todos seus movimentos tornando-se lerdos e lânguidos. Seu corpo e membros pareciam mais pesados e, às vezes, Baekhyun só queria deitar no chão e dormir. Mas ele continuava se movendo sem uniformidade, risadas sem motivos sendo libertas. Ele não conseguia encontrar Sehun e Luhan, que provavelmente estariam escondidos em algum canto. Kyungsoo tinha sumido do nada. E toda vez que ele via cabelos brancos, o laranja estava próximo.

Enquanto Baekhyun movia seus lábios sobre os de um garoto desconhecido, a noite dissolvia-se aos poucos em sua memória dando espaço ao esquecimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É, deu merda para o lado do Baek.  
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Ultimamente estou bem inspirada, então se tudo der certo, o 12 sai em breve.
> 
> Inicialmente, eu ia fazer o Baekhyun beijar o Yixing porque eu amo Baekxing, MAS eu não podia fazer isso porque o Lay é amigo do Chanyeol e etc... (Eu já tinha planos Sulay pra isso, então...)


	12. Silêncio

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo apareceu na casa de Baekhyun por volta das dez da manhã, recebendo um abraço forte e um ‘feliz ano novo’ da mãe do garoto. Ele subiu as escadas sabendo que Baekhyun ainda estaria em seu mais profundo sono, de qualquer forma, abrindo e entrando no quarto do outro. Kyungsoo só precisava de alguém para conversar.

O quarto de Baekhyun estava majoritariamente escuro, mas alguns feixes de luz guiaram Kyungsoo até a cama no centro do cômodo. Baekhyun dormia de maneira excêntrica, uma perna debaixo da cobertas enquanto a outra permanecia por cima. O rosto do garoto estava de lado, boca levemente aberta ao mesmo tempo que ele abraçava uma almofada velha. Baekhyun dormia somente com uma camisa cinza de mangas compridas e com uma cueca preta, cabelos bagunçados sobre seus olhos.

Kyungsoo sorriu involuntariamente, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Baekhyun abriu seus olhos com dificuldade ao sentir algo se sentando ao seu lado na cama, aos poucos focando seus olhos em Kyungsoo.

“Soo?” Ele perguntou confuso. “Que horas são?”

“10:17, Baek.” Kyungsoo respondeu após checar o horário no relógio sobre o criado de Baekhyun.

“Tão cedo?” Baekhyun perguntou, sonolência em sua voz rouca. “O que você tá fazendo aqui tão cedo, Soo?”

“Eu preciso conversar com você.” Kyungsoo simplesmente disse, afagando os cabelos já bagunçados do amigo, cada mecha apontando para uma direção.

“Como você conseguiu acordar esse horário depois de ontem?” Ele inquiriu, seus olhos já fechados novamente.

“Eu nem sequer dormi, Baek.” Foi a resposta de Kyungsoo, fazendo Baekhyun franzir suas sobrancelhas em confusão, os olhos ainda fechados.

“Deita aqui do meu lado.” Baekhyun convidou, batendo levemente sobre o colchão. Kyungsoo o obedeceu, deitando-se sobre a cama quente e encarando o rosto sereno e sonolento de Baekhyun. Quando ele tinha certeza que Baekhyun já dormia novamente, o garoto aproximou-se, abraçando o corpo de Kyungsoo e enterrando seu rosto em seu peito. Ele acrescentou enquanto alisava suas costas de forma reconfortante: “Eu sugiro que a gente converse depois de mais algumas horas de sono.”

E Baekhyun adormeceu logo depois, sua respiração tornando-se uniforme enquanto seus braços ainda abraçavam o corpo do outro. Kyungsoo mantinha seus olhos abertos no escuro do quarto, massageando os cabelos do amigo em um gesto repetitivo e natural.

E para a surpresa de Kyungsoo, aos poucos, o sono foi tomando conta de seu corpo. Talvez fosse o calor que Baekhyun irradiasse ou talvez sua respiração constante o ninasse, mas Kyungsoo sentia-se em casa nos braços do amigo, caindo no sono rapidamente. Diferentemente das últimas horas, Kyungsoo dormiu sem pensamentos conflitantes em sua cabeça.

Os dois garotos acordaram por volta de quatro horas depois, Baekhyun abrindo seus olhos primeiro e estranhando a presença de Kyungsoo em sua cama. Aos poucos, ele se lembrou com vaga nitidez que, de fato, o amigo havia chegado mais cedo, dormindo ao seu lado após uma noite em claro. Kyungsoo abriu seus olhos com calma pouco tempo depois, sentindo o movimento irregular ao seu lado.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Baekhyun e ele sorriu sonolento. As míseras quatro horas foram capazes de deixá-lo mais relaxado, organizando o caos ainda instalado em sua mente.

“Que horas são, Baek?” Ele perguntou, esfregando seus olhos.

“Hum... 14:42.” Baekhyun respondeu, bocejando longamente logo depois.

Kyungsoo bocejou também, espreguiçando-se sobre a cama. Ele saiu de sua posição e sentou-se sobre a bagunça de colchas na cama do outro, trocando olhares com Baekhyun. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, sentindo a tensão no quarto, já que Kyungsoo simplesmente não aparecia em sua casa ‘para conversar’. Mas Baekhyun sorriu e então Kyungsoo sentiu-se melhor.

“Você quer comer algo?” Baekhyun perguntou, e Kyungsoo assentiu.

Os dois saíram do quarto e rumaram para a cozinha, Edgar confortável nos braços de Kyungsoo. A cozinha estava vazia, e Kyungsoo sentou-se perto da bancada enquanto Baekhyun preparava um café da manhã atrasado e Edgar enroscava sua calda em seu tornozelo.

“Então...” Baekhyun começou, atenção focada na frigideira e ovos a sua frente. “O que você queria falar sobre?”

“Eu beijei o Jongin.” Kyungsoo disse e, em um segundo, Baekhyun o olhava com olhos arregalados, suas mãos congeladas na tarefa que antes tinha sua total atenção.

“Como assim?” Baekhyun perguntou. “Eu achei que você não queria-“

“Os ovos, Baek.” Kyungsoo avisou, e Baekhyun ainda atordoado voltou seus olhos para o fogão. “Eu não queria, eu achei que não queria, mas aconteceu. E, Baek, eu tô’ tão confuso.”

Baekhyun apagou o fogão e retirou os ovos da frigideira, colocando-os em um prato com torradas. Ele pousou o prato sobre a bancada e sentou-se na frente do amigo, tomando um gole de café, seus olhos questionadores em Kyungsoo.

“Quer me explicar direito?” Baekhyun perguntou, largando a caneca e mordendo um pedaço de torrada.

“Nós estávamos no banheiro sozinhos, porque ele estava passando mal.” Kyungsoo explicou, bicando o café de sua própria caneca. “E a gente estava conversando e era tudo tão casual e _seguro_. E, do nada, a gente estava se beijando!”

Baekhyun suprimiu um pequeno riso, e Kyungsoo suspirou, confuso sobre toda aquela situação envolvendo ele e Jongin. Ele engoliu uma colherada de ovos mexidos antes de continuar.

“Eu não sei...” Ele disse, descansando seu rosto em suas mãos. “Eu gosto dele, mas provavelmente não do jeito que ele quer. E você sabe que eu não quero um relacionamento, mas eu também não quero decepcionar ele por causa de um beijo bêbado no meio de-“

“Calma, Soo.” Baekhyun o interrompeu, apertando de leve a mão do outro. “O Jongin não é um idiota e mesmo que ele sinta algo a mais por você, só porque vocês se beijaram não quer dizer que você já está em um relacionamento. Ou machucando Jongin.”

Kyungsoo sorriu em gratidão em sua direção, os olhos de Baekhyun gentis e compreensivos.

“E bom...” Baekhyun recomeçou. “Eu acho que você deve levar as coisas de forma leve, sabe? E tente ser honesto com ele, se algo acontecer.”

“Você fala como se existisse um mocinho e um vilão.” Kyungsoo falou sorrindo e sentindo-se mais leve depois de conversar sobre o que lhe causava preocupação.

Baekhyun riu e levou uma torrada aos seus lábios, comendo com calma. Kyungsoo observou o amigo em silêncio, comendo enquanto outros pensamentos visitam sua mente. Baekhyun sentia os olhos do outro sobre si, mas recusava-se a encontrá-los, de repente, lembrando-se da noite anterior e de mangas arregaçadas e de cortes antigos.

“E você?” Kyungsoo começou, tom leve. “Você estava super drogrado, para começar. E depois beijando um cara que eu nunca vi na vida.”

“Uh, eu nem me lembro do rosto dele.” Baekhyun grunhiu, bagunçando seus cabelos.

“Deixa eu te lembrar.” Kyungsoo sorriu, bicando seu café. “Ele era loiro, eu acho? Não muito alto, só um pouco mais alto que você. Bom, isso é o que eu me lembro.”

“Não é como se eu fosse ver esse cara de novo na minha vida.” Baekhyun deu de ombros. Kyungsoo olhou por trás de seu ombro, verificando se continuavam sozinhos.

“Eu estava achando que você ia conseguir o Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo disse, arrependendo-se logo depois. O sorriso habitual de Baekhyun tornara-se amargo em um segundo, dando de ombros de novo, desta vez mais resignadamente.

“Chanyeol estava com a Joohyun.” Ele respondeu.

“Oh.” Kyungsoo suspirou, não sabendo o que dizer. “Eu não vi, eu não estava sabendo.”

“Tá tudo ok, Soo.” Baekhyun disse, mas Kyungsoo sabia que o sorriso em seu rosto era forçado.

Eles caíram em um silêncio desconfortável então, Baekhyun saindo de seu lugar e colocando sua caneca na pia. Ele voltou para perto da bancada e ficou de pé ali, inseguro sobre o que dizer.

“Você quer comer mais alguma coisa, Soo?” Ele perguntou, desviando a atenção do prévio assunto.

“Não, valeu, Baek.” Kyungsoo respondeu, saindo de seu lugar também.

“Subir?” Baekhyun sugeriu, colocando o resto das vasilhas na pia.

Os dois garotos subiram as escadas em silêncio, acomodando-se na cama de Baekhyun mais uma vez. Eles se sentavam frente a frente, Baekhyun encarando seu colo e esperando por alguma palavra repressora de Kyungsoo.

“Olha, eu escrevi um poema outro dia.” Baekhyun saiu de sua posição, pegando um _post-it_ amarelo sobre seu criado e entregando-o a Kyungsoo que leu as palavras com calma.

 

* * *

 

Surto

Insulto

Um surdo

O sulco

Do insulto

Surte

Na surdez

 

O silêncio

Cessa-me.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo releu o poema mais uma vez, entregando o post-it a Baekhyun novamente, que parecia analisar sua própria obra. Kyungsoo reuniu coragem para falar, mesmo sabendo que aquilo seria difícil para o outro.

“O surdo é Chanyeol?” Ele perguntou, e sua voz ressoou pelo quarto antes silencioso.

“O surdo é o mundo.” Baekhyun simplesmente respondeu.

“Baek, os cortes...” Kyungsoo começou, tentando gentilmente alcançar o braço esquerdo do amigo.

Mas Baekhyun o afastou com brutalidade, sua mão direita segurando seu antebraço com força, como se Kyungsoo quisesse roubar algo seu. Ou mostrar um segredo horrível para o mundo.

“Baek, o que aconteceu?” Ele tentou de novo.

Baekhyun demorou para responder, aos poucos afrouxando sua mão ao redor de seu braço. Ele encontrou os olhos de Kyungsoo e havia pura preocupação ali, e Baekhyun sentiu-se amado, mas ao mesmo tempo culpado. Tão culpado.

“Já tem bastante tempo, eles só estão demorando para cicatrizar.” Baekhyun limpou sua garganta, forçando-se a continuar. “Foi só uma vez, Soo, eu juro. E eu não quero voltar a tomar remédios, eu não sou mais doente. Eu tô bem, eu vou ficar bem...”

Baekhyun fungou, lembrando-se do porque de ter feito tais cortes, lembrando-se das palavras relapsas de sua família. Daquele sentimento que ele não sentia há anos, aquela invisibilidade e aquele vazio existencial.

Os braços de Kyungsoo logo estavam em volta de seu corpo, abraçando-o com força e relembrando Baekhyun que ele também era material, era alguém. Baekhyun chorou mais contra o peito do amigo, tentando suprimir suas fungadas e soluços.

“Tá’ tudo ok, Baek.” Kyungsoo murmurou. “Você tá’ bem, eu estou aqui com você.”

Kyungsoo afastou-se minimamente, limpando com seus polegares as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto belo de Baekhyun. Ele tentava suprimir sua própria fraqueza na frente do outro, mas Baekhyun foi rápido em perceber o líquido em seus olhos, limpando-os da mesma maneira que Kyungsoo fazia.

“Posso olhar?” Kyungsoo perguntou em um sussurro, segurando de leve as mãos de Baekhyun em seu rosto.

Baekhyun assentiu fracamente, e Kyungsoo deslizou a manga da camisa cinza com lentidão, nunca desviando seus olhos do rosto de Baekhyun.

Sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta quando ele finalmente viu todos os cortes no antebraço do outro. De fato, eles já estavam cicatrizando e Kyungsoo era capaz de perceber que só tinham sido feitos cortes superficiais. Mas ainda assim a dor em seu peito não diminuíra, sabendo que Baekhyun agora passava pelas mesmas coisas que sofrera no passado.

Ele traçou algum deles com a ponta de seus dedos, sentindo Baekhyun congelar ao seu lado com o ato. Ele cobriu o braço de volta, deixando o tecido macio cair sobre o braço do outro novamente.

“Não é como antes.” Baekhyun disse.

Assim, os dois se deitaram sobre a cama, mantendo contato visual e olhando fundo nos olhos do outro. Havia pouco espaço entre seus rostos, e o ar dividido entre eles eram quente e viciado. Era bom estar abraçado a Kyungsoo naquele inverno inconstante.

“Eu preciso te contar algo, Soo?” Baekhyun começou após momentos de silêncio, tentando engolir o nó em sua garganta e expulsar as palavras para fora. Não importava quantas vezes ele fazia aquilo, Baekhyun sempre sentia-se incerto e medroso.

“Você pode me contar o que quiser.” Kyungsoo respondeu, alisando seu braço por cima da blusa.

“Eu descobri que eu sou gênero fluido.” Baekhyun cuspiu para fora o mais rápido possível, escondendo seu rosto no peito de Kyungsoo.

“É por isso que você se cortou?” Foi a pergunta do outro, e Baekhyun voltou a olhar para ele. “Porque se foi, Baek, não faz o menor sentido... Isso é o que você é, então-“

“Não, Soo.” Baekhyun sorriu brevemente. “Não foi por isso. Foi... Foi minha família. Eles falaram umas coisas e aconteceu.”

“Você contou para eles?” Kyungsoo inquiriu assustado.

“Não!” Baekhyun prontamente respondeu, assustado pela ideia. “Foi uma coincidência, eles estavam falando sobre como era impossível e uma mentira ser não-binário. E eu estava frágil demais naquele momento.”

Kyungsoo assentiu em silêncio, absorvendo a quantidade de informações que Baekhyun lhe entregava. Baekhyun observava o amigo com certa apreensão, mordendo seu lábio inferior, ainda sem saber o que Kyungsoo achava sobre sua fluidez.

“Tudo ok por você?” Baekhyun perguntou baixo.

“O quê? Você ser gênero fluido?” Kyungsoo devolveu, e Baekhyun assentiu timidamente. “Claro que sim, seu idiota! Que tipo de amigo você pensa que eu sou? Porque existiria um problema?”

“Desculpa, desculpa!” Baekhyun protestou, risadas sendo libertas enquanto ele desviava dos golpes sem força de Kyungsoo.

“Você é ridículo, Baek.” Kyungsoo disse, ficando quieto após seu pequeno surto.

“Obrigado.” Baekhyun falou, e ambos sabiam pelo o quê Baekhyun realmente agradecia. Ele pousou um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Kyungsoo, voltando a se deitar ao seu lado. “Eu te amo, Soo.”

“Eu também te amo.” Kyungsoo sorriu, lábios formando aquele coração disforme e único. E Baekhyun sorriu de volta, sorriso retangular.

“Quer assistir um filme?” Baekhyun sugeriu após alguns minutos de silêncio e observação do seu teto.

“Aham.”

“Ok, vou pegar meu notebook.” Baekhyun fez menção de levantar-se, mas pausou quando viu que Kyungsoo também se levantava.

“Não.” O garoto discordou. “Vamos ao cinema.”

Os dois acabaram indo em um pequeno cinema no centro da cidade, assistindo uma comédia italiana enquanto entupiam-se de pipoca e chocolate. Baekhyun riu tanto com Kyungsoo, ignorando os estereótipos e as piadas baratas, que suas bochechas chegaram a doer.

Mais tarde, eles tomaram café em uma cafeteria bucólica e próxima do cinema, o sol se pondo e Fleet Foxes tocando levemente pelos alto falantes do lugar enquanto Kyungsoo contava sobre as novas músicas que praticava.

Baekhyun sentia que, apesar de tudo, ele era capaz de aproveitar o início do novo ano.

**~*~**

Baekhyun lia _Se um viajante numa noite de inverno_ de Ítalo Calvino quando o leve e familiar bater na porta desviou sua atenção das palavras. Sem esperar por uma resposta, a cabeça de Hyoyeon apareceu na pequena fresta que ela abrira na porta, sorrindo para Baekhyun enquanto seus olhos pousavam-se no livro em suas mãos.

“Estou interrompendo sua leitura?” Ela perguntou.

“Não.” Ele respondeu, fechando o livro e deixando-o de lado. “Pode entrar.”

Hyoyeon fez o pedido, sentando-se sobre a cama. Baekhyun tomou um gole do já morno chocolate quente, pousando a caneca de volta em seu criado. No entanto, antes que ele pudesse perguntar a Hyoyeon o motivo da visita, a garota o respondeu.

“Eu e Baekbeom estamos indo embora nessa tarde.”

“Assim tão cedo?” Baekhyun perguntou, tentando não deixar tão palpável seu descontentamento.

“É, vida adulta.” Hyoyeon riu de leve. “Eu sinto falta de quando eu estava na faculdade.”

“Vou fazer questão de aproveitar bem.” Baekhyun disse sorrindo.

Hyoyeon sorriu de volta, pegando seu celular no bolso de trás de seu jeans. Ela olhou para a tela preta do celular, e Baekhyun a observou até que ela conseguiu dizer o que queria.

“Baekhyun...” Ela começou. “Mesmo que eu não esteja aqui eu quero continuar conversando com você. E eu acho que você não tem meu número.”

“Ah, claro.” Baekhyun ainda um pouco atordoado pegou seu celular e o desboqueou, entregando-o a Hyoyeon.

A garota fez o mesmo, e Baekhyun gravou seu número com praticidade e rapidez, devolvendo o celular a Hyoyeon e pegando o seu de volta. Hyoyeon sorriu para ele e recomeçou.

“Eu quero que você conte comigo, ok? Mesmo eu estando bem longe.”

Baekhyun olhou fundo nos olhos belos de Hyoyeon e percebeu compreensão e aceitação neles. O garoto rapidamente aproximou-se dela e envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu corpo, enterrando seu rosto na curva entre o pescoço e ombro. Hyoyeon tinha um cheiro cítrico e floral, algo estritamente primaveril ou veranesco que era capaz de esquentar aquele inverno. Quando a garota retribuiu seu abraço, Baekhyun sentiu todo seu corpo um pouco mais quente.

“Obrigado por me aceitar.” Baekhyun simplesmente disse, sentindo o aperto de Hyoyeon ficar mais forte ao redor de sua cintura. Nada mais era necessário, os dois sabiam o que aquilo significava.

“Não precisa me agradecer.” Hyoyeon sussurrou de volta.

Eles se afastaram, e Baekhyun sorriu para ela, já sentindo a falta de Hyoyeon em seu peito.

“Sem querer atrapalhar seu relacionamento, mas...” Baekhyun riu nasalmente antes de continuar. “porque você está namorando meu irmão?”

Hyoyeon riu genuinamente com a pergunta.

“Se eu pudesse eu namorava você, Baekhyun.” Ela disse. “Nossas idades são bem diferentes e, mesmo sem saber quem Chanyeol é, eu sei que não tem outro espaço aqui para outra pessoa.” Ela provocou e cutucou o peito de Baekhyun, onde seu coração supostamente está. “Ou para uma mulher.”

“Como você...?” Baekhyun perguntou assustado e confuso.

“Acidentalmente.” Hyoyeon levantou seus braços, mostrando inocência. “Eu estava indo para a cozinha e ouvi você conversando com o Kyungsoo, mas eu percebi que vocês precisavam de privacidade, então voltei o mais rápido possível. Desculpa.”

“Não precisa se desculpar.” Baekhyun falou, aliviando-se com a explicação da outra. “É só que...”

“E você não precisa se preocupar.” Hyoyeon pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro, apertando de leve. “E se esse Chanyeol ainda não está com você, ele é um idiota.”

Baekhyun riu com o comentário, balançando sua cabeça em divertimento e pouca confiança nas palavras de Hyoyeon.

“É verdade.” Ela reafirmou. “E quanto ao Baekbeom, ele não é tão ruim quanto parece. Eu só acho que ele precisa se desprender um pouco dessa imagem de filho perfeito imposta para ele.”

“Assim espero.” Baekhyun concordou, pensando em uma nova perspectiva sobre o irmão mais velho.

“Merda, a gente já devia estar indo para o aeroporto.” Hyoyeon disse, checando seu relógio de pulso e pulando da cama.

Como se para provar o ponto de Hyoyeon, os dois ouviram Baekbeom chamar o nome da namorada do andar de baixo. A dupla desceu as escadas com pressa, ajudando a guardar as malas no porta-malas do carro o mais rápido possível.

Baekhyun decidiu ir até o aeroporto com o casal e seus pais, sua mãe reclamando entre minutos da saudade que já sentia.

“Não se preocupe, mãe.” Baekbeom a reconfortou do banco da frente. “A gente vai voltar para o aniversário do Baekhyun.”

“Ah, isso é ótimo!” A mulher suspirou aliviada. “Você também, Hyoyeon?”

“Acredito que sim.” Hyoyeon respondeu.

“Fique sabendo que você é sempre bem-vinda em nossa casa.”

Baekhyun, que observava os postes de luz apagados pelo caminho, sorriu de leve contra o vidro da janela. Seu aniversário raramente fora uma grande data para ele, mas agora Baekhyun esperava tal dia com certa ansiedade.

O voo de Hyoyeon e Baekbeom ainda demorava algumas horas para sair, e Baekhyun matou aquele tempo tomando café na cafeteria do aeroporto com Hyoyeon. Eles conversavam sobre trivialidades entre goles de café e mordidas em muffins, e Baekhyun sentia-se em paz perto dela.

“Eu terminei Lolita.” Ela anunciou.

“Já?” Baekhyun perguntou. “Isso foi rápido.”

“Eu não consegui evitar...” Ela deu de ombros. “Era bom demais.”

“Eu te entendo.” Baekhyun sorriu.

“Enfim, o que você estava lendo quando eu fui conversar com você?” Hyoyeon inquiriu curiosa.

“Se um viajante numa noite de inverno.” Baekhyun respondeu. “É basicamente a história de um Leitor que conhece uma Leitora. E eles acabam se conhecendo por causa de um erro de edição em um dos livros que eles liam e, bom, a história se desenrola daí.”

Hyoyeon assentiu, levando sua xícara aos seus lábios.

“Eu sei que parece meio idiota, mas na verdade é um ótimo livro.” Baekhyun continuou. “Se eu pudesse eu me casava com o Calvino. Ele escreve muito bem.”

“Não parece idiota, parece diferente.” Ela respondeu.

“Primeira chamada para o voo 032.” Uma voz feminina ressoou pelos alto falantes do aeroporto.

“Uh, esse é o meu.” Hyoyeon sorriu incerta, levantando-se da mesa.

Baekhyun se levantou também, jogando algumas notas sobre a mesa. Quando Hyoyeon estava prestes a entrar na sala de voo, Baekhyun a abraçou com força, sentindo mais uma vez o aroma único do perfume da garota.

“Eu vou sentir sua falta.” Ele murmurou contra o casaco de Hyoyeon. “Quem vai brigar comigo por chegar tarde em casa?”

Hyoyeon riu perto de sua orelha com o comentário, e Baekhyun a abraçou com mais força, como se aquilo fosse mantê-la ali por mais tempo. Hyoyeon afastou-se primeiro, olhando para o rosto de Baekhyun e afastando os fios que caíam sobre seus olhos.

“Eu também vou sentir sua falta.” Hyoyeon disse.

“Estaremos de volta em um piscar de olhos, irmãozinho.” Baekbeom então o abraçou, bagunçando seus cabelos em um gesto fraternal.

“Estarei esperando vocês.” Baekhyun respondeu.

Assim, o casal terminou suas despedidas e seguiu por um corredor de mãos dadas, acenando para trás quando estavam prestes a virar para a direita. Baekhyun acenou de volta, sorriso ainda estampado em seu rosto juvenil.

O resto das férias de inverno de Baekhyun se passaram em um silêncio confortável. O garoto permanecia em seu quarto na maior parte do tempo, assistindo filmes em seu notebook e lendo livros e escrevendo rascunhos de poesia. Baekhyun preparava a maioria de suas refeições, comendo-as na cozinha vazia ou em seu próprio quarto, evitando os xingamentos de sua mãe sobre estar sujando o cômodo.

Alguns dias, Baekhyun andava de bicicleta até uma cafeteria próxima, headphones bloqueando o mundo exterior. Ele gostava de sentir o vento frio contra seu corpo agasalhado, esquentando-o de novo com bebidas quentes e diferentes tipos de por do sol.

Baekhyun sorria quando trocava mensagens com Hyoyeon, mostrando para ela como ele ainda não conseguia passar delineador como ela. _A prática leva à perfeição, Baekhyun_ foi a resposta dela. Ele voltou a tirar fotos com sua antes esquecida câmera instantânea, gastando seu dinheiro com novos filmes para ela e tirando fotos bobas e prosaicas.

Seus cortes terminaram de cicatrizar, e Baekhyun alisava seu braço esquerdo sempre que ele tomava banhos de banheira, a água quente embaçando espelhos e enrugando a ponta de seus dedos. Ele ainda evitava espelhos e seu próprio corpo, escondendo-se em moletons confortáveis e distraindo-se com várias atividades.

Baekhyun evitava pensar em Chanyeol. Às vezes, o garoto aparecia em sua cabeça, mas Baekhyun se esforçava para apagá-lo, empurrando-o para um canto esquecido de sua mente. Mas Chanyeol sempre saía de lá.

Ele tentou voltar a tocar piano. Em uma tarde, ele sentou-se em frente ao piano velho na sala e deixou seus dedos longos deslizarem sobre as teclas. E mesmo com os pequenos erros, Baekhyun continuava tocando, deixando a música lavar seu corpo e sua alma. E ele cantava baixinho, sua voz perdendo-se no ambiente. E sua mãe pousava uma xícara de chá quente sobre o piano.

E Baekhyun conseguia sorrir.


	13. Retorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que não importa o quanto eu me desculpe por esse sumiço de, sei lá, dois meses (??) não vai ser suficiente. Mas entre bloqueios e início de faculdade, eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever.  
> Enfim, o capítulo está aqui agora e espero que gostem (apesar de que eu mesma não gostei muito dele não)

As aulas voltaram mais cedo do que Baekhyun esperara, seu despertador tocando daquela maneira repetitiva e irritante na manhã de segunda. O garoto demorou mais do que o normal na cama, acordando de cinco em cinco minutos e prolongando suas horas de sono minimamente. Os diversos cinco minutos, no entanto, resultaram em um grande atraso para Baekhyun, fazendo-o ignorar seu café da manhã e correr para a escola, seus cabelos ainda bagunçados e seus olhos ainda cansados.

Baekhyun, ao chegar, ficou surpreso e satisfeito ao encontrar seus amigos conversando no corredor em frente sua sala. Ele rapidamente andou até eles, pequenos pulos entre seus passos por pura excitação, o sono e o cansaço esquecidos. Pelo fato de ser algo difícil de se passar despercebido, Baekhyun notou com facilidade a nova cor do cabelo de Sehun. Os fios antes escuros agora exibiam um rosa chiclete pastel. Ele se jogou sobre o amigo em um abraço apertado, começando a falar sobre seu cabelo e deixando de lado qualquer conversa que os garotos tinham antes de sua chegada.

“Sehunnie!” Ele exclamou, bagunçando os fios rosas do menino. Sehun afastou sua mão com um leve tapa, mas Baekhyun conseguia ver um discreto sorriso em seus lábios. “Você ficou tão bem!”

“Obrigado, Baek.” Sehun respondeu, colocando suas mechas no lugar.

“Há quanto tempo você mudou?” Baekhyun perguntou.

“Há uns quatro dias.” Ele explicou. “Minha família foi visitar alguns parentes no interior e eu passei uns dias na casa do Lu. A gente resolveu fazer umas experiências no meu cabelo.”

“Eu amei.” Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso, no entanto logo depois batendo sem força no braço do outro. “Porque você não me mostrou antes? Fotos!”

“Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, Baek.” Sehun deu de ombros. “Não é um grande problema, é?”

Baekhyun bufou e voltou sua atenção para Luhan e Kyungsoo que observavam a discussão infantil dos outros dois. Baekhyun abraçou ambos, dizendo as triviais palavras de saudade e falta.

“Como foi o resto da suas férias de inverno, Baek?” Kyungsoo perguntou, ignorando o fato de que os alunos começavam a entrar em suas respectivas salas.

“Curtas.” Ele respondeu instantaneamente. “Mas boas. Eu voltei a tocar piano.”

“Wow, isso é bom!” Luhan exclamou animado. “Eu nem sei porque você deixou de tocar, na verdade.”

“É, eu só preciso que vocês dois cantem para mim agora.” Ele disse, apontando para Kyungsoo e Luhan.

“Besteira.” Kyungsoo rebateu. “Sua voz é ótima, Baek. Você só precisa aceitar isso.”

Baekhyun não teve chance de responder, no entanto, já que naquele momento o sinal avisou que eles supostamente deveriam estar dentro de suas salas.

“Vejo vocês mais tarde.” Kyungsoo disse, acenando de leve enquanto rumava para sua própria sala enquanto os outros três seguiam juntos para a outra.

Baekhyun, Sehun e Luhan pegaram seus respectivos assentos no fundo da sala, jogando suas mochilas displicentemente sobre as cadeiras e suspirando preguiçosos por causa das aulas. Ele deixou seus olhos navegarem pela sala, parando nas mesas próximas à janela. Baekhyun sabia que era tortura, mas não conseguia evitar a tentação de olhar para ele.

Chanyeol, como de costume, conversava com Jongin animadamente, exibindo seu sorriso largo. Seu cabelo ainda estava branco, mas suas raízes pretas já eram mais visíveis, e Baekhyun ainda queria passar suas mãos pelos fios. Ele fechou suas mãos em punhos, sentindo suas unhas curtas apertarem contra suas palmas. Baekhyun suspirou e desviou seus olhos, aquilo já era tortura suficiente para um dia.

Luhan pousou sua mão sobre o ombro de Baekhyun e sorriu condescendente para o amigo, mas Baekhyun balançou sua cabeça e afastou a mão de Luhan gentilmente.

“Eu tô bem.” Ele disse antes que qualquer de seus amigos dissesse algo. “A aula está começando.”

**~*~**

“Eu estou preocupado com ele, pra te dizer a verdade.” Luhan comentou com Baekhyun enquanto os dois garotos ficavam na fila da lanchonete da escola e Kyungsoo e Sehun os esperavam do lado de fora no ponto usual.

“Como assim?” Baekhyun perguntou confuso.

“Você sabe como a família dele é.” Luhan elaborou. “E bom, hoje ele volta para casa e eu não sei como eles vão reagir em relação ao rosa.”

“Ah, sim.” Ele suspirou. Dentre os quatro, Sehun e Baekhyun tinham as famílias mais tradicionais e preconceituosas do grupo, mas era claro que a família de Sehun era mais radical. Enquanto os pais de Baekhyun escondiam seu preconceito com falsa aceitação, os de Sehun claramente mostravam seu ódio em relação a diversidade.

“É só que... Eu me sinto impotente.” Luhan bagunçou seu cabelos e bufou frustrado. “Eu não vou estar ao lado dele lá.”

Baekhyun abraçou Luhan de lado alisando seu braço, mas manteve-se calado. Não havia palavras para dizer, não havia ‘vai dar tudo certo’ ou ‘está tudo bem’ porque aquilo não era realidade. Ambos sabiam como a família de Sehun era e se preocupavam com o mais novo, não havia como negar o perigo que o garoto inevitavelmente sofria.

“Mas eu não podia simplesmente acabar com a felicidade dele quando ele sugeriu descolorir e pintar o cabelo.” Ele recomeçou. “Ele estava tão feliz, Baek, eu não consegui...”

“Eu entendo, Lu. Eu entendo.” Baekhyun o confortou, trazendo-o para mais perto.

Os dois garotos rumaram para o lado de fora da escola, juntando-se a Kyungsoo e Sehun ao pé da árvore com os lanches recém comprados. Eles distribuíram os respectivos lanches para cada um, comendo em silêncio nos minutos iniciais com o intuito de matar suas fomes. Sehun comia de maneira infantil, recusando-se a levantar sua cabeça do colo de Luhan enquanto jogava pedaços de comida em sua boca. Era possível ver o sorriso discreto e divertido de Luhan por causa do namorado, mas também a tempestade em seus olhos incertos. Kyungsoo e Baekhyun dividiam o tronco da árvore como encosto, comendo em um silêncio confortável enquanto a brisa fria de final de inverno bagunçava seus cabelos e amarrotava seus uniformes.

“Então.” Baekhyun começou, tomando um gole de seu café contido no usual copo de papel. A frente deles, Sehun tentava morder o morango que Luhan supostamente deveria colocar na boca do mais novo, mas afastava a fruta a cada segundo. “Como estão as coisas entre você e o Jongin?”

“Você sabe que nada está acontecendo.” Kyungsoo olhou feio para o outro, mas Baekhyun já era imune àquele olhar há anos para se sentir intimidado.

“Vamos, eu sou seu melhor amigo.” Baekhyun bateu seus ombros com os de Kyungsoo, incentivando-o a falar.

“Ele me convidou para sair no meu aniversário.” O garoto admitiu, fazendo Baekhyun arregalar seus olhos e abrir sua boca em surpresa.

“Soo!” Desta vez, Baekhyun socou o ombro de Kyungsoo. “Como você não me conta uma coisa dessas antes? Todo mundo agora esconde coisas de mim!”

“Relaxa, Baek.” Kyungsoo apertou a base de seu nariz com seus dedos, lembrando pais lidando com crianças barulhentas. Baekhyun estava bem próximo daquilo. “Nós saímos, conversamos. Nada de mais, ok? Eu já te disse, por mais que ele seja uma boa pessoa, eu não sei se ele é capaz de me entender.”

“Você é complicado demais, Do Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun resmungou, mas o sorriso em seu rosto denunciava que ele não acreditava nas próprias palavras.

“Agora eu sou o complicado?” Ele protestou, suas mãos encontrando a cintura de Baekhyun para provocar-lhe cócegas. “Você é a pessoa mais complicada desse universo, Byun Baekhyun!”

“Para! Para, Soo!” Baekhyun gritou, tentando fugir da tortura do amigo. Luhan e Sehun finalmente saíram do seu transe, observando a miséria em forma de risadas de Baekhyun. “Me ajudem! Misericórdia!”

Kyungsoo finalmente tirou sua mãos do corpo de Baekhyun, provocando-o com toques finais enquanto o garoto limpava suas lágrimas dos seus olhos.

“Enfim.” Baekhyun respirou fundo, colocando sua camisa dentro de sua calça novamente. “Eu quero os mínimos detalhes desse dia mais tarde. Eu não te daria seu presente depois desse ataque, mas eu preciso de uma desculpa para te prender na minha casa e sugar informações de você.”

“Eu não preciso de presentes, Baek.” Kyungsoo suspirou. “Você sabe disso.”

“Recusar presentes é feio!” Baekhyun apontou seu dedo para o outro. “Além disso, eu já avisei minha mãe que você vai passar lá depois da aula, então você realmente não tem para onde fugir. Eu sou seu melhor amigo, seu merda.”

“Você está falando isso demais hoje.” Ele constatou.

“Eu te odeio, Kyungsoo.” O outro replicou. “Meu plano na verdade, desde o início, é te matar.”

“Essas falas são minhas, Baek.” Kyungsoo provocou de novo, e Baekhyun o empurrou com força, fazendo-o cair sobre a grama úmida enquanto recebia repetitivos chutes de Baekhyun em sua bunda. A risada única de Sehun soava no jardim da escola e o sinal tocava e passava despercebido por eles.

**~*~**

Baekhyun girou suas chaves na fechadura da porta de casa e a abriu como de costume. O que não era comum, no entanto, era sua mãe enchendo a mesa com diversas comidas, quando normalmente ela se jogava no sofá após o trabalho e lia revistas para se entreter.

Baekhyun não negava que a mulher precisava do seu descanso, afinal ela trabalhava demais durante seis dias da semana. Só era estranhamente amargo ver ela se esforçando para receber Kyungsoo, quando ela ao menos olhava para o rosto do filho quando ele chegava sozinho.

“Kyungsoo!” A mulher exclamou e aproximou-se dos dois, abraçando Kyungsoo de forma maternal. Baekhyun percebeu naquele momento que ele não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que ele e sua mãe se abraçaram. O garoto engoliu em seco quando a mulher sorriu de leve para ele e deu tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro.

“Eu preparei alguns chás...” Ela recomeçou, guiando Kyungsoo para a mesa bem posta. “E comprei uns biscoitos.”

“Não precisava.” Kyungsoo respondeu educado. “Realmente.”

“Claro que precisava!” A mulher replicou prontamente. “Seu aniversário foi há pouco tempo, não foi?” Kyungsoo assentiu e ela puxou uma cadeira para ele se sentar.

Baekhyun sentou-se do outro lado enquanto a mulher pegava o assento da cabeceira para si. A mesa permanecia em silêncio desconfortável, nenhum dos três tocando a comida ou trocando palavras. Baekhyun olhou para sua mãe brevemente, e a mulher limpou a garganta, levantando-se e arrumando sua saia social mesmo ela estando perfeita.

“Eu vou deixar vocês a sós.” Ela sorriu. “Baekhyun, sirva o Kyungsoo.”

“Ok, pode deixar.” Baekhyun falou pela primeira vez.

Ela se afastou e, ao fundo, os dois meninos ouviram a porta se fechar com um gentil ‘clic’. Kyungsoo pousou seus olhos em Baekhyun, que já enchia sua xícara com um chá de frutas vermelhas com um biscoito entre seus lábios.

“Baekhyun...” Ele começou, incerto sobre como falar sobre tudo aquilo.

“Relaxa e esquece meus problemas familiares.” Baekhyun o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse acrescentar algo, o biscoito movendo-se para cima e para baixo enquanto ele falava. “Eu lido com isso todo dia, não preciso estragar meus momentos bons também.”

“Desculpa.”                             

“Não se desculpe.” Baekhyun empurrou um bule e um pote de biscoitos em sua direção. “Coma.”

Kyungsoo aceitou o que Baekhyun lhe ofereceu, começando a comer em silêncio enquanto fitava o amigo entre mordidas e goles. Baekhyun sempre encontrava seus olhos, estampando um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Aos poucos, Kyungsoo relaxou, seus olhos ficando menos preocupados e seus lábios retribuindo os sorrisos do outro.

“Então?” Baekhyun perguntou assim que Kyungsoo pousou sua xícara vazia sobre o pires. “Pronto para receber seu presente?”

“Eu não posso recusar ele, posso?” O garoto perguntou, e Baekhyun negou com sua cabeça, sorriso pueril em seu rosto.

“Seria falta de respeito, Soo.”

“Você é impossível, Baek.” Kyungsoo comentou, levantando-se da cadeira e rumando para a escada ao lado do amigo.

“Pra te dizer a verdade, eu não ia comprar nada para você. Já que você não gosta de comemorar seu aniversário.” Baekhyun respondeu enquanto eles subiam a escada. “Mas durante as férias eu saía bastante para cafeterias e outros lugares... Até que encontrei algo que combina com você. Não consegui resistir e comprei. Eu queria um igual para mim, sinceramente.”

“Se segure para não me contar antes da hora o que o presente é.” Kyungsoo brincou assim que eles chegaram ao quarto de Baekhyun, que virou sua cabeça só para mostrar sua língua para o outro infantilmente.

Baekhyun fez com que Kyungsoo se sentasse na beirada de sua cama desarrumada enquanto ele pegava o presente do amigo dentro de seu armário. Edgar calmamente se fez confortável sobre as coxas e afagos de Kyungsoo, e logo Baekhyun aproximou-se de novo do outro, entregando-lhe um genérico embrulho retangular de livraria.

Kyungsoo estudou o embrulho antes de abri-lo, virando-o e observando-o antes de qualquer coisa.

“É um livro.” Baekhyun anunciou, trazendo a atenção do amigo de volta para si.

“Eu consigo perceber isso, Baek.” Ele revirou seus olhos em falsa irritação.

“Eu sei que eu deveria parar de dar livros de presente.” Baekhyun deu de ombros. “Vamos, Soo. Abra logo!”

Kyungsoo, por fim, rasgou o embrulho, descobrindo que o livro se tratava da autobiografia de Morrisey. Ele instantaneamente olhou de volta para Baekhyun e sorriu largo, lábios alargando-se em forma de coração e dando espaço para dentes e gengivas.

“Foi uma boa escolha?” Baekhyun perguntou já sabendo, de alguma forma, a resposta.

“Claro.” Kyungsoo respondeu de prontidão. “Obrigado, Baek.”

“Relaxa.” Baekhyun sorriu brevemente, sentando-se sobre as cobertas bagunçadas junto com Kyungsoo. Edgar optou por deitar entre os dois garotos, aproveitando os carinhos lânguidos de dois pares de mãos.

“Enfim” Baekhyun recomeçou, e Kyungsoo já sabia quais palavras seriam ditas em breve. “Agora me conta como foi seu encontro com o Jongin.”

“Não existe ‘encontro’ algum, Baek.” Ele suspirou.

“Não importa.” O outro bufou. “Você pode me contar o que os senhores fizeram no seu aniversário?”

Kyungsoo bufou de volta, acariciando as orelhas pretas de Edgar e suspirando longamente antes de começar.

“Um amigo dele, Taemin, tem uma banda. Essas de garagem.” Ele disse. “Jongin me chamou para assistir uma apresentação deles em um parque. Eles são bons. Mais tarde a gente foi para um restaurante comum. Ele me deu um presente e eu paguei pela comida. O aniversário dele é dois dias depois do meu, então...”

Baekhyun observou o rosto do amigo por longos segundos antes de se jogar dramaticamente sobre o colchão, fazendo barulhos inteligíveis.

“Eu _shipo_ tanto!” Ele exclamou, voltando-se a se sentar de frente para o outro.

“Para, Baek.” Kyungsoo replicou, batendo de leve no joelho de Baekhyun e lutando contra o pequeno sorriso que ameaçava se formar. Ele recomeçou seriamente quando Baekhyun se recompôs. “Você sabe que não adianta nada _shipar_ nós dois. Eu acho que eu sei o que o Jongin quer, mas acho que não é o mesmo que eu quero. Eu não vejo razão para um outro sentimento... Ou um relacionamento.”

Kyungsoo deu de ombros quando o outro permaneceu calado.

“Seria tão ruim estar em um relacionamento?” Baekhyun inquiriu também de maneira séria.

“Eu não quero me prender.” Ele respondeu quase instantaneamente. “Isso não é o que eu sou, Baek.”

“Eu sei, Soo. E eu não quero te pressionar ou te mudar, eu tenho certeza que você sabe disso.” Baekhyun explicou, acariciando de leve a perna do amigo. “Mas talvez você já esteja se prendendo, não acha?”

Kyungsoo não respondeu, olhos focados no livro em suas mãos.

“Pensa sobre isso.” Baekhyun finalizou. “E conversa com o Jongin, eu tenho certeza que ele vai entender. Ele não vai fugir de você só por um pequeno detalhe desses.”

“Você fala de um jeito que parece que eu gosto dele.” Kyungoo riu nasalmente.

“Você gosta.” Baekhyun sorriu de forma doce. “Não existe só uma forma de amor, certo?”

**~*~**

Não era comum chegar em sua sala e não encontrar Luhan e Sehun trocando toques gentis pela manhã. Era o que acontecia naquela manhã de terça, no entanto. Luhan sentava-se em sua cadeira sem a companhia do mais novo, seus olhos fixos na tela de seu celular enquanto um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas formava-se lentamente.

“Cadê o Sehun?” Baekhyun perguntou, jogando displicentemente sua mochila em seu assento. Luhan encontrou seus olhos e forçou um sorriso, respondendo com uma aparente falta de emoção. Mas Baekhyun o conhecia bem e reconhecia a tempestade em seus olhos grandes e expressivos.

“Ele ainda não chegou.” O garoto chinês disse. “Ele também não respondeu minhas mensagens, mas ele deve estar a caminho.”

“Relaxa.” Baekhyun pousou sua mão sobre o ombro de Luhan, apertando com a quantidade certa de força. “Ele vai estar aqui em qualquer minuto.”

Sehun chegou exatamente antes do professor, cabeça baixa e um boné preto sobre seus fios rosados. O boné trazia em letras garrafais e igualmente rosa pasteis a frase _‘no new friends!’_ , e a cabeça baixa e a postura reclusa do garoto só mostravam o quanto Sehun queria ser deixado sozinho. Alguns pares de olhos fitaram Sehun enquanto ele andava na direção de seu assento, mas seus passos largos não davam muito tempo para questionamento. Ele se sentou pesadamente em sua cadeira, mantendo a cabeça baixa, e foi então que Luhan e Baekhyun observaram o rosto do mais novo melhor.

Havia um corte no lábio inferior do menino, sangue ressecado sobre a ferida recente. O boné disfarçava, mas não era capaz de esconder o roxo por volta de seu olho esquerdo. Além disso, sua bochecha esquerda parecia mais inchada do que a direita.

“Hunnie...” Baekhyun começou com a voz baixa  e incerta enquanto o professor organizava seus materiais na frente da sala.

Luhan, pelo contrário, segurava as bordas de sua mesa com demasiada força, os nós de seus dedos ficando brancos. Ele olhava incrédulo para o namorado, horror em seus olhos e respiração mais ofegante.

Sehun olhou para o outro pela primeira vez. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, mas ele não permitia que elas rolassem sobre seu rosto machucado. Ele já tinha chorado demais na noite anterior. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a de Luhan, apertando de leve e acariciando até que o namorado soltou as bordas da mesa.

“Lu... por favor.” Sehun sussurrou, sua voz tão pequena e frágil que ele parecia muito mais novo do que realmente era.

Luhan não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele se levantou bruscamente de seu lugar e dirigiu-se para a porta, interrompendo a recém começada aula. A classe encarou silenciosa a porta que se fechava automaticamente sozinha, nenhum traço do aluno chinês deixado para trás.

O professor deu de ombros e voltou a se concentrar no que falava antes da interrupção, o resto dos alunos também voltando sua atenção para o homem mais velho. Sehun cruzou seus braços sobre a mesa e pousou sua cabeça sobre eles, escondendo-se aos poucos. Baekhyun encarou durante toda a aula o tremor dos ombros do amigo.

Luhan não voltou.

Até o intervalo das aulas da manhã, Luhan não voltou para a sala. Sehun vez ou outra levantava a cabeça de seus braços, mas logo voltava para tal posição quando via que a cadeira ao seu lado permanecia vazia. Baekhyun não era capaz de prestar atenção nas aulas, – ou, até mesmo, em Chanyeol – seus olhos sempre fixos nas costas curvadas de Sehun, antes tremendo e imóveis após vários minutos.

A sala estava quase vazia quando Baekhyun levantou-se de sua cadeira e agachou-se ao lado de Sehun, tentando trazer a atenção do garoto para si. Ele pousou sua mão sobre as costas do outro, e Sehun ficou tenso sob seu toque. Baekhyun o acariciou até que seu corpo relaxou novamente.

“Sehunnie.” Ele chamou com calma, quase um murmúrio. “Acho que a gente devia comer alguma coisa.”

“Eu não estou com fome.” A resposta abafada veio segundos depois.

“O que você quer comer?” Baekhyun pressionou. “Eu vou comprar para você.”

“A lanchonete daqui não vende bubble tea.” Sehun reclamou, finalmente virando seu rosto e encontrando os olhos do outro.

“É uma pena, não é mesmo?” Baekhyun sorriu de lado, mas Sehun não retribuiu como de costume. Nada era costumeiro naquele dia.

“Eu estou horrível, certo? Eu me sinto horrível.” O mais novo resmungou, e Baekhyun acariciou com mais força suas costas.

“O que me diz de chocolate quente?” Baekhyun disse, ignorando o comentário do amigo. “Eu sei que o chocolate quente daqui vem daquelas máquinas horríveis, mas deve ser tragável.”

Aquilo resultou em uma pequena risada vinda de Sehun, apesar de ter durado muito pouco. Baekhyun ficara orgulhoso de si, de qualquer forma. Sehun se levantou, então, e Baekhyun o abraçou de lado pela cintura durante todo o trajeto da sala à lanchonete.

Os dois garotos rumaram para o lado de fora assim que Baekhyun tinha em mãos os dois copos de papel cheios de chocolate quente. Nem Kyungsoo nem Luhan estavam sob a copa da árvore quando Sehun e Baekhyun sentaram-se sobre a grama. O silêncio era confortável, mas carregava muitas palavras não ditas e sentimentos ruins.

“Pessoas não param de olhar para mim.” Sehun comentou após um gole da bebida doce.

“Elas não importam.” Baekhyun respondeu.

“O Luhan importa.” O garoto disse e havia um certo amargor em seu tom.

“Eu vou procurar ele.” Baekhyun fez menção de se levantar, mas Sehun segurou seu braço, impedindo-o.

“Fique.” Ele pediu. “Por favor.”

“Tudo bem.”

O silêncio tomou conta deles mais uma vez então, e entre goles da bebida quente um se lembrava da desastrosa noite anterior enquanto outro procurava formas de alegrar o primeiro. Mesmo sabendo ser impossível.

“Eu não preciso dizer o que aconteceu para você saber, certo?” Sehun inquiriu após muitos minutos.

Baekhyun só assentiu.

Sehun retirou seu boné e mexeu nos fios artificialmente rosas. Ele puxou algumas mechas e olhou para elas, soltando os fios para que eles voltassem aos poucos para o lugar original.

“Eu gostei dessa cor.” Ele disse. Seu tom era melancólico, mas vazio. Ele colocou o boné de volta, escondendo o rosa e o roxo. “Me fala alguma coisa, Baek. Eu não aguento mais continuar lembrando.”

“Eu sou gênero fluido.” Baekhyun falou instantaneamente. Era estranho como as palavras saíram com facilidade para Sehun. Talvez fosse por causa da convicção de Baekhyun de fazer Sehun esquecer, pelo menos por hora.

Falar aquilo com tanta certeza era bom. Reconfortante. Confiante.

“Eu já sabia.”

“O quê?” Baekhyun perguntou confuso.

“Eu acho que já sabia.” Sehun sorriu para ele. “Você sempre foi diferente, Baek. Em todos os aspectos. Você sempre foi especial.” O menino deu de ombros. “Foi só intuição.”

“Oh.”

“Eu vou te chamar de ‘Nonna’ daqui para frente.” Ele brincou.

Baekhyun empurrou o outro garoto sem força para o lado, rindo de leve. Era bom que Sehun canalizava sua atenção para outra coisa, ao invés das marcas em sua pele alva ou da falta de Luhan.

“Eu não sei se devo mudar meus pronomes.” Baekhyun comentou quando a risada morreu.

“Você deve mudar seus pronomes somente se você quiser.” Sehun disse o óbvio. Mas, na verdade, não era tão óbvio. “Lembre-se, Baek: pessoas não importam. Só você... E eu, claro.”

“Egocêntrico.” Baekhyun acusou sem nenhuma malícia.

Sehun sorriu largo. Os dois tomaram goles do chocolate quente já morno, percebendo que Kyungsoo se aproximava deles. Kyungsoo era observador, e de longe seus olhos já eram preocupados no mais novo.

Ele não disse nada ao ver nitidamente o rosto de Sehun. Kyungsoo deixou seus lanches caírem sobre a grama e agachou-se para abraçar o menino com força. Seus dedos se enterraram nos poucos fios da nuca ainda expostos e seu abraço ficou mais e mais forte.

“Eu estou bem agora, hyung.” Sehun disse com uma pequena risada.

Mas Kyungsoo não soltou o mais novo depois de minutos.

Baekhyun terminou seu chocolate quente com uma golada final, levantando-se do chão e tirando a poeira de suas calças com batidas rápidas de suas mãos. Sehun olhou para ele com entendimento em seus olhos, mas não disse mais nada. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, o olhou com confusão.

“Fique aqui um pouco, ok Soo?” Baekhyun perguntou retoricamente, e Kyungsoo assentiu de qualquer forma.

Baekhyun andou cegamente pelos corredores da escola, procurando por Luhan em cada canto conhecido e desconhecido. Ele entendia o porquê de Luhan não ter aguentado ficar perto do namorado naquele momento, mas tal ação não deixava de entristecer o garoto. Mesmo que Luhan não fosse forte o bastante, ele deveria sempre permanecer ao lado de Sehun.

Baekhyun subira diversas escadas e andara por diversos corredores, procurando em banheiros e em salas vazias. Mas Luhan desaparecera.

Ele só encontrou o amigo faltando cinco minutos para o fim do intervalo. Luhan encontrava-se no telhado da escola, braços abraçando suas pernas contra seu peito enquanto seus olhos encaravam um ponto remoto do horizonte. Baekhyun observou por longos segundos o perfil aparentemente serenos do garoto, mas seus olhos e nariz vermelhos refutavam qualquer traço de serenidade. Luhan parecia tão absorto em outro mundo que nem percebera a presença de Baekhyun ali.

“Quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui?” Baekhyun perguntou, tranzendo a atenção de Luhan para si.

“Baekhyun.” Ele simplesmente disse.

Baekhyun suspirou e se sentou ao lado do amigo pesadamente, esticando suas pernas no concreto sujo e bagunçando seus cabelos assim como seus pensamentos.

“Você sabe que ele precisa de você, não sabe?” Baekhyun inquiriu após certo tempo. O sinal em breve os mandaria de volta para sala.

“Eu não consigo.” Luhan respondeu. Ele bufou frustrado, tanto consigo quanto com toda aquela situação. “Eu sei que eu devo ser forte por ele, mas eu simplesmente não consigo, Baek. Eu me sinto tão impotente e fraco. Eu realmente não posso fazer nada. Eu odeio aquele homem, mas eu não posso fazer nada porque ele é a família do Sehun... E, no fim, tudo isso é minha culpa. Se- se eu não tivesse encorajado ele com isso de pintar o cabelo, talvez-“

“Shh” Baekhyun interrompeu, trazendo então Luhan para um abraço desconfortável, mas amável. “Para de se culpar por algo que não é nem um pouco culpa sua. Você tem essa mania, Lu.”

Luhan aproximou-se mais de Baekhyun, silencioso por hora.

“Mas você tem culpa de ter deixado o Sehun sozinho nessas últimas horas.” Baekhyun continou. “E você está errado, Luhan. Você não precisa ser forte por ele o tempo todo, afinal todos nós temos nossas fraquezas. Você só precisa ser presente. Estar ao lado dele. É bem simples.”

Luhan levantou-se bruscamente depois das palavras de Baekhyun, olhando para o amigo de cima. Seus olhos mostravam muito, mas o que mais se destacava ali era culpa. Culpa pelos motivos certos, dessa vez.

Baekhyun sorriu de leve, anunciando uma única palavra que Luhan entenderia muito bem. “Árvore.”

O sinal tocou assim que Luhan saiu correndo pela porta pela segunda vez no dia. Baekhyun levantou-se preguiçosamente do chão, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios sabendo que, no fim, tudo daria certo quando tratava-se de Luhan e Sehun.

~*~

Baekhyun entrou no laboratório de biologia naquele mesmo dia com passos pesados. Atrás dele, Sehun e Luhan entravam na sala de mãos dadas, e Baekhyun estava feliz que tudo estava como de costume de novo. Aquela nunca fora uma aula que o agradava muito, mas depois que sua professora o obrigou a se sentar ao lado de Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun passou a odiá-la.

Não no início. No início, Baekhyun sentia movimentos estranhos dentro de seu corpo e uma constante vergonha e constrangimento ao lado de Chanyeol. Estar ao lado de Chanyeol agora significava uma dor constante em seu peito e um amargor no fundo de sua garganta. Principalmente quando Chanyeol sorria.

“Oi, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol o cumprimentou assim que ele colocou sua apostila sobre a bancada de granito.

“Oi.” Baekhyun respondeu de maneira simples, sorrindo tanto para Chanyeol quanto para Yixing. O garoto chinês já parecia sonolento.

Baekhyun nunca sabia que aquele momento chegaria, mas ele agradeceu a presença da professora que o livrou de futuras conversas com o garoto dos seus sonhos – literalmente. Ela fez seus comentários usuais, e Baekhyun permitiu que seus olhos se perdessem nos encontros de paredes enquanto sua mente divagava por territórios aleatórios.

Quando se acha que algo não pode piorar, no entanto, a ilusão é grande. Claro que a situação de Baekhyun ainda podia piorar. E muito.

Ele foi puxado de sua realidade paralela quando a mulher anunciou:

“Vocês farão esse projeto com seus colegas de bancada.” Ela explicou. “Serão diversos experimentos com relatórios detalhados sobre cada. Lembrem-se que esse projeto vale cinquenta por cento da nota de vocês.”

Ótimo. Baekhyun tentou não gemer em frustração. Um trabalho em grupo com Chanyeol era tudo o que ele precisava quando ele só queria esquecer o que o garoto mais alto causava em si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa (talvez eu escreva uma história a parte focada no Sehun e etc... o menino é o meu bias e eu faço ele sofrer, eu sou uma pessoa horrível)


	14. Toque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei! (e provavelmente não vou voltar tão cedo, porque eu estou literalmente cheia de coisas para fazer nesse fim de semestre)

Segunda o cabelo de Sehun era rosa.

Terça seu rosto era roxo.

Quarta o cabelo de Sehun era preto de novo.

Era estranho como tanta coisa mudava somente em três dias. Segunda, os sorrisos do mais novo eram frequentes e despretensiosos. Livres e sinceros. Terça, era difícil fazê-lo mostrar alguma emoção, exceto tristeza e depreciação. Quarta, ele escondia as marcas em seu rosto com maquiagem, e seus sorrisos eram forçados. Máscaras corretivas.

Quarta, ele chegou na escola sem o boné do dia anterior, os cabelos de volta a cor natural. Ele explicou, com a voz baixa e frágil, que sua mãe o tinha levado em um salão, pagando o necessário para que seus fios voltassem a ser pretos o mais rápido possível.

Baekhyun não sabia o que dizer – não havia o que dizer – optando, então, por um aperto forte no ombro do mais novo enquanto Luhan abraçava o garoto de forma protetora. Baekhyun fingiu não ver uma única lágrima escorrer pela bochecha pálida de Sehun.

Quinta, após Baekhyun lavar seu rosto enquanto seguia sua rotina matinal antes de rumar para a escola, o garoto fixou seus olhos no delineador que Hyoyeon tinha lhe dado de presente. Ele pegou o pequeno tubo preto e o estudou entre seus dedos delicados. Destampou o objeto com facilidade e aproximou seu rosto do espelho, desenhando uma fina linha preta em sua pálpebra esquerda e repetindo o processo na pálpebra direita.

Baekhyun estudou seu reflexo por longos minutos após ter terminado, analisando a fina e discreta faixa preta causada pelo delineador e pelos movimentos calmos de sua mão. Hyoyeon estava certa, no fim, a prática leva a perfeição.

Percebendo que os minutos que perdera com aquela nova atividade o atrasariam, Baekhyun apressou-se para seguir o resto de sua rotina matinal, resultando em uma gravata mal apertada e um café da manhã corrido.

Assim que Baekhyun chegou na sala de aula, Sehun percebeu instantaneamente a maquiagem no olhos do garoto. Ele sorriu de leve, apontando vagamente para o rosto de Baekhyun e dizendo:

“Ficou bonito, Baek.”

“Quer que eu passe em você?” Baekhyun perguntou, tirando o delineador de um pequeno compartimento em sua mochila. Eles ainda tinham alguns minutos antes do início da aula, e Baekhyun estava suficientemente confiante em sua nova habilidade para fazê-la com rapidez.

Sehun assentiu como uma criança animada, e parecia haver séculos que ele não mostrava uma emoção genuína e positiva. Baekhyun destampou o pequeno tubo, e Sehun fechou seus olhos, ficando estático enquanto o outro realizava sua tarefa.

Baekhyun percebeu, ao maquiar o olho esquerdo, que todo aquele lado do rosto de Sehun estava ainda inchado, mas havia camadas e mais camadas de corretivo escondendo a pele machucada, roxa e amarelada. O garoto mais novo inspirou profundamente quando Baekhyun esbarrou acidentalmente em sua bochecha esquerda, mas manteve-se parado, aguentando a dor. O outro não disse nada, mas acariciou o maxilar de Sehun com sua mão livre, terminando seu desenho e soprando as pálpebras fechadas do mais novo.

“Você está muito bonito.” Baekyun disse, olhando fundo nos olhos do amigo. Luhan concordou, trazendo o rosto do namorado para perto em um beijo rápido sobre seu lábio cortado.

“A gente pode tirar quando a aula acabar.” Baekhyun acrescentou, guardando o delineador de volta em sua mochila.

Sehun assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo em agradecimento logo depois. Porque mesmo que ele não pudesse manter seus fios cor de rosa, Baekhyun queria colocar um sorriso no rosto do amigo sempre que ele conseguisse. Mesmo que fosse por meio de um delineador, que seria lavado antes do garoto voltar para casa. Porque se a casa de Sehun não era segura e prazerosa, todo momento que ele passava fora dela deveria ser.

Baekhyun sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos de Sehun, ouvindo os protestos infantis do garoto. Luhan beijou o namorado novamente. Baekhyun sentou-se assim que o professor entrou na sala, olhando para as cadeiras próximas da janela e sentindo seu peito saltar levemente. Chanyeol, sempre cativante e sempre tão distante.

No fim, tudo estava como sempre fora.

 

* * *

 

We run together in this field.

But your legs are much longer than mine

and I can’t seem to reach you.

 

I keep running, though,

looking at your back while you run, hoping that one day

you will look back and wait for me to catch up.

     – Byun.

 

* * *

 

E Baekhyun conseguia escrever de novo. Mas olhar para Chanyeol ainda doía ridiculamente. Porque era como em seu mais novo poema, Chanyeol tinha as pernas longas demais, e Baekhyun ficava para trás. E Chanyeol não olhava para trás, não esperava Baekhyun alcançar para eles poderem correr juntos.

Baekhyun releu seu poema enquanto o professor ensinava a matéria. Releu e releu, memorizando todas as palavras estrangeiras em sua mente até decorá-las. Ele suspirou e virou a página de seu caderno, começando a copiar a matéria no quadro.

**~*~**

“Eu acho que minha parte preferida é _‘as palavras incompreendidas’_.” Namjoon comentou com Baekhyun ao final de mais um dia de atividades do clube. Eles falavam sobre ‘A insustentável leveza do ser’ do tcheco Milan Kundera. Aquele fora o livro agendado para o primeiro mês após as férias de inverno e, mesmo após o fim das discussões oficiais, os dois garotos continuavam falando sobre a obra.

“Eu gostei muito da forma como ele mostrou que as diferentes visões de mundo de Sabina e Franz levaram a tudo o que aconteceu entre eles. As palavras incompreendidas são muito mais do que só palavras, entende?” Namjoon completou, elaborando sua preferência.

“Sim, eu também gostei bastante dessa parte.” Baekhyun respondeu, guardando seu exemplar do livro em sua mochila e fechando-a. “Mas eu preferi _‘a alma e o corpo’_.”

Namjoon assentiu silenciosamente, esperando para que Baekhyun também desenvolvesse melhor seu ponto.

“Eu acho que as reflexões de Tereza sobre corpo e alma são muito profundas e válidas.” O garoto disse. “Ela distingue completamente corpo e alma e, por vezes, ela só quer ser ‘alma’. Ela sente tanto nojo e desprezo pelo próprio corpo que não o quer mais. E além disso, a questão do reflexo. Tereza sempre se olha no espelho, que só reflete o corpo. Mas ela tenta ver a alma.”

O garoto mais novo sorriu de novo para Baekhyun, mostrando suas covinhas e diminuindo seus olhos. Baekhyun, por sua vez, riu nervosamente, coçando sua nuca.

“Desculpa, eu me empolguei.” Ele disse.

“Não, tudo bem, hyung.” Namjoon respondeu. “Você sabe que eu gosto de conversar sobre livros... E Seokjin não gostou muito desse.”

“Eu realmente percebi que ele estava mais calado hoje.” Baekhyun comentou, olhando para Seokjin que tinha sua atenção voltada para seu celular. “Porque ele não gostou?”

“Eu acho que foi por causa do erotismo.” Namjoon deu de ombros.

“Ele achou vulgar?” Baekhyun inquiriu. “Eu achei que o erotismo fluiu bem com a narrativa. Com o contexto histórico também. Nem um pouco pesado para uma sociedade que leu ’50 tons de cinza’.”

Namjoon riu, assentindo com a cabeça. Ele olhou para Seokjin brevemente atrás de si, antes de acrescentar em um tom que o amigo ouviria: “Seokjin é uma princesa.”

“Eu escutei isso!” Seokjin protestou, guardando o celular no bolso e aproximando-se de Namjoon e Baekhyun. O mais velho observava os dois garotos, enquanto a risada de Namjoon transformava-se em um sorriso doce e Seokjin apoiava seu braço nos ombros do amigo.

“Só porque eu gosto de rosa, eu não sou uma princesa, Namjoon.” Ele respondeu. “Além disso, eu preferiria ser uma rainha.”

Namjoon riu ainda mais, dobrando seu corpo e segurando seu estômago. Baekhyun libertou suas próprias risadas, divertindo-se com as brincadeiras dos dois meninos.

“Nós temos que ir agora, hyung.” Namjoon disse depois que eles controlaram seus risos. “Nos vemos em breve!”

“Tchau, Namjoon! Tchau, Seokjin!” Baekhyun respondeu, acenando de leve enquanto eles rumavam para a porta.

“Tchau, hyung!” Seokjin acenou de volta, virando sua atenção para Namjoon em um instante para reclamar de sua fome.

Joonmyun aproximou-se de Baekhyun, então, colocando suas mãos nos ombros do outro e sorrindo levemente para ele.

“Você deve ser o hyung preferido do Namjoon.” Joonmyun disse.

“O quê?” Baekhyun começou a protestar. “Não posso? Você é o hyung preferido de todo mundo, deixa eu ser o de uma pessoa.”

“Isso quer dizer que eu sou o _seu_ hyung preferido?” Joonmyun perguntou, um tom provocativo e leve em sua voz.

“Vou te dar o benefício da dúvida.” Ele respondeu o outro, mostrando sua língua de maneira infantil.

“Café?” Joonmyun ofereceu. “Eu estou precisando de café no meu sangue.”

“Claro, vamos lá.” Baekhyun concordou de imediato, jogando sua mochila em seus ombros e saindo da sala com Joonmyun ao seu lado.

Enquanto os dois garotos andavam pelo corredor, no entanto, Baekhyun ouviu seu nome sendo chamado por duas vozes que ele reconhecia bem. O que Baekhyun não entendia era o porquê de uma delas clamar sua atenção. Ele girou seu corpo, encontrando Yifan que andava com calma até eles e Chanyeol que corria levemente até eles.

Chanyeol e Yifan se entreolharam, tentando decidir quem falaria primeiro, até que Chanyeol moveu suas mãos em um gesto que indicava que Yifan podia começar.

“Hum... Baekhyun.” Yifan começou, claramente desconfortável.

“Sim?”

“Hum, você se lembra da festa de ano novo na minha casa?” O garoto perguntou, preenchendo o silêncio no corredor.

“...sim.” Baekhyun respondeu incerto, não sabendo onde Yifan queria chegar. Ele olhou nervosamente para Chanyeol, querendo que, naquele momento, ele não estivesse ali.

“É... Meu primo primo pediu para eu te pedir seu número de celular. Ele-“ Yifan desenvolveu, mas cada palavra só deixava Baekhyun mais confuso.

“Seu primo?”

“É, vocês estavam juntos naquela noite...”

Baekhyun não sabia o que dizer, vergonha espalhando-se pelo seu corpo e corando suas bochechas. Ele nem sequer lembrava do rosto – sequer do nome – do garoto que ele beijara no ano novo. E, no fim, ele tinha que ser primo de Yifan, chegando até a pedir seu número de celular. Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer e ele só queria fugir dos olhos inexpressivos de Chanyeol, então o garoto enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos e gemeu em constrangimento. A mão de Joonmyun estava sobre suas costas, alisando-as de forma reconfortante, mas ao mesmo tempo relembrando Baekhyun que aquilo tudo era, de fato, real.

Baekhyun separou seus dedos, mostrando somente seus olhos enquanto suas mãos permaneciam intactas sobre seu rosto. Ele gemeu baixo novamente, suspirando logo depois e deixando seus braços voltarem a sua posição inicial.

“Olha, Yifan.” Baekhyun começou, procurando pelas melhores palavras mesmo Yifan não sendo quem ele rejeitava. “Eu estava muito louco naquela festa, então eu não lembro de muita coisa. Não que alguém precise estar louco para ficar com seu primo, eu tenho certeza de que ele deve ser muito bonito... O que eu tô’ falando? Enfim! Me desculpa, Yifan. Por favor se desculpe com ele. É só que... eu não quero um relacionamento ou algo do tipo agora, entende?”

Para o alívio de Baekhyun, Yifan só sorriu de leve, dizendo que ele faria o pedido e que Baekhyun não devia se pressionar algo que ele não estava confortável. O garoto chinês virou-se e desapareceu no fim do corredor, deixando-o mais uma vez silencioso. Baekhyun não queria encontrar os olhos de Chanyeol, mas ele sabia que seria a maneira mais rápida de sair dali sem maiores constrangimentos.

“Chanyeol?” Ele chamou, incentivando-o a falar o que queria.

“É sobre o trabalho do laboratório.” Chanyeol começou. “Eu estava pensando em já começar o trabalho. E como ele é em grupo, eu estava pensando se você não quer ir para minha casa no sábado para fazer...”

Aquela era uma péssima ideia, do ponto de vista de Baekhyun. Porque eles tinham que se encontrar na casa de Chanyeol e não na biblioteca da escola? Porque eles não podiam separar o trabalho e fazê-lo individualmente?

Havia Yixing, pelo menos. Talvez Baekhyun não morreria em um desses encontros se o garoto chinês também estivesse neles.

“Mas já?” Baekhyun tentou pensar em alguma desculpa. “Falta muito tempo para a entrega, não?”

“Eu não queria deixar acumular.” Chanyeol disse logo depois.

“A gente pode dividir o trabalho em partes entre os integrantes.” Baekhyun sugeriu, tentando escapar aos poucos.

“Baekhyun...” Chanyeol suspirou. Seu nome ainda soava tão bem na voz do outro, Baekhyun perdeu-se um pouco. “Esse trabalho é mais complexo do que os últimos. Eu acho que só dividir partes não vai adiantar... Mas se você quiser eu posso fazer sozinho, não tem problema.”

Baekhyun mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ele não podia deixar Chanyeol pensar que ele era um preguiçoso qualquer que deixaria todo o trabalho nas costas de uma só pessoa.

“Não, isso seria completamente injusto.” Baekhyun refutou. “Sábado. Sua casa. Perfeito.”

Chanyeol libertou mais um de seus sorrisos largos, assentindo diversas vezes com a cabeça. Baekhyun sorriu de volta, mas seu sorriso não chegou a alcançar seus olhos.

“Eu te mando uma mensagem com as coisas que você precisa saber, ok?” Chanyeol disse, começando a andar. “Tenho que voltar para o treino, tchau!”

E Chanyeol virou no corredor com passos largos, seus cabelos brancos deixando flashes de memória para trás. Baekhyun ficou parado por um bom tempo, mas as mãos de Joonmyun apertando seus ombros levemente foram capazes de trazer o garoto de volta.

Eles voltaram a andar em direção a cafeína que buscavam antes, mas Joonmyun tinha um sorriso no rosto e não aceitava o silêncio entre eles.

“Qual foi a maior mentira que você contou além de ‘eu não quero um relacionamento agora’, Baek?” O garoto perguntou, claramente provocando o outro.

“Ugh...” Foi a única resposta de Baekhyun.

“Como você falou aquilo na frente do Chanyeol? Você é idiota?” Joonmyun perguntou frustrado.

“Não é como se fosse mudar alguma coisa se eu falasse que estou disponível para relacionamentos... exclusivamente com ele.” Baekhyun reclamou, um bico infantil em seus lábios. Joonmyun libertou um som gutural do fundo de sua garganta, cansado dos dramas do amigo.

“Já que chegamos nesse assunto...” Baekhyun recomeçou. ”O que você tem a me dizer sobre você e o Yixing?”

“Além daquele beijo ridículo planejado por você no ano novo, nada.” Joonmyun deu de ombros. “Não tem nada acontecendo. A gente nem se fala.”

“Você está amargo em relação a isso tudo, não está?” Baekhyun rebateu, divertindo-se por fazer o outro provar do próprio veneno. “Não importa se não há sentimentos como com o Yifan... Mas eu percebi o jeito que você olha para ele, Kim Joonmyun. Eu tenho certeza que o Yixing não importaria de te dar mais uns beijos.”

“Só cala a boca, Baek.” Joonmyun pediu quando eles finalmente entraram na cafeteria. “Eu só queria tomar um bom café em paz com um bom amigo. Espero conseguir a parte do ‘bom café’ ainda.”

Baekhyun riu alto, pegando sua carteira e pagando tanto pelo seu café quanto pelo de Joonmyun. Por sua vez, Joonmyun comprou muffins de chocolate para os dois.

Baekhyun entregou um copo a Joonmyun e aceitou seu muffin em troca. Os dois garotos se sentaram em uma mesa, conversando sobre diversos assuntos enquanto provocações baratas eram trocadas entre eles.

**~*~**

Fevereiro chegou no sábado que Baekhyun deveria ir à casa de Chanyeol. O ar ainda era frio, mas a neve do fim de dezembro e do início de janeiro já não caía mais.

Baekhyun saiu de casa por volta de três da tarde, após um almoço tardio de sábado e alguns minutos perdidos em frente ao espelho. O garoto recusava-se a admitir que passara mais tempo escolhendo sua roupa do que normalmente, não era como se Chanyeol tivesse alguma coisa a ver com aquilo.

Chanyeol não vivia tão longe. Baekhyun andou até a estação de metrô e desceu na terceira parada na direção sul, vez ou outra checando o endereço que Chanyeol tinha lhe mandado por mensagem. Ele andou por entre as ruas, olhando nomes e números ao redor. As casas do bairro não eram tão diferentes das do bairro de Baekhyun, espaçosas, mas modestas.

Após andar por contáveis quarteirões, Baekhyun encontrou a casa dos Park, limpando suas mãos suadas em suas calças repetidas vezes. Mesmo sendo um dia frio, o garoto sentia-se quente dentro de suas roupas, trocando seu peso de uma perna para outra em apreensão em frente ao pequeno portão pitoresco.

Sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que entrar, Baekhyun deixou suas inseguranças de lado e apertou a campainha, esperando por longos segundos que alguém o atendesse.

“Baekhyun?” A voz de Chanyeol soou pelo interfone, grave e estável.

“É... sim! Sou eu.” Baekhyun aproximou seu rosto do aparelho eletrônico e respondeu, constrangendo-se pelas suas palavras logo depois. O portão se destravou quase que instantaneamente, e Baekhyun entrou com calma, suspirando em resignação.

Antes de Baekhyun chegar a porta de entrada, Chanyeol já tinha ela totalmente aberta como se Baekhyun fosse a pessoa mais querida naquela casa, seus cabelos brancos bagunçados e suas roupas largas e domésticas. O garoto aproximou-se com cautela, agradecendo o outro pela hospitalidade com uma distância razoável entre seus corpos.

Mas o sorriso do mais alto só se alargou, enquanto ele começava a falar sobre seus pais que estavam visitando seus avós e sobre sua irmã que só ficava em casa nas férias, quando ela não precisava se preocupar com questões acadêmicas do seu curso de jornalismo. Baekhyun sentiu seu estômago revirar com tais notícias, de repente, a casa parecia muito maior e espaçosa.

“O Yixing vem?” Baekhyun perguntou, tentando esconder sua esperança ao máximo.

“Bom... Eu chamei ele.” Chanyeol coçou sua nuca. “Mas, você sabe como ele é... Sinceramente, não acho que ele vai aparecer.”

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça levemente, incerto sobre o que dizer exatamente.

“Você quer algo para comer?” Chanyeol inquiriu após algum tempo, apontando para a cozinha enquanto os dois permaneciam estáticos na sala de estar.

“Não, obrigado.” Ele respondeu. “Eu comi há pouco tempo, não estou com fome.”

“Ok, nós podemos ir para o meu quarto então, certo?” O garoto continuou, andando com calma para a escada de madeira e esperando Baekhyun alcançá-lo.

O quarto de Chanyeol não era como Baekhyun esperava. Não que ele tivesse imaginado o quarto do outro, mas definitivamente Baekhyun não esperava aquilo.

O quarto dele não era essencialmente grande, mas seu espaço era muito bem aproveitado. Em uma metade, estavam as coisas básicas como a cama, uma mesa de estudos e um armário. Na outra metade, no entanto, haviam diversos instrumentos musicais, e Baekhyun estava surpreso com tudo aquilo. Ele não sabia que Chanyeol escondia talentos musicais. Havia uma bateria e um teclado, além de um número considerável de violões e guitarras.

“Você toca tudo isso?” Baekhyun conseguiu perguntar.

“Aham.” Chanyeol respondeu, sentando-se na beirada de sua cama arrumada.

“Wow.” Ele disse, não sabendo ao certo se ele devia se sentar ao lado de Chanyeol ou ficar de pé. “Eu achei que você era mais esportivo do que musical.”

“Não, eu jogo só por diversão.” Chanyeol explicou, após um pequeno riso. “Mas o que eu gosto realmente de fazer é música. Mas eu sou muito tímido para me juntar a algum grupo de música da escola.”

“Você? Tímido?” Baekhyun riu de leve. Mas, no fim, ele entendia o que Chanyeol queria dizer. Mesmo nas pequenas coisas, quando todo mundo espera que você faça algo, correr atrás de sua verdadeira paixão é muito mais difícil.

“E você? Toca algum instrumento?” Chanyeol perguntou.

Baekhyun só apontou para o teclado, mas arrependeu-se no segundo seguinte. Chanyeol sorriu animado, e o outro sabia quais palavras saíriam de sua boca naquele exato instante.

“Toca algo para mim!”

“Nah.” Baekhyun riu nasalmente. “Eu não sou bom.”

“Aposto que você só está sendo modesto, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol refutou. “Vamos lá, toque algo para mim.”

Baekhyun balançou sua cabeça negativamente, aproximando-se da cama e afastando-se dos instrumentos. Ele olhou brevemente para a pequena mesinha de cabeceira de Chanyeol, onde havia um abajur e dois livros. Um era a autobiografia de Neil Young, o outro era ‘Flores para Hitler’ de Leonard Cohen. Baekhyun sorriu de forma doce ao ver o livro que ele tinha dado para Chanyeol de presente em seu aniversário.

“É um bom livro.” Chayeol disse. “Virou literalmente um dos meus livros de cabeceira.”

Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol, e seu sorriso pemaneceu perfeito em seus lábios. “Fico feliz.”

“Viu?” Chanyeol começou. “Você devia tocar uma música para mim.”

“O que isso tem a ver com o livro que eu te dei?” Baekhyun inquiriu confuso. “E porque você quer tanto que eu toque algo?”

“Porque eu quero!” Ele respondeu de maneira infantil. “Por favor! Só uma!”

“Se eu tocar, você vai me deixar em paz?” Baekhyun suspirou, não conseguindo dizer ‘não’ para os olhos grandes de Chanyeol. O garoto assentiu animadamente, e Baekhyun não sabia como, mas o sorriso do garoto alargou-se ainda mais.

Ele se sentou no pequeno banco em frente ao teclado, ligando-o. Estalando seus dedos longos, Baekhyun posicionou-os sobre as teclas, tendo em mente uma canção que ele tocara com certa facilidade no fim das férias de inverno.

As notas de ‘All of me’ de John Legend eram produzidas de maneira limpa, mas Baekhyun deixava de fora a letra, afinal ele era inseguro demais para cantar na frente de qualquer um. Ele tinha suas costas viradas para Chanyeol, não percebendo que o garoto tinha levantado de sua cama e se aproximava com calma.

No verso _‘My head’s under water, but I’m breathing fine’_ Chanyeol começou a cantar acompanhando a melodia que Baekhyun tocava. Sua voz era grave e baixa perto de Baekhyun, que tentava se concentrar ao máximo com tamanha proximidade. Uma música compartilhada era muito mais íntima do que deveria ser, e Baekhyun sentia uma vontade de chorar por nada. Porque aquela música era tão bela, e eles a cantavam juntos, os murmúrios de Baekhyun tornando-se inaudíveis por causa da voz estável de Chanyeol. Mas, no fim, tudo era uma mentira. Não era íntimo, não era compartilhado. Era só uma música.

Baekhyun deixou suas mãos caírem sobre suas coxas assim que ele tocou as últimas notas, a melodia morrendo aos poucos enquanto o silêncio no quarto voltava com rapidez.

“Você toca bem.” Chanyeol elogiou.

“Você tem uma voz boa.” Baekhyun elogiou de volta. Ele conseguiu controlar suas emoções, deixando de lado qualquer vontade de libertar lágrimas. Afinal, aquilo era só uma música.

“A gente devia começar o trabalho.” Baekhyun sugeriu, levantando-se do pequeno banco em frente ao teclado.

Chanyeol concordou, ligando o computador sobre sua escrivaninha e trazendo mais uma cadeira para seu quarto para que os dois pudessem fazer suas pesquisas de maneira conjunta. Assim, os dois garotos começaram sua tarefa, trocando palavras pragmáticas, que não envolviam silêncios constrangedores e demorados e rubores desnecessários.

Mais tarde, Chanyeol pediu pizza pelo telefone, perguntando para Baekhyun qual era seu sabor preferido. Minutos depois, uma pizza gigante foi entregue, metade presunto com abacaxi e metade marguerita. Chanyeol acabou roubando alguns pedaços de Baekhyun quando ele percebeu que presunto e abacaxi era, de fato, uma combinação boa. Os dois comeram a pizza sentados no sofá em frente a televisão ligada, tomando goles de refrigerantes doces demais. Mas nenhum dos dois prestavam real atenção nas imagens coloridas, pois havia muitos sorrisos, muitas palavras para serem trocadas.

Ainda mais tarde, quando Chanyeol acompanhou Baekhyun até a estação de metrô, Baekhyun acidentalmente deixou escapar que ele escrevia poesias enquanto ele comprava um chá de cidreira e Chanyeol comprava um chocolate quente na cafeteria próxima.

“Você vai ter que me deixar ler suas poesias.” Chanyeol anunciou quando eles saíram da cafeteria, copos de papel esquentando a palma de suas mãos na noite fria.

“Não, definitivamente não.” Baekhyun balançou sua cabeça com veemência.

“Porque não?”

“Nesse quesito eu não vou ceder, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun disse. “Pode esquecer.”

Pelo resto do caminho eles conversaram, e Baekhyun descobriu que Chanyeol queria fazer faculdade de música e nada mais. E quando Chanyeol perguntou o que Baekhyun queria fazer, o garoto simplesmente não sabia responder. E era tão estranho se sentir vazio por causa daquilo, quando todos na idade dele já tinham certeza de suas carreiras futuras.

Baekhyun só queria escrever, mas ele não precisava de um curso superior para fazer aquilo, para ensiná-lo a transformar suas emoções em palavras. Claro, ele poderia aprender teorias literárias, mas não parecia a coisa certa para Baekhyun. Nada parecia ser a coisa certa para ele.

Ele respondeu a pergunta de Chanyeol dando de ombros, e a conversa seguiu enquanto eles seguiam para a estação.

Quando ele se sentou em um dos bancos do metrô e o veículo começou a se movimentar, Baekhyun não pegou seus fones de ouvido para escutar alguma playlist em seu celular. Ao invés disso, ele passou o pequeno trajeto murmurando no fundo de sua garganta o ritmo de ‘All of me’.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O poema desse capítulo foi tirado do meu instagram dedicado a kpop vulgo exo vulgo sehun (@bubblesforsehun). Só estou falando isso para evitar problemas... É tudo a mesma pessoa, eu não estou plagiando ninguém.
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!


	15. Dois olhares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei depois de muito tempo com um capítulo menor do que o normal e não tão bom assim... De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem (a faculdade volta essa semana e vai ser tenso de novo, mas eu não pretendo sumir)

Chanyeol não percebeu uma mudança clara, mas para Baekhyun era notório como as coisas tinham mudado entre os dois. Era quase como se, de repente, eles fossem amigos de longa data, conversando sobre assuntos diversos e rindo livremente juntos. Baekhyun ainda sentia seu corpo aquecendo e suas mãos suando e suas palavras sumindo quando ele estava perto de Chanyeol, mas o desconforto e a vontade de fugir não estavam mais presentes.

Ao invés do medo de estar ao lado de Chanyeol e de conversar com ele, Baekhyun se sentia leve e confortável quando o outro garoto ria de algo que nem fazia graça ou compartilhava informações inúteis repentinamente. O calor instalado em seu estômago era calmo e bem-vindo como uma bebida quente no inverno, e Baekhyun se encontrava procurando esse calor, procurando a companhia de Chanyeol.

Era inegável o quanto Chanyeol e Baekhyun se pareciam. Os dois garotos podiam passar horas conversando sobre um assunto qualquer, muitas vezes se perdendo nas palavras um do outro e esquecendo do mundo exterior. E depois que o constrangimento de se falar pelo telefone morreu, Baekhyun passava horas silenciosas da noite conversando com Chanyeol enquanto o mais alto compunha e escrevia letras de música. Às vezes, Baekhyun escrevia suas próprias poesias, inspirado pela voz grave ao pé de sua orelha quando tudo era escuro e nem tudo era silêncio.

Chanyeol ainda pedia para ler as poesias de Baekhyun, mas o garoto era convicto em não deixar Chanyeol conhecer suas palavras. Suas palavras para ele.  

E, consequentemente, depois de algumas semanas em que Baekhyun e Chanyeol se aproximaram, os dois grupos acabaram começando a passar mais tempo juntos, compartilhando almoços e tempos livres e florescendo novas amizades.

E os pequenos sorrisos que Kyungsoo, Luhan e Sehun lhe dirigiram quando Baekhyun e Chanyeol conversavam demais durante o almoço a ponto da comida ficar fria não passavam despercebidos por Baekhyun. Mas na maioria das vezes, ele ignorava os sorrisos e o próprio rubor e focava em Chanyeol, na voz que era capaz de acalmá-lo mesmo sendo a mesma voz que antes causava a tempestade dentro de si.

**~*~**

Seus pais já dormiam e a casa já estava silenciosa há muito enquanto Baekhyun permanecia acordado sobre sua cama, cobertas enroladas sem nenhuma uniformidade em suas pernas. O abajur do garoto era a única fonte de luz que iluminava o quarto, Baekhyun lendo seu texto na luz tênue e insuficiente.

Ele terminou mais um parágrafo, sublinhando aquilo que ele achava mais importante e anotando palavras soltas na margem da folha. Logo que ele virou a página, no entanto, seu celular começou a vibrar incessantemente ao seu lado, indicando uma ligação.

Baekhyun soltou o texto sobre seu colo, pegando o celular com um pequeno e silencioso riso. Podia ser qualquer um de seus amigos ligando para ele depois de meia noite em uma quarta feira, mas Baekhyun sabia exatamente quem ligava para ele. Ele era o único que ligava para ele nos últimos dias.

O nome de Chanyeol iluminava a tela de seu celular claramente, e de repente Baekhyun sentiu que as cobertas envoltas em seu corpo eram quentes demais. De qualquer forma, ele atendeu o telefone sem hesitar por muito tempo, pressionando o aparelho contra seu ouvido com um discreto sorriso em seus lábios.

“Chanyeol.” Ele disse como forma de cumprimento.

“Baek.” Chanyeol disse de volta, animação e intimidade em seu tom. Baekhyun fingiu para si mesmo que nada daquilo o afetava.

“A gente tem aula amanhã, Chanyeol. O que você está fazendo acordado?” Baekhyun perguntou, sabendo que ele estava igualmente acordado.

“O que você está falando?” O outro garoto protestou. “Você também está acordado!”

Baekhyun só riu com os protestos de Chanyeol, esperando que ele falasse algo novamente.

“O que você estava fazendo antes de eu te ligar?” Chanyeol perguntou.

“Eu estava só lendo umas coisas.” Baekhyun respondeu, tirando o texto de seu colo e colocando-o ao seu lado na cama displicentemente.

“Que coisas?” Ele perguntou de novo, sempre o garoto curioso querendo respostas completas e informações demasiadas.

“Nosso professor de filosofia me deu uns textos sobre amor e filosofia, e eu acho que me empolguei demais na leitura pra me preocupar com o tempo.” Baekhyun elaborou, movendo seu corpo até que ele se deitou ao invés de continuar sentado.

“Nerd.” Chanyeol brincou, rindo de leve logo depois.

“Você me ligou pra me chamar de ‘nerd’, Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun provocou de volta. Depois que os dois se aproximaram, Baekhyun agia com tamanha naturalidade ao redor do outro, que Chanyeol já tinha se acostumado com suas provocações e sarcasmos diários. “O que você quer?”

“Eu acho que eu finalmente alcancei a perfeição em tocar aquela música.” Chanyeol disse animado. “A que eu te falei semana passada.”

“Qual delas?” Baekhyun perguntou, reprimindo um pequeno riso. O que Chanyeol mais falava sobre era música, então Baekhyun realmente não sabia dizer a qual delas o outro se referia.

“Eu cantei um pedaço dela pra você há uns dias. ‘At the hop’, lembra?” Chanyeol elaborou.

“Ah, sim! Devendra Banhart ou algo assim, certo?” Baekhyun perguntou, relembrando-se um pouco da calma música.

“Isso. Posso tocar ela pra você?” O garoto perguntou.

“Sou todo ouvidos.”

“Ok, vou te colocar no alto falante.” Chanyeol respondeu, e Baekhyun ouviu os sons do seu sorriso, do outro se ajeitando sobre sua cama e limpando sua garganta.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Chanyeol começou a tocar uma música de ritmo lento e de certa forma melancólica, dedilhando as cordas de seu violão com uma habilidade incomparável. Baekhyun pressionou seu celular mais forte contra sua orelha, escutando com atenção como a voz grave de Chanyeol harmonizava-se com o som do violão. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção na letra, perdido nas notas relaxantes e na voz quebrada de Chanyeol em algumas das palavras em inglês mais difíceis. Era adorável como ele cantava, banhando a música com uma paixão clara, forte e contraditoriamente serena.

E quando Chanyeol repetiu pela última vez o verso “a song to bring you home” e o violão terminou a melodia, Baekhyun só ficou em silêncio por um mais alguns longos segundos, tentando alcançar qualquer emoção restante do outro garoto.

“Isso foi bonito.” Ele suspirou, um pequeno sorriso formando-se em seus lábios. “Eu já disse isso, mas você toca qualquer instrumento  _tão_  bem. Minhas vãs habilidades estão com inveja.”

Chanyeol riu genuinamente contra seu ouvido. “Você tem que parar de se desprezar, Baek. Você toca piano bem, para de negar isso.”

“Cala a boca.” Baekhyun retrucou, refutando o calor em seu corpo e agradecendo pelo fato de que Chanyeol não estava ali para ver o provável rubor que se instalava em seu rosto.

“Enfim, eu fico feliz que você gostou da música. Eu também gostei de como ficou no fim.” Chanyeol comentou, começando a falar sobre notas e ritmo enquanto Baekhyun o respondia com pequenos sons de confirmação, novamente mais perdido na voz do que na informação.

Baekhyun mudou de posição na cama, deitando de bruços e brincando com a caneta entre seus dedos. Eventualmente, ele desenhava alguns desenhos disformes e formas geométricas nas margens do texto que antes lia, não se importando com os minutos perdidos de sono enquanto ele conversava com Chanyeol.

“Seus pais não ficam irritados com as músicas e as composições no meio da noite?” Baekhyun perguntou em certo momento.

“Isso foi um problema por um tempo.” Chanyeol riu de leve. “Meu pai costumava bater na minha porta exigindo silêncio quando eu cantava ou tocava algo durante a noite. Mas quando ele viu que eu não pararia nunca, ele mandou colocar espumas acústicas no meu quarto.”

Baekhyun riu, divertindo-se com a pequena história. “Que filho horrível você é Chanyeol...”

“Eu não posso fazer nada. Durante a noite é quando a inspiração é mais forte.” Chanyeol disse.

“É, eu entendo como é.” Baekhyun concordou, ainda movendo sua caneta displicentemente sobre o papel cheio de letras impressas e desenhos dispersos. E era como Chanyeol dizia, pois entre palavras certas e palavras rabiscadas, Baekhyun aos poucos escrevia um novo poema, os versos tortos e rascunhados na margem da folha.

 

* * *

 

Eu beijei garotos.

E eles me fizeram sentir:

o explicável.

 

Eu me toquei.

E meus dedos encontraram:

terminações nervosas.

 

Você não me beijou,

não me tocou.

Mas eu senti muito mais...

por você.

       -Byun.

 

* * *

 

“Você está silencioso.” Chanyeol falou depois de diversos minutos em silêncio. E só então Baekhyun percebeu que enquanto ele escrevia seu poema, ele e Chanyeol continuavam na ligação, cada um de um lado e ambos em silêncio. Era estranho como sua mente praticamente tinha desligado a situação inicial em que ele estava, desligando Chanyeol por um tempo, mesmo que o poema escrito fosse sobre ele.

Baekhyun releu o poema pronto antes de responder o outro. “Eu não sei o que dizer.”

Ele definitivamente não diria que tinha acabado de escrever um poema, a não ser que ele quisesse Chanyeol pedindo repetidas vezes para ele o ler. E a única forma de fugir dos pedidos quase infantis de Chanyeol seria finalizar a ligação, coisa que Baekhyun realmente não queria fazer.

“Você é estranho.” Chanyeol riu nasalmente. “Em um minuto você está me provocando e no próximo você não tem palavras.”

“Ser meu amigo é ter que lidar com essas coisas, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun respondeu, voltando a se deitar de costas.

“Vou fazer questão de me acostumar então.”

Os dois riram de leve juntos, o silêncio dominando a conversa entre eles de novo.

“Já são quase duas.” Chanyeol comentou depois de pouco tempo.

“É...” Baekhyun concordou, olhando brevemente para o relógio em seu criado. “A gente devia ir dormir... Considerando que tem aula amanhã.”

“Aham...” O outro disse, um bocejo longo perpassando sua fala. Chanyeol riu do próprio bocejo, dizendo que ele parecia estar mais cansado do que ele imaginara.

“Eu também, meu corpo está quase desligando sozinho.” Baekhyun respondeu, movendo seus membros até que ele estava debaixo de suas cobertas, não se importando com os diversos objetos espalhados sobre suas cobertas.

“Ugh, minha cama tá gelada.” Chanyeol reclamou, fazendo Baekhyun rir novamente.

“A minha também.” Baekhyun foi quem bocejou desta vez, mexendo suas pernas para aquecer a cama fria. “Ah, boa noite.”

“Boa noite, Baek.”

**~*~**

“Porque você está tão cansado hoje, Baek?” Sehun perguntou no pequeno intervalo entre uma aula e outra quando Baekhyun enterrou sua cabeça entre seus braços e fechou seus olhos, sem genuinamente cair no sono.

“Você virou a noite de novo pra fazer alguma coisa?” Luhan virou-se em sua cadeira.

“Não.” Baekhyun balançou sua cabeça negativamente, seus olhos abertos mostravam cansaço de uma noite mal dormida. “Eu só fui dormir tarde mesmo.”

“Porque?” o mais novo dentre eles inquiriu.

“Chanyeol me ligou porque ele queria me mostrar uma música que ele aprendeu a tocar e a gente acabou conversando por um tempo.” Baekhyun explicou vagamente, ignorando os sorrisos crescentes nos rostos de seus dois amigos. “Bom, já era tarde quando ele ligou, então a culpa nem foi dele.”

“Byun. Baekhyun.” Luhan começou, divertimento em seu tom.

“Ok, essa foi a coisa mais irritantemente romântica que eu já ouvi em toda minha vida.” Sehun disse, empurrando o ombro de Baekhyun de leve.

“Ugh, me deixem em paz.” O garoto resmungou. “Foi só uma música, ok?”

“Claro.” Sehun começou, desacreditado. “Porque ele podia muito bem ligar para o Yixing que é amigo dele a muito mais tempo e que também toca violão, mas  _não_ , ele ligou pra você.”

“O Sehunnie está certo, Baek.” Luhan concordou com o namorado.

Qualquer protesto pronto da língua de Baekhyun morreu assim que o próximo professor entrou em sala e pediu por silêncio, virando-se para o quadro e começando a escrever.

Baekhyun forçou seu corpo a se sentar com maior postura na cadeira, pegando uma caneta qualquer, mas não copiando a matéria do quadro. Por força do hábito, Baekhyun olhou para o outro lado da sala, procurando pelo perfil familiar de Chanyeol, só para notar que Chanyeol já olhava pra ele por cima de seu ombro, sorriso terno e olhos cansados.

Baekhyun sorriu de volta, e os dois garotos voltaram seus olhos para a frente da sala no segundo seguinte, mas suas atenções continuavam perdidas em algum canto de suas mentes.

E o resto da aula passou assim, com palavras pragmáticas do professor sobre a matéria, perguntas esporádicas dos alunos e olhares não tão discretos entre dois garotos. Baekhyun fitava Chanyeol e demorava mais em sua observação enquanto que os olhares de Chanyeol eram breves e sorridentes. E quando seus olhos se encontravam, os dois riam de leve e desviavam seus rostos rapidamente, talvez para fugir dos olhares repressores do professor, talvez para esconder rubores.

“Baek, você pode simplesmente trocar de lugar com o Jongin e deixar o mundo inteiro mais feliz.” Sehun reclamou, revirando seus olhos de maneira infantil. Mas Baekhyun via por traz da faceta do outro garoto com facilidade, Sehun lutando contra seu sorriso e querendo prolongar as provocações ao amigo.

“Respeite os mais velhos, Sehun-ah.” Baekhyun respondeu, sabendo que exato ponto escolher para irritar o garoto. Sehun odiava ser relembrado que ele era um ano mais novo que todos seus amigos, tendo pulado um ano quando criança e ainda tendo dezesseis anos enquanto todos já completavam seus dezoito. Ele odiava tal informação até Luhan começar a dizer o quanto seu namorado era inteligente por estar terminando o ensino médio tão cedo, no entanto.

“Vamos, eu estou com fome.” Luhan falou, e os três garotos saíram da sala e entraram nos corredores cheios, rumando para a lanchonete da escola em busca de algum almoço.

A fila sempre era grande demais, mas após vários minutos em pé e em trocas de palavras despretensiosas, os três garotos pegaram seus respectivos almoços e rumaram para a mesa replicável e cheia de outros meninos. Kyungsoo já estava lá, comendo com calma diferentemente dos outros, que conversavam e riam entre garfadas.

“Como vocês conseguem pegar comida tão rápido? Não dá tempo, é sério.” Sehun comentou, colocando sua bandeja ao lado de Kyungsoo e sentando-se ao lado do amigo. Luhan pegou o lugar ao lado do namorado e Baekhyun acabou se sentando entre Chanyeol e Minseok.

Jongin comentou algo sobre ter poderes de teletransporte em resposta a pergunta de Sehun, ganhando um contido e sarcástico riso de Kyungsoo e uma revirada de olhos do mais novo. Minseok dividia sua atenção entre seu almoço e seu celular enquanto Jongdae e Yixing conversavam sobre qualquer assunto que os aproximava. A lanchonete, a mesa, os alunos... Tudo estava cheio de sons, mas Baekhyun comia em silêncio e desligava aos poucos o mundo exterior, Chanyeol igualmente calmo e silencioso ao seu lado.

E em vez de desconfortável, Baekhyun sentia-se em paz. Era estranha e extremamente confortável ficar em silêncio com Chanyeol. E Baekhyun não sabia explicar, ele só continuou se afogando naquele sentimento.

Nas palavras não ditas de Baekhyun, ele terminou seu almoço antes dos outros garotos. Ele olhou ao redor da mesa brevemente até que Chanyeol quebrou o silêncio antes instalado entre eles.

“Quer sair daqui?” Ele perguntou, e Baekhyun olhou para ele, percebendo que Chanyeol já tinha terminado de comer também.

Baekhyun só assentiu, e os dois se levantaram, pegando suas bandejas e jogando cada tipo de lixo em uma específica lixeira. Chanyeol e Baekhyun deixaram a cafeteria cheia e passaram a andar pelos corredores ainda vazios da escola, andando sem aparente rumo.

“Bala de café?” Chanyeol disse, tirando do bolso de sua calça diversas balas de café e ainda mais embalagens vazias de balas de café.

“Aham.” Baekhyun respondeu e pegou uma unidade, libertando um pequeno sorriso diante da bagunça nas mãos grandes de Chanyeol. “Obrigado.”

“De nada.” Chanyeol devolveu um sorriso, jogando uma bala em sua boca logo depois.

“Isso tem cafeína? Vai me manter mais acordado?” Baekhyun perguntou, brincando com a bala dentro de sua boca.

“Não sei.” Ele riu de leve. “Você acha que se eu acreditar que balas de café fazem algum efeito real, eu vou ficar sem sono psicologicamente?”

“Quer comprar um copo de café de verdade antes das aulas começarem de novo?” Baekhyun perguntou, sem ao menos esconder seu sorriso, pois Chanyeol sempre dizia as melhores coisas.

“É... vamos comprar esse café.” Chanyeol concordou, e os dois garotos passaram a andar com um destino certo em mentes.

Os dois rumaram para a cafeteria próxima à escola, querendo evitar a lanchonete cheia e os cafés sem gosto.

“Eu estava pensando...” Chanyeol começou enquanto eles andavam pelas calçada. “A gente podia continuar o nosso trabalho esse fim de semana.”

“Ok, por mim tudo bem.” Baekhyun concordou com facilidade. “Mesmo horário?”

“Aham.” Ele assentiu. “Mas eu estava pensando que a gente podia chamar o resto do bando mais tarde. Eu não sei, pra gente se divertir ou algo do tipo.”

Baekhyun não sabia porque Chanyeol falava aquilo para ele como se pedisse por um certo tipo de permissão, já que eles sempre se encontravam na casa de Chanyeol. Mas ele não se perdeu tanto em seus pensamentos, sorrindo para o outro e assentindo brevemente.

“Parece uma boa.” Baekhyun disse. “Mas eu aposto que a gente vai acabar não fazendo nada do trabalho.”

“Esse é o espírito.”

“Eu achei que você queria terminar ele logo.”

“A gente começou cedo, então para de se preocupar tanto, Baek.” Chanyeol falou, abrindo a porta da cafeteria e deixando o menor entrar primeiro.

Baekhyun andou até o balcão, pegando o cardápio solto ali e estudando as opções. Era bom ocupar sua mente com outra coisa, ao invés de como Chanyeol o tratava, de como Chanyeol falava e sorria.

“Que tipo de café você gosta?” Chanyeol perguntou, seus olhos fixos em outro cardápio.

“Lattes principalmente.” Baekhyun respondeu sem hesitar.

“Ugh, lattes não têm graça.”

“Lattes são simples e sofisticados.” Baekhyun replicou seriamente, e Chanyeol riu da escolha lexical do outro. “Aposto que você não sabe nada sobre cafés. O que você normalmente toma?”

“Caramel Macchiato.”

“Doce demais. Nem dá pra sentir o gosto do café!” Baekhyun protestou. “Eu achei que você ia falar tipo, um americano ou café totalmente preto quando você xingou meu latte.”

“Vamos só pedir nossos cafés e parar de discutir sobre isso.” Chanyeol disse, apontando vagamente para a garçonete que esperava pacientemente atrás do balcão. “Eu não vou desistir do meu Macchiato.”

“Uma latte clássico duplo e um caramel macchiato...” Baekhyun disse a garota, virando-se para Chanyeol com uma pergunta silenciosa sobre qual tamanho de café ele queria.

“Duplo.” Chanyeol respondeu, e a garota sorriu e virou-se para preparar suas bebidas.

Depois de poucos minutos, os dois já andavam de volta para a escola, copos quentes de papel esquentando suas mãos no início de primavera ainda friorento.

E entre goles da bebida quente, palavras, sorrisos e rubores, Baekhyun percebeu que, no início, sua paixão, sua pequena obsessão por Chanyeol era infantil, romântica e irreal demais. Ele percebeu que tudo o que ele sentia, que toda a situação que ele próprio conjurava era depreciativamente idealizada, como Chanyeol, aos seus olhos, era sempre inalcançável e como Baekhyun seria sempre o poeta que observa sua musa de longe.

O que ele sentia agora era totalmente diferente. Ele ainda queria sentir a mão calejada e áspera de Chanyeol contra a sua. Ele ainda ansiava pelo toque desconhecido do outro garoto, pelo contato de seus lábios movendo-se em um beijo ao invés de movendo-se para formar um sorriso. Ele ainda queria ouvir a voz grave de Chanyeol em qualquer hora do dia para depois afogar-se em seu silêncio.

E, às vezes, ele ainda se sentia insuficiente. Às vezes, a insegurança corroía seu corpo e seu ser, mas ainda assim, com tantas semelhanças, tudo era sentido de um novo jeito.

Mas o que havia mudado a atração platônica de Baekhyun para algo mais terreno foi o fato de que Chanyeol estava ali. Ao seu lado. Alcançável. Baekhyun poderia estender seu braço e tocar se ele quisesse. Baekhyun conseguia sentir o calor que Chanyeol emanava, ao invés de só imaginar como seria senti-lo.

E, além disso, Baekhyun não sentia mais que Chanyeol causava um tornado dentro de si. Não era mais como se Chanyeol fosse uma força da natureza, tirando o ar de seus pulmões, afogando-o sem aviso prévio, incendiando-o em segundos e tirando o chão dos seus pés. Depois de conhecer o outro garoto melhor, o que Baekhyun sentia era um calor taciturno, constantemente instalado em cada membro do seu corpo. Não era familiar, mas era bem-vindo. Era novo e diferente, mas não assustador.

Baekhyun ainda queria Chanyeol. Ele queria o outro garoto para si em qualquer maneira e em diversas maneiras. Ele só queria Chanyeol e mais ninguém.

E, por vezes, parecia que Chanyeol o queria também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abraços pra todo mundo que continua lendo essa fanfic. Tchauzinho, pessoas :) até o próximo capítulo! ^3^


	16. Poesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> essa fanfic completou um ano de idade (acho que em setembro) e eu demorei um bom tempo pra perceber isso hahahah que autora relapsa mds... enfim, eu tinha pensado em fazer um double update como um pequeno pedido de desculpas, MAS com o fim do semestre aí e a minha lerdeza de sempre que vocês conhecem bem, eu ia acabar deixando vocês esperando por mais mil anos, então resolvi postar só um mesmo (pelo menos eu tô voltando, né?)
> 
> sem mais enrolação, ao capítulo!! <3

Ao som de The xx e Alina Baraz, Baekhyun girava o líquido escuro dentro da taça longa, eventualmente tomando pequenos goles do vinho que Chanyeol lhe servira. A acidez da bebida era prazerosa contra sua língua e as notas calmas das músicas faziam o garoto mexer seus quadris levemente entre palavras trocadas com seus amigos e mordidas dos lanches improvisados e nem um pouco saudáveis de Chanyeol.

Sehun e Luhan, no entanto, estavam focados em conversas privadas e sorrisos exclusivos no sofá, criando um mundo próprio sem que notassem. Jongin tinha se juntado a Kyungsoo assim que o garoto chegara, e os dois jogavam algum jogo de cartas demorado entre si, Jongin escondendo seus sorrisos por trás das cartas e Kyungsoo fazendo a mesma coisa contra o bico de sua garrafa de cerveja.

Com seus amigos ocupados, Baekhyun conversava um pouco com cada um dos outros garotos, entrando em conversas que ele demorava para entender sobre o que eram, muitas vezes não falando nada, só observando e ouvindo. Era como se ele fosse um flanêur de conversas de uma festa pequena e reservada, pertencendo àquele lugar, no entanto permanecendo como um observador e como um estranho.

Baekhyun riu de leve para si mesmo quando tal pensamento passou pela sua cabeça, suas pernas vestidas em jeans claros e rasgados levando-o em direção a cozinha de Chanyeol, à procura de mais um pequeno lanche. Ele pegou um par de batatas fritas de uma tigela larga, molhando-as brevemente em um molho branco de queijo e levando-as a sua boca, parte do molho sujando o canto de seus lábios finos.

“Isso é bom, não é?” A voz de Chanyeol soou atrás de si, e Baekhyun virou-se para encontrar o outro com seu antebraço recostado sobre a bancada de granito da cozinha, sorriso constante.

“As batatas ou...?” Baekhyun perguntou depois de engolir sua comida e limpar os cantos de sua boca automaticamente.

Chanyeol riu, o som de sua risada alto e vivo aos ouvidos de Baekhyun, mesmo com o espaço considerável entre eles e com a música que se infiltrava em cada espaço vazio. Ele balançou sua cabeça negativamente, suprimindo os restos do seu riso, mas deixando no mesmo lugar seu sorriso largo.

“Eu quis dizer isso aqui...” Chanyeol movimentou suas mãos em um gesto vago, indicando os diversos garotos que se espalhavam pela sua sala. “Todos nós aqui... juntos. É bom não se preocupar com outras coisas, nem que seja por alguns poucos momentos.”

“Profundo.” Baekhyun provocou e sorriu, libertando mais uma uma risada breve de Chanyeol.

“Mas falando de algo mais concreto, eu acho que as batatas também estão boas.”

“Elas estão.” Baekhyun concordou. “Você quer um pouco?”

Chanyeol assentiu exageradamente, e Baekhyun estava prestes a pegar a tigela de batatas para colocá-la na frente do outro garoto quando ele viu Chanyeol abrir sua boca, esperando como uma criança que a comida fosse servida diretamente para si. Baekhyun o olhou incrédulo, carinhoso.

“O quanto você bebeu, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun perguntou entre risos.

“O suficiente pra ter que ser alimentado.” Ele respondeu, abrindo sua boca novamente e esperando Baekhyun fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

O garoto riu novamente e balançou sua cabeça de leve, mas alcançou com facilidade a tigela de batatas e pegou várias entre seus dedos longos. Sem cerimônias ou receios, Baekhyun enfiou as diversas batatas na boca aberta de Chanyeol, fazendo o garoto engasgar de leve na quantidade exagerada e em sua própria risada.

E Baekhyun não conseguia entender como Chanyeol conseguia manter um sorriso no seu rosto, nos seus olhos mesmo com a boca entupida de batatas fritas. Baekhyun sabia que ele era apaixonado por Chanyeol, mas o fato de ele achar toda aquela situação adorável ao invés de hilária ou estranha só dizia o quão apaixonado Baekhyun realmente era.

“Eu acho que você foi quem bebeu demais.” Chanyeol falou depois de engolir toda a comida em sua boca. “Você quase me matou, Baek.”

“Poxa, esse era o meu objetivo desde o início.” Baekhyun atuou, cruzando seus braços sobre seu torço de maneira infantil.

“Te peguei.” Chanyeol semicerrou seus olhos, mas a risada liberta por si quebrava qualquer faceta que o garoto pretendia manter. E Baekhyun riu de volta.

Ele amava esses momentos simples, despretensiosos entre ele e Chanyeol. Porque quando Chanyeol o chamava de ‘Baek’, sorria para ele e o provocava, Baekhyun sentia atração, sentia calor, mas não havia culpa, não havia a insegurança de observar de longe. De ser invisível. Chanyeol sorria com todo o seu corpo, e Baekhyun sabia que os olhos do outro estavam focados em si.

“Vem.” Chanyeol chamou, movendo sua cabeça para o lado, em direção a sala. “Vamos sentar em algum sofá.”

“Mas...” Baekhyun começou.

“Mas o quê?”

“As comidas estão aqui.” Ele terminou.

Como esperado, Chanyeol riu instantaneamente por causa das palavras de Baekhyun, balançando sua cabeça de leve. Rapidamente, ele deu a volta na bancada de granito, entrando na cozinha sem dificuldade. Chanyeol, então, começou a pegar diversas tigelas de comida, desde as batatas fritas até caixas de chocolate, equilibrando-as em seus braços longos.

Querendo ignorar o pequeno salto em seu peito, Baekhyun se aproximou com o intuito de ajudar, mas Chanyeol balançou sua cabeça negativamente quando ele tentou pegar uma das tigelas.

“Pega a sua garrafa de vinho e outra cerveja pra mim, Baek.” Ele instruiu, já saindo da cozinha cuidadosamente.

Chanyeol já estava sentado em uma das poltronas gêmeas de sua sala quando Baekhyun se aproximou com suas mãos ocupadas por bebidas. O garoto organizava as comidas sobre a mesa de centro, e Baekhyun entregou a nova garrafa de cerveja a Chanyeol assim que ele se sentou.

“Eu ainda não acredito que você abriu uma garrafa de vinho inteira só pra mim.” Baekhyun disse, pousando a garrafa ainda consideravelmente cheia ao lado das tigelas de comida. “Ninguém mais está tomando!”

“Você disse que era sua bebida preferida.” Chanyeol deu de ombros. “Eu quis te servir ela.”

Baekhyun esperava que o corretivo que ele passara sobre suas olheiras de alguma forma conseguia esconder o rosado em suas bochechas.

“Ainda assim!” Baekhyun protestou, levando a taça larga rapidamente aos seus lábios. Ele lambeu brevemente os lábios tingidos de vermelho escuro, Chanyeol acompanhando seus movimentos com discrição. “Eu posso beber outras coisas.”

Chanyeol deu de ombros novamente, direcionando um pequeno sorriso a Baekhyun antes de alcançar mais algumas batatas da tigela.

“Você consegue beber ela inteira?” Chanyeol perguntou, depois de engolir a porção de comida que ele colocara na boca.

“A garrafa de vinho?” Baekhyun perguntou, o outro assentindo. “Eu acho que sim, mas...” ele riu de leve “a minha situação não vai ser nada bonita no fim da noite.”

“Bom, eu não quero que você passe mal.” Chanyeol começou, não encontrando os olhos de Baekhyun enquanto ele pegava um chocolate da caixa. “Então só beba o quanto você quiser.”

“Ok, ok.” Baekhyun assentiu, lutando contra o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto. “Como eu disse, você nem precisava ter me dado vinho.”

Chanyeol mostrou sua língua para o outro, evidenciando que ele não se importava em abrir quantas garrafas de vinho fossem necessárias exclusivamente para Baekhyun.  E enquanto que ambas as facetas de Chanyeol – a brincalhona e a protetora – eram bem-vindas, Baekhyun se sentia muito mais confortável perto de Chanyeol quando o garoto o provocava por causa de coisas bobas ou mostrava sua língua como uma criança mimada.

Porque um Chanyeol que se importava com Baekhyun era perigoso. No  _status quo_  da amizade que tinha nascido entre eles, por vezes, Baekhyun se esquecia do que o outro garoto era capaz de causar em si. E era em momentos como aquele que Baekhyun se lembrava, sempre de súbito. O calor era bom, a atenção era boa, os sentimentos eram bons, mas todos eles eram incontroláveis. E tudo o que Baekhyun não conseguia controlar o assustava.

Seus pensamentos sobre atração e sobre medo, no entanto, foram apagados assim que Chanyeol disse que as batatas por algum motivo faziam uma ótima combinação com os chocolates. E Baekhyun sorriu em animação e afeição, rapidamente concordando e contando para o outro sobre o seu gosto por combinações diferentes e bizarras.

E dessa forma, Baekhyun caía novamente em território conhecido, confortável. Mas por mais agradável que esse  _status quo_  fosse, muitas vezes ele parecia insuficiente.

**~*~**

A noite seguiu de maneira fluida e divertida, garotos conversando e rindo alto, beliscando comidas excessivas entre goles de bebidas alcoólicas. Por vezes, Baekhyun ainda se perdia nos seus pensamentos longos e cheios de incertezas, mas um sorriso largo ou um toque breve sempre o traziam de volta para a realidade da pequena festa.

Mais tarde quando Chanyeol propôs animadamente que todos eles jogassem Mario Kart, Baekhyun não hesitou em pegar um dos controles do vídeo-game mesmo tendo a consciência de que ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como jogar aquilo. E Baekhyun fez jus à sua consciência quando ele perdeu cada partida que ele jogou. Talvez por causa de seu estado de leve embriaguez, o garoto só conseguia rir dos seus erros ao invés de se sentir envergonhado.

A lua já estava alta quando Kyungsoo ganhou o pequeno torneio de Mario Kart entre eles, e Jongin o puxou para algum canto recluso da casa. O lugar que, mais cedo, os dois garotos usavam para o seu jogo de cartas foi ocupado por Joonmyun e Yixing, que pareciam ter alguma discussão carregada entre si, os olhos de Yixing vermelhos e as bochechas de Joonmyun rosadas. Yifan e Zitao já tinham ido embora. Minseok e Jongdae pareciam estar organizando a cozinha bagunçada de Chanyeol, quando na verdade eles só estavam provando diferentes bebidas. Sehun e Luhan assistiam algum vídeo no celular do mais novo, compartilhando o fone de ouvido e compartilhando sorrisos.

Com sua taça vazia em uma mão e a garrafa de vinho ainda contendo certa quantidade de líquido em outra, Baekhyun andou em direção a cozinha, colocando os dois objetos sobre a bancada de granito com um pequeno suspiro.

“Quer que eu te sirva alguma coisa, Baekhyun?” Jongdae perguntou, sorriso felino e maroto em seus lábios.

“Água.” Baekhyun respondeu, libertando um pequeno sorriso retangular.

“Ah, você é sem graça.” O garoto replicou.

Minseok riu de leve com as brincadeiras rasas de Jongdae, alcançando a taça vazia para enchê-la de água ao invés de qualquer drink estranho inventado por Jongdae.

“Valeu, Minseok.” Baekhyun agradeceu assim que o outro garoto lhe devolveu a taça, tomando grandes goles da bebida refrescante.

Depois de beber toda a água dentro da taça, Baekhyun colocou-a de volta sobre a bancada e sorriu ao observar Minseok provar um novo drink feito por Jongdae e contorcer seu rosto juvenil em uma careta de desgosto. Jongdae reclamou que o outro não tinha um bom gosto, mas ao beber do mesmo copo, o garoto tossiu e admitiu que sua nova criação era, de fato, ruim.

“Bom, amigos!” Baekhyun exclamou, atraindo a atenção dos dois para si. “Acho que chegou a minha hora de voltar para casa.”

Mas antes que Minseok ou Jongdae pudessem dizer alguma coisa, uma quarta voz juntou-se a eles, discordância clara em seu tom.

“Você não pode ir embora agora, Baek.” Chanyeol protestou, e Baekhyun se virou para encontrar o violão marrom claro do garoto em sua mão. “Eu vou tocar algumas músicas agora.”

E como Baekhyun poderia dizer não, dizer que ele realmente precisava ir embora quando Chanyeol sorria para ele com expectativa em seus olhos? Baekhyun respondeu, então, que ele ficaria, mas só por mais um pouco. Quase um murmúrio, a última parte de sua resposta tornou-se surda até para seus próprios ouvidos.

E perdido nas cordas dedilhadas e nas notas graves da voz de Chanyeol, Baekhyun só deixou a casa do outro quando o relógio em seu pulso indicava outro dia e o sol ameaçava nascer.

No caminho, Sehun e Luhan andavam na sua frente, o braço de Sehun sobre os ombros do namorado enquanto Baekhyun ouvia os resquícios de suas risadas, pensamentos perdidos nas suas memórias do dia. Os dois dormiriam em sua casa pelo resto do fim de semana, alegando que havia muito tempo que eles não passavam ao lado de Baekhyun e que não, eles não o ignorariam em detrimento dos seus momentos de casal.

Baekhyun riu para si ao pensar sobre isso, sobre como Sehun e Luhan andavam na sua frente, aparentemente incapazes de não se perder nesses momentos quando juntos.

Mas aquilo não era um problema. Seus devaneios o faziam companhia. E quando isso acontecia, Baekhyun era uma pessoa de poucas palavras.

Aquilo não era um problema, pois quando os três garotos chegaram à casa de Baekhyun, Luhan exclamou animado “Baek, você vai ficar no meio!” referindo-se a cama que os três teriam que dar um jeito de dividir. Vestindo seus pijamas em lânguidos movimentos e fechando as cortinas para esconder o sol e escurecer o quarto, Baekhyun, Luhan e Sehun se acomodaram sobre a cama, compartilhando calor no largo – mas não suficiente – espaço.

Sono tomou conta com rapidez apesar das pequenas adversidades, e os três dormiram confortavelmente, ignorando que seus corpos precisavam ficar pressionados todo o tempo, ignorando o horário inoportuno.

**~*~**

Acordar um pouco mais cedo só para passar delineador e esconder suas inevitáveis olheiras não era nem um pouco agradável para Baekhyun. Mas quando ele começou a usar maquiagem no seu dia-a-dia, rapidamente tudo aquilo virou um hábito. E mesmo que seus olhos coçassem no fim do dia após ele retirar a fina camada de produto em sua pele, Baekhyun não conseguia parar.

Porque hábitos morrem com dificuldade.

Porque a fina linha preta que Hyoyeon tinha lhe ensinado a fazer significava para Baekhyun algo muito mais importante do que o fato de que seus olhos eram realçados pelo delineador. Significava aceitação e luta. Empoderamento.

E Baekhyun se sentia forte por meio da simples ação. Ele se sentia capaz, ele conseguia abraçar tudo o que ele sentia; braços abertos para tudo, todas as inseguranças, questionamentos e orgulhos.

Por isso, o garoto não se importava em acordar um pouco mais cedo pela manhã, lembrando-se em frente ao espelho de que ele era um ser humano como qualquer outro. Não havia nada de errado com seus sentimentos, com seu corpo.

Baekhyun sorriu brevemente para o seu reflexo, tampando o delineador e deixando-o sobre a bancada da pia. Apertando a gravata vermelha envolta de seu pescoço, ele saiu do banheiro e jogou sua mochila sobre seu ombro, descendo as escadas para um café da manhã antes de suas aulas.

Diferentemente do usual, sua mãe ainda estava em casa, sentada de lado na cadeira que ocupava cabeceira da mesa. Ela dava pequenos goles no chá dentro da xícara antiga, seus dedos movendo-se com lentidão sobre a tela do seu celular novo. Baekhyun lhe cumprimentou com um breve “bom dia”, dirigindo-se para a cozinha para preparar seu café com um pedaço de melão pendente entre seus dentes e lábios.

Com sua refeição preparada, Baekhyun se juntou a sua mãe na mesa, focando sua atenção em sua comida enquanto a mulher mantinha seus dedos sobre a tela e um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. Os sons que preenchiam a mesa consistiam somente do tilintar das xícaras sobre os pratos, do constante barulho de comida mastigada e dos calmos suspiros da mulher mais velha, que Baekhyun quase se assustou quando sua mãe lhe dirigiu a palavra.

“Seu cabelo está bem longo, não?” Ela perguntou, bloqueando e deixando o celular sobre a mesa. Seus dedos já envolviam a alça da xícara, lábios rachados contra a borda.

Baekhyun levantou seus olhos e encontrou os da mãe. Deixando seu pequeno pão de lado, o garoto passou sua mão sobre suas mechas e, de fato, logo que os fios negros voltaram a cair, boa parte deles chegava a cobrir seus olhos. Baekhyun deu de ombros, afastando tais fios novamente.

“Não sei.” Ele respondeu, por fim. “Eu estou gostando dele assim.”

Baekhyun gostava de sentir como o fim de cada fio encontrava sua nuca. Como o corte reto dava início a uma estranha sensação de cócegas prazerosas, como quando o vento batia contra seu cabelo, parte de sua visão era bloqueada pelos fios que dançavam livres.

“Hum, ok.” A mulher deu de ombros, imitando inconscientemente o gesto do filho. “Bom, eu vou indo. Até mais tarde, boas aulas.”

“Obrigado, bom trabalho.”

Aquele tipo de manhã era agradável para Baekhyun, quando ele não precisava se preocupar e havia paz entre ele e o seu redor, quando normalmente cada pequena faísca era capaz de começar uma tempestade. E mesmo que naquele tipo de manhã ele só trocasse pragmatismos com sua mãe, as palavras simples eram fáceis de responder, confortáveis e preenchiam o silêncio de uma maneira não forçada. Baekhyun não precisava de sorrisos largos e famílias perfeitas, ele precisava de conforto, palavras rotineiras e presença.

Seu trajeto para a escola foi igualmente agradável, o mesmo de sempre, tão internalizado em sua mente que seu corpo se movia automaticamente. O vento, um misto de frio matutino remanescente e de promessa de um dia mais quente e primaveril, batia contra seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos e atrapalhando sua visão da rua enquanto ele pedalava sua bicicleta com calma.

“Olá, vadias.” Baekhyun cumprimentou seus amigos assim que ele chegou na sala.

“Você só nos cumprimenta assim quando está de bom humor.” Luhan comentou, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto delicado.

“Sinto em lhe informar, mas seu bom humor vai ir embora em breve.” Sehun disse. “A gente vai ter mais uma daquelas palestras chatas sobre escolha profissional.”

“Ugh, essas palestras sempre dão sono.” Baekhyun respondeu. “E o coordenador é rígido demais.”

“Pois é.” Sehun concordou. “Vai se preparando.”

“Idiota.” Ele deu um tapa no braço do amigo. “Você realmente estragou meu bom humor.”

Sehun sorriu de maneira infantil, seus olhos sumindo no seu prazer de atormentar Baekhyun, e o outro não conseguiu não retribuir o sorriso. Uma palestra longa e entediante não estava na lista de coisas que Baekhyun mais gostava, mas aquilo também não o impedia de divagar durante estes eventos, não prestando a mínima atenção.

E apesar do fato de que Baekhyun ainda não tinha decidido o que ele pretendia cursar no futuro próximo, o garoto sabia que atender uma palestra não significava que a escolha cairia sobre seu colo. Baekhyun sabia que não fazia sentido adiantar, apressar tal decisão, mesmo com o fim de sua vida escolar quase ao alcance de seus dedos.

No horário específico, os alunos foram avisados e aos poucos foram saindo da sala, entre suspiros cansados e conversas privativas. Baekhyun checou se seu celular encontrava-se em seu bolso, acompanhando seus colegas assim que ele viu o aparelho consigo. Os corredores da escola se entupiam com os estudantes que arrastavam seus pés de forma preguiçosa, seguindo na mesma direção automaticamente.

De súbito, Baekhyun sentiu um toque quente e urgente contra o seu pulso, cessando seus passos. E no segundo seguinte, a grave e inconfundível voz murmurou entre lábios pressionados “vem comigo” com a mesma urgência do calor que os dedos gentis causavam em sua pele. Baekhyun só foi capaz de seguir na direção contrária da maioria, Chanyeol guiando-o na sua frente, sua mão grande ainda apertando confortavelmente seu pulso e as vibrações de sua voz ainda reverberando pelo corpo de Baekhyun.

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse entender o que Chanyeol tinha em mente, o garoto já tinha fechado uma porta atrás de ambos, sorrindo largo para Baekhyun.

“Eu não estava com vontade de assistir aquela palestra.” Chanyeol elaborou. “Espero que não tenha se importado que eu tenha literalmente te arrastado até aqui.”

“Sem problemas.” Baekhyun sorriu de volta. “Aquilo também não estava exatamente nos meus planos.”

Foi então que Baekhyun foi capaz de olhar em seu entorno, percebendo que os dois se encontravam na sala de música da escola, diversos instrumentos musicais meticulosamente organizados no espaço. Ele tentou esconder o sorriso que aos poucos se formava em seu rosto, mas Baekhyun sabia que falhava. Conhecendo Chanyeol, aquele provavelmente era o seu lugar preferido no colégio.

“Aqui é o meu lugar preferido.” Chanyeol disse, confirmando a especulação que passava pela cabeça de Baekhyun.

“É realmente um lugar legal.” Baekhyun concordou, andando em direção ao sofá preto encostado em uma das paredes. “Eu costumava vir aqui com o Luhan e o Kyungsoo com relativa frequência, mas por algum motivo eu parei de fazer isso. Obrigado por me trazer aqui.”

Chanyeol retribuiu animado o sorriso que Baekhyun lhe dirigiu do sofá, pegando um dos violões perto de si e se sentando no chão com as pernas cruzadas. Chanyeol dedilhava as cordas do violão sem tocar alguma música em específico, seus dedos longos trocando os acordes com facilidade e criando uma harmonia disforme.

Baekhyun o observava do sofá, seus olhos estáticos nos movimentos do garoto enquanto Chanyeol mantinha os seus nas cordas do instrumento em seus braços. E Baekhyun desejava ter consigo um caderno de desenho, mesmo que ele não confiasse tanto nas suas habilidades de desenho quanto nas suas habilidades de escrita, ele ainda assim queria ser capaz de capturar aquele momento. Porque a imagem dos membros longos de Chanyeol abraçando o instrumento que parecia ser feito para ele, enquanto música era produzida por meio de seus dedos era muito bonita para o sentimento – a necessidade de registrar – não ser despertado em Baekhyun.

Mas a realização de que nada que ele escolhesse para registrar aquele momento conseguiria exprimir o quão bonito ele era caiu sobre Baekhyun de maneira calma e definitiva. Porque nem um desenho, nem um poema, nem uma foto, nada poderia mostrar o que Baekhyun sentia naquela sala de música vazia; ocupada de forma clandestina. Baekhyun via, e ouvia, e sentia. Afeição, calor, conforto, amor. E, ao mesmo tempo, distanciamento.

E aquele momento era, em si, poesia.

Por isso, Baekhyun permaneceu imóvel, olhos nos movimentos do outro garoto, ouvidos nas notas escolhidas esporadicamente, corpo abraçando o calor que ele próprio produzia. Baekhyun segurou seus impulsos, seu hábito de escrever, de observar sempre de longe em detrimento daquela situação, ele e Chanyeol sozinhos, música e silêncio entre eles. Chanyeol tocando, Baekhyun sentindo. O garoto escolhia participar, ao invés de só olhar; como de hábito.

E por mais que aquilo fosse um hábito – difícil de ser quebrado como qualquer outro –, Baekhyun não se arrependia de não possuir algo físico para lhe lembrar deste dia, depois que tudo caísse no limbo da memória. Porque Baekhyun sabia que aquilo estaria queimado em sua mente. Algo que deixava seu coração mais rápido e sua respiração presa, algo que despertava segurança em seu peito não seria facilmente esquecido por Baekhyun. E ele sabia que ele apreciaria aquela memória como um sonho raro.

Então, o garoto aproveitou cada segundo, cada espectro musical, guardando tudo em sua cabeça e libertando um pequeno sorriso de prazer. E seu celular permaneceu dentro do bolso de sua calça, esquecido.

Baekhyun não precisava mais registrar para que Chanyeol fizesse parte de si, ambos compartilhavam aquela sala e o que acontecia nela, e Baekhyun não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar. E ele nem sequer se importava com a possibilidade de alguém escutar as notas tocadas por Chanyeol e os descobrir ali. Aquilo parecia tão distante; tão distante quanto os dois garotos se sentiam do mundo exterior. Porque era como se só os dois existissem.

Só dois garotos, sozinhos em uma sala de música. Dois garotos, que por muito tempo pareciam ter entre si uma barreira de incomunicabilidade, e que, de repente, palavras dançavam entre seus corpos confortavelmente. E por vezes, a impressão era de que os dois eram completos opostos, mas as semelhanças eram frequentes e bem-vindas, mais claras em cada sorriso e em cada companhia. Ambos procuravam abrigo em diferentes linguagens, se expressando com subjetividade. Ambos questionavam, perdidos em pensamentos sobre o próprio ser por tempo demais. Ambos sentiam, e havia o medo, mas também havia a necessidade de se afogar naquilo que era proibido.

E Baekhyun se sentia em paz, se sentia dentro de uma bolha irreal. E ele sabia que aquilo era perigoso, pois ilusões sempre duravam pouco. Mas quando envolto em poesia, Baekhyun sentia-se bem, e tudo aquilo era poesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apesar de eu até ter gostado desse capítulo (coisa rara kkkk), eu achei que ele ficou meio redundante, não? O que vocês acham?
> 
> muito obrigada pela leitura e pela paciência com essa pessoinha lerda que eu sou, amo vocês <3 assim que eu ficar livre da faculdade e entrar de férias, pretendo postar mais coisinhas ebaaa


	17. Rompimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> só pra dizer que eu postei algo antes das minhas aulas começarem (me desculpem mddss)

“Você é um péssimo amigo, Byun Baekhyun.” Sehun reclamou contra o canudo colorido, bolhas de tapioca sendo rapidamente sugadas do copo para sua boca. “Eu não acredito que você realmente abandonou seus amigos numa palestra chata para viver momentos amorosos na sala de música com o senhor Park Chanyeol. Isso é uma afronta!”

Baekhyun riu contra sua própria bebida, divertindo-se com a indignação de Sehun. No fim das aulas daquele dia, como um breve escapismo da rotina maçante, os quatro garotos decidiram passar rapidamente na loja de bubble tea que Sehun tanto amava, cortesia de seus choramingos infantis e dos corações moles dos outros três pelo mais novo.

“Eu simplesmente agarrei a oportunidade de fuga que me apareceu.” Baekhyun respondeu, dando de ombros e sorrindo satisfeito. “Vocês poderiam ter feito o mesmo.”

“O que você deveria ter agarrado era o Chanyeol.” Luhan provocou, a travessura em seus olhos se intensificando devido a cor escarlate no rosto de Baekhyun.

Em vez de responder, Baekhyun só deu de ombros, focando sua atenção em uma caçada minuciosa atrás de suas próprias bolhas de tapioca em uma tentativa falha de esconder o rubor em suas bochechas. Mas aqueles que dividiam a mesa consigo eram os que o conheciam melhor, portanto qualquer desviar de olhos ou morder de lábios vindo de Baekhyun era como ler os símbolos conhecidos da linguagem em um livro. Realmente, não havia como fugir dos olhos treinados de Luhan, Kyungsoo e Sehun.

“Você devia tentar, Baek.” Kyungsoo começou. “Faz maravilhas.”

“Cala a boca!” Baekhyun protestou, dando tapas constrangidos no braço do garoto que se sentava ao seu lado. Para a infelicidade de Baekhyun, seus amigos pareciam intentos em rir da vergonha que eles mesmos causavam no amigo.

As risadas contidas no espaço público dos seus amigos foram cessando aos poucos, e durante todo o tempo, Baekhyun teve que morder seu lábio inferior para lutar contra seu próprio sorriso. Porque Baekhyun não se importava com o fato de que ele era o alvo das provocações do dia – resultado do tempo fugaz que ele e Chanyeol passaram em clandestina companhia –, pois quando seus amigos sorriam daquele jeito era sempre contagiante.

“Para a informação de vocês...” Baekhyun recomeçou assim que a mesa caiu no silêncio novamente, apontando seu indicador longo para o rosto dos outros garotos. “eu simplesmente não agarrei o Chanyeol porque eu não quis.”

Suas palavras imediatamente fizeram Sehun e Kyungsoo gemer em um uníssono frustrado e Luhan dizer “eu não acredito que você ainda está em negação.”

“Não é negação,” Baekhyun discordou, dando de ombros novamente. “pelo contrário, é uma aceitação da realidade.”

“Baek...” Sehun o chamou. “Para de falar antes que eu suba nessa mesa e te dê um tapa, ok?”

Baekhyun somente mostrou sua língua para Sehun, tomando partido da infantilidade do outro sem proferir mais palavras que provocassem a discordância dos seus amigos. A conversa entre os quatro estudantes migrou para a palestra que Baekhyun conseguiu escapar, como ela não havia passado de palavras clichês e conselhos superficiais, genéricos.

Quando não havia mais bolhas de tapioca para serem perseguidas dentro dos copos descartáveis e a obrigatoriedade da rotina pesou novamente sobre seus ombros após o breve sossego – os inevitáveis afazeres escolares os obrigavam a rumar de volta para casa, naquele movimento pendular constante –, os quatro garotos deixaram a pequena lojinha de chás e seguiram seus respectivos caminhos. Sehun e Luhan despediram-se dos outros dois, virando uma esquina de mãos dadas.

Baekhyun andava ao lado de Kyungsoo, acompanhando-o até a próxima estação de metrô. A bicicleta era empurrada no ritmo dos passos lentos enquanto palavras dançavam calmamente entre os dois corpos, como se tudo ali tivesse como intuito maior evitar, atrasar o inexorável peso da rotina.

“Então...” Baekhyun disse. “eu queria esclarecer algo sobre o que você disse mais cedo. Faz maravilhas agarrar pessoas, Kyungsoo?” O garoto sorriu largo, curiosidade escorrendo pelos seus olhos. “Você tem novas notícias para me dar, hm?”

“Você é insaciável, Baek.” Kyungsoo riu nasalmente e sorriu com apreço, quase como lidando com uma criança.

“Exatamente. Agora me conta, anda!”

“Não há muito para contar, de verdade.” Kyungsoo reforçou, diante do olhar incrédulo do amigo. “Eu e o Jongin, nós só estamos juntos – de um jeito que não dá pra definir por meio do que a sociedade me oferece? Eu não sei... a gente tem algo e ao mesmo tempo não tem. É realmente difícil de explicar, Baek, meu deus.” Ele riu de novo, afastando os fios negros de sua testa enquanto suas palavras desconexas continuavam sendo libertas. “É quase como um... um relacionamento aberto, ou uma amizade colorida – eu não gosto do termo ‘relacionamento’, sinceramente – e eu gosto de como estamos. Eu me sinto confortável. Ele não é arromântico ou algo do tipo, mas ele guarda certa liberdade em si, como uma espécie de espírito livre, me entende? E eu não sou monogâmico e não sinto atrações românticas... então, de uma maneira meio estranha, a gente acabou se encaixando?”

Baekhyun olhava para o amigo com faíscas de orgulho em seu rosto, e quando Kyungsoo finalmente tirou seus olhos do calçamento cinza escuro para encontrar o marrom caloroso dos olhos de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo foi atingido pelo simples fato de que ele falara demais, tudo de uma só vez.

“Wow, eu falei demais.” Ele disse levemente constrangido, automaticamente levando uma mão para coçar sua nuca.

“Eu amo quando você se abre assim comigo.” E então, além do orgulho estampado, Baekhyun sorriu largo, seus dentes em total exibição no sorriso retangular. “Mas você não vê? Isso é maravilhoso, Soo! Você não tem noção do quanto eu fico feliz em saber que isso não é mais uma fonte de estresse para você. Que você não precisa ficar inseguro de mostrar quem você é. E que você conversou com ele, e agora vocês estão na mesma página, satisfeitos com ela. E você está confortável assim! Confortável!”

“Ok, Baek, você tá animado demais.”

“Claro que eu estou!” Baekhyun respondeu rápido. “Eu me animo com a felicidade dos meus amigos, se me permite. E além disso, eu adoro ser relembrado que por trás do que todos pensam ser um garoto exemplar, um padrão perfeito há, na verdade, alguém não-monogâmico, arromântico e um total questionador de coisas congeladas pela sociedade como amor, relacionamentos e todo o resto- você me entendeu.”

Kyungsoo riu alto, divertindo-se com a escolha lexical do amigo. “Ah, adicione na lista que, em um futuro próximo, eu vou aderir a filosofia da desobediência civil.”

Aquilo fez Baekhyun pausar, piscando continuamente enquanto ele digeria o que Kyungsoo dissera. Ele realmente não sabia dizer se ele devia levar as palavras do outro a sério ou não.

“Desobediência civil?” Ele repetiu.

“Aham.” Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça com uma ênfase exageradamente convicta, reforçando sua interjeição afirmativa.

“Ok...” Baekhyun começou. “Por que?”

“Porque ultimamente eu não estou vendo razão para coisas como trabalho ou pagamento de impostos. Por que eu tenho que perder horas do meu dia para trabalhar com algo chato em troca de um salário?” O garoto elaborou, consideravelmente dogmático em suas reflexões.

“Ok, válido.” Baekhyun assentiu. “Então seu plano é basicamente encarnar o Henry Thoreau e escapar para um  _bosque_?”

“É, algo do tipo.” Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

Neste ponto, Baekhyun não conseguiu mais conter sua risada, entretendo-se imensamente com o amigo dizia. O próprio Kyungsoo pressionava seus lábios cheios com força, claramente segurando um sorriso largo ou um pequeno e contido riso.

“Olha, Soo... eu odeio ter que te dizer isso, mas esse tipo de plano de vida combinaria muito mais com a minha personalidade do que com a sua.” Mais pequenos resquícios de risadas foram libertas, interrompendo Baekhyun de maneira breve. “Mas eu não estou falando sobre ir morar em bosques e viver de frutas silvestres.”

“Eu sei que é quase impossível.” Kyungsoo deu de ombros e riu de leve. “Mas se as pessoas questionassem esse sistema e parassem de seguir esse tipo de vida pré-concebida nada iria acontecer. Todo mundo para de trabalhar? E daí?”

“Sim, claro.” Baekhyun assentiu. “Mas as pessoas são muito individualistas. Todos nós, de certa forma.”

Os dois continuaram andando, pensamentos sobre tudo aquilo que começara como uma brincadeira ainda rondando suas mentes.

“Eu amaria a possibilidade de não trabalhar, mas existe um limite no que um indivíduo pode fazer, não é?” Baekhyun recomeçou, Kyungsoo assentindo em concordância ao seu lado. “Mas e você? Você seria capaz de viver longe de tudo, dos seus vídeo games?”

“Merda.” Ele xingou, rindo nasalmente logo depois. “Você encontrou a única falha no meu plano, Baek.”

Baekhyun riu, batendo de leve nos ombros estreitos do amigo. Virando mais uma esquina, os dois perceberam que a estação de metrô já se aproximava dos seus passos lentos, onde, inevitavelmente, Kyungsoo entraria no transporte público e Baekhyun pedalaria o resto de seu caminho para casa com o vento como companheiro.

“Ah, que pena.” Baekhyun lamentou. “Eu estava me divertindo.”

O sorriso que se formou nos lábios de Kyungsoo era terno. “Olha, se todos os nossos planos aprovados pela sociedade derem errado, a gente foge para um bosque juntos, ok?”

“Por mim, tudo bem.” Ele concordou, abraçando o amigo de leve antes que o outro entrasse no terminal.

**~*~**

Baekhyun tinhas seus tornozelos pousados sobre a cabeceira de sua cama, apreciando a inclinação de suas pernas em relação ao seu corpo enquanto os dedos de um pé roçavam levemente contra os outros. O sol se punha do lado de fora no mesmo ritmo lânguido dos finais de semana de Baekhyun, e mesmo sabendo que ele precisava enviar um relatório para Chanyeol o mais breve possível sobre o projeto conjunto de laboratório, Baekhyun permanecia estático.

Seus olhos liam e reliam as palavras que há pouco ele usara para preencher a folha em branco do caderno de rascunhos. E apesar do seu descontentamento com o que ele escreva, Baekhyun mantinha o lápis também imóvel em seus dedos.

Porque Baekhyun sentia que cada movimento do seu corpo lembrava-o da materialidade dele, de sua forma. E mesmo lutando contra os pensamentos disfóricos, mesmo permanecendo parado sobre as cobertas desarrumadas, ele ainda conseguia sentir todas suas arestas e todas suas superfícies, como seu peito era dogmaticamente reto e a presença familiar – mas nem sempre bem-vinda – do volume entre suas pernas.

Pelo fato de nos últimos dias Baekhyun se sentir consciente demais em relação ao próprio corpo, ele simplesmente não conseguia perseguir sua usual proatividade. Cada passo, cada ação comum traziam de volta a inevitável disforia, e Baekhyun não conseguia pensar em mais nada ao invés de como ele se sentia errado. Por isso, ele procurava certa paz na sua falta de movimentos, somente seus olhos correndo de um lado para o outro na página, seus dedos roçando-se e sua mente em constante depreciação.

E as palavras pífias e má escolhidas na folha branca só explicitavam que, por mais que ele tentasse, seus pensamentos não lhe davam um breve momento de paz.

 

* * *

 

Tudo é errado,

quando na superfície.

 

O corpo é forma

e, por vezes,

a substância transborda.

 

O seu ódio,

minha fraqueza

me impedem

de recolhê-la.

                    – Byun.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun terminou de ler mais uma vez suas novas palavras com um pequeno suspiro, ignorante se por causa de sua insatisfação para com o poema ou se por causa dos seus sentimentos em relação ao seu corpo. O garoto sabia que não havia nenhum trabalho estético na recente combinação de palavras e versos, mas a mensagem que ela passava era clara e, naquele dia, aquilo já era suficiente.

De uma maneira ou de outra, naquele dia cinza para Baekhyun, seu simples e desprezado poema guardava certa beleza sem esforço.

No fim, não foi o silêncio ou a imobilidade que foram capazes de distrair Baekhyun do que ele sentia, mas sim três batidas leves em sua porta fechada. Ele produziu um som automático de sua garganta, e, no segundo seguinte, sua mãe abriu a porta e recostou seu corpo contra seu batente.

“Baekhyun?” Ela chamou, após alguns minutos observando o filho jogado sobre a cama.

“Sim?” Ele respondeu, ainda estático.

“Você poderia ir comprar algumas coisas para mim? Não é muita coisa e eu vou precisar delas para amanhã.” A mulher pediu.

Baekhyun suspirou e concordou brevemente, deixando que seu braço estendido caísse para o lado e seus dedos soltassem o pequeno caderno que guardava seus poemas e rascunhos cotidianos. Ele se levantou da cama em um pulo preguiçoso, passando seus dedos longos entre os fios já oleosos e dirigindo-se ao seu armário.

Sua mãe ainda encontrava-se na mesma posição; seu ombro contra o batente de madeira e o corpo inclinado de leve. Os únicos sons que cortavam o silêncio eram os passos lânguidos do garoto e a fluidez das portas do armário cortando o ar quando abertas. Naquele momento o silêncio irritava Baekhyun por uma total nova razão. Não porque ele estava sozinho com seus imponentes e depreciativos pensamentos, mas porque a presença de sua mãe – mesmo no silêncio – era tão imponente quanto os sentimentos ruins, e ela o observava constantemente com seus olhos astutos e braços cruzados.

Baekhyun olhava para suas roupas de um lado para o outro, como fizera com as palavras que escrevera. Ele não olhava para sua mãe, em vez disso permanecia parado de pé, sentindo seu olhar e esperando que ela saísse para ele poder se trocar.

Mas ela não saiu. Ao invés disso, fez outra pergunta.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa, Baekhyun?”

E aquelas palavras fizeram Baekhyun finalmente encontrar os olhos da mulher. Eles eram tão astutos como o garoto sempre soube, mas eles guardavam certo cansaço, e as pequenas, mas visíveis, bolsas debaixo deles só intensificavam o quanto ela estava cansada.

O sentimento de empatia não era comum para Baekhyun quando se tratava de sua mãe, mas foi exatamente aquilo que ele sentiu após segundos olhando fundo nos olhos escuros que ele herdara. E quando ele realizou isso, Baekhyun soube que ele não queria intensificar o seu cansaço ainda mais.

“Não, mãe, nada aconteceu.” E ele forçou um sorriso; o que era fácil, visto que Baekhyun sentia que ele precisava forçar tudo. “Me manda a lista das coisas que você precisa, ok?”

Ela assentiu quase que automaticamente, como se estivesse programada para fazer aquilo e observou Baekhyun mais um pouco com os olhos que pareciam demais com os que ela própria fitava, antes de sair e fechar a porta levemente atrás de si.

Baekhyun ficou atônito com tudo aquilo e encarou a porta fechada por o que pareceram vários minutos. Após o choque inicial, Baekhyun voltou sua atenção para suas roupas dispostas sem uniformidade no armário. Apesar disso, sua mente insistia em repetir as palavras de sua mãe de novo, e de novo.  _Aconteceu alguma coisa, Baekhyun? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ As palavras aparentemente preocupadas e, consequentemente, incomuns.

Ele se vestiu em um jeans escuro apertado e um suéter largo branco antes de terminar de se arrumar no banheiro. Contrariando o que ele normalmente fazia, Baekhyun coloriu suas pálpebras de preto ao invés da desenhar a fina linha acima de seus olhos e penteou seu cabelo de modo que os fios longos pareciam ainda mais longos em vez do estilo desajeitado e despretensioso de sempre.

Por fim, Baekhyun calçou os tênis brancos, logo depois pegando o celular e mandando algumas mensagens.

 

**Baekhyun:**

_hello~_

_alguém disposto a me encontrar hoje? agora?_

**Luhan:**

_desculpa, Baek_

_eu e o sehunnie estamos muito ocupados hoje ;)_

**Baekhyun:**

_ugh, eu não precisava saber disso_

**Kyungsoo:**

_você pode aparecer aqui em casa se você quiser_

_eu não tô com vontade de sair_

**Baekhyun:**

_ok, te aviso quando chegar_

 

Ao sair, Baekhyun ainda pegou uma velha sacola de pano com o intuito de guardar as compras que ele faria para sua mãe, jogando dentro dela seu celular, fones, um isqueiro e um novo maço de cigarros. Ele não fumava com muita frequência, mas quando em crise, Baekhyun sentia que ele precisava fazer algo com suas mãos, encher seu corpo com algo diferente do sentimento amargo, e a droga, por vezes, ajudava.

Enquanto Baekhyun procurava e jogava dentro da cesta de compras os mantimentos que sua mãe solicitara por uma breve mensagem, os pensamentos do garoto continuavam emaranhados por toda sua cabeça. Os fones enterrados em seus ouvidos e a playlist deprimente relembravam Baekhyun do sentimento de erro e de incompletude instalado em si. Por um motivo ou por outro, seres humanos sentiam a necessidade de ouvir músicas tristes quando o sentimento já estava dentro ou ao redor deles. Talvez fosse uma tentativa de prolongar a tristeza, por mais doente e irracional que tal lógica se configurava. Mas Baekhyun por ser, de certa forma, igual a todo mundo, seguia a mesma lógica involuntária e incontrolável, e a voz de Morrisey em  _How soon is now?_  não poderia ser mais bela e melancólica em qualquer outro dia. Além disso, os olhos familiares e as palavras estranhas continuavam aparecendo em  _loop_  e ecoando juntamente com as notas lânguidas.

E o exercício mental que Baekhyun praticava era, em si próprio, contraproducente. Ouvir e murmurar os versos cantados, lembrar de seu insatisfatório poema, de seu errado corpo, tentar esquecer procurando os produtos certos, ver os olhos curiosos de sua mãe... e prestar atenção na música para esquecer; e assim por diante.

Havia tanta coisa em sua mente que, nem por um segundo, Chanyeol ou relatórios inacabados conseguiram um espaço ali.

Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun terminasse a pequena compra, pagando e guardando tudo dentro da bolsa de pano. Logo, ele estava de volta nas ruas já escuras, andando em direção ao metrô que o levaria para a casa de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sabia que tudo o que ele fazia nesses momentos sórdidos eram escapismos breves e insatisfatórios, mas enquanto duravam, eles eram úteis. E além disso, havia demais deles, o que levava Baekhyun a refletir sobre o fato de que talvez, talvez ele estivesse tentando escapar apenas de si mesmo.

“Você tá’... não sei, diferente.” Foi a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo disse assim que ele abriu a porta e pousou seus olhos no amigo.

“Você que o diga.” Baekhyun respondeu. “Você raspou sua cabeça.”

Kyungsoo instantaneamente passou sua mão pelos recém raspados fios, mal visíveis de tão curtos. Ele abriu mais espaço para que Baekhyun pudesse entrar, respondendo-o logo depois.

“É, eu... eu resolvi tentar algo novo.” Ele explicou enquanto os dois garotos andavam na direção do quarto de Kyungsoo. “Aquele corte de sempre estava me irritando. Eu acabei gostando assim.”

Baekhyun riu de leve. “De alguma forma ficou bonito em você.”

“Você está bonito também.” Kyungsoo trombou seu ombro no de Baekhyun brevemente. “Seja lá o que for que você fez de diferente.”

“Nada de mais.” Baekhyun colocou sua sacola de pano sobre a mesa de canto e jogou-se na cama do amigo com intimidade, seus braços finos cobrindo seus olhos da forte luz artificial.

Kyungsoo o observou por alguns silenciosos segundos antes de cutucar a perna do amigo com o seu pé, tentando ganhar sua atenção. Baekhyun murmurou um quase inaudível ‘desculpa’, retirando seu braço do rosto e sentando-se na beirada da cama. Ao invés de perguntar o que estava acontecendo como Kyungsoo queria, ele perguntou se Baekhyun aceitava uma cerveja, e o outro prontamente assentiu.

Kyungsoo estava dentro e fora do quarto em um instante, duas garrafas abertas de cerveja em suas mãos. Baekhyun pegou uma e o agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso, levando a bebida aos seus lábios e tomando um pequeno gole.

“Ainda está meio frio pra cerveja.” Baekhyun comentou, levantando-se da cama e sentando-se ao lado de Kyungsoo no chão.

“Fraco.” Ele brincou. “É quase primavera, para com isso.”

Baekhyun riu, dando de ombros e bebendo de novo, não se importando que de alguma forma ele contrariava suas próprias palavras. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio enquanto tomavam goles breves da bebida fria, Kyungsoo roubando olhares discretos na direção de Baekhyun.

Ele obviamente queria perguntar sobre a não usual e exagerada maquiagem assim como a visita inesperada, mas ele sabia que Baekhyun provavelmente não queria falar sobre nada daquilo. Inclusive, era provável que o motivo de sua aparição fosse aquela; a procura por silêncio, uma ocupação, uma fuga.

Kyungsoo sabia que aquilo não era saudável, que Baekhyun devia parar de fugir de tudo que ele sentia e que, por isso, eles deviam conversar sobre aquilo. Mas Baekhyun era complexo e mesmo conhecendo o outro por quase toda sua vida, Kyungsoo nunca tinha certeza do que fazer para ajudar o amigo.

Baekhyun conseguia sentir os olhos do outro sobre si, sua preocupação quase palpável. Ele era grato pela atenção, pelo amor, mas naquele momento, Baekhyun estava cansado de pessoas se preocupando com ele, tratando-o com demasiada delicadeza, como se ele fosse quebrável. E ele era frágil, provavelmente quebrável, mas o sentimento era horrível, e ele queria ignorá-lo como ele fazia com todos os outros.

Talvez ele estivesse sendo ingrato, mas de qualquer forma, Baekhyun nunca se sentira merecedor das pessoas que o cercavam.

“Você está bem, Baek?” As palavras não tardaram a ser proferidas. “Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

E lá estavam elas de novo.  _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Baekhyun deu de ombros, não respondendo com o seu costumeiro e falso ‘eu sempre estou bem’ ou ‘não, nada aconteceu’. O que exatamente acontecia com Baekhyun? Nem ele sabia dizer. Ele só queria que as pessoas parassem de lhe perguntar aquilo, relembrando-o constantemente de que ele não tinha uma resposta; só perguntas, e dúvidas, e sentimentos impalatáveis.

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Soo. Me desculpa.” Ele finalmente olhou para o outro garoto, sentindo-se culpado no segundo seguinte. Baekhyun aparecia do nada, preocupava seu amigo e ainda não queria falar sobre o que Kyungsoo estava claramente disposto a ajudar. Que amigo de merda.

Ao invés de argumentar contra, Kyungsoo apontou para a garrafa já vazia de Baekhyun. “Você quer outra?”

“É... ok, se não for um problema.”

“Ainda está frio pra cerveja, hm?” Kyungsoo provocou brincalhão, levantando-se com facilidade e deixando Baekhyun sozinho no quarto.

Ele voltou pouco tempo depois, dessa vez carregando junto com as bebidas sacos de comida nem um pouco saudáveis. Baekhyun sorriu animado, apressando Kyungsoo para se sentar de novo e abrir tudo aquilo. A combinação de cerveja amarga, batatas excessivamente salgadas e chocolate doce e gorduroso nunca parecera tão boa, e Baekhyun era capaz de se ocupar da maneira mais simples possível, tomando cuidado para não derramar ou derrubar nada no chão. Seu sorrisos não tinham significado no seu estado de precoce embriaguez, mas era melhor do que nada. Baekhyun não pensava e ele estava satisfeito.

Kyungsoo, que sempre soube controlar seu álcool melhor do que ninguém, ria junto com Baekhyun, limpava o canto dos lábios do amigo e respondia a todas as idiotices que ele dizia, mas a preocupação em seus olhos ainda era evidente.

“Baek...” Ele chamou, quando já havia garrafas vazias demais, sacos vazios e muros não tão altos, não tão fortes. Ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar aquilo passar.

“Shhh” Baekhyun se aproximou de joelhos, pousando seu indicador contra os lábios cheios do amigo. Ele puxou de leve o lábio inferior e riu como uma criança logo que ele o soltou.

“A gente pode... eu não sei-” Kyungsoo tentou de novo, mas dessa vez Baekhyun o interrompeu colando seus lábios nos do amigo.

Talvez por algum outro instinto humano inexplicável, Kyungsoo o beijou de volta, provando todos os espectros da combinação estranha que Baekhyun provavelmente também sentia em sua boca. Eles se beijavam com tranquilidade, como em uma carícia. Kyungsoo automaticamente segurou a cintura do outro quando Baekhyun sentou-se em seu colo, aprofundando e explorando o beijo sem pressa, sua outra mão massageando a base da nuca de Baekhyun onde os fios eram levemente mais curtos e não tão macios quanto o resto.

Em contrapartida, Baekhyun tinha ambas as mãos em cada lado de seu rosto, segurando-o no lugar enquanto somente sua boca se movia. O contato de sua língua contra a do seu amigo não era desconhecida, mas não havia nenhum propósito, e Baekhyun não estava certo do que ele estava fazendo.

Então, ele se afastou de Kyungsoo e disse com olhos sóbrios. “Me desculpa, e-eu não-”

“Não há nada para se desculpar.” Kyungsoo interrompeu, um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios vermelhos. “Você sabe que não é um problema.”

Suas duas mãos agora abraçavam Baekhyun de uma maneira separada, quase que receoso pelo toque. Mas Baekhyun aproximou-se até que seus peitos estavam próximos, abraçando o outro com força e escondendo seu rosto em seu ombro. Baekhyun o agradeceu em um sussurro, e Kyungsoo repetiu que também não havia nada para agradecer, os dois mantendo-se no conforto do abraço pelo tempo que precisavam.

Quando eles se separaram, Baekhyun percebeu que já era tarde e que ele precisava voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. Kyungsoo sugeriu que ele dormisse ali, mas Baekhyun precisava levar as compras para sua mãe – e como ele estava longe de ser uma pessoa matinal, o mais seguro era voltar naquele momento.

O caminho da casa de Kyungsoo até o metrô foi marcado pelo cilindro fino de papel entre seus dedos e o tabaco ruim em seus pulmões. Estar com Kyungsoo ajudara – sempre ajudava –, mas como qualquer outro escapismo ele tinha sido insatisfatório. E Baekhyun continuava tentando afastar sua própria consciência ocupando-se de qualquer maneira.

Aquele não parecia ser seu dia de sorte, no entanto.

Não havia nenhum menino bonito e desconhecido no metrô, ao invés disso havia um grupo de garotos que não paravam de olhar para Baekhyun, que continuamente evitava as palavras e os gestos sujos que eles dirigiam a ele no vagão relativamente vazio. Eles não chegavam a encostar em Baekhyun, mas o medo do garoto era visível em suas mãos trêmulas a cada palavra abusiva, a cada ameaça e a cada risada.

Ele saiu rapidamente do veículo assim que sua estação chegou, na esperança de que eles também não desceriam ali, sujeitando-o a um perigo maior. Apesar disso, Baekhyun era fraco e palavras sempre foram fortes demais. Ele não conseguia lutar contra elas, nem ao menos fugir.

Chegando em casa, Baekhyun livrou-se dos mantimentos na cozinha, rapidamente rumando para o seu quarto na casa escura e silenciosa. Ao fechar a porta, tudo voltou. Tudo o que ele evitava, tudo o que ele queria longe de si voltava com força total. Mas Baekhyun ainda queria esquecer, não pensar sobre nada que o atormentava.

Então, sem pensar, ele se trancou no banheiro, procurando a pequena e autodestrutiva lâmina capaz de romper suas incertezas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que alguém tenha gostado dessa bagunça, eu nem sei mais o que eu tô fazendo com essa história ughh

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://life-universe-and-everythingelse.tumblr.com) [twitter](https://twitter.com/realisse)  
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/rlisse)  
> [playlist spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/isse_rodarte/playlist/7gsLkfqe5GemmVGc32eycz)
> 
> Até breve!


End file.
